La Bella Vita - Noah's Story
by smileyshelby
Summary: Polite and charming, Noah is very intense and with such a sense of humor he can change the mood of a room, literally. Despite being a bit of a player, he has a girlfriend, Giulia, and never lets his affairs sneaks into his business. [Noah-Stefan; Kori-Elena]
1. Chapter 1

**New Character Info!**  
**Name**: Noah James Edwards  
**Age**: 25  
**Hometown**: Dublin, Ireland  
**Position**: Owner of La Bella Vita  
**Model/Playby**: Paul Wesley

Polite and charming, Noah is very intense and with such a sense of humor he can change the mood of a room, literally. Despite being a bit of a player, he has a girlfriend, Giulia, and never lets his affairs sneaks into his business. Born and raised in Dublin, he left his city after graduating in high school to study in Italy as architect. Once in Milan he was quickly absorbed by the nightlife more than studying. Still, he managed to graduate and decided that he wouldn't spend his life locked into an office. He decided to use his skills as architect to project his own club and devoted his life to it. His efforts and ability in conducting business quickly made of La Bella Vita the coolest club in town. Besides his club he loves going for long walks. He lives alone in an apartment not far from the club because as he always says, sharing it with Giulia would be nonsense since he's rarely home. He thinks that sleeping is a waste of time, but he spends most of his free time in bed. In order to not lose a second of his time he uses his motorcycle to go everywhere.

* * *

_**"Day and night, I toss and turn, I keep stressing my mind"**_

• **Monday**  
Get ready to go back to work. If you're a newbie get comfortable with your new life, if you're not enjoy your last day of holiday.

I closed the door of the club behind me, glancing at the watch on my left wrist. Three in the morning, that meant I hadn't gotten any sleep in almost two days... not that I was that tired but I had the feeling that my body could enjoy some rest.

"Hey gorgeous, isn't it a bit early to close a club?" A familiar voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

I narrowed my gaze on the shadow walking toward me but I already knew who it was. "Isn't a bit late to walk alone in a dark alley?" I smirked, sliding the keys of the club into the pocket of my jeans before sneaking my arm around her waist and pulling her tight body against mine.

"Good thing I met my boyfriend." Giulia whispered seductively, grabbing the collar of my jacket as she lifted up on to her tiptoes and kissed my lips eagerly.

I sucked on her bottom lip as I pulled my head back, tucking a wisp of her dark hair behind her ear, "Am I your boyfriend now?"

"Of course you are." She said and kept smiling but I could tell she was getting annoyed by the tone of her voice. During the two years we've been together I learned how to read her face, to get her mood from her gaze and when to stop talking from her tone.

Unfortunately tonight I wasn't wise enough to shut up, so I went on, "I am only when you're done being a bitch with your stupid friends?"

She narrowed her gaze on me, setting her jaw, "Don't talk like that about my friends."

"But you're okay with being called a bitch?" I blinked at her, not impressed by her attitude. I couldn't count all the times we had that kind of conversation and I knew her lines by memory. Not that I was any better, but still...

"Bitch is how I call any of the girls who work in your club." She said between her clenched teeth as she pulled away.

"I know you're cheating on me." I stared at her as I took my hands off of her and slid them into the pockets of my jacket.

She pursed her lips and I felt like she was going to yell at me, instead she just shook her head, "Whatever Noah." She murmured, not admitting or denying anything.

I suspected of her sleeping with her new boss since the day I had seen them together. Not only the way they looked at each other, but the fact that she rarely showed up at the club lately had stuck that thought in my head. Not that I was doing anything about it, but still... "Yeah, whatever." I snorted, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone else but you." She said, her tone softer than before.

"I don't believe you." I shrugged, being totally honest.

She got close to me again, crossing her arms against her chest, "You're not any better Noah, only god knows what you do everynight in that damn club."

"I work?" I asked sarcastically. It was more than work to me, it was my whole life, but my so called girlfriend didn't get that.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes a moment. "Stop that."

"Fine." I gave up eventually, we were both so stubborn we could go on for days and I had better plans than arguing with her. "Are you going somewhere now?"

"Home." She smirked, biting her lip.

"My home? your home? some guy's home?" I asked, this time just to annoy her. But she knew me better than that so she just ignored me and grabbed my hand, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we started walking, "My home."

She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes and snaked her arm around my waist, pressing her body against my side. "You guessed right. You deserve a prize."

"Like what?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Everything sexual sounded good to me.

"Anything you want." She said seriously.

"Mind-blowing sex." I answered without thinking twice.

She grinned, "You'll have that anyways."

"Uhm." I murmured as we stopped at the door of an old building where my apartment was.

"You're tired, aren't you?" She questioned, pulling away and giving me some room to open the door.

I let her walk in first, taking in her body. She was one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever met. "Does it show?"

She spun on her heels to face me again and leaned into me, pressing her body against mine, "You're rarely in loss of words." She whispered, dropping her hands on my chest.

I cupped her face with one hand and smirked, bending my head over her, "I am tired baby. And I want you to be with me tomorrow night."

Her body tensed instantly, which was not a good sign, never. She parted her lips to speak but I already knew her answer so I just pressed my mouth against hers, tilting my head to the side to deepen the kiss. I was perfectly aware that it wasn't the right way to solve our problems and that sooner or later we'd have to have a serious conversation...just not tonight.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered and pulled away as I knew she would, "I'm busy tomorrow night."

I didn't get how exactly my girlfriend got herself busy, she never really told me and although it was perfectly fine to me to have a relationship that let us both really free sometimes I couldn't help wondering if that was normal. "It's okay...it's just the opening night, no big deal." I said sarcastically.

"Are you pouting now?" She pouted herself, battering her long dark lashes at me. Too bad that trick had stopped working months before.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I said coldly, running a hand through my hair as I used the other to grab hers and I led her to my apartment, walking along the dim lighted hallway. As we came to a stop the door next to mine cracked open and I turned to it, "Kori." I smiled to the petite brunette who was peeking her head out. Kori was the resident DJ of my club, my neighbor and she happened to be my friend from a long time.

"Hey." She smiled back at me before glancing behind me at Giulia, "I'm sorry guys, I was waiting for someone."

"Don't get too tired for tomorrow." I joked as I assumed that someone was that dickhead of her boyfriend, who was the owner of another club and he was so arrogant to think it was better than mine. He could keep dreaming.

"Goodnight Noah." She rolled her eyes but smirked before going back into her apartment.

I opened my door and walked in, turning to Giulia as I realized she wasn't following me, "Are you going to spend the night here or not?" I asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me, "Is she coming?"

"Who?" I questioned flatly, blinking at her.

"Kori."

I laughed, shaking my head, "She is the DJ, of course she's coming...it's her job!"

"Don't laugh at me asshole." She hit me playfully with her bag before finally stepping into my apartment and closing the door behind her, "I'll come with you tomorrow night."


	2. All I need is the air that I breathe

**New Character Info!** **Name**: Inti Ryoslava  
**Model/Playby**: Emily Didonato

* * *

_**"All I need is the air that I breathe"**_

**[Flashback]**

A tall girl walked into the club and I glanced at her briefly, not caring about who she was. "Sorry, we are still closed", I said not bothering to look up at her.

"I'm here for the job interview", she said out of nowhere.

I looked at her eventually, my eyes scanned her tight body. "You are hot, but all the dance positions are taken, maybe come by another night, I might have fired someone" I smirked.

"I'm not looking for a dance position, although I'm taking that as a compliment I guess...I talked on the phone with Noah Edwards, my name is Inti Ryoslava and I'm supposed to meet him for the executive chef position." She explained. Inti...who? I had to hire a manager for this.

"You graduated in New York and then got another degree here in Milan?" I asked, remembering something about our conversation.

"Who are you?!" She asked a little hesitant.

"Noah Edwards." I smiled politely, stretching out my arm and grabbing her hand as she did.

"Oh." That's all the girl could say as she shook my hand before pulling away. "The owner."

I grinned, always amused by the effect I had on girls, "That's me."

"And my future boss." She added, a smirk slowly spreading on her face.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't be sure about that. I pick my employees carefully." I said sounding like an asshole. But after all, part of the success of the club was due to the people worked for it and I couldn't make a mistake in hiring the wrong girl, mostly if her job was going to affect the reputation of my bistro.

"It makes sense." She nodded her head, her attitude totally different from a few minutes before, probably because she got that my tone meant business.

"I'm glad you agree." I gave her a small smile and I motioned her to follow me, glancing at her from over my shoulder as I led her to the kitchen, "You have good credentials but I can't assume you just because of that. You have to prove me how good you are."

"I'm ready to show you I'm the right chef for you." She wrinkled her nose, "Just tell me how."

I opened the door of the kitchen and let her walk in first, "I want you to cook for me."

"Perfect" The girl smiled, scanning the room. "Your kitchen is empty Mr. Edwards. I'm afraid, you only have things to make a crostini and a cantaloupe, so lets make it a cantaloupe crostini!" She smiled and looked in my direction. "Alergies?" She asked. She seemed a bit crazy or maybe just too exuberant.

"Nope, make yourself at home, feel like the kitchen is yours...and then I can decide if it could be." I said calmly, trying to sound nice and serious at the same time.

She laughed and cut the baguette into thick slices, brushing each one with olive oil and a mix of parsley and unflavored butter. She set them onto a backing sheet and put it into the oven until, 10 minutes later, they were golden enough.I watched her closely as she spread the goat cheese on the crostini, topping each one with a cube of cantaloupe.

"Before you say anything, don't judge the fruit with the cheese, and just try it" She smiled, handing me one. I wasn't impressed, since I had moved to Italy I had tried the best food ever.

I smirked and popped it into his mouth...despite I wasn't sure about them I had to admit they were delicious.

"So?" She asked with a hopeful smile, "If you don't like it I can make something else but I should go and buy something, maybe Fricassee of Chanterelles." She started rambling and I looked at her hoping she could just shut up for a second.

I swallowed and licked my lips, "It's good." I said, even if it was an understatement. But I didn't want to give the girl a big head, mostly if she wasn't working for me yet.

"Just good?" She asked and this time her voice came out soft and low as she bit her lip.

"I have high standard...good means you're a step closer to be hired." I smirked, crossing my arms against my chest as I leaned against the doorframe. I knew I was probably putting her under a lot pressure but I needed to know if she was good at working even in a stressful situation.

She nodded her head slowly, processing my words, "So what was it?"

"It was a test to see if you're creative enough to cook something out of nothing." I explained.

"And?" She questioned, looking at me.

"And you passed it." I smiled genuinely, not wanting to be too strict with her.

"Oh." She smiled, looking surprised. "What's next? I really want this job."

"You have to make a dinner for my whole staff. You have to write a menu and they'll ask you what to cook." I grinned, knowing that it was a hell of a test.

She seemed to consider it and blinked her eyes at me, "How many people?"

"Forty. But if you think it's too much for you to handle you can still give up." I teased her.

"Please, I worked for a semester in Tao in Las Vegas, that is too much to handle." The girl whose name I didn't even remember winked in my direction. That wasn't appropriate at all...you don't wink at an interview. And I didn't give a fuck if she worked at Tao, she could be amazing at cooking everything but Italian food...too bad we were in Italy. "So...since there's nothing here I wondered if I'm supposed to cook for tonight or..." She trailed off, looking at me as she cleaned the counter top.

"Yes you will." I nodded seriously, "I'll get you all you need in about an hour, all you have to do is write the menu."

"Okay." She said simply, biting the tip of her index finger lightly as she looked lost in her thoughts.

"I'm getting you some paper, you can start thinking in the meantime." I said stepping out of the room, but the girl already seemed to be in a trance...I hoped it was a good sign. I walked to my office and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before storming out as my phone started ringing. I answered, setting it between by ear and my shoulder as I stepped into the kitchen again.

"Noah Edwards." I said to the male voice talking at the other side, handing the pen and the sheet of paper to the girl. She blinked at me and started writing and I gave her some time while I talked to the phone.

"I'm done." She said smirking from ear to ear.

"I'll let you know, thank you." I mumbled, hanging up and staring at the girl. "So, what are we going to eat tonight?" I asked, genuinely curious to know her idea of Italian menu.

"As starter I thought of poached egg on a bed of crispy green beans with melted cheese and bacon, then the classic Italian ravioli with sage butter sauce, braised veal with seasonal vegetables or suckling pig marinated in beer and honey." She explained, looking very confident in her choices.

"That sounds good." I smiled genuinely, actually getting hungry, "But you forgot the dessert."

She grinned, biting her lip, "That is supposed to be a surprise."

I laughed, shaking my head, "It's risky, don't you know that?"

"I'll take the risk, it's going to be worthy." She shrugged and I really liked her confidence, she looked like she was really passionate about her job and that's what I needed.

"Sounds fair." I smirked, glancing at my watch before looking at her. "I have to go know, you'll get the food in about 30 minutes, then you'll have a couple hours to cook. The staff starts coming at 6:30 and we're all supposed to eat at 8. I warn you I don't like waiting."

"You won't be disappointed." She grinned, running a hand though her long hair.

"Good, I'll see you later." I said and I was about to turn away when I stopped and grinned at her, "And for the dessert...I like chocolate. That's an information I won't give to the guy I'll interview tomorrow."


	3. Go hard, or go home

**New Character Info!**  
**Name**: Coulter Rourke  
**Age**: 25  
**Hometown**: London, England  
**Style**: Business appropriate, he likes to look good, but prefers a nice t-shirt with a dark pair of jeans any day.  
**Position**: Club Manager  
**Model/Playby**: Paul Walker

Coulter has a heart of gold and looks to match. He's hardworking, loyal to a fault, and would never let you down. He grew up in London but moved to Milan when his wife got a modeling contract. Unfortunately she also got too busy to come home at night, which lead to fight after fight after fight. Now they're separated and Coulter couldn't feel more lost. His ex is looking for a divorce, and Coulter feels like if he can't have her…. He doesn't want anyone. He's on a girl hiatus. Possibly permanently. Or at least until his gorgeous wife comes to her senses and realizes he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Well…. that's how he sees it…. Girls might be flocking to him left and right, but he's not just in it for the sex. He's a monogamist and a romantic, so if you want in his pants? You better be really damn good at seduction…..or look just like his ex. That might work too…

* * *

_**"Go hard, or go home"**_

I was handing a bottle of champagne around the VIP room, grinning at a sexy tall brunette and then winking across the room to a curvy blonde. "So as I was saying gorgeous, what people want in a club nowadays is-"

"An owner who doesn't act like a customer?" Coulter asked, chiming in as he glared at me. Why did he always had to appear from nowhere with the worst timing ever?

I gave a long fake laugh. "Just a moment beautiful, my manager seems to need my attention." I pulled him off to the side. "Is it your life goal to cock block me at every turn?"

"Cock block you? You have a girlfriend." Oh right. He was saint Coulter...not fun when it came to girls.

I looked at him for a second, not sure if telling him to shut up or thanking him for keeping me from cheating on Giulia, and then I broke into a grin. "Good point. You go then, that one is Amalita, she'll be easy, if you want a challenge…" I pointed to the brunette next, "That's Cara and I hear she's a handful and a half…in a good way."

"I have a wife." He said back sharply and I groaned. I wish I could shake him and wake him up.

"You don't have a wife anymore Coulter. Stop acting like you do."

He narrowed his eyes. "You really owe me a raise for running this place while you drink booze." He said, setting his jaw. If he wasn't my cousin I'd punch his face right then and there, but he wasn't only part of my family, he was my friend and more then a brother. Plus, he was going through a hard time.

"I already pay you way too fucking much." I said shaking my head, but he was a great worker and basically my right-hand man, he deserved any cent I paid him.

He smirked and looked at me with a brow cocked, "It's never too much."

"What a greedy man." I elbowed him playfully and glued my eyes on the girl who was staring at us while dancing seductively while I just found that ridiculous.

"Please tell me you're not going to her." Coulter said following my gaze and blinking at the girl.

I grinned, ripping my eyes off of her and looking at him as I patted his shoulder, "Not at all, I have a girlfriend. You're the single man...go for her." I teased him once again, in part because the way he reacted amused me and in part because I hoped he could get over that bitch of his ex-wife someday.

He grabbed my arm and led me to the VIP bar, glaring at me from the corner of his eye, "I wouldn't let you pick a girl for me even if I was blind."

I slid behind the counter, grabbing two glasses and setting them on the steel surface, "Good thing you're not blind, you can pick one by yourself."

"I don't want any girl." He said flatly, sitting on a stool and nodding to the open bottle of champagne next to me. "And shut up."

"You shouldn't be drinking at work." I grinned pouring the liquid into the glasses and handing him one.

He grabbed it and took a sip, "That rule would be valid for you too."

"It would." I paused, swallowing the wine, "But it doesn't."

"Why's that?" He asked, giving me an amused look.

"Because I'm the owner and I'm my own boss, no not add I'm not really working." I grinned, running a hand through my hair as I scanned the room once again. It was packed and I couldn't be happier, it meant my club was still the best in town.

"You're always too busy flirting to work." He shot me one of his grin but I decided to ignore him.

"I'm supposed to work during the day and let the dirty work to the manager...but my manager happens to be too busy crying on himself, I can't really trust him." I joked, because in all honesty there's no one I trusted more than Coulter. I just wished he could come back being the crazy happy guy he used to be, with or without that damn girl.

"So funny." Coulter rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"So use your eyes then, which girl is for you?" I tried once more.

He swallowed and pulled out his phone, pulling up the picture of Melanie and him on their honeymoon. "This one." He said seriously as I shook my head, that was pathetic.

"Not your fucking ex." I groaned.

"She's not my ex. She's my wife." He told me, staring at the picture and probably thinking of all the good time they used to had. He was so obsessed.

"Only because you won't send in the goddamn papers." I shook my head, hoping I could put some sense into him.

"She'll come back." He sounded like a fucking broken record, I had heard it again and again.

"Sure she will." I said sarcastically.

"I don't see Giulia here." He pointed out, trying to get the topic off me. "Would she approve of the busty blonde up there you were explaining your business methods to?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Does that include where your dick has been?" He asked me, proving his point.

"No, that includes where her boss' dick has been." I spat, getting tired of that conversation already.

He blinked at him and leaned into me across the counter, "Did she cheat on you?" He asked wide eyed.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing deeply, "I don't know that as a fact but I'm suspecting she did."

He looked at me like he was processing my words, he downed his wine and shrugged, "You're not any better, you two are kind of even."

"Thank you for feeling sorry for me." I groaned, turning to the shelf behind me and pouring myself a shot of vodka. I needed something stronger than champagne.

"I'm being honest. If you gave her more attention she wouldn't feel the need to see other men."

I faced him again and raised one eyebrow at him, "I'm not taking relationship advices from someone who's still obsessing over his ex-wife." I laughed before downing my shot.

"You're being kind of an asshole." He set his jaw, staring at me.

"I'm being honest." I mocked him.

"Your relationship sucks." He retorted.

"Yours is nonexistent."

He stared at me then broke into a grin, shaking his head, "Do you feel better now?"

I pursed my lips, nodding, "I do, thank you. Can we do something fun now that we're done picking at each other?"

Coulter nodded. "Yes of course. I have a bartender to fire for not showing up, a sticky tap to repair, liquor bottles to inventory and new dancers to interview. Which would you like to do."

"You don't understand fun. But I'll help with the dancers." I smirked at him and he chuckled.

"I'm sure you would do better than me at hiring them."

He was right but I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Don't you pretend like you don't know how to hire a hot girl anymore. Look at these girls."

His gaze fell on Gabriella and he shrugged. "I'm just lucky sometimes."

"Actually I think your lack of sex comes in handy in hiring hot women." I smirked and patted him on the back as he glared at me.

"I heard you say you were going to help with my inventory?" He teased and I shook m head. Those were boring.

"That's why I hired you." I told him pulling out a bottle of vodka and filling two shot glasses until it was empty. "Looks like we're out of grey goose. There. I helped."

He smirked and downed the shot, "Way to help me Noah." He grinned, shaking his head.

I shrugged, downing the shot, "Better than nothing." I smirked.

"Sometimes nothing is better than a bad something." He said flatly, making a face.

"I was about to bring up your marriage again but you know what? I won't."

"Thank you." He glared at me, probably unsure if he could trust me or not. He could, I wanted the best for my best friend.

"We need both to move over it." I grinned setting a hand on his neck and forcing him to follow my gaze, "What about that girl?"

This time he didn't rip his eyes off of the brunette's body, "What about Gabriella?"

"You should go to her and console her." I bit back a smirk, staring at his face. Sure as hell he needed to get laid.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, "Console her?"

"I want to fire her." I said flatly and he shot me a glare.

"You have no reason to fire her, she's damn good at her job and one of our best girls." He said between his clenched teeth.

I laughed and shook my head, "I was kidding. But you should fuck her since you like her."

"Since when are you okay with fucking the employees?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he tore his eyes away from Gabriella.

I shrugged half heartedly. "What I don't know about won't hurt me." I smirked widely as I checked out Gabriella shamelessly.

"But you're the one who told me to….so you would know." He shot back, ending my witty banter.

I shook my head. "You are no fun. Though I am very interested that you haven't brought up your usual "I'm married" bullshi.t when I brought her up. You have a thing for her."

"My "I'm married" bullshit" was coming right up next." He replied seriously, "And I don't have a thing for her."

"Then why do you keep staring at her ass?" I smirked as he tore his eyes away from her once again and looked back at me.

"For the same reason you're always looking over at the girls." He told me. "We're men."

"We're different kinds of men." I said casually but I really thought so.

He sighed, running a hand thought his blonde hair, "Don't act like I'm the fucked up one. You as bad as me."

I grinned, staring at him, "At least my way to be bad doesn't involve sexual abstinence."

"You should learn how to keep your dick in your pants." He spat.

"You should learn that you still have a dick." I retorted.

He shook his head, "There's something more about sex. Don't you remember when you fell in love with Giulia?"

"Oh god." I groaned, setting my arms against the counter and leaning my forehead on it, "Don't start with the sentimental shit."

"I might be too sentimental but you're too cynic." He shrugged nonchalantly, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I turned my head to face him and raised one eyebrow at him, "I never got that. Are you happy to be my first?" I smirked.

Coulter shook his head. "Don't you have work to do?" He asked me and I smirked as a leggy brunette walked by.

"Yes I do. You do too, but you're too busy being a ." I commented drinking my shot.

"I'm so glad we're friends." He said sarcastically.

"Don't get sentimental on me again man. It's pathetic." I slapped him on the back and he shook his head smirking.

"Fuck you." He told me as my face broke into a smile.

"That's more like it. Now get back to work. What do I pay you for anyways?"


	4. Chapter 4

**New Character Info!**  
**Name**: Korinna Kori" King  
**Age**: 24  
**Hometown**: Adelaide, Australia  
**Style**: Corset dresses, original pieces of jewelry and bright colors mixed with black accessories and red lips. fun but never over the top.  
**Position**: Club DJ | Promoter  
**Model/Playby**: Ashley Sky

No matter if she's behind the DJconsole or walking through the streets of the city promoting the club, Kori is a girl who's hard to not notice and not just because of her appearance: if you look beyond that hot tiny body you'll find a sweet and caring yet fun girl who manages to be the life of the party and have a brain at the same time. Coming from Adelaide, Australia after graduating, her idea of spending a year off of school to go back packing through Europe ended in moving to Milan for good after meeting a sexy and charming Italian man. Five years later, she's still with Luca, but she can't help but wonder if she's missing out on something better.

* * *

_**"I tell 'em what I like, what I want, and what I don't"**_

• **Monday**  
Traditional burlesque meets spunky dance styles of the MTV generation in "X-Burlesque.''  
Ladies drink free tonight.

**[FLASHBACK]**

I walked along the hallway that led to my apartment, my hands in the pocket of my jacket and my mind somewhere else as I spotted a girl on her knees, staring at a mix of clothes and other stuff that had to be fallen out of the box next to her. She was petite but hard to not notice, her dark long hair cascaded over her big breast and framed an exotic yet beautiful face.

"Do you need help?" I chuckled a little.

Lifting her head up, she tossed her head over her shoulder to look at me. "No," She shook her head after a moment of staring at me. "I'm fine."

I nodded my head and walked to my door, shoving my hand into my pocket and pulling out a key. "Are you sure you have the right apartment?" I asked nonchalantly. I really hoped she was my new neighbor, not just because I hated that motherfucker who lived next to me, but that girl was hot.

She lifted her hand up to the number on the door, 4B. Nodding her head, she glanced back down at the box and then a pile of shirts. She picked them up and let them fall into the box, "Yes."

"You're friends with Luca Gallo?" I asked, figuring she was one of the girls who got fooled by his Italian charm.

"Yes," She answered and tilted her head in my direction after I didn't say anything. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually? Yes," I smirked, knowing that they could be anything but friends.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"Maybe I'm an asshole too," She grinned, biting her lip as she reached for something that looked like lingerie and I couldn't help picturing her in my head, dressed only with skimpy pieces of lace.

I laughed lightly and shook my head, "I doubt that." I glanced at her before focusing on unlocking my door knot.

"Why's that? You don't even know me." She said from behind me.

"That's true, it's just an impression..." I turned to her again, shrugging as I watched her wrapping her arms around the box and trying to lift it up. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"No." She said and as she did the box fell from her arms again, making her snort loudly, "Fuck."

"Stubborn, aren't you?" I grinned as I tilted my head to the side, looking at her. I had to confess that it was amusing...not for her, I was sure.

She sighed deeply and grabbed her clothes from the floor, tossing them into the box. "Just a little." She bit back a smirk, not bothering to look at me. "Are you going to help me or are you keeping on staring at me?"

"I think I'll keep staring...it's amusing." I grinned from ear to ear, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the door frame.

"This is not the right way to treat your new neighbor." She joked, shakingher head before biting her lip and looking up at me. Her eyes were dark and intense, it was hard to stop staring...they were magnetic.

"Are you moving? For good?" I asked, genuinely surprised, bending over the box and picking it up easily as my eyes didn't leave hers.

"I hope so." She said softly, getting up and giving me a big smile as she took a key from the box and turned to the door of her apartment, giving me her back.

My eyes dropped on her ass which was round and perfect and I bet it looked even better when she was on all four, "Nice." I said absentmindedly, trying to rip my eyes off of her sexy body.

She glanced at me from over her shoulder, raising one eyebrow, "Nice?" She questioning, pushing the door open.

"Yes." I smiled and nodded my head to the living room of Luca's apartment, "I'd better be quick with this box before your friend comes back home...where should I set it?"

"Right here is fine," She shrugged her shoulders, running her hands through her shiny hair as she looked around the near empty living room. It looked a lot different from the last time I had been there, there was a leather sectional, a glass coffee table and besides the huge flat screen tv hanging on the wall there wasn't much else. It looked empty and I realized how much it reflected Luca's personality.

"Alright, if that's it-" I started.

"You can stay," She turned around, her body almost hitting mine since we were standing so close to each other. She stared into my chest for a second before tilting her head up. "I mean, you don't have to if you're busy."

I grinned, glancing down at the box laying next to us and then at looking at her, "Okay."

She smiled, taking a step back to extend her hand out, "I'm Kori."

"Noah," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Noah," She said seriously, nodding her head towards the couch which looked more glamorous than comfortable, "You can make yourself at home."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not exactly friends with Luca." He could kill me if he knew I was in his apartment.

"Well I'm going to go change and I don't know you well enough to invite you to help me," She shrugged, smiling innocently before turning around and pulling the box behind her as she walked towards the bedroom. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge!" She yelled out from the room, leaving the door open a crack. I'd rather have been helping her to get undressed though.

I stared blankly at the kitchen, "Do you always make yourself this comfortable in other peoples homes?" I yelled out, my voice echoing through the apartment.

"Yes," She said simply. "Why?"

I laughed, "You're just..." I trailed off, catching the view of her half naked body from the crack of the door as she stepped into her jeans and zipped them up before pulling her shirt over her head. Fuck, her body was perfect and she was so hot.

"Charming? A breath of fresh air?" She said as I ripped my eyes off of her, mostly because I didn't want to get caught. "The most intriguing human being you've ever met?"

"You're different," I answered instead.

She kicked the door open with her foot as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "Different isn't good. I liked my options better."

"It was a compliment." I smirked, scanning her now covered body which was tight and curvy in a perfect balance.

"And you're staring." She pointed out, raising one eyebrow at me.

I bore my eyes into her, "Now I am." I smiled, pursing my lips together and focusing on how beautiful she was. No wonder why Luca let her to into his apartment.

She blushed lightly and rolled her eyes, shaking a head a bit, "Do you want a drink?" She asked, ignoring me as she walked into the kitchen.

"Some water please...you got me so tired with that box now I'm thirsty." I joked, following her into the room and watching her as she started to look around like she was looking for something.

"You don't seem so weak." She teased me, opening the cupboard and sighing as closed it again.

"My muscles are fake." I grinned, reaching for the knot of another small door and pushing it open, "There's the fridge, if it's what you were looking for."

"It is!" She looked at me wide eyed before brushing past me and opening the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water, "How did you know it was here?"

I shrugged, leaning against the counter as I took one of the bottles from her hand and undoing the cup, " I used to live here."

"With Luca?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"No, alone." I shook my head, the thought of sharing that place or anything with that idiot sounded just ridiculous to me.

She sat on a stool next to me, tilting her head up to look at me, "What happened then?"

"I needed a bigger place." I said honestly, downing a good half of my water.

"Because you weren't alone anymore?" She asked, grinning like she was hinting at something. She was so damn cute...  
I shook my head and took a deep breath, "No, I'm still alone." I smiled at her and we both kept quiet for a moment, then I shot my head in her direction, "Can I ask you why you're moving here yet you have no idea of where the fridge is?" I asked, trying to sound nice...I was genuinely curious to know that and I didn't want to offend her in any way.

Kori shrugged. "Why are you so curious?" I asked instead of giving me an answer, propping her elbow up on the table and leaning her head into her hand.

"Because," I shrugged nonchalantly. "I've known Luca for a while... he's not exactly the type who -" She sat up a little straighter in her seat, staring at me blankly when I stopped talking. It wasn't fair being judgmental...after all I didn't even know her. "Never mind," I smiled and for a moment it seemed like she was staring at her lips...if only we weren't in my worst enemy's kitchen I'd kiss her.

"No," She shook her head, "Go on."

"How long have you known him? He has company over a lot and I can't picture him asking for a roommate," I finally said, using a nice way to say that he was a manwhore.

"Maybe I'm not his roommate," She smirked.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was his new girlfriend or just one of his flings.

"We're seeing each other," She said, making it sound like they were dating.

"You could do better," I said flatly and both of her eyebrows shot up.

"You don't even know me..." She trailed off.

"Maybe not, but I know Luca."

**[PRESENT]**

"You're late." I said flatly as Kori stormed into my office, glancing up at her before looking at the screen of my laptop again, trying to figure out how much money I had earned during the first week after the opening of the club. I still had to pay the suppliers, but so far it seemed like I was still pretty good at handling my business.

"I know I'm sorry." She sighed, tossing her bag onto the chair next to my desk and taking off his jacket quickly.  
I ripped my eyes off of my laptop and stared at her. She looked tired, her breathing was labored and her cheeks were bright pink, I guessed she had ran to get to the club. "And you're not wearing anything burlesque related." I grinned, leaning my back against my chair and taking in her body. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose tee but to me she looked a lot sexier than all those girls wearing pretty much nothing.

She rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair and messing with them, "I'm the DJ, I can wear anything I want."

"I know but you'd look good with fringe pasties...the guys would appreciatM it." I smirked, forcing myself to not picture that in my mind.

"Noah." She glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

I raised my hands, chuckling, "Okay, I'm sorry...I was joking." I paused to take a deep breath.

She ignored me and opened her bag, fishing out of it a black satin corset, "Do you think this is appropriate?" She asked seriously, tilting her head to a side and staring at the piece of fabric.

I groaned, more than positive that it'd look perfect and incredibly sexy on her. "It is, but get ready for the guys to get handsy." I said, propping my elbow on my desk and leaning my chin into my palm.

"It won't happen because you'll stay with me." She grinned, boring her eyes into her and batting her dark eyelashes.

"I can't Kor, I have to work just as much as you." I sighed, shaking my head.

"C'mon it's monday night...it's not as crowded as the rest of the week." She pointed out, reaching for the glass of vodka next to me and taking a sip, "And Coulter is going to take care of everything."

I considered the option, spending the night with Kor sounded a lot better than wandering around the club the whole night to handle my needy customers, "After all I'm the boss and I haven't spent one night with my favorite DJin forever..." I trailed off, reasoning out loud. Kori and I had this silly tradition that once a month I was behind her console with her, taking and drinking between a song and the next.

Kori smirked, biting her lip, "You couldn't handle one night with me..."

I narrowed my eyes on her, shaking my head a little as I shut the lid to my laptop, "That's not what I meant."

"I know... but I love the look you get on your face when I say things like that," She grinned, pulling the shorts from her bag and setting them on the table, right on top of the corset.

My eyes scanned the outfit and I picked the shorts up. Holding them between two fingers, I lifted an eyebrow, "Underwear?" They were too tiny for being shorts.

"Those would be shorts," She leaned forward, snatching them from my hand. "You don't expect me to wear the corset with my jeans do you?"

"I don't care what you wear as long as you get dressed and are out there in less than five minutes," I said seriously, scrubbing my hands over my face, not stressed from how late she was but more for how she would look in that outfit.

"Turn around," She said, bending down to slip her shoes off. She lifted my head up, the look on my face.

We had dressing rooms and I didn't really want her to change in my office. "What?"

Her hands were resting on the bottom of her shirt and she was standing back up straight, "Turn around. I don't have enough time to run to the dressing rooms... or to discuss this."

I sighed and did as I was told, turning my chair in the opposite direction, "And you didn't get dressed at home because...?"

From the reflection in the window I saw her peeling her shirt off and replacing it with the corset, letting her bra slide down her stomach after unclasping it underneath the corset. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but she was too hot to not look. "I'd probably get arrested," She laughed, undoing her jeans next and putting the shorts on. "Ready."

I finally ripped my eyes off of her and stood up, turning my chair around and taking my phone off my desk to slip it in my pocket. "I think you'd be able to talk yourself out of a ticket Kor," I told her, giving her the slightest glance before shaking my head.

"I think I'd have a better chance with the pasties," She smirked, shaking her hair loose and starting towards the door. "Are you coming?"

I stopped and blinked at her before nodding my head, "Yeah." I said as I followed her, closing the door behind us and wrapping one arm around her shoulders as we walked along the hallway that led to the main room of the club.

She glanced at my arm and looked up at me, raising one eyebrow, "What's this for?" She asked grinning.

"You said I had to protect you from the guys." I said simply, leading her towards the bar.  
"What are you? My bodyguard now?" She wrinkled her nose and I couldn't get if she was saying that as a positive thing or now. Still, she snaked her arm around my waist and adjusted herself against my side.

"You'd be lucky if I was." I smirked, taking my eyes off of her to nod at the bartender who handed me a bottle of champagne as I grabbed it with my free hand.

Kor wrinkled her nose, glaring at the guy whose eyes were glued on her boobs, "I don't think Giulia would be happy about it."

"She's not here." I said flatly, not willing to bring her up...instead I turned my head to her, grinning, "Luca would be really happy instead."

She pinched my side in attempt to hurt me but she just tickled me actually, "Asshole. Don't make me regret to ask you to come with me."

I faked an innocent expression, but I still had a cocky grin plastered on my face, "I didn't say anything!"

"He'd kill me if he saw me right now." She sighed as we made our way towards the console, ignoring the people looking at us. When Kori started working for me there were so many rumors about us being together, because we were close and I was single but after all those years everyone had finally realized that there was nothing between us but a good friendship.

"Don't worry, he's not allowed to come here." I shrugged and stopped as we approached the console.

She turned towards me and bumped into my chest, "...not allowed?"

"Don't you really think that he's not on the list of unwanted guest...do you?" I asked softly, pushing her hair behind her hear.

She looked at me through her lashes and parted her lips but it took a while before she spoke out, "You're silly. He wouldn't come anyways." She shook her head, pulling away from me and reaching for her headphones.

"I rather be sure about it." I smirked, sitting on a stool and glancing up at her as I worked on the cork of the bottle.

She rolled her eyes but smiled eventually, "If you're done distracting me I should work now." She teased me as a song started.

I bore my eyes into hers, "I won't distract you anymore...not until the next song."


	5. Chapter 5

**New Character Info!  
Name: **Serena**  
Model/Playby: **Emma Stone

* * *

_**"Just come on and come and raise your glass"**_

• Thursday  
Test out your skills at the lounge's songwriters showcase. In case you need a little liquid courage, there will be drink specials.

"Hey bartender!" I heard a voice yelling from behind my back.

I turned, raising one eyebrow but just when I was ready to explain the difference between a bartender and a owner I saw Serena looking at me with an amused expression plastered on her face. "Should I laugh?" I asked, grinning as I shook my head.

"You should." She chuckled at her joke, leaning against the bar counter as I bent over it to kiss her cheek. "It surprises me that this trick always works with you."

"Very funny." I sighed, leaning my forearms against the counter. "Now the question is, do you really need a bartender or not?"

"I do but I wanted to say hi to the owner of the best club in the world." She winked at me, slipping onto a stool.

"Thank you for the flattery." I grinned, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know." She sighed dramatically, tossing her hair over her shoulder with her hand, "I've been on holiday."

I faked a serious face, staring at her, "Oh god that must have been awful."

"Yeah, it's been terrible." She joked, shaking her head before breaking into a smile.

"Good, you deserved it." I smirked and stand up straight again, "Do you want a drink now or should I send you someone to your table? Or both?"

She laughed lightly to herself. "Just a drink," She replied simply. "So, may I have an apple martini and your pride?" She said seriously.

I chuckled and poured her a drink, handing her a swirly glass.

"Thank you," She smiled sipping the glass. Instantly after, she puckered her lips. "What is this?" She said making a face.

I laughed, "Gin and tonic."

She pouted, "You know I hate gin. And whatever tonic is."

I nodded, "That's the joke."

"It's no fun." She wrinkled her nose, setting the glass back on the counter and pushing it towards me.

"Oh it is instead." I grinned, looking at her amused.

She glared at me and sighed, ignoring me, "Can I have my appletini now?"

"Will you ever learn how to drink like a real woman and not like a teenager?" I teased her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Teenagers can't drink." She said flatly, blinking her blue eyes at me.

I shook my head, reaching for an empty glass, "That wasn't my point."

"I don't get your point then." She raised one eyebrow at me.

"Appletini is so..." I trailed off, making a face and reaching for a bottle of vodka. "It's such a ridiculous cocktail."

"Why's that?" She asked, pouting lightly like I was offending her.

"It's too fruity." I shrugged, pouring the vodka into the martini glass and adding some Cointreau.

"But I like fruity drinks." She shrugged, gluing her eyes on the drink I was making. "Is that my appletini? Because I see no apples or anything related there."

I shook my head, pouring the cranberry juice and squeezing half of a lime into the mixture as I stirred it with a straw. "Nope. It's a cosmopolitan. Less gossip girl, more sex and the city." I said, knowing too well her taste in tv shows, and I pushed the drink under her nose.

Serena inhaled deeply and then coughed. "It seems strong," She started, "You better not try to intoxicate me so much I pass out and some perv rapes me."

I snickered, "Just drink it."

She pouted, sticking out her tongue, "I like Gossip Girl. Serena is so perfect and Leighton makes the perfect Blair."

I chuckled at her, "Drink." I pushed the drink closer.

"Not with you or other pervs around," She said stubbornly.

"Call me perv another time and you'll end straight on the list of unwanted guests." I said flatly, looking at her.

"Oh god no please." She swallowed, shaking her head furiously. She was a well known spoiled girl, a "socialite" as she liked to be called and I knew that to not be able to go to the most famous club in town would be a nightmare for her.

"I warned you." I pointed my index finger at her then I broke into a smile, "And I am offended, I've always been a gentleman around you."

"That's true." She bit her lip and looked down at her drink, like she was considering to drink it eventually. She pursed her lips and glanced at me briefly, "Just a sip, okay?"

"Deal." I smirked, watching her taking the smallest sip ever as she closed her eyes. She was a bit silly, but she was a nice girl.

"Oh god." She swallowed, making a face, "It's so strong..."

I cocked my head to a side, "And?"

"And I have to admit it's good." She licked her top lip and winked at me.

"It sounds like someone's trying to flatter me." I smirked, grabbing the drink and downing it. "So, you won't get your appletini because I refuse to do that. What else do you like?"

"I really like rum and Coke," She offered.

"Fine, but that's a man's drink," I said sternly.

She frowned and stuck out her tongue, "I'm not that girly."

I laughed, glancing at her outfit, "You're a socialite. You wear Gucci, that's not tomboy at all."

"Well, I like like rum and Coke and I'm not a man. That's it."

"Whatever you said." I grinned, making her drink and handed her the glass.

She took it and took a sip, "That's a good one." She said in a satisfied tone, chuckling.

"There's no rum in it." I laughed, tossing my head back.

"Noah!" She squealed, using her purse to hit my arm, "Can you stop being an idiot?"

I shook my head, "I can't help it." I smirked.

She muttered something under her breath and reached for the bottle of rum from behind the counter, pouring some into her glass before taking a long swig. "Ew. Too much now." She wrinkled her nose. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the glass, downing the drink. "You shouldn't drink when you're working." She pointed out, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry, the boss won't fire me." I winked at her.

Serena smiled simply, "That's good. It would be a shame if you got fired."

I smiled, "Nice to you'd miss me."

"Who else would serve interesting drinks and snarky comments?" She said.

"Snarky? I would say you're more snarky than I am," I pointed out.

She shook her head, "Well, I may be more snarky, but I don't screw with peoples' drinks."

"Are you pouting?" I asked exaggerating a pout myself as I leaned into her.

She tried to keep a straight face but broke into a chuckle eventually, "You're silly Noah," She shook her head, sighing.

I shrugged, "Some girls find that adorable." I winked at her.

"Some girls find more adorable to have the drink they asked for." She wrinkled her nose, narrowing her gaze on me.

"I'll tell to the bartender to make your appletini." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She smiled back at me.

"Now if you don't mind...I have other girls to be snarky with." I winked at her as I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got."**_

• **Saturday**  
_The Brew Milan Beer and Music Festival is coming to LBV. Try over 50 different beers, cheer on the bikini contest and rock out to music from 30 Seconds to Mars._

A body leaned into my back, two hands covered my eyes as I felt her lips pressed to my ear. "Guess who," A female voice whispered.

It was easy to guess, not only from her voice, but from the boobs pressed against me too. There was no doubt it was Kori. "Giulia?" I teased her.

She draped one arm over my shoulder, resting her hand on the top of my chest as she used the other to slap my back lightly. "Asshole," She shook her head as I tossed my head over my shoulder to look into her dark eyes.

"I knew it was you," I grinned, my face only inches from hers that she immediately dropped her hands to her side and took a step back. I was tempted to drag her close to me again, then I realized that we weren't alone and there were already enough rumors about us sleeping together and I had no intention to made everyone think that they were true.

She shook her head again and bit her lip, "You are such a liar."

"And I think you're drunk..." I trailed off, my eyes scanning her body and making her blush.

"I'm not," She said seriously, but without even realizing it she swayed a little. "I've been sticking to the samples all day."

I nodded my head reluctantly, a smirk playing on my lips as I folded my arms over my chest and glanced around the club which looked over-capacitated, witch meant: huge profit tonight. "You did a good job, Kor," I told her.

She smiled and shrugged, "I just put on a mini dress and pass out the fliers... This was all you and Avery."

"It was your idea," I grinned, pleased with myself and with her too.

"I know men and men like beer."

"Men don't like just beer." I said raising one eyebrow at her as I bit back a smirk.

"We can't have a boobs fest." She blinked her eyes at me before bursting out laughing with no apparent reason. "I can't believe I said that."

I smiled at how cute she was and I cocked my head to a side, "You're drunk."

She narrowed her eyes on me, "I'm not."

"Tipsy?" I offered, wrapping my arms around her body as I girl accidentally pushed her and she bumped into me.

"Maybe, but just a little." She said quietly, resting her chin against my chest as she looked up at me and smiled.

I bent my head over her and kissed her forehead, tempted to pull away but loving the feeling of her body against mine, "Did you eat?"

She shook her head, causing her long hair fall over her shoulders, "No, I was too busy working. Did you?"

"Not really." I said quietly, sliding my hands on her sides.

She set her hands on my chest and pulled away as she took a step back, "Were you too busy with the bikini contest?"

"I don't even know who won." I shrugged. I had seen some of the girls, they looked so trashy with those bikinis which barely covered their nips. Not sexy at all.

"Noah Edwards ignoring girls...this is shocking." She teased me, running a hand through her long hair as she looked away.

"Yeah right." I said casually, not wanting to talk about my bad reputation. I was okay with hearing things like that from everyone, but hearing that from Kori made me feel like a bad person.

"What's wrong?" She pouted, sensing the switch of my mood and staring into my eyes as I avoided eye contact with her by instead looking past her shoulder.

I shook my head, stubborn as always, "Nothing."

Using her hand, she angled my face back towards hers and smiled, "Do you want to take me to get something to eat?"

I grinned, looking down at her, "You're working." There's nothing I wanted more in that moment than spend some time with Kor away from the club.

She bit her lip, "Good point... my boss is kind of an asshole and might fire me if I leave."

I shook my head as she moved her hand from my face as I knew she would, crossing her arms over her chest. "I heard he's a good guy," I smirked.

She leaned back closer to me and lowered her voice, "You must be thinking of Coulter. He's only the manager."

"I'm hurt." I said even if in all honesty there's no way anyone could say I was a good guy, my reputation was the opposite of that but it wasn't necessarily true.

"I'm joking Noah," She said seriously, staring into my eyes. "You're my best friend."

"Best friend, huh?" I stared at me for a moment, contemplating leaving to get food. I was the owner after all, I could do whatever I wanted and in addition to his Kori needed to eat something or I was afraid she could pass out. I always worried so much about her and the reason was in her words: she was my best friend.

She nodded her head, "Only if you feed me."

"You know people are going to start talking..." I trailed off, wanting to know if that bothered her as much as it bothered me.

She shrugged her shoulders, "People always talk."

"Exactly," I said flatly, not like me at all.

"Noah," She leaned her body against mine, bringing her lips closer to my ear so only I could hear what she was saying, "Would you fuck me?"

I hesitated, pulling my head back to look at her, "What?" The thought had crossed my mind a few times in the last six years but the answer was always negative, despite she was hot as fuck and every boy at the club wished he could be Luca.

"Would you?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Exactly," She grinned, "If we know that nothing will ever happen between us, isn't that all that matters?"

"Yeah." I said and shrugged but the tone of my voice was hesitant.

She laughed lightly, flipping her hair back with one hand, "Try again, you weren't really convincing."

"Yes, that's all that matters." I nodded my head and paused, staring at her, "But it's annoying sometimes." I said honestly.

"What? To think that nothing will ever happen between us?" She joked, lightening the mood and it reminded me why we were so close. It was incredibly easy to spend my time with her, I was comfortable around her and I felt like I could relax and really be myself, without worrying of anything.

"You read my mind." I said sarcastically, smirking as I grabbed her hand to lead her outside of the club, making my way between the crowd of people. Once outside the building I let go of her hand and slid my hands into the pocket of my jeans, looking into her dark eyes, "What do you want to eat?"

She bit her lip like she was thinking about it and after not more than three seconds her face lit up as smile appeared on her lips, "Pizza."

"Shocking." I teased her, trying to keep a straight face as we started walking along the poorly illuminated street.

"Nothing can satisfy you more than pizza at 3 in the morning." She grinned, folding her arms over her chest as she shivered. For being October it wasn't a cold night, still it wasn't hot enough to wear just a tank as Kori did.

"Do you always eat pizza after work before going home?" I smirked, shrugging my jacket off and wrapping it around Kori's shoulders.

"No, or I wouldn't be so tiny." She sighed, sliding her arms into the sleeves of my jacket and side glanced me, "Thank you."

I smiled at her and for a few moments we both kept quiet, before entering into a pizza shop. Kori sat on a stool and leaned her elbow against the table next to her, yawning as I ordered two slices of pizza and paid before setting the two dishes on the table.

"I'm already feeling so much better." She sighed, smiling at me after swallowing a bite of her margarita.

I nodded my head, eating as I glanced at her, "The last time I saw you during the day was forever ago." I said, rummaging through my memories.

She raised one eyebrow, giving me a curious expression, "And where does that come from?" She asked, not breaking the eye contact as she sank her teeth into the pizza.

"I was just thinking." I shrugged, "Isn't it weird that despite you live next to me the only place I see you is the club?"

"You miss me," She said almost nonchalantly.

I couldn't really miss her, considering that I saw her everynight but I definitely did when she called sick, which fortunately happened rarely. "Do I?" I grinned and took a bite of my pizza then set it back down on my plate.

She nodded, glancing at my plate and then at hers which was now empty. "Are you going to eat that?" She reached over and picked my pizza up, not waiting for my answer as I bit into it.

Lifting her eyes up to meet mine, I shook my head with a smile plastered across my face. "Help yourself," I motioned towards the now half eaten pizza with my hand, leaning back in my seat.

She swallowed and licked the corner of her mouth to get the excess pizza sauce. "Delicious," She sighed, holding the pizza back towards me.

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat," She set the pizza down on my plate and glanced at it, looking like she could finish it in one bite.

"Really Kor," I pushed the plate back towards her. "You can finish it."

"Since you insist," She shrugged, picking it up and finishing it in not more than three bites. I loved looking at Kor when she ate, unlike most of the girls I knew she wasn't ashamed of what or how much she ate and I found her adorable. It was like looking at a kid on Christmas. She swallowed and picked up a napkin wiping her mouth and fingers off. "But when we get back to your place, I'm making you whatever you want..."

"My place?" I quirked an eyebrow and her lips parted as we both stood up to leave the pizza place, already headed in the direction towards our apartment complex.

"I forgot my bag at the club..." She trailed off. "We can always go back and -"

"It's fine," I cut her off, my face completely blank. She was my friend, there was nothing bad if she came to my place...still, it made me feel weird.

She glanced sideways at me, pausing in front of the double glass doors as I pulled one open for her, "Really? And what about if I asked for a piggy back ride up to your apartment?"

"Don't push your luck," I grinned, letting her go in before me and then following behind her and letting the door close. I glued my eyes on her body and I couldn't help noticing not only her curves but the way she walked to the elevator...not straight at all.

She pressed the up button then crossed her arms over her chest and once the door opened, she smiled and walked into the elevator, watching as I pressed the button for our floor. Without another word, she leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes, a simple gesture that made me smile.

"No falling asleep," I snapped her out of it and draped my arms around her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me, "You have a spare key to my apartment, don't you?"

"Why should I?" I asked quietly, raising one eyebrow at her as she slid her arms around my waist.

"I gave you one a few months ago..." She trailed off, yawning as she rested her cheek against my chest and even if I couldn't see her face I was pretty positive her eyes were closed again.

"I barely remember that." I shook my head, making an effort to think of when it had happened, "And I definitely don't remember where I put the key."

As the elevator came to its stop Kori jumped lightly, muttering something under her breath before pulling away from me and making her way out. I followed her, glancing at her as I fished for the key of my apartment. "You're cute when you're sleepy." I bit back a smirk, unlocking the door.

She furrowed her brows and pouted, brushing past me to walk into my house, "There's nothing cute about forgetting my key at the club and hoping my best friend could have a spare key...when he doesn't."

I grinned and shook my head, closing the door behind me and not taking my eyes off of Kori. "I didn't say I don't have it." I said quietly, but she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, like she had no hope.

"It's different here." She noticed, taking her shoes off and wandering around the living room, "I didn't remember it was so white."

"It wasn't." I explained, giving her an amused look as she peeked her head into the kitchen, "Don't you like it?"

She turned her head to me and bit her bottom lip, leaning her hand against the doorframe, "Yes, it's a bit cold but relaxing...you have good taste Mr. Edwards."

"Don't forget I'm an architect." I shot her a cocky grin, watching her as she glared at me and walked towards the hallway, swaying a little.

"It's not all white!" She yelled and I followed her voice into my bedroom, "It's definitely the warmest room...almost hot." She chuckled before letting herself fall onto my bed.

I grinned for how cute she was and opened the drawer of my bedside table where I usually put all my keys, "That was lame." I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, adjusting her head on my pillow, "This bed is comfortable." She said ignoring me.

I scanned the keys when my eyes met one with a key tied with a pink ribbon and I grabbed it, making it sway under Kori's nose. "This one?" I asked, leaning my hand on the bed as I bent over her.

"Yes!" She smiled, looking at the key and taking it out of my hand as she bore her eyes into mine, her legs wrapping around my waist. "Now you can give me a ride home."

I sighed, sliding my hands under her back as I picked her up, "You're going to pay for this." I grinned, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"I hope you don't mean literally... my boss doesn't pay me enough," Kori bit back a smirk as we walked out of the bedroom and down the long hallway towards the front door.

"That's not true," I shook my head, an amused smile still playing on my lips.

She shrugged, biting down on her lip as I carried her into the hallway. "I have a confession," She whispered and I stared at her, wondering what it could be. "I think I'd make a better manager than Coulter."

"You were my first choice for the job..." I trailed off, my hands shifting her body against me as one of my hands slipped down to her . I didn't mean to touch her ass but I didn't want her to slip from my grasp. Plus, her ass was incredibly firm.

She raised an eyebrow as I moved it. "I don't think you'd be able to handle that much Kori," She grinned and yawned, covering her face with both hands.

"You don't think so?" In all honesty I thought I could handle her more than she though.

Uncovering her face, she wrapped both arms around my neck and shook her head, "Definitely not."

I grinned, shifting her once more to take her key out, "I think you're wrong."

"You can set me down now... I think I can make it to my bed," She smirked, watching my hand already slip the key into the knob.

"A lot can happen from here to your bedroom," I shook my head. And her body felt too good to let her go already. "If anything were to happen to you, I'd always blame myself."

"Such a gentleman," She laughed softly as I pushed the door open. She threw her hand behind her while I kicked the door closed, "That way."

"I know where your bedroom is." I smirked.

She cocked her head to the side, "That's not fair. I didn't know where yours was."

I laughed, "Remember I used to live -"

"What are you doing here?" A voice cut me off and Kori's body tense up as we both knew it was Luca. "And can you please put my girlfriend down?"

My grasp tightened on her protectively, but she lifted her head up to shoot me a glance that made it clear I'd better be quiet to not start any fight. "It's fine," She whispered and I helped her on both feet, my hand still on the small of her back. Glancing at Luca, she smiled, "I had too much to drink at the Brew -"

"You can leave now," He said to me, not even caring about what Kor had to say. I had no idea of how he could be like that with an amazing girl like her, my guess was that he didn't even realize how lucky he was and he didn't deserve her at all.

"If you'd listen to your girlfriend for once, you'd know that she was too drunk to walk home so I made sure she got home safe." I said glaring at him failing at keeping my mouth shut. I couldn't help it, just seeing him made my blood boil.

"By carrying her?" He cocked an eyebrow, obviously not believing a word I had just said. "Kori is capable of walking all by herself... Aren't you?" Luca's head snapped in her direction.

Her hands were running through her hair in the same nervous habit I'd learned to recognize during those years. "The only thing that matters is that I made it home safe, isn't it?" She replied, her voice more quiet than I expected.

"Right," He replied, turning around and walking towards their bedroom. A loud sigh escaped Kori's lips before he yelled out, "Lock up after he leaves."

"I'm sorry," She said almost inaudibly to me, looking embarrassed over everything that had just happened.

She didn't need to be sorry, she hadn't done anything wrong...I wished she could realize how bad that guy was for her. But I knew that everytime I brought the subject up I made her just more upset and that was why I had promised to myself to not talk about him anymore. "Are you okay?" I asked instead because in the end it was all that matter to me.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine," she smiled. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Thanks."

I forced a smile, wishing I could do more. I didn't pity her, it just made me upset seeing her like that. "Goodnight Kor," I leaned down and kissed her forehead before closing the front door behind me.


	7. I am lost, I am vain

**New Character Info!  
Name: **Anna**  
Model/Playby: **Miranda Kerr

* * *

_**"**__I am lost, I am vain"_

****

• Tuesday  
_Celebrate the Vogue Fashion Night Out with a Chocolate Party on the rooftop café. Fresh fruit bathed in a chocolate fountain, chocolates made right before your eyes and offered to all of the greedy step. A feast for the eyes, a delight for the palate._

I made my way through the crowded room, trying to decide if leave or not. It was already after midnight and Coulter was doing the dirty job as always, making sure that everything in my club was working perfectly.

Anna appeared out of nowhere and interrupted my thought, running a hand through her brown curls before stopping in front of me. "Table two told me to tell you that they'd like you to stop flirting with all the girls so they can have a shot at us." She informed me before gesturing to the overweight gentlemen with her free hand. She looked over my shoulder to give the table behind me the one minute signal with her finger before turning back to me.

I checked her out, reminding to myself to change the uniforms of the girls because they looked way too slutty, even most of the male customers loved that.

Anna's eyes met mine and she blushed, "And to think I stood up for you when they were complaining." She teased me with a shake of her head.

"I'd like my customers to not blame anything on me, if they don't have your or any other girl's attention it's not because of me." I said with a smirk, tearing my eyes off of her, "But thank you."

She shrugged, twirling a wisp of her hair around her finger, "You're welcome...what should I tell them?"

"Tell them that I'd like them to stop staring at me." I sighed, running a hand though my hair, "After all I'm just doing my job."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "Is flirting with girls a job now?"

I raised one eyebrow at her, "I just give them instructions for what they're supposed to do during the night. I don't flirt, I'm just friendly."

She laughed softly at my response. "Ah, is that what guys are calling it these days? Being "friendly"?" She asked me with a playful smile, using air quotes when she said the word friendly.

I gave her a shrug before adding in, "Friendly. Flirting. Same difference." I explained simply, not wanting to waste my time with remarking the difference between the two words.

"Ah. And I'm sure if you were being flirty with a girl and her boyfriend saw he would assume it was just the same as being friendly?" She challenged me playfully. And here it went again, my bad reputation hunting me.

"If he doesn't then he is just insecure in his relationship with the woman I am being friendly to." I told her with a sly smirk on my face, not really believing in what I was saying. I could see why guys looked threatened if I talked with their girls...they had a reason to be worried most of the time.

She shook her head, "You are something else Noah." She told me with amusement on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked flatly. I already knew where this was going, I heard the same things over and over again, it couldn't be more annoying.

"I'm not sure I can tell you." She shrugged, teasing me, "You're the boss after all."

"Are you afraid I could fire you?" I smirked, raising one eyebrow at her.

She nodded her head, biting her bottom lip, "Yes." She answered even if, really, I'd never fire a girl just because of her opinion about me.

"Is it that bad?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at her.

"I think you're a manwhore." She wrinkled her nose, running her fingers through her hair.

I couldn't help but laugh at the word, "Way to call your boss."

Anna shrugged simply with a smile, letting me know that she was just teasing me even if there was some truth in her words. "Some men are manwhores Noah. It's okay. Nothing against you." She reassured me sweetly, giving me a playful pat on the shoulder. "The first step to solving a problem though is admitting you have one."

"You think I have a problem?" I asked her, raising a brow. What was I now? A medical case?

"I'm kidding Noah. I know how everyone always talks about how they think you're sleeping with your workers. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. But I'm just teasing you." She said honestly.

I ignored her and furrowed my brows, "Why do you think everyone is assuming I sleep around?"

She grinned at me, "Because you do?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "You know that a lot of people think that about you too?"

She blinked at me like she wasn't expecting that, "What?"

"You heard me." I said flatly, studying the expression on her face, "It's probably because you look hot and everyone wants to sleep with you."

"Does everyone include you?" She bit her bottom lips, battering her long dark lashes.

"No." I said shrugging, "No offence, but you're not my type."

"No offence taken. You're not my type either." Anna told me honestly.

"Really? Why not?" I asked her, despite I didn't really care.

"Awe I hope I didn't hurt your ego." She teased me before shrugging, "Not sure though. I guess it's mostly because I like guys who look. . . dangerous?" She told me, the comment coming out more like a question.

"Why am I not your type?" She asked me curiously, tilting her head.

"Because I don't like dangerous girls." I joked, using her own words.

She laughed lightly and covered her mouth with one hand, "I don't look dangerous."

I winked at her, "That's what you think."

"You're funny Noah, really." She took a deep breath and smiled, causing two adorable dimples to appear on her cheeks.

"I take it as a compliment." I said quietly, glancing away as I saw Kori entering the café and fighting the urge to run to her and beg her to take me away from the club. I had been so busy and stressed lately that only the time spent with her seemed to relax me, probably because I was free to be myself when I was around her. Oh and she didn't remind me that I was a manwhore and an asshole, which helped a lot.

"It was." She said honestly, licking her lip as she looked up at me, "So, what should I say to those guys now?"

"Bring them a bottle of vodka and tell them it's on the house." I explained, knowing that free booze worked all the time.

"Why is that men think free alcohol fixes everything?" Anna asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Because it does." I offered with a grin and she gave me a playful eye roll.

"Whatever you say, you're the boss." She added with sarcasm.

"And don't you forget it." I warned her playfully with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Character Info!  
Name**: Keziah Jones  
**Age**: 22  
**Hometown**: Olympia, Washington  
**Style**: Skinny jeans, short skirts, loose tank tops and cozy jackets. Heels required.  
**Position**: Cocktail waitress | Waitress  
**Model/Playby**: Taylor Warren

Keziah, 'Kez', was the little girl that grew up looking through dingy trailer windows to the stars while she imagined being among them in some far off place. A girl with lofty dreams of being famous one day while she struggled to get past social barriers that labeled her 'white trash'. She couldn't help where she was from, only tried to make herself better. Kez paid plenty of attention in school, achieving the highest grades she was able and accumulated plenty of awards and certificates that told of her hard work. She used those, plus the fact that she graduated in the top 5 percent of her class to get a scholarship to a college in Rome, Italy. A city so very far from her own. After graduating college with an art degree she stayed in the city that had so much to offer, seeing all that she was able then settling down in Milan where she found her job that she worked nights while focusing on her art during the day.

* * *

_**"Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster"**_

**• Friday**  
_The street goes both ways. If gay clubs can have a straight night, then we can certainly have a gay night._

I wandered around the club, ignoring the guys looking at me as I made my way to the bar. It was crowded as always but tonight the customers were different from our regular ones...not that the sexual orientation was important for me, after moving in Milan and meeting so many gay guys I had realized how amazing they were. Not when they hit on me though.

"Hey." I said catching Jake's attention, who had his eyes glued on Kori. I grinned for how obvious the guy was, but it was kind of cute and I liked him so I didn't say anything about the way he looked at my DJ, I leaned over the counter instead, "Have you seen Kez?" I asked him.

He shook his head slowly, "No, I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"It's okay." I smiled at him and nodded to the bottle of rum next to him, "Can you get me that?"

"But it's already open." He said raising one eyebrow, "I can give you a new one."

"It's just for me." I explained, knowing he wouldn't judge me.

He grinned and handed me the bottle, "Have fun then."

"I will." I told him before taking a swig of rum, the alcohol burning down my throat as I headed to the stairs which led to the rooftop café which was now closed, but not for me.

I took my key out of my jeans and opened the door that separated me from the outside, shivering a little as the breeze of the night hit the exposed skin of my arms. I loved that place more then any other, it was the only place where I managed to think alone while staring at the beautiful skyline of the city.

When I was about to sit at a table, I heard a knock on the door and I opened, guessing it was Coulter.

"Hi Noah." Kez said biting down on her lip.

"Kez...hi." I muttered, caught off of guard.

She crossed her arms against her chest and offered a smile, "Jake told me you were looking for me."

"Yeah..." I nodded my head, brushing my fingers against the skin of her arm, "Come out, I need to talk to you."

She did what I told her and waited for me to close the door again before sitting at one table and glancing at the bottle, "Someone's having a little party, uhm?"

"I'm just drinking." I shrugged my shoulders as I sat across from her, "Help yourself."

She lifted the bottle to her lips for a swig, slightly wincing before smiling as she set it down, "So what's up, Noah?"

I took the bottle back, my hand running over the back of my neck, not even knowing how to start, "We have to talk..."

She laughed softly, shaking her head, "Aren't I supposed to say that? I'm fine. No worrying allowed."

"Kez... Coulter mentioned you..something about curled up in a ball crying.." I told her, trying not to make things awkward and failing.

Her lips curled in a smirk, "I was messing with him, Noah! Jeez.. I'm fine. Really.. It was just sex. Right?" She arched a brow at me, playing casual.

"Yes, just sex." I nodded my head, my eyes looking into the darkness of the night before going back to hers, "Are you sure you're fine?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing loudly, "How many time do I have to answer to this question? I'm perfectly fine! And why would you even care by the way?" "Because it was your first time?" I tried, taking a sip from the bottle and setting it back on the table.

"So what?" She shrugged, narrowing her gaze on me, "If it's not a big deal for me why should it be for you?"

I processed her words, trying to get if she was being honest or she was pulling up an act to convince me. "You work here...and you're a good girl. I don't want to make things complicated." I said softly, letting her know that I had no intention to hurt her in any way...hoping I hadn't already done that. I had no feelings for her but I wasn't even the terrible asshole everyone thought I was.

"I'm a good girl..." Kez repeated me, biting her lip as her icy blues closed a moment, "I'm not going to quit.. I had hoped things would be ok with us."

"I just thought you'd want your first time to be with someone special.. A guy you love." I said, my eyes darting over her face. I had no idea if she really was the kind of girl who still dreamt of the prince charming but for what no girl in the world wanted to give her virginity to someone who couldn't give nothing to her.

Her eyes opened to look right at me, "That's not always how it goes. Sometimes it just fucking happens. I..just.." She sighed in frustration and stood up. "I trusted you and I like you, Noah. I know there is no relationship and no future. I don't want one because I know you don't."

"I was just making sure you know..." I explained, looking up at her now.

"Can't it just be sex?" She arched a brow at me, "We're compatible.. That night proved it. Just a hook-up when either of us need it.. Just like before. Blowing off steam.. Right?"

"It's different now." I said quietly, my eyes watching her as she walked back and forth.

"Different how?!" She crossed her arms over her chest, blinking her bright blue eyes at me, the tone of her voice harsher than I'd ever heard from her.

I reached for her arm and pulled her towards me, "Sit down." I ordered, forcing her to do what I said.

She slip her hand into mine and looked at me intently, "How is it different?" She asked, this time using a softer tone.

"It's been great with you..." I started, being totally honest, "But we can't let it happen again because sooner or later I know it'd lead to something more than sex and I don't want that."

"Right.." She said quietly, her eyes lowered and I felt bad again.

"Kez.." I squeezed her hand lightly, "I do..like you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I enjoy you working here." He added the last part, trying to smooth things over when really it just sounded lame.

"Too late." Kez looked down at our hands. "I like what we have.. Just run ins and sparks of something."

"You have to know those 'sparks' won't lead to anything else." I reasoned, wondering if I'd ever hinted at something different than that.

"Yes, yes. You keep telling me so. I can't help but hear you." She looked up, her eyes slightly red and I could see she was about to cry. Fuck.

"Then hear me now.. This..whatever it is. It's over. You're getting invested.." He spoke quietly.

"It was one time, Noah." She jerked her hand back, "Maybe it was a mistake."

"I don't know." I sighed, running a hand through my hair as my eyes glanced away from her. Whatever it was it was fucked up and I couldn't be worse about it.

She raised one eyebrow at me, "You don't know?" She choked out and I couldn't get if she was more hurt or more mad, maybe both. "What do you mean you don't know?"

I turned my head towards her again, leaning my elbows on my knees and clutching my hands together as I stared at her, "I mean it wasn't a mistake for me. But I don't know if it was for you. You're proving me right now that it wasn't just sex for you...look at you. You're so upset."

"I'm not upset!" She spat harshly but as she said it a tear rolled down her cheek.

I swallowed, hating to see her cry and mostly hating to be the reason why she was crying. "Kez..." I trailed off, reaching for her face, but she slapped my hand away.

She brought the palm of her hand to her face and used it to wipe her tear away, trying to regain her composure, "Don't act like you care now."

"I care! Or I wouldn't be here talking to you...I'd just ignore you." I said, feeling absolutely helpless. "I'm not here to tell you that I want to have nothing to do with you or anything. But at the same time, I can't give you what you want and what you deserve. That's why I couldn't blame you if you thought you made a mistake because maybe you did by choosing me."

"No the mistake I made was telling you. You seemed more than happy when it was just us fooling around than fucking." Kez told me, biting her bottom lip harshly. "The moment just felt right so I went with it. You're the one ruining it by over-analyzing it. When did you become such a girl, Noah?"

I blinked, quite surprised by her venomous response. Now I was a girl because I happened to not hurt people from time to time. "I..didn't think."

"I noticed you're not.. Just going on about how you aren't what I want or deserve without actually asking what I do. And even when I tell you, you ignore me! I like you and what we had, but this awkward break-up without actually having a relationship sucks!" She shook her head, her dark hair swinging back and forth only emphasizing her frustration.

"You're crying.. How can I not think you want more?" I asked, arching a brow at her.

"Because I'm telling you!" She sighed, running a hand through her hair before her icy eyes darted to me. "If you want to hook up again, fine. If you don't, fine too. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not quitting my job. Just figure out what you want and let me know. I still think you're amazing but I can't deal with this."

I studied her expression for a moment, reaching for the bottle and taking a swig. "Fine." I said eventually.

"Fine?" She repeated me, blinking at me like she was expecting more.

I shrugged, tired of talking...she was right. I shouldn't have even talked to her, after all if she was going to regret fucking with me or not wasn't any of my business because in all honesty I didn't even care. I already had so many things in mind, Kez was the last of my problems and all I had to do to solve this situation was acting like everyone expected me to: like the asshole I was. "Yes, I don't want anything to happen ever again. End of the story."

She took a deep breath and looked at me like she was processing my words, "Okay, good."

"Perfect." I ran a hand through my hair and focused on the lights of the city, not even bothering to look at her anymore, "You can go back to work." I said in monotone and lighted a cigarette as I heard her closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**"I don't want to be a soldier, who the captain of some sinking ship would stow, far below"**_

**• Sunday**  
_Only pizza night at the LBV bistro._

"Inti! How's everything?" I said, walking into the kitchen. She turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. "What? I can't come into my own kitchen?" I asked, amused by her expression.

"Oh." She laughed. "Hey boss, everything's alright, I was actually going outside now, all the pizza is gone, and there is nothing else. It pretty early if you ask me." She said and glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, good thing all the food is gone. Outside is packed, come on, let's get you a drink." I smirked.

"Well, never worked like this before" She grinned.

I laughed. "I'm the best boss you can ask for, and I'm also, very happy with you, we got some really good reviews." I announced, the excitement showing in my voice.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, they came in a few days ago, but I told the waitresses and Coult not to tell you...it worked" I smirked.

"What did they say? Or what?! Come on Boss! Tell me something!" She said pulling on my sleeve like a kid. She was a bit over the top sometimes, but she was a really good cook.

I laughed, "Let me go! And I might tell you...and stop calling me Boss. Noah its better."

"Fine...Noah." She winked at me, recomposing herself as she stared at me, "Tell me."

I smirked, ignoring her as looked around, "Are you sure there's nothing left?"

"What? Why?" She asked me, blinking her big blue eyes in confusion.

"I'm hungry." I said quietly, enjoying the expression on her face.

She narrowed her gaze on me, crossing her arms over her chest, "I thought we were about to drink."

I shrugged, leaning against the door frame, "I need to eat first."

She rolled her eyes, opening the fridge and peeking her head in, "Fine, but all I can make is a sandwich." She said flatly as she took a piece of parmesan and some tomatoes out before closing the door of the fridge.

"That's perfect." I smiled at her as I glued my eyes on her hands.

She took a piece of bread, cutting it in two before glancing at me briefly, "Are you going to torture me all night?"

I faked an innocent face, furrowing my brows at her, "How am I torturing you now?"

"I want to know about the reviews." She pouted as she cut the ingredients and spread them on the bread, adding some salt and olive oil.

"What about them?" I smirked, grabbing the sandwich as she handed it to me.

"You're such an asshole sometimes." She smacked my arm lightly.

I ignored her and took a bite of my sandwich, "This is really good. Or am I just really hungry?" I teased her.

"It's good... I'm a badass chef." Inti said and hopped on the counter. "What you want to drink?" She asked and I looked up at her. "What?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing, water is fine Inti." I said and shook my head, biting the sandwich.

She stood up and got a bottle from the fridge. "Here! Oh I think Dylan left some cheesecake for tomorrow, but I can get you a slice...you are the boss after all." She smirked.

I nodded, my stomach groaning for how hungry I was. "Does it have the strawberry sauce on top?" I asked.

"Nope, it's actually kiwi's." She pursed her lips.

I thought about it for a moment and grinned, "Fine, but get two forks, I will share." I said solemnly.

She laughed "And who named you Henry IV?" She smirked, cutting up the dessert.

"I'm the owner." I said matter of factly. I always had to remind that to her.

"Whatever, Edwards." She said and I laughed lightly.

"You are always fighting right?" I asked taking the last bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, sort of...you bring out the worst of me" She chuckled.

"Do I?" I grinned, eyeing the cake as she set it in front of me.

She nodded, grabbing the fork and taking a bite from the plate, "Yes, you definitely get on my nerves."

I laughed, shaking my head as I looked at her, "But I do it for the best! I know you cook better if you're under pressure."

She glared at me, swallowing, "That's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard."

"I don't need excuses," I said quietly, taking a piece of cheesecake with my fork and bringing it to my mouth, "And I firmly believe in what I just said."

"Because you're always right?" She raised one eyebrow at me, crossing her legs.

"Yes, because of that." I grinned at her, "And because facts prove I'm right."

"Like what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I've always had high expectations about you from the day you stepped into the kitchen and it pushed you to work harder and better, leading you to become the great chef you're today." I explained, leaning my elbow against the counter.

"Do you mean that if I'm a good chef is because of you?" She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yes, basically." I teased her.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Boss, I'm the best chef around here, and you know it." Inti said and went for the cheesecake but I slapped her hand away for being so fucking cocky. "Hey! Mr. I Will Share!" She groaned, standing up and going to the refrigerator take out what seemed another delicious cake.

"What do you have there?" I asked as I got up from my chair, walking to where she was.

"It's a different cake." She stated the obvious and stuck her tongue out at me. I swear, she was crazy.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "Give me." I ordered and she snorted.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't give me any cheesecake...why would I give you my mocha cake?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Not only I'm you boss, I'm 4 times stronger than you...I can make you." I said.

She laughed, "Please, you wouldn't." She challenged me as she took a big piece of cake and stuffed it into her mouth. That was gross, considering she was a girl.

My eyes widened, "You did not just take half of that piece of cake into your mouth." I said and she nodded, grinning. "It was huge...you have a big mouth." I laughed, shaking my head as I reached for my water and took a sip.

"Was that a sexual hint?" She questioned, blinking her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes, "No." I said flatly, "Now give me the cake. I'll give you the cheesecake."

"You already ate more then a half!" She protested, narrowing her gaze on me.

"Do did you." I smirked from ear to ear, "And I remember you that I have a certain review in the pocket of my jeans..."

"If this is a threaten is not going to work." She crossed her arms against her chest, shaking her head.

"It was just an offer." I shrugged and gave my attention to the cake, finishing it in two bites, "An offer you didn't take."

She pouted and battered her long lashes at me, "I want to know about the review."

I smirked, boring my eyes into hers, "I still want your cake."

She sighed and gave up, pushing the plate towards me, "Fine."

"Thank you, I won't eat it all, don't worry." I grinned, stabbing a piece with the fork.

"Nah, it's alright. I can make more and I don't need more cake, I'm not losing weight by eating sugar and carbs." She said looking at her stomach.

"Not you too!" I groaned and frowned.

"What?! I mean, I did eat half that cake, and I was going to eat from your cheese cake but you are a big glutton and wouldn't let me." She pouted. She seemed on drugs at times...but I knew her well enough to know she wasn't. Hopefully.

"Yeah, ok, really cute...the pout is not working. I'm immune to those." I smirked.

She put on an act, looking at me with puppy eyes and making them water all of a sudden. She was insane.

I looked at her for a few seconds and then looked down. "Girls..." I muttered, "Fine! Take my dessert."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I don't really want it Boss, but thanks." She said and made her way to the door, "Are you gonna buy me a drink?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Why did you kissed my cheek?" I asked. I knew she wasn't hitting on me but she never did that. Kisses on cheek were for girls.

She rolled her eyes. "As hot as you are Noah, I only see you as a friend, you boss my ass more than anyone here, maybe besides the poor Coult, and I've grown fond of you. You are a good guy, you just don't let anyone else see that" She shrugged.

"What's with the good guy shit now?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She chuckled, winking at me.

I groaned and glared at her, "Go and get me a drink please." I said flatly.

She furrowed her brows, "I thought you were going to buy me one..."

I smirked, "I would if I were a good guy. A scotch please."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Asshole."

"Thank you!" I yelled at her as she disappeared in the hallway.


	10. Happiness is a warm gun

**_"Happiness is a warm gun"_******

• Saturday  
_Easy tiger party, dress up and express your creativity through clothing, accessories and make-up for the theme of the night: homecoming party._

I walked towards the DJ console, keeping my eyes on Kori as I got closer to her. Her dark hair swung back and forth as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music she was playing. That was one of the things I liked the most about her and it was probably the reason why she was such an awesome DJ: she was passionate in her job and you could see it from the way she stood behind the console, her energy was contagious.

"Hey." I yelled over the music, brushing my fingers against the skin of her arm.

She looked up at me and lifted one finger, silently letting me know that I had to wait to get her attention. I nodded at her and leaned against the table behind her and reached for the bottle of water next to me, assuming it was Kori's as I took a sip. The party was being great like always but I wasn't in the mood for being at the club...I loved my job more than anything else but there were nights like that when I just wanted to do something different.

Kori squeezed my arm, waking me up from my daze of thoughts. "Hey." She smirked, eyeing my tee, "Who are you? The homecoming king?"

"No, you are." I raised one eyebrow, grinning as I hinted at her surname.

"That's lame." She narrowed her gaze on me, patting my chest playfully, "I should be the queen."

"It'd make sense...you're the hottest cheer leader of the club tonight, everyone would vote for you." I said honestly as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why are you so complimenting Edwards?" She cocked her head to the side, causing her dark hair to fall over her shoulder as she looked up at me.

I shook my head, grinning wide, "Hey, I'm always complimenting!" I said and it was true. It was impossible to not compliment Kori, she was the most amazing girl I knew and I complimented her without even noticing.

"So..." She trailed off, wrapping a wisp of hair around her finger, "You don't have any favor to ask me?"

"Yes, but it's not a favor." I said quietly, nodding my head and praying she'd say yes.

"What is it then?" She asked, a gorgeous smile appeared on her face.

"I'm going away, I need some company." I said honestly. I could ask Coulter but I needed him at the club.

"You're going away?" Kori lifted an eyebrow, studying my expression and I wandered if I looked that tired.

I looked past her shoulder then back at her, leaning my head closer to talk over the music, "I don't feel like being here tonight. I need to get away and I'd ask Coult, but -"

"So I'm your second option?" She faked a pout and leaned into me, tilting his head up to look at me through her lashes.

I grinned and brushed my fingertips against her cheek, tucking a couple stray hairs behind her ear,"I didn't want to ask you because I was afraid you'd freeze outside with what you're wearing." Which was a ridiculously short skirt and a tiny top that let pretty much nothing to my imagination.

She smirked, tugging on the jacket I was wearing, "You might have to give me your letterman jacket then."

"Is that a yes?" I asked, knowing that it was already.

She nodded her head, "You know that I can never say no to you. Where are we going?"

"A walk? To get something to eat?" I shrugged my shoulders. I was okay with everything as long as I got to be with her and out of the club.

"Just one second," She turned back around and walked over to the computer, working on it. She tossed her head over her shoulder and looked at me as I was now standing right behind her. "One of these days I'm going to teach you how to DJ," She bit her lip, turning her head back towards the system and hitting a few of the buttons.

"But if I knew how to do your job, I'd no longer need you..." I trailed off, when the truth was that I always needed her as my best friend.

She turned her body to face me, leaning against the console. "You'd never let me go," She shook her head. "I'm ready when you are," She bent down to pick her purse up and I swallowed at the view of her perfect ass and the panties peeking out of her so called skirt.

"Ready," I replied, my eyes following her body as she stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want to be here when they announce you're homecoming king?" She grinned, glancing sideways at me as we started walking towards the back exit so that hopefully no one would see us going out together. I didn't care about my reputation, I had given up to the idea that I was a bad guy, but I didn't want that to affect Kori's one.

"Nope." I shook my head, looking at her from the corner of my eye, "I've already been there."

"No kidding!" She laughed lightly, looking at me as she brushed past me to step out of the club. "Please tell me you have a picture."

I closed the door behind us and as I take my jacket off as I had said before and I handed it to her, "I had one but it was embarrassing." I said making a face.

"I bet you were really cute instead." She smirked at me as she slid her arms into my jacket before starting walking again, "Did you burn it?"

"No, it's somewhere in my room." I furrowed my brows, trying to think of where all my high school stuff were and slid my hands into the pocket of my jeans.

"You know that I'm going to find it, right?" She gave me an amused look, hooking her arm with mine as she tilted her head up towards me.

I raised one eyebrow but looked straight in front of me, "Are you planning to visit Dublin?" I asked, thinking of how much I missed my city. I loved Milan and my life there, I wouldn't be able to go back to Ireland for any reason, but that didn't mean I missed the place I still considered home.

"Oh I thought you were talking about your room here." She furrowed her brows and pouted, the expression on her face so adorable I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. No silly photos for you tonight." I turned my head to her, boring my eyes into her.

She sighed and smiled again, shaking her head, "Too bad though."

"I promise I'll take it the next time I'll go there." I said quietly, "But I want a photo of you back."

"What kind of photo?" She asked me, smirking wide and for a moment I wondered if she was hinting at something sexual or it was just me and my dirty mind.

"Of when you were in high school?" I questioned, pushing any inappropriate thought out of my head and focusing on her eyes that, side note, were gorgeous under the light of the moon. They shined. "Were you like you are now?"

"Sort of." She said and made a face, probably thinking about some fashion disaster from her past. "But I was always gorgeous if that's what you're asking."

"I had no doubts about that." I said honestly as I came to a stop. Without even realizing that we ended up home.

"What happened to our walk and eating?" She asked, blinking her eyes at me.

I smirked and shrugged, "We walked here and I own a kitchen?" I tried, hoping she'd agree to keep me company a few hours.

"I don't usually go home with strange men," Kori faked an innocent face, watching as I held the front door to the building open for her. She patted my chest as she walked in, letting her warm hand linger on it, "I'll make an exception for you..."

"Lucky me," I replied, joking even if I really considered myself lucky.

She tossed her head over her shoulder at me as we walked past the elevator and towards the stairs, my eyes were on her perfect ass and for a moment I pictured her...no. I couldn't think of her like that. "Because your view is so nice?" She cocked an eyebrow while I lifted my head up, doing my best to look innocent, when I was anything but.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, a few steps behind her as she walked up the steps, sometimes two at a time.

"So if I turned around right now, you wouldn't be looking at my ass?" She asked, keeping my face forward.

"Try me." I said, staring at her body swaying.

She laughed and shook her head, "That would be pointless. You'd only look away."

"And you know me so well?" I asked and suddenly both of my hands were on her waist, picking her up to toss half of her body over my shoulder.

Her hand flew to the bottom of her skirt, tugging it down past her ass as it rode up, a little too late though because I had already seen her panties. "I'll admit this; I wasn't expecting that."

"It's because I'm unpredictable, Kor," I laughed, kicking the door open with my foot as we got to our floor as I pulled my keys from my pocket and slipped it into the door, pushing it open and walking straight to the counter. Setting her down on the kitchen counter, I turned around almost immediately and walked towards the fridge, not saying a word as I looked over what he had.

"I didn't know you could cook..." She trailed off as I took out a few things and set them down beside her on the counter.

"I can't, but I heard that one of the people in this room were pretty good in the kitchen," I grinned.

She smirked and slid off the counter, "That sounded a little dirty..."

I eyed her as she stood next to me and looked at the frozen steak, "Maybe everything just sounds dirty to you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe always mean yes." I smirked, hopping on the counter, "And I'm always right."

"I can make a list of all the times you weren't right." She grinned at me, opening the cupboard and lifting on the tip of her toes to reach for a pan.

I shrugged, watching her body moving quickly, starting the stove as she set the pan on it, "Tell me one."

She slid the steak into the pan and turned to me, cocking her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows, "Well..." She trailed off.

"I'm waiting." I gave her an amused look, leaning my hands on the edge of the counter.

"I need time." She pouted, grabbing a fork. I wasn't able to decide if she was more cute or sexy. She was the perfect mix, to not add that she was smart, fun, passionate...only an idiot like Luca could not notice that.

"Even if you had forever you wouldn't find one." I grinned, sliding off of the counter as I eyed the steak that started smelling delicious.

She narrowed her gaze on me, shaking the fork in the air, "I wouldn't say that, I'm armed."

I leaned into her, staring into her eyes intently, "I'm terrified." I smirked.

"You may be stronger than me but don't underestimate how dangerous a woman holding a fork can be." She bit back a grin, not breaking the eye contact.

"Show me." I challenged her, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't want to hurt you...I'd never do that." She pursed her lips, her eyes boring into mine, "But I could."

"You couldn't because I'd stop you before you could do anything." I smirked and as I said that I grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back as I pulled her body against me so that she wasn't able to move.

Her breath caught as she tilted her head to the side and stared at me, "And then what?"

I raised an eyebrow, just now realizing how close we were to each other. "What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes dropping down and into my cleavage. I always kept myself from doing that, I hated the guys who acted like that with Kori but I had her so close it was impossible to not notice her perfect breasts.

"You'd have my wrists and my body pinned against yours..." She trailed off in a quiet voice, keeping her eyes on mine as they moved back up her body and looked at her cheeks that were now a light shade of pink. "Then what would you do?"

I let go of her wrists, moving both hands up to her hips and holding them in almost a bruising grip as she leaned her chest against mine. "That depends," I ran a hand up along the curve of her perfect body and I ignored the warning coming from my brain, I wanted more.

Kori ran her tongue over her top lip, catching the tip of it between her teeth and smirking as she looked at me and tried to study my expression, I wondered if in that moment she felt like me. "On what Noah?" She asked curiously, her eyes leaving mine only to look at my lips for not more than a minute.

"What do you want Kor?" I asked softly, tucking her stray hairs behind her ear and then running my fingertips down her neck, wanting to touch more of her soft skin.

Her body shivered and she parted her lips, not saying anything as my hand cupped the back of her neck to pull her head closer to mine. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. Leaning my head down, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. And right before our lips met, a phone broke the silence, his obnoxious ringtone echoing through the kitchen. Kor pulled her head back and smiled awkwardly, "You should probably get that."

Fuck.

I nodded my head, pulling away regretfully when really, I didn't want to, and reached for the phone that was on the counter. I noticed the name lamping on the small screen, "Hey, I'll call you later." I said and hang up, not leaving my brother say a word.

I turned to Kori again I stared at her back as she turned the steak into the pan. I was dying to see her face, to see her expression and studying it, even if I wouldn't be able to read it. It made me nervous, I knew I did something wrong and I almost crossed the line of our friendship...but it couldn't change anything between us, could it?

"Way to answer at the phone." She said quietly, trying to light the mood but the calm tone of her voice was forced.

"It was just Donovan." I shrugged, leaning against the counter and watching her as she opened the cupboard and grabbed a plate, setting it on the counter but still not looking at me. "Are you okay Kori?"

"Of course I am." She glanced at me briefly and offered a smile, making me wish I could know what she was thinking. "Your steak is ready." She announced, putting the food onto the plate and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I grabbed it and set it on the counter, sitting on a stool but still looking at her. "Do you want some?"

"I know you're big on sharing...but no, thank you." She said softly and for a moment I wondered if we were talking of food or something else.

"Okay..." I trailed off, lifting the knife and fork, using both to cut through the steak. I looked up, my eyes following Kori as she turned around and walked back to the stove, grabbing the pan and brought it over to the fridge. "You don't have to do the dishes."

She left the pan in the sink and walked back over to the counter, leaning into it and staring at me. I glanced at her for a second before looking down to stab my fork into the steak and bring it up to my mouth, trying to focus on the food more than on her. We almost kissed, I couldn't stop thinking about that even if technically it was nothing...but now all I wanted to do was to press my lips on hers. "How is it?" She asked, sounding causal and making me wonder if that felt awkward to her too.

I chewed and swallowed it, "Delicious."

She bit her lip and I could swear her eyes watched my tongue dart out to move across my top lip. "Good," She leaned her chin against her palm, her elbow propped in front of her chest on the counter.

"So where did you learn to cook?" I asked, wanting to know that but wanting that awkwardness vibe to go away too.

"My parents housekeeper," She said quietly. "I can always teach you," She offered with a smile that looked more genuine than her last and it made me feel relieved.

"I'd rather watch," I said and as she blushed again I realized it could sound dirty.

She pushed herself up, running her hand across the counter as she made her way over to the fridge. "Can I get you something to drink?" She bent down to grab a bottle of water from the bottom shelf as my eyes dropped on her ass. Not only Kori had the perfect body and a great personality, she could cook and she was caring. How Luca couldn't see that? And how she could still be with him?

"I'm fine... Unless you can find a beer in there," I answered as she stood back up and grabbed a beer before shutting the door. "I like the way you make yourself comfortable in my kitchen."

She turned back around to face me and set the glass bottle down in front of me. Setting both hands on the ledge of the counter she shrugged, "That's just who I am."

"Like the day I first met you?" I asked, my mind going back at the first time I saw her.

She smirked, "You mean when you watched me change my clothes?"

"I didn't watch you." I said quietly, grabbing the beer and uncapping it as I stared at her.

She raised one eyebrow, not breaking the eye contact, "I can't believe you're lying while looking into my eyes. You're bad Noah." She said soflty, the corner of her mouth lifting as she gave me a small smile.

"I didn't want to sound like a creeper." I grinned, leaning into her from across the counter, my eyes not leaving hers.

"We were strangers Noah and I didn't close the door completely on purpose." She admitted, her cheeks turning red as she bit her lip.

I pursed my lips and bit back a grin, "Who's the bad one now?" I asked before taking a long sip of beer as I tossed my head back.

"I was bad, now I'm an angel." She said, the expression on her face innocent when she was actually anything but that.

"Angels don't change in my office." I pointed out, smirking as I leaned the bottle against my lips.

Her mouth opened in an expression of mock shock, "You really are a creeper." She said, shaking her head in disapproval.

I shrugged, this time was my turn to look innocent, "But I did nothing."

She laughed lightly and caught her tongue between her lips, "I know that grin Edwards."

I motioned to zip my lips and I winked at her, taking another long gulp of beer and looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing now?" She asked, cocking her head to a side and staring at me, "You're not talking to me?"

I nodded, loving the expression on her face. She was smiling so big and it didn't felt awkward anymore, it made me happy.

"Oh well." She sighed, standing straight as she ran her hand through her hair, "I'd better go. I don't like talking alone."

"I'm done with being quiet." I said quickly, not really wanting her to go away. I hated being alone.

She smiled and glanced at me as she shrugged my jacket off to set in on a chair, "I really have to go Noah, it's so late I'm pretty sure the sun is about to rise."

"Probably...and you deserve some rest." I nodded and smiled back at her, sliding off the stool as I walked her to the door. "Thank you for cooking for me." I said honestly, opening the door as she brushed past me.

"You're welcome." She stopped and turned to me, wrapping one arm around my neck as I pulled her into a hug, pressing her body against mine, "Whenever you want."

"Is that a promise?" I joked, pulling my head back just to look down at her as she nodded, her eyes boring into mine as she trailed her hand down my chest. All of a sudden, I bent my head down, parting my lips to capture hers as I moved my hands on her waist, pushing her harder against me. None of us closed the eyes, instead we kept the eye contact as our lips locked together in a soft kiss that Kori broke a few seconds later, swallowing as she pulled away.

I took my hands off of her regretfully and it took all of myself to not grab her and kiss her again. "Night Kori." I said instead, the tone of my voice softer than I expected.

"Night Noah." She bit her lip, giving me a small smile before heading to her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Character Info!****_  
_****Name**: Sabrina Curran  
**Style**: She doesn't have one definitive style; she changes looks daily. One day she'll wear a leather jacket and boots, and the next day she'll don a lace dress and ballet flats.  
**Model/Playby**: Dianna Argon

A free spirited and self-reliant woman. She was born in New York City and has lived there her whole life. She admits, she's been spoiled her whole life, but she has never taken it for granted. Dave Brooks, the musician she fell in love with, he and his band were signed to a label and were shot to stardom. A few months later, Sabrina found out Dave was sleeping around with groupies. She immediately dumped him and swore she didn't need to depend on a man. Needing a change of scenery, she packed up and moved to Milan. She's been happy ever since.

* * *

******_"I hurt myself today to see if I still feel, I focus on the pain the only thing that's real"_**

****

• Monday  
_Eco happy hour, to celebrate Earth Month the famous cocktail expert Giorgio Zippo is joining the LBV bar staff to prepare green and environmentally conscious drinks, €1 will be donated for every drink to the Save The Earth Association._

I spotted Sabrina walking around the bar area, serving drinks as she walked toward one of the tables and I tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, "Yes Noah?"

"When you're done with that Sabrina, could you join me please?" I asked, not looking up from the table

"O-oh, sure." She stammered as she placed the drinks down on the table. She turned around and sat down in front of me, "Is there something wrong?" She asked, visibly nervous

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need your help with something."

"Anything," She replied, seeming relieved.

I looked up from my paperwork, "There are a few bands that have volunteered to perform here, and I must confess I need a second opinion on some of them."

She nodded, "Of course!"

"Good." I smiled to her, "I trust your musical taste."

"Why's that?" She asked, cocking her head to a side and looking genuinely surprised.

"Because I caught you more than once singing." I smirked, leaning my back against the sofa as I looked at her.

She blinked at me, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Not at all." I shook my head and added a smile to convince her that I was being honest. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Yes, tell me about these bands." She relaxed, crossing her legs as she leaned her elbow on the table.

"The first one is..." I trailed off, reading on the paper in front of me, "Ladykillers."

"No." She said quickly, not letting me say another word. "No way."

I gave her a confused look, "Why? They're not that bad...they're really fucking good actually."

"I've heard they're stuff before, and this is just me, but they're kinda not my style." She said a little too quickly.

"Huh," I simply replied. "Which song have you heard? Was it 'Manhattan Overdrive'? It's good, but a little overplayed in my opinion."

She took a deep shaky breath, "Yeah, it was that one." I didn't want to mention at all to him that it was written about me.

"But honestly I think they could work for our audience here." I said as I glanced away, lost in my thoughts.

"Don't you want the best for your club?" She asked, knowing which buttons to press when it was about my job.

"Of course." I shrugged, moving my gaze on her again, "Do you know other bands?"

She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side, like she was focusing on thinking about it, "Yeah..." She trailed off, not sounding really convincing.

"Do you mind tell me their names?" I asked quietly, "Because the other who auditioned are pathetic in my opinion."

"I'm not sure if they're willing to come out here or not, but I could definitely see Nine Inch Nails perform here. The dancers could do a kick ass job to most of their music, especially 'Closer'." Sabrina explained.

"Nah, I've already checked; Trent is too busy to come out here to perform for one night."

"Oh okay." She said, then added. "How about Skrillex? Dubstep is definitely rising to mainstream music, and it would fit in well with the club."

"Yeah maybe." I said, considering her option.

She smiled wide, visibly pleased by her idea, "It'd be perfect."

I sighed, leaning my cheek on my hand as I stared at her, "I might call him too."

"Him...too?" She asked, looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, for another night. I want the Ladykillers." I said seriously, the thought so stuck in my head it was impossible to make me change my mind now.

"You really want them? I hear the lead singer is a bit of a jack ass."

"How so?" I asked.

"He's a complete man whore. He hits on and sleeps with any woman who has a pulse." She said.

"So what?" I asked shrugging, "Most of the guys are."

"But he'd hit on the girls who worked here too!" She said nervously.

I raised one eyebrow at her, "They're all big girls, they can take care of themselves."

"He'd distract them from working." She said firmly.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're talking like you know him...really well." I asked, emphasizing my last words.

"Uhm, no reason." She mumbled nervously.

I sighed, "Come on Sabrina, you can trust me."

"Do you really want to hear it?" She asked, running a hand through her hair

"If it's a legitimate reason, they won't come." I reassured her.

She took a deep breath, "I'm the reason The Ladykillers are in existence."

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"The lead singer and I used to date for a really long time. I introduced him and his band to a major label in America and before you knew it they were touring the world. While he was on tour, he cheated on me multiple times; he even cheated while I was backstage with him at a show." She said, trying not to cry. "I caught him in bed with a groupie and I ended things there. I didn't want to speak to him ever again, so that's why I'm here now; I don't want him to ever find me. I'm never going to forgive what he did."

I blinked at her and my mouth dropped open, not knowing what to say. I was far from being a good boyfriend, but fuck that guy made me look like an angel.

"What?" She asked, swallowing as she shifted on her seat uncomfortably.

"I'm in a loss of words." I said honestly but reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly. She was a good girl, she didn't deserve that.

She shrugged and offered a weak smile, "You didn't expect that, did you?" She questioned, trying to light the mood.

I shook my head and took my hand off of her, "Nope. What an idiot. I'm sure you were the perfect girlfriend...I'm sorry, really." I said honestly.

"I know." She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "It happens sometimes."

"I guess." I nodded, feeling bad for her and thinking about Giulia. She wasn't the perfect girlfriend, but that didn't mean she deserved what I was doing to her, no matter if she was doing the same to me. "I won't call them, you won't see your ex." I said eventually, the tone of my voice softer than usual in order to reassure her.

"Seriously? They won't come?" She asked, sounding a little too excited.

"Nope." I simply replied.

Sabrina took a deep breath, completely relieved, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said quietly, smiling at her.

"It means so much to me." She said honestly.

"You owe me now." I joked, winked at her when really, I was happy to not put her in a terrible situation with her ex.

She laughed, "And what do I owe you?"

"You'll be my personal waitress forever." I grinned at her, leaning my back against the seat as I glanced at the papers in front of me.

"That would make of me the luckiest girl in the club." She chuckled, biting her lip, "No wait. In Milan...in Italy...in the world!"

I shook my head and bit back a smirk, "Why did I hire you? Because you were so much fun?" I asked, teasing her once again.

She nodded, "You couldn't resist my charm." I joked.

"Right, because you're so irresistible." I grinned.

"I know so." She said quietly and winked at me.

I smiled at her, "You'd better go back to work."

She bit her lip as she got up, "Or the boss will fire me."

I laughed, staring at her, "What an asshole."

She laughed too, "Thank you Noah." She said softly before heading back to the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are"**_

"Coulter." I said staring at him as he pulled away from the girl he was dancing with, who was way down his standards.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me annoyed.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him pulling his arm away and walking to my office. I shut the door behind me and looked over at him.

"What?" He asked, totally confused.

"What the fuck is up with you?!" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

He shrugged. "I'm fine. Is there something you need me to do?"

I shook my head. "Look, I know what happened with you and Melanie…."

He stopped me. "I don't fucking want to talk about Melanie okay? I'm really sick of it. So unless you're prepared for me to about your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend? I'm not interested."

I walked around my desk and sit down, glaring at him, "First of all shut the fuck up. And sit."

"I've been pretty clear Noah-" He started but I had no intention to listen more of his bullshit.

"Sit down." I ordered to him, the tone of my voice a lout louder and harsh that I intended.

He muttered something under his breath but did what I just said and stared at me blankly, "What Noah? You'd better be fast because I have to work."

I leaned my elbows on my desk, narrowing my eyes on him, "Work? Is dancing with everything with legs a work now?"

"Are you afraid I'll steal all the girls from you?" He spat, grinning widely when really, I wasn't in the mood.

"You're my manager, I need you to actually work." I said in a tone of forced calm, ignoring him.

"You should work too." He replied flatly.

I parted my lips, ready to yell at him but it would be useless, so I sighed instead, "Coult, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Noah, I've been a workaholic for the past 6 months, there's nothing to do unless you have something for me to do."

"I'm serious Coulter." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't really care about the job part or anything, I was trying to be the kind of friend who kicks your ass when you need it and not because I was pitying him, but because I knew he could do better.

"Look. I am really sick and tired of people's pity. I don't want yours too."

I laughed at him condescendingly. "I feel bad for you Coult, or at least I did. But then you end up in jail, and now you're acting like….like."

"Like you?" He smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

I ignored him, because he was nothing like me, he was just being stupid as fuck. "You need to help serve. Gabby has called in sick. Again. "

"That's fine."

"What did you do to her by the way?" I added raising one brow. "Because she doesn't sound sick."

"I tried to fuck her and then told her I thought she was a slut when she rejected me." He said and I hoped he had the decency to feel bad.

"See it's shit like this Coulter! It isn't you! First I find you in your office half naked with Kez, and now this!?"

"Don't keep talking Noah, you'll sound like a hypocrite."

"You are the hypocrite!" I said and this time I was yelling, "I never acted like a saint and never pretended to be one."

"What the hell does that mean Noah? You have a girlfriend!" He retorted, his voice so loud I was pretty sure everyone outside my office could hear us, despite the music.

"Giulia has nothing to do with that." I said coldly, recomposing myself as I leaned against the back of my chair, "Fine, I'm an asshole and I cheat on my girlfriend but not once I said I was being right."

"I can't see your point." He said flatly, staring at me.

"The point is, it's like you went nuts. You're supposed to be the good guy...you are the good guy between us!" I shook my head in frustration.

"Being good is terribly boring and it leads to nothing, I got tired of that role." He spat sarcastically, grinning like he was seriously amused by that situation.

I sighed and slammed my palm on my desk, "Fine idiot. Be bad, but good luck with that."

"I don't need any luck." He smirked, giving me a challenging look.

I laughed and shook my head, "Oh you do. How do you think you'll ever find a way to apologize to Gabs? You called her a slut...and she was your friend. She wanted to rip Melanie's head off just for you. Way to thank her."

"I didn't actually say it. It was just insinuated." Coulter said back rolling my eyes.

"Who are you?!" I asked shaking my head.

He just stared at me. "What is it about the people here?! All of them just say one thing and mean another. Gabby has been trying to get into my pants since we met and the minute I kiss her she wants me to back off! YOU have been telling me to get over Melanie since she left me and when I try I'm suddenly a bad person!?"

"You're not a bad person for trying to get over Melanie, it's HOW you're doing it Coult!"

"I'm not hurting anyone Noah, unlike you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I spat back at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Coulter. I'm not trying to judge you here. That's not my place and you're right, I don't have the right to. But I'm worried because it's not who you are. You've been my friend since I was born and you have NEVER acted like this before. When have you ever brought home a girl who's name you didn't know? Or screwed around with the employees? That's so unlike you."

"It was unlike me. But that me also lost the only person he ever loved. So I don't want to be him anymore."

"You're talking like a fifteen years old kid." I said flatly, opening a drawer and taking a flask out of it.

"You're not the right person to tell me how to act mature." He spat, leaning from across my desk to reach for the flask.

I snorted, glaring at him, "Help yourself."

"Thank you." He smirked before taking a long sip of whiskey and making a face, "What the hell is this? It's fucking strong."

"It's Irish." I grinned, watching him as he shrugged and took another sip, this time enjoying it. "You should stop trying to make this conversation about me."

"Uhm?" He mumbled unintelligently, raising one eyebrow at me.

"I know I'm the last person who can give you wise advices because of how I behave, but it doesn't mean I don't have to give you the right one." I paused, shaking my head, "You won't get anything by acting like you're doing."

"What should I do then?" He asked flatly, giving his attention to the booze more than to me.

"What about getting over Melanie in a normal way, not trying to fuck every girl in this club?"

"You'd act exactly like me." He spat and once again it was all about how I was bad.

I sighed and took the flask out of his gasp to bring it to my lips, "True, I would but you wouldn't."

"Correction, I'm already doing that." He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"You should stop." I said quietly, "You already fucked up in too many ways."

"I'll fix things with Gabs." He said firmly but I had no idea of how he could do that.

"I wasn't talking just of her." I shook my head, "I know you're being through a lot and you're basically the insane version of my best friend...but you shouldn't have done what you did with Kez."

"Neither should you." Coulter said back. I knew I had been awful with Kez but at least I hadn't done it on purpose.

I narrowed my gaze, my hands clenching. "The fact that I did makes what you did even worse!"

He shrugged. "It's not my fault she came on to me, or that you were an epic asshole to her." He said back. And this was my best friend. Impressive.

I slammed my hands on the desk. "I swear to god if you keep insulting me? I'll fire you." I glared and he just laughed at me.

"Go ahead."

I was pissed off, but it didn't seem to affect him. "Do you think I'm kidding?" I said through my teeth.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sure you think you're serious. Though you're forgetting that you have no idea how to do my job, and oh yeah. If you fire me? It's going to be the end of our friendship."

"Friendship? What you did with Kez proves that we're NOT friends!"

He smirked at me. "First of all, you sound like a girl." He started and I opened my mouth to yell at him more but he interrupted. "Second of all. YOU didn't want her! And it's not like anything happened! You made sure of that!"

"You're pathetic." I said shaking my head. "The only reason I'm NOT firing you right now? Is because you're clearly just temporarily insane. You should fix it soon though because I'm not going to put up with it for much longer."

"You don't need to put up with me. If you want to just be my boss? I don't care. I do my job. What I do outside of it is none of your business."

I processed his words, "Fine." I said eventually, shrugging.

"Fine?" He raised one eyebrow, like not believing to me.

"Yes, you want this? You'll have this. From now on I'm just your boss."

He narrowed his gaze on me, "What happened to the friendship part?"

"Who's talking like a girl now?" I smirked at him, staring into his eyes, "When you'll go back to the normal Coulter that everybody loves we'll talk about that."

He laughed, shaking his head, "The normal Coulter was depressing as fuck."

"I wasn't talking about that phase of your life. I was talking of when you were happy, before Melanie." I said quietly, remembering the amazing person and friend he was before everything started to crash into pieces.

"Oh." He just said, looking in a loss of words.

"From now on you'll work mostly during the day and everytime you will at night you won't be allowed to be a manwhore." I stared at him, my expression straight, "I'm not joking Coulter, if I catch you? I'll kick you out."

"Are you kidding me? You always do that! Why can't I?" He yelled, his eyes filled with anger.

"Because I'm the boss." I answered quietly, then I added, "It's for your own good, you can't behave right now. And having my manager flirting even with walls is not good for the image of the club."

"You're a hypocrite." He said once again and shook his head, not looking in my eyes.

"I'm your boss, it's not for you to judge."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine. I don't need your club to meet girls."

"My club?" I raised one eyebrow. We had always called it our club and I liked it, even if it was actually mine.

He nodded. "If you're just my boss? Then this is just a job." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"And where are you going now?" I asked in a monotone.

He shrugged. "I'm not working nights anymore. I have places to go." He spat pulling the jacket on before slamming the door behind him.


	13. Eyes on fire

_**"Eyes on fire"**_

**• Friday**  
_'New Faces Models' official party, hosted by Milan's models agencies._

I stared at my blackberry intently, reading once again Giulia's text. She couldn't call me because she was at a party with her boss and she was too busy working, which in my opinion just meant that they were fucking and she didn't want me to interrupt her. I sighed and slid my phone into the pocket of my jeans, not bothering to answer.

"Hey." A soft voice said and I realized that I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hi Kori." I smiled at her without even thinking, just seeing her was enough to put me in a good mood. And every time I met her I couldn't help thinking about our kiss and how perfect her lips were against mine.

She sat next to me, adjusting herself on the couch as she crossed her legs, "I thought you'd stay home tonight." She said quietly, looking straight in front of her at the people crowding the dance floor.

"I tried, but I missed you too much." I smirked, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"Or maybe you didn't want to miss out a party full of models." She turned her face to me and raised one eyebrow.

I shook my head, looking into her eyes, "I don't care about models." I said honestly, my eyes taking in her body. Models were usually flat, while Kori got all the curves in the right places, to not mention her face which was gorgeous.

She pursed her lips and I was pretty positive she was blushing, "I still don't know why you're here."

"I told you." I answered quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear but instead of pulling my hand away, my fingers caressed her skin, trailing down her neck.

"The real reason Noah." She bit her lip, tilting her head to the side.

"I was serious when I told you I missed you." I said quietly, pushing her hair off of her collarbone.

A shiver ran through her as Kori uncrossed her legs. "If I tell you that I missed you, will you promise not to get cocky?" She smirked, looking into my eyes. "I'm already cocky Kor," I replied, grinning as I stared back at her, her eyes dropping down to my lips. Or so I thought, I could be blinded by how much I wanted to kiss her again and have hallucinations. "But don't worry, you can't possibly make me any more cockier than I already am."

She nodded her head and looked around the club, "There's a room full of models out there and you're over here all alone?"

"I'm not alone," I shook my head. "I have the best company."

"Thank you," She smiled. "But shouldn't you be trying to flatter one of them?" She pointed to a tall blonde, she had a thin frame and unique face which made her perfect for high fashion but absolutely not perfect for me.

I looked at her and shook my head before looking back at Kori and grinning, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Never," She said seriously, turning her body to face mine.

"Good," I smirked, glancing down at her long legs as she stretched them out and set them in my lap. "She's not my type."

She leaned her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her chin against her palm, "I thought models were everyone's type."

"I'm not everyone." I grinned, dropping one of my hand on her knee, trying to make it look casual when just the feeling of her skin under my finger tips gave me the kind of thought I wasn't allowed to have about my best friend.

She blushed again but didn't protested, instead she smiled, "What's your type then?"

"Do you know me that little to not even know what my type is?" I asked, giving her an amused look.

"I thought everyone was your type." She bit back a laugh and set her hand on top of mine.

"Kori." I said flatly, not because I was annoyed but more because I was distracted by how warm her hand was.

"I was joking silly." She faked a pout as she leaned into me, "Don't frown."

I broke into a smile, glancing away, "You're bad and you deserve spanks."

"Hey, I'm not bad!" She protested but from the corner of my eye I could see the huge grin on her face, "I know what's your type."

I turned my head back to her, raising one eyebrow, "I'm dying to know."

She bit her lip, looking like she was thinking hard, "Well, your type is with dark long hair, piercing dark eyes and a sensual curvy body." She ended with a nod, staring at me.

"You described yourself?"

"I was thinking about Giulia." She said quietly and I felt like the biggest idiot on earth. Which never happened to me.

I nodded, suddenly in a loss of words, "It fits her."

Kori glanced away and looked around the room while we remained silent. I scanned the crowd, the club was packed but no one was taking care about us and even when my gaze met someone's eyes they shot away immediately.

I wondered once again where Giulia was, not because I really cared, but because the more I thought about us the more I realized how our relationship was the ghost of what it used to be.

Kori intertwined her hand with mine and gave it a small squeeze, laughing softly as she shrugged her shoulders, "It does sound a little like me. You must have good taste."

"You sound a little cocky there Kor," I said, a smile finally playing on my lips again. If someone could change my mood, that was Kori.

She grinned back at me, "Just confident," She winked as my eyes fell back down to her legs just as she crossed her ankles, making her dress ride up.

"There's a fine line between confidence and cockiness..." I trailed off, smirking as I set my other hand on her calf to adjust her leg a little. "You're cocky."

She shook her head quickly, "I'm not..."

"No?" I raised an eyebrow, keeping my hand on her leg as she leaned her body into mine so that her mouth was close to my ear.

"No, but if you keep looking at me like that then I can't make any promises," She said quietly, stealing a quick glance at our hands which were still tangled together in a warm comfortable hold I didn't want to break. It was just a friendly gesture, we were always close in that way but now it felt different.

I pulled my head back lightly to look into her eyes, biting back a grin, "How am I looking at you?"

"You know it." She said simply, setting her free hand on my shoulder.

"I can't look at myself while I look at you silly." I smirked, my eyes dropping on her lips as our mouth were just centimeters apart.

"You're silly." She shook her head and wrinkled her nose, "I need a mirror so that I can show you. There's one in the hallway."

I held her hand tighter, smiling, "Or you can tell me how I look at you."

"No." She shook her head and took her legs off of my lap and propped herself up on my shoulder to stand up, "I need to prove you."

"I was comfortable here and I'm too tired to walk." I smirked, tugging at her arm.

"Noah..." She pouted and I rolled my eyes even if I was still smirking. The truth was that it was nice having her so close to me and I didn't want that to stop.

"Fine, let's go." I got up, not letting go of her hand as I led her out of the VIP area, heading toward the door and noticing from the corner of my eyes her free hand pulling down the hem of her dress. We came to a stop and I turned my body to her, motioning to the wall on my left, "Here's the mirror."

She didn't say a word but spun on her heels, leaning her back against my chest and wrapping our arms around her waist in the process. "Look at me." She said looking at me through the reflection.

I moved my eyes on her face, boring them into hers and smiling wide as she blushed. "I still don't know how I look at you, but you look gorgeous."

Her face was now a bright shade of pink and if it was possible she was even more adorable than usual. "I'm serious," Kori said, biting down on her lip and quirking an eyebrow as she looked at me. "Just act normal!"

"How am I not acting normal?" I laughed, now looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Letting out a sigh she turned her body in my arms and she surprised me when she kept her body pressed against mine. She parted her lips and stared at me for a moment, no words leaving her mouth.

"What are we doing now?" I finally spoke, aware that I couldn't handle the silence for too long when we were so close.

"I'm showing you how you look at me..." She trailed off, her cheeks still flushed.

I grinned, looking at her with an amused look on my face. "This should be good," I nodded. "Go ahead."

"First you look into my eyes intently," She started and I nodded my head, watching her closely as her eyes dropped down my body. "Then you look at my body -"

"I don't," I cut her off.

"Your eyes drop down to my breasts and then move down my legs," She went on, "But not in the usual way most men look at me."

I let out a soft laugh as her eyes remained on my chest, "Then how?"

She shrugged, lifting her head back up until her eyes were on my face. "I don't know," She admitted, running her palm up the length of my neck and tilting my head up. "But then you look back in my eyes... with this look," She kept her hand on my jaw and tossed her head over her shoulder to look at my reflection in the mirror.

I kept quiet, staring at myself briefly before moving my eyes on Kori's face, sliding one hand up the curve of her back to stop it on her neck as I bent my head over her ear, not breaking the eye contact, "I have no idea of how to describe it." I said against her skin.

A shiver ran along her body but she didn't move, "But at least now you know what I mean." She said quietly.

"Maybe." My face broke into a smirk as my eyes bounced back and forth between our reflections.

She rolled her eyes and turned her face towards me and once again she didn't pull away, "Now I can tell why everyone thinks we're slipping together."

I pushed her hair off of her face, speaking quietly, "Because of the way I look at you?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Because we look hot together."

"It makes sense." I grinned and leaned my back against the wall behind me, keeping Kori against my chest. "But they're still wrong. I don't want anyone to think that."

"Because it'd be that awful if someone assumed that you sleep with me?" She raised one eyebrow at me.

I laughed, setting my forehead against hers without even thinking about it, "It'd be awful because you're not." I said and I realized of how bad that sounded, so I felt the need to add something, "Your reputation would be ruined for nothing."

Her lips parted before her tongue darted out to run across both of her lips, making me die a little. Nodding her head, she smirked as she caught the tip of her tongue between her front teeth. "Good save Noah," She whispered, leaning her body into mine.

My eyes locked with hers as my fingertips mindlessly ran up and down her arm, "It wasn't a save. It was the truth."

"You only care about my reputation?" Kori let her eyes wander up to mine, our bodies so close that I could feel her chest heave up and down as she breathed.

Nodding my head, I grinned, "Of course."

She looked like she was processing my words and nodded, "You're a good friend Noah Edwards."

My hands snaked around her back, resting just above her ass and holding her body against mine, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's not," She shook her head and leaned back a little in my arms. "It's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I stared at him skeptically, "If that's true, then Luca is an asshole."

"Probably," She forced a smile, making me regret to bring him up.

I lifted her chin with one finger and scanned her eyes, trying to guess what she was thinking but it was no use. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"About what?" She furrowed her brows as she blinked her eyes at me.

"I shouldn't talk about Luca like that. I promised you I wouldn't anymore." I wasn't really sorry about calling him an asshole but I was sorry because just mentioning it I ruined Kori's mood.

She bit her lip and nodded, pushing her body against me again, "I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for that."

I smirked, my mind getting dirty instantly and parted my lips, "That sounds a bit-"

"Well, aren't you two cute together?" Donovan's voice cut me off and both Kori's and my head shut in his direction. He was looking at us with an amused look on his face and I wondered how long he'd been there.

Kori pulled away from me quickly, smoothing her dress and not looking at me, "We really are, thank you." She said in a quiet tone while I still was in a loss of words.

"You look like I caught you." He ignored her and smirked at me, making me want to punch him in the face.

"Oh yeah, you caught me while I was doing nothing." I grinned, glancing at Kori briefly to make sure she was okay but her face was unreadable.

"Nothing?" Donovan's eyes kept flashing back and forth between the two of us with a cocky grin plastered across his face. "Right. So I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all," Kori said almost too quietly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good," His eyes left hers, pausing on her chest for a few seconds and it made me want to punch his face. "It's good to see you Kori. Still dating Logan?" "Luca," She corrected him.

"Ah, of course," He grinned. "Is that a no?"

"No," She replied.

"No you're not still with him or no you are and I was just wrong?"

"Did you need something Donovan?" I asked flatly, wanting him to disappear.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Can't a man miss his brother and want to spend time with him?"

"Not when the man is you." I glared at him and it seemed to amuse him even more.

He shook his head and sighed, walking over us to stare at Kori. "This guy is heartless, you should go on the other Edwards."

She smirked, raising one eyebrow at him, "The one without a soul?"

"Your words are killing me." He said with his usual mocking tone.

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him, "Donovan." I told him in a warning tone.

He faked an innocent face and moved her eyes from Kori to me, "What?" I gave her a significant look and he finally got that I had enough of him.

"Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, "Fine. I'll see you later. Kori." He looked at her before going away.

Our gaze silently followed him until he disappeared, then Kori turned her face towards me, "I don't like your brother."

"He has his bad moments." I shrugged, knowing that she had all the reasons to dislike him.

She sighed and folded one arms across her chest as she ran the other along her hair to tuck a wisp behind her ear, pausing before speaking out,

"He won't tell anyone, right?"

I tilted my head to the side to meet her gaze, "Tell what?" I asked quietly.

"That he saw us."

"He has nothing to say about us...we were just talking." I said softly buy I knew it wasn't the truth. Yes, technically we were just talking but from what I had seen in the mirror we looked like there was something more than just a friendship between us.

"Right... just talking," Kori said quietly, a small smile playing on my lips. "Are you going to keep me company or do you have to get back to work?"

I walked back over to here and wrapped both arms around her waist, leaving my hands resting on her lower back. "Coult can handle the models..." I trailed off, staring into her eyes intently.

She stared back at me, averting her eyes towards the bar. "He is," She nodded her head. "Literally."

I tossed my head over my shoulder, sighing as Coult leaned into one model with his arm around the thin waist of another. I had given up on convincing him that this bad guy act wouldn't work. I knew him enough to know that it wasn't enough for him.

"You should probably go check on him," Kori leaned into me, whispering it into my ear.

I turned my head back towards hers, not more than an inch between us. "You're definitely trying to get rid of me," I grinned.

"I wouldn't ever try to get rid of you," She said seriously, stealing a quick glance at my lips.

"Good," I said simply, not moving away from her.

She smirked, "Is that good?"

"Uhm yes." I murmured, tilting my head down and pressing my lips against hers as I tightened the grip around her waist. I expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Instead she ran her hands up my biceps and to my shoulders, lingering there a moment before she parted her mouth slightly to capture my bottom lip and sucked gently on it as she brushed her fingers against my neck. It was just a kiss but it felt a lot better than all the meaningless sex I had had in the past weeks.

She pulled her head back, staring at me, "You convinced me." She said quietly, leaning her body against my chest.

"If you tried to get rid of me I'd be really upset." I grinned, moving my hands on her hips and pushing her against me.

"I bet." She bit a smirk and glanced away briefly, her cheeks getting pink as she looked back at me, "Coulter is staring at us." She swallowed.

I didn't bother to look at him, no matter if we had fought, I knew I still could trust him and he wouldn't tell anyone what he'd just seen. "I don't care...it's just Coulter." I told her and I couldn't help kissing her again, this time harder.

She kissed me back, arching her body against me and making me want more. "We should go to him and save him from himself." She murmured.

"I don't know if he wants to be saved." I smiled against her soft lips.

"That sounds like an excuse because you're afraid he'd flip on you." She grinned as she pulled away, trailing her hands down my chest and taking a step back from me.

I shrugged, "He doesn't want to talk to me." I said stubbornly.

Her face broke into a wide gorgeous smile and she laughed lightly, "You guys need to stop acting like girls."

"But-" I started, but she cut me off, placing her finger on my lips as she stared into my eyes.

"No buts. You're coming with me." She said in a soft quiet tone and grabbed my hand.

I groaned but a smirk still played on my lips, "Is that an offer Kori?"

She tugged at my arm as she started walking, forcing me to follow her. Tossing her head over her shoulder, she glanced at me, "Maybe."


	14. I'll follow the sun

**New Character Info!  
Name**: Paige Walker  
**Age**: 27  
**Hometown**: London, England  
**Style**: Eclectic – a mix of professional and casual. Jeans, heels, blazers and chunky statement pieces.  
**Position**: Marketing Rep  
**Model/Playby**: Mila Kunis

Paige was born into a free spirited kind of family. With a crime novel author for a father and a mother who made jewelry her upbringing was certainly not typical. After she graduated from university Paige decided to use her parents money to tour the world. She's loud, blunt, hardworking and awfully determined to speak her mind and get what she wants. Paige is intelligent and she knows it, often manipulating people, especially guys for the thrill of it. For the last three and a half years Paige has travelled all over the globe, sometimes for a short holiday sometimes for a longer working vacation but never staying in once place longer than a few months, never long enough to get attached. Now she's in Italy and has landed a job that's close to that of her dreams, but she's been here for close to six months how much longer will she remain, or has she finally found what she's looking for.

* * *

**• Saturday**  
_LBV club presents the world famous rapper from the UK Tinie Tempah will have an exclusive performance at the club._

"Paige wake up." I said in an annoyed voice from over her, "For god sake Paige up."

"Fuck off." She muttered, rolling her head away from the light and me.

"Sleeping on the job Paige. Don't make me sack you." I grinned, slightly amused this time.

"I'm to good at my job, you'd be lost without me." She muttered, opening her eyes and turning to face me.  
"We managed before you." I quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk. Not like now, she did a great job but I had no intention to boost her ego which was already big enough.

"You don't know what you've got till its gone etc." She smirked right back, moving so that she was now sitting, "can I help you?"

"Well I was looking for Coulter…"

"Oh and I know where he is. I have a tracker so I know where he is even in my sleep." She rolled her eyes, probably not considering that if I was in Coulter's office was because I thought I'd find him, not her sleeping on his dirty futon.

"You're not really meant to be sleeping at work." I pointed out, reading her face.

"When else am I meant to sleep?" She snapped at me, "I'm constantly working." I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with the people working at the club, they all complained about working too much but every time they had a night out they still spent it there. It made no sense to me.

"Do you want to work part time?" I asked her, smirking from ear to ear.

She blinked at me, yawning as she brought a hand to her mouth, "Is that an offer?"

I shrugged, "Of course. You'd get half of the money though."

She rolled her eyes and let her back fall again onto the futon, "You know I'm a greedy person, I'd never accept that." She sighed biting back a smirk.

I looked down at her, an amused grin plastering on my face, "Admit that you work that much because you love your boss and this is the most amazing job you could ever had."

She widened her eyes in an expression of mock surprise, "How can you read my mind Noah? Seriously, you had incredible powers."

I ignored her and glanced at the futon, "I'd got up from there if I were you."

"I know I have to go back to work and blah blah blah." She snorted, wrinkling her nose.

"I didn't mean that." I smirked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"What then?" She asked suspiciously.

"You could probably get some kind of std." I bit back a laugh, stretching my arm at her to offer my hand, "I'm saving you."

"That is really not something I need to think about." Paige shuddered, accepting my hand as I yanked her to her feet with probably a little more strength then necessary.

"It's just a friendly warning." I smirked at her.

"If you were looking for Coulter why are you still here?" She cocked an eyebrow at me, letting go of my hand.

"He's probably not even at the club." I shrugged. That would have been unthinkable a fortnight ago and was now inevitable, "Why? Does my great presence overwhelm you?"

"Yes that's exactly it." She said dryly, "Your so amazing that being in your presence makes me realize i pale as a human being in comparison."

"You just want me gone so that you can go back to sleep." I pointed out.

"No thank you." She pulled a disgusted face, "I never want to be in a 6 foot radius of that thing ever again." She took a step away from it to illustrate her point.

"Then that's one maiden I've saved from death by Coulter's infected couch." I smiled, walking towards the door.

"Well aren't you a regular knight in shining armor."

"I'm anything but regular." I said opening the door for her.

She brushed past me and made a face, "The sexual innuendo in that is disgusting me."

I blinked at her as I closed the door behind us and followed her along the hallway, "No pun intended, I swear."

"Yeah like I don't know you." She wrinkled her nose, folding her arms over her chest.

"You must be really frustrated to think I refer to something sexual all the time." I said, ignoring her as I placed a hand on the small of her back.

Her head shot in my direction as she gave me a death glare, "When did I say you could touch me?"

"When you were snoring on Coulter's futon." I said straight faced, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"I'm glad I have a stalker who looks at me while I sleep." She said flatly. "I want a coffee."

"It's hard to understand how your sentences are related." I raised one eyebrow at her as I led her toward the café.

She shook her head and patted my chest, "It's hard when your synopsis doesn't work properly. But don't worry, I won't discriminate you for that."

We walked over the counter and I leaned my elbows against it to catch the waitress's attention, "You're the kindest girl on earth." I said sarcastically before ordering two coffees.

"It's like you don't even know me Noah." Paige gasped, clutching at her chest in mock offense .

"I don't." I looked at her pretty solemnly even if I wasn't being serious.

"Well that's your loss." She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder in frustration.

"Is it now?" I asked her as my eyebrows raised skeptically, "How so."

"Defiantly." She nodded earnestly, moving around likely she could survey the people in the café. "I am singularly the most amazing person that's ever graced this club."

"The most amazing person to ever grace this club?" I repeated in amusement.

"Don't worry." She said, like she was confiding in me or something, "You come pretty damn close."

"Oh I'm sure." I said flatly, side glancing her, "Now I'll try my best to get closer and closer everyday even if I know I'll never be up to your standard."

She brought a hand to her heart, widening her eyes in an expression of mock shock, "You finally got that. I'm glad you're putting all your efforts in that though. I appreciate it."

I bit back a grin and nodded at the waitress who set the coffees in front of us, "You know what I appreciate?" I asked, not looking at her but bending over the counter to reach for a bottle of whiskey.

"No and I'm not interested but I'm sure you're about to tell me anyway." She sighed dramatically and took a sip from her cup.

I took the cap off the bottle and looked at her, "No, I'm not going to tell you."

She wrinkled her nose, her eyes dropping on my coffee as I poured some whiskey into my cup, "You know what I appreciate? When my boss is sober."

"Because I'm so much better when I'm sober?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

She furrowed her brows, patting her index finger on her lips, "I don't wink I ever saw you drunk."

I took a long sip from my coffee and glanced at her, "Don't worry it's not going to happen tonight."

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed about that." Paige replied cheekily.

"Why would you be disappointed?" I asked her in curious amusement.

"Who doesn't like to see proof their boss is human?" She replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of her own coffee. "It's brilliant don't be a hypocrite let me get drunk material. No that I would do that - or get drunk at work" She added quickly at the frown on my face.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her, "Because a little birdy told me you did just that last night."

"Fine," She waved her hand nonchalantly, "I wouldn't get drunk whilst I was working. Although if you prefer I can go to some other bar on my nights off." She added cheekily, grinning up at me from below her lashes.

"Oh no I might cry if I found out you cheated my bar for someone else's." I faked a straight face and took a long sip of my coffee.

She furrowed her brows and battered her lashes at me, "I'd never want to see you cry. I could never look at you the same way again."

"How do you look at me?" I kept myself from laughing and pursed my lips.

"Like this." She cocked her head to the side and gave me a huge fake smile, staring at me through her lashes.

I burst into a laugh eventually and shook my head, "If I'll ever fire you I'll hire you as comedian."

She rolled her eyes, "My sixth sense is telling me this is not a compliment."

I shrugged, "You can't complain, you'll always have a job." I joked, "But really, it was a compliment."

"I don't get how but whatever." She shook her head quickly and waved her hand in the air. "I could really use a pay increase."

"And why's that?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"I made you laugh. That's not part of my job, not for now though, so I deserve money for that." She said seriously.

I turned my head to her, faking a pout, "Too bad it's your night off."

"Pretty much every night is my night off." Paige shrugged.

"Is that so?" I asked her, almost warningly.

"Oh come on don't play dumb." She rolled her eyes taking a long gulp of her coffee, "I work during the day when everyone else is sleeping and then just hang around here at night."

"If you worked at night you wouldn't have to be in early." I pointed out.

"Oh that's brilliant why didn't I think of that." She rolled her eyes, "Oh wait I tried. Remember."

"I don't keep track of the hours you worked months ago." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's a shame." She pouted, "A girl always likes to here she has a stalker who knows her time table better then she does."

"Sorry to disappoint you Paige." I told her smirking, "But I can organize one for you if you'd like."

"I don't want to know where you'd find a stalker for hire." She shuddered before adding as an after thought, "I also don't want to know why you know how to."


	15. Mad world

**• Sunday**  
_Brunch around the world: the morning is getting greedy at the bistro thanks to a buffet rich and tasty, divided into various areas with food coming from all the Europe._

I walked by the kitchen, noticing Inti leaning against the door frame...asleep. "Wait wait, what?" She asked as I shook her lightly. "Noah, hey." She mumbled sounding more than a little sleepy.

"You look like shit" I said bluntly and regretting it instantly. I wasn't like that but Coulter's attitude made me nervous.

She smiled sarcastically at me. "Geez, thanks" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but you do Inti. Now, what's that got you all tired?" I asked.  
"Well your club and its endless amount of work it gives me." She said and smiled.

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest "You seem less crazy when tired, if that helps." Sometimes she seemed psycho.

"Thanks, but like I said before I'm not crazy. When I'm on Redbull I get a little chirpy."

"You look like a zombie, take the rest of the day off." I suggested but she shook her head.

"No, no, I want to stay here, I'm so bored when I'm home." She yawned.

"I didn't say you should go home, I said you have the rest of the day off." I grinned at her.

She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms over her chest, "Thanks but no thanks."

I shook my head, leaning against the doorframe, "It wasn't a question."

She chuckled, giving me an amused look, "What was it then? A order?"

I shrugged, "Unless you don't want me to close you in the club..."

She cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brows, "That might be interesting...but no. Why are we closing tonight?"

"We all need a night off, I know when my staff is exhausted." I explained, sliding my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"I want to know the real reason." She raised one eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"I promise, it's just that." I smiled, "Aren't you happy about that?"

"Sure, I just don't know what to do if I'm not working." Inti said and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked scrunching up my face, looking at her.

She sighed and walked to the closest table to jump on it. "Well yes, I don't know much people outside the club, so when I'm not here, I'm bored out of my mind." She rolled her eyes.

I reached for a chair and sat down. I didn't get how some people get bored that easily. "So you are crazy, weird and also a loner?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She looked at me and nodded with a smile. "But I don't mind it?"

"Was that a question or a statement?" I asked, looking at her.

"A statement." She nodded her head vigorously, likely to convince herself.

I tilted my head to the side, "It doesn't sound like that. And if you didn't mind it you wouldn't complain because you have the night off."

She blinked her big blue eyes at me, looking lost in a thought, "It doesn't make any sense, I know...but you should be happy that I'm so committed to my job."

"You do a great job here but really you should find something else to do in your life beside that." I shrugged and grinned "Or you'll go crazy...even if I'm afraid it's already too late for that."

She narrowed her gaze on me, "You're a bad person Noah." She said but broke into a smile and ran a hand through her hair, "How don't you go crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do when you're not here? I mean, beside girls." She grinned widely and I glared at her.

I thought about it, I didn't have so much free time but I was always hyperactive in order to not waste even a second of it, "I go for long rides."

She smiled and bit her lip, "Oh right, the boss loves his motorbike even more then girls."

I smirked, shrugging, "Everyone has passions."

"well I do like my car, but I'd rather sleep in a car, or have sex in a car, is it ok if my hobby is sleeping?" She asked and I shook my head, smirking.

"Sleeping is not a passion, it's a necessity."

"That you passionately need." She added, making me laugh. "Fine, I guess you win and I'm crazy."

"I already knew that, so we can not cover it again, maybe you should get a hobby." I said and shrugged. "A real one."

"I could... but nah, I'm just gonna dedicate myself to your kitchen." She said rolling her eyes playfully. "Hey, I wanted to ask about Coult, but I understand if you can't say anything." She ran a hand through her hair.

I sighed, what did she expect? I wasn't the gossiping type. "There is not much to say actually, he is still like he was when everything happened." I said shortly.

"Oh alright, I'm glad he is not doing anything crazier than sleeping around, or well trying to."

"Yeah well, I hope he... nothing, never mind" I said.

She nodded, and spaced out into space. Really?

I stared at her and raised one eyebrow, watching her eyes as they closed slowly. "Inti!" I said firmly, slamming my hand against the counter and making her jump.

"What?" She opened her eyes suddenly.

"You fell asleep again." I glared at her. "That's not normal."

She shrugged, "Sleeping is normal."

"Not when you're talking to someone and I suggest you to not do that when the person you're talking to is your boss." I snorted and crossed my arms against my chest.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and yawned...again.

I furrowed my brows, narrowing my gaze on her, "Are you on drugs?"

"Uhm?" She blinked at me.

"You're always crazy and now you look stoned...did you smoke?" I asked again, the tone of my voice serious but quiet.

"No, I don't smoke if I'm going to work Noah, I'm not irresponsible, and that's the only thing I do, hard drugs are not my thing." She shrugged. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'm going to get coffee, would you like some?"

"No." I said casually. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "So it's only that you are not sleeping?" I asked following her.

"Well I usually sleep until 2 or 3 because I get out of here late, but it's not that. I guess it's just that I'm a little off, but it will go away Noah, and I'm not letting it affect my work"

"I know you're not...you're quite professional. Even if a bit crazy." I said, my face softening.

"A compliment." She paused, smirking, "I'm shocked."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "The next time you're sleeping at work you'll get a week off."

"I get holiday for sleeping? That'd be awesome." She chuckled.

"It wouldn't be a holiday." I cocked my eyebrow at her, grinning.

"Here it is again, the bossy Noah that everyone knows and love." She bit back a grin, "I won't fall asleep again. I promise."

"Good." I sighed and made my way to the door, glancing at her before walking out, "I have my eyes on you."


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING!**

* * *

******_"Now we're standing side by side, as your shadow crosses mine what it takes to come alive"_**

**• Friday**  
_Legendary rock band Journey is back with new material. they're hitting the road on The Eclipse Tour and will perform along with Night Ranger._

I walked out of my office, massaging my temples with my fingers as the music from the main room hit my ears and made my headache worse instantly. As I turned I bumped into someone whose body I knew too well, "Watch out gorgeous!" I smiled to her, placing one hand on the small of her back to stop her against my body.

She ran her hands down my arms and took a step back, "I was looking for you."

"You have a perfect timing because I'm going away." I said quietly, dropping my hands on my sides, not able to handle the effect she had on me every time we were touching.

"Where are you going?" She furrowed her brows, looking up at me.

"I'm going home." I said simply, shrugging, "My head is about to explode."

"Uhm..." She bit her lip, nodding her head, "I was going home too. I can come with you."

I raised one eyebrow at her, pushing the thought of the way I could make her come out of my mind, "Do you need a ride?" I questioned, surprised.

"I might use some company." She smiled genuinely, her dark eyes looking into mine.

"Okay. We can go then." I smiled back at her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as I started walking but she stopped.

"I left my phone in your office." She pouted and set her hands on my chest, pushing me backwards until we were into the room.

I looked around and scratched the back of my neck, "I haven't seen it anywhere..."

"I left it in here earlier," Kori brushed past me, towards the small pile of clothes on the windowsill.

I cleared my throat from behind her and when she looked over her shoulder at me, I had an eyebrow raised, "Did you use my office as a dressing room again?"

She shrugged, bending down and picking her stuff up. "Maybe," She said and from the tone of her voice I knew she was biting back a grin.

The last time it happened I made it clear that I didn't approve, but I forgot to say that I didn't because I couldn't even look at her. "Maybe?"

"That's what I said," She stood back up and looked at me, checking the pocket of the jeans she was holding for her phone.

"Maybe always means yes with you," I said all too knowing.

She lifted her head back up to look at me, a small smirk playing on her lips, "Maybe next time I'll have to ask you to help me then."

I stared at her for a moment and her entire face turned pink. I parted my lips about to go for a witty comeback, but instead I decided against it, "Kori..." I trailed off, the tone of my voice already frustrated.

"Are you ready? I must have left my phone at home."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Yeah." I said flatly and I didn't even looked at her, holding the door open for her as I let her walk out first before closing the door behind me.

We made our way towards the back door quickly, not saying a word, but I grabbed her hand in the process, leading her outside the club.

"You're not very talkative tonight, uhm?" She asked softly, still looking in front of her.

"I told you, I have a bad headache." I shrugged, intertwining my fingers with hers. It was true, my head was pounding, but it wasn't just that. I was afraid that if I started talking, something inappropriate would come out from my mouth.

"Did you take something for it?" She questioned, giving my hand a little squeeze likely letting me know she was looking at me.

I turned my head lightly, just to meet her gaze, "Does a whiskey count?"

She smirked, catching her tongue between her teeth, "It depends on if it worked."

"It didn't." I answered quietly as we stopped at our building, sliding my hand out of hers to open the door.

She brushed past me, touching my chest lightly in the process, "Then it doesn't count."

I followed her along the hallway, taking in her body, "I guess I just have to rest." I said quietly, stopping in front of the door of my apartment and expecting her to go ahead towards her door.

"Look who's trying to get rid of me now," Kori bit back a smirk.

I shook my head as I shoved my hand into my pocket to retrieve my key. "You already know that I'd never try to get rid of you Kor," I said as I shoved the key into the knob and turned it, thinking that after all nothing bad could happen if she came to my place, I knew when to stop. Kori stayed standing in between the two doors silently. "You're more than welcome to stay."

She nodded her head and walked into my place, setting the jeans and tank top she had worn to the club earlier in the day on the table by the door, her purse resting on top of the pile. "Your place is freezing," She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you want me to turn the heater on?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You should go lay down while I find you aspirin or Tylenol."

I sighed and stretched my arms out before raking both hands through my hair. "I'm pretty I have neither," I finally said, staring at her as she gave me a stern look. "Are you my nurse now?" I asked, imagining her in a nurse costume...ugh.

"Yes," She said and her expression softened. Turning on her heel, she started down the hallway towards the bathroom as I took my jacket off and I tossed it onto the couch before heading to my bedroom.

"How long ago did you drink?" Kori walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, twisting the cap off to take out one pill of Vicodine.

I took my shoes off and climb onto my bed, laying down on my back, "Like less than one hour ago." I said glancing at her.

"Good." She nodded her head and stood up, walking to my bedside table and grabbing the bottle of water on it to give it to me as she handed me the pill. "Take this."

I propped onto my elbows, doing what she said and looking up at her as I swallowed the pill, "Will this cure me?" I asked, smirking as I set the bottle back on the table.

"Probably." She smiled, brushing her finger tips against my cheekbone.

"I might need some cuddles too." I smirked, grabbing her hand and dragging her on the bed with me.

"What a needy boy." She wrinkled her nose and rolled onto her side, adjusting her body against mine as she set her head on my chest.

I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, running my hand up and down her arm mindlessly, "I need cures."

"That's why I'm here." She said softly, tilting her head up to look into my eyes, biting down on her lip.

"This must be my lucky night." I smiled, bending my head down as I lifted her chin with one finger, pressing my lips against hers.

Her mouth lingered against mine a moment before she pulled her head back and I wondered if she was thinking to go away at this point. Instead she rolled onto her other side, "Super lucky." She whispered.

I spooned her from behind, snaking my arm around her waist as I pressed my chest against her back, "Are you going to stay here until I'll be all better?"

"Either that or until you fall asleep," Kori replied, taking my hand and guiding it up my body, intertwining it with hers as she held it against her heart that seemed to beat quite fast.

"Are you going to fall asleep?" I asked, knowing that there was no way for me to fall asleep with her in my arms.

She seemed to think about that for a moment and shook her head, "No," She said softly.

I nuzzled my head in her neck. "I don't feel better yet," I said stubbornly.

"It's going to take a while for the medicine to take any effect," She told me, letting go of my hand to lean up and take her heels off. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, looking over her shoulder at me while I was watching her intently. "You're used to always getting your way, aren't you?"

I reached out for her waist, pulling her back against me carefully. "No," I replied and my voice sounded almost sad. There were too many wrong things in my life and I wasn't able to fix any.

"Tell me one time where you didn't get your way," She said quietly in almost a whisper.

"Right now," I said, leaving it at that.

"I'm not stopping you Noah..." She trailed off and my hand slid up the curve of her back. In one slow motion, I pulled the zipper to her dress down all the way, stopping right above her ass.

"Good..." That's all I managed to say, sliding one strap of her dress down her shoulder and replacing it with my mouth, kissing her skin softly as I brushed my finger tips against her ribs.

I felt her hold her breath as my hand moved from her side to her flat perfect stomach and a shiver ran through her body, making me smirk. "Your hand is cold." She said quietly, the tone of her voice soft and sexy like I had never heard before.

I propped myself up on an elbow, trailing my mouth up her neck to stop behind her ear, "I'm sorry cutie." I whispered, dying to touch more of her but afraid she could stop me. And maybe not talk to me ever again.

She turned her head in my direction, the expression on her face unreadable as she looked at me. "It's okay." She smiled and blushed and I had no idea if she was talking of my cold touch or something else, but whatever it was I couldn't help feeling the desire of kissing her bursting in my chest.

In a loss of words once again I bent my head over her, pressing my lips against hers and sliding my tongue into her mouth as she arched her back against me, moaning softly when my hand slid down between her legs.

Pulling her head back to break the kiss, Kori bit into her lip hard. Her eyes scanned mine and I read her expression like she wanted to stop so I moved my hand all the way up her body to rest against her back. "Noah," She whispered and stared at me, stopping when I set my forehead against her back, frustrated like I had never been.

"You're killing me Kor..." I said quietly, my words describing exactly how I felt as I ran my fingertips up and down her back softly.

"I'm not doing anything," She tilted her head up once more, smirking at me.

Slipping my hand in the strap of her dress, I made a fist in the material and tugged it down her arm, pulling until the dress was around her waist. She rolled onto her back, her arms covering her perfect bare chest as I leaned up to finish taking her dress off of her.

I grinned, eying her as my palm ran up her arm and I moved it to her waist. I had imagined Kori half naked more than once, but she was nothing compared to what I had in mind...her body was flawless and sexy as fuck. "Are you shy all of a sudden?" I lifted an eyebrow, my eyes taking in her body as she turned it into mine.

She shook her head, wrapping her leg around my waist. "I feel under dressed," She tugged on the hemline of my shirt, pushing it up and off my body.

"Better now?" I smirked, hovering her as I pressed my hips against her, lowering myself on her slowly and staring into her eyes.

"A bit." She said softly, her hands running down my arms to draw me against her, the feeling of her naked chest against mine almost killing me as our lips crashed together once again, in a slow deep kiss.

I dropped my hand on her thigh, sliding it down her smooth skin to grab the back of her knee and unwrap one of her leg from around my waist and pushing it flat against the bed. "You're gorgeous Kori." I said seriously as I broke the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"You're just trying to make me blush." She whispered, snaking her arms around my neck as the rest of her body stayed motionless under mine.

I paused, feeling nervous and electrified at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder why we were at that point and I could only hope it wouldn't ruin our relationship. "You're already blushing." I smirked, keeping my eyes on hers as I shifted slightly to a side, allowing my fingers to ran up her inner thigh and stop on the lacy fabric barely covering her pussy.

"Am I?" Kori smiled, lifting her hips up to rub against my hand. She kept moving her body, grinding against me without her eyes once leaving mine.

I groaned, rubbing in circle directly over her cl.t, my finger tips sinking into the wet material. "How can you act so innocent when I'm touching you?" I leaned down to brush my lips against her collarbone and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"How am I acting innocent?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Your facial expressions," I replied against her skin, my breath on her giving her goose bumps.

She laughed softly, guiding her own hand up her body to knead her breast. My head pulled back slightly to watch her and I almost died for how hot she was, but she tangled her fingers in my hair and guided it to where her hand had just been. " Noah," She gasped, biting her lip as I took her soft breast in my mouth, not wasting one more second and sucking and biting roughly. Her hand moved back down to her pussy, moving my hand from on top of the material to underneath it.

"You're so fucking wet..." I trailed off, tracing a circle around her clit before sliding two fingers inside of her, "And so tight."

She just moaned, running a hand through my hair and grabbing fistful as she moved against my hand. I propped myself up on a elbow, my eyes dropping on my fingers which were fucking her slowly then back on her face, staring into her eyes intently as a big grin appeared on both of our faces.

"Come here." She tugged at my hair and tilted her head to a side, biting my neck as I pushed another finger inside of her, "Oh god." She moaned against my skin as she arched her back.

I swallowed thickly, feeling her tightening around my fingers and increasing the pace of my thrusts, "Are you going to leave marks on me Kor?" I asked in a low voice, pulling my head back to look into her eyes.

She nodded, her chest heaving up and down as she watched me closely. I kissed her mouth and moved my lips down her neck, stopping a moment between her breasts before licking my way to her flat stomach. "Noah..." She moaned again, untangling her fingers from my hair and dropping her hands on the bed, grabbing the sheets.

"Not yet." I set my head between her legs, glancing up at her as I slid my fingers out of her and I brought them to my mouth to lick them clean.

"Oh my god," Kori mumbled and I could tell she was liking what I was doing to her. Lifting her head up, her eyes followed my hands as they pulled on both sides of her thong until the skimp material was off her body and leaving her completely naked in front of me, while I was just breathless.

My palms ran up both of her legs, between her thighs and pushing them apart. "You're sweet," I grinned against her inner thigh, sucking on it and making her leg twitch.

She parted her lips, but no sound came out and I wondered once again what she was thinking. Thrusting her chest forward, she cupped her breasts and pinched her erect nipples between her fingers, screams escaping her mouth as my tongue slipped inside of her. "Fuck..." She moaned softly, her body moving with me and her breaths erratic.

I licked and sucked, my tongue flicking her cl.t and then going deep inside of her, wanting of her as much as I could have.

Her finger nails tore into the sheets, her screams getting louder until finally she was coming fast and hard. I pulled my head back, a cocky grin on my face as my hand ran along the curve of her body as I laid down beside her. Pulling her body into mine, she leaned her chest against mine and bit her lip.

"You taste delicious," I said softly in her ear, nipping at her skin with my hand running up and down her back.

"Do I get to taste you?" She whispered, kissing my chest and letting her hand wander down to my erection.

I groaned and died a little, grabbing her hand gently and bringing it to my mouth to bite her fingers, "Nope." I said quietly, hating myself for stopping her and knowing that I was about to have the worst case of blue balls ever.

She tilted her head up and looked at me, furrowing her brows, "No?" She asked, the expression on her face impossible to read.

I shook my head, sighing noisily, "Kori...if you start I won't be able to stop." I tried to explain myself but it came out just stupid. .

She smirked freeing her hand from my grasp and dropping it onto my stomach, "What if I don't want you to stop?"

I reached for her hand once again and wrapped her arm around her neck as I used my other hand to lift her chin up, "We can do better than this."

She blinked her eyes in confusion and pursed her lips together, "I don't get you Noah."

"I don't want you to regret it." I said softly, snaking my arms around her body and holding her tight.

Kori nodded her head. "I wouldn't regret it," She replied and from the tone of her voice she seemed honest about it, resting her head against my chest and looking up at me through her lashes.

I grinned and kissed her forehead, "You're going to make me regret stopping you."

"Good," She smirked, letting her hand slip down my back, her finger nails skimming down it. "You drive me crazy Noah."

"What do you mean cutie?" I asked as a soft chuckle left my mouth, my hands resting on her body making harder to focus on her words instead of how much I still wanted to fuck her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "You bring out my naughty side..."

"I'm not complaining." Her naughty side was something incredible and I still hadn't seen anything.

She kissed my neck again, keeping each kiss feather soft as she made her way to my collarbone. "Are you going to cuddle me all night?" She bit down on my chest, her free hand resting on my abs.

I shook my head, looking down at her, "No, I can't."

She pulled her head back and pouted, "Why?"

I smirked, cupping her face with one hand and staring into her gorgeous eyes, "I'm sick, remember? I'm the one who needs cuddles." She grinned but before she could talk my lips were pressed against hers, my fingers tangling into her hair as she tilted her head to the side, parting her lips to allow my tongue into her mouth.

Her finger tips brushed against my ribs and she smiled against my lips before breaking the kiss, "You're a little spoiled, you know that?" She asked, an amused expression crossing her face.

I ignored her and bit back a smirk, bringing one hand to my forehead, "It's getting so much worse..."

She rolled her eyes but let out a small laugh, "Is that how you always get what you want? Pulling up an act?"

"Sometimes." I grinned and set my forehead against hers.

She sighed, snaking her arms around my neck as she looked at me intently, a smile playing on her lips, "It worked."


	17. Chapter 17

_**"In the night time, when the world is at its rest, you will find me in the place I know the best"**_

"I didn't know that this was a formal date." I grinned at Coulter, eyeing his expensive suit as I slid onto the bar stool next to him.

He glared at me, apparently already in a hell of a mood, "I just got off from work. We had a meeting."

I set my helmet on the empty stool next to me, side glancing him, "Correction, you had."

"Because you were too busy with playing with your stupid motorbike." He snorted, downing whatever was in his glass.

"No, because you're the manager. And I'm the owner, there's a difference." I ignored his tone and kept smiling, catching the bartender's attention as I motioned to Coulter's glass, "One for me too."

"And another." He said as he downed his.

I gave him a side glance and swallowed before speaking. "Drinking kind of a lot lately huh?" I said casually, not wanting to make it sound like it was a big deal.

He shook his head. "No more than usual."

"Doesn't mean it's not a lot…." I trailed off, sipping my own drink.

He shrugged. "Are you here to give me another lesson on morality?" He asked, obviously ready to start giving me attitude.

I paused, took another sip from my glass, and then shook my head. "No. Sorry."

He sighed. "It's cool" He said staring into his empty glass as he waited for his refill. I hated to admit he looked a bit pathetic...and I didn't like that. He was so much better than the man he was pretending to be.

"How are you doing?" I asked slowly.

He looked up at me. "How would you be doing?"

I turned my face to him and tried to read his expression. He seemed intentioned to hate or at least dislike whatever I was going to say and after only a few minutes with him my good intention had already disappeared. "I don't know." I said eventually, shrugging.

"You bet." He spat harshly and grabbed his glass to take a gulp as it got refilled.

I nodded my head and stared in front of me, not really in the mood for talking anymore. Maybe he needed a friend next to him but to not talk.

"Yeah." I said in a whisper.

He seemed to notice my silence and ran a hand through his hair, "How are you doing?"

"Good." I said flatly, giving him the same answer I'd give to a stranger.

"What about Giulia?" He asked and I could already felt his eyes on me so I didn't even bother to turn.

"We had a fight but she's not in town so it's perfect." I answered casually. Fighting with Giulia lately seemed the only thing we were able to do and every time it got worse. I had no idea of why we still were together.

"Was it about Kori?" He questioned and from the tone of his voice I knew he was smirking.

I shot my head in his direction and glared at him, "You don't want to talk about Melanie and I don't want to talk about Kori, okay?" I said coldly even if I really needed to talk to someone, mostly to my best friend...too bad he wasn't the man standing in front of me, this was just a bad judgmental version of him and I had no intention to get told again that I was a bad person.

"Liar." Coulter didn't turn to me.

"Coult…." I said in a warning tone.

Finally he turned his head to look into my eyes. "You want me to talk about Melanie? Okay….I miss her." He admitted. "I hate her for what she did, and I'll never forgive her, but even after all this time, even after everything she did to me, I still miss her."

"Why?" I asked, my face softening as I looked at him.

"I have no fucking idea. I hate it and I hate thinking about her, and so when I'm focusing my thoughts on other things on other girls I can pretend like she doesn't matter, but when I stop or when I'm alone she pops back up and it sucks and I know I'm not being myself but it's either this or wanting to kill myself and this beats that."

I looked at him for a second, wondering if he was serious or not. "Okay." I nodded.

"Okay?"

"I accept that. I understand why you have to do what you're doing. I just hope you're back to normal soon."

He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be normal Noah…..Now what's going on with Kori?"

"You will Coulter." I said, ignoring his question.

"How can you be that sure?" He asked, making a face as he downed his drink.

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair, "I know you and I think that's enough."

"If you say so." He said casually, obviously not believing me. He paused, asking for a refill to the bartender before staring at me, "You didn't answer."

I played dumb and looked at him straight faced, "To what?"

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "Kori."

"What about her?" I raised one eyebrow, still not sure if I wanted to talk him about her.

"What about you and her?" He retorted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing." I said casually, rolling my glass into my hands, "We kissed."

"I saw that."

I shrugged and turned my face to him again, "I'm waiting for the part when you tell me what a terrible guy I am now."

"I have no right to tell you you're terrible. And besides that you're my friend. I might not understand why you stay with Giulia, but that doesn't mean I think you're bad."

I blinked at my glass. "I haven't gotten that from you lately."

"Yeah well lately I'm insane. You're lucky I yelled at you instead of hitting on you and then yelling at you like I've done with everyone else."

I actually started laughing and he did a bit too. "You're not my type Coult." I smirked. "And you know the fact that we're blood related."

"About Kori…."

"I know you think it's wrong to-"

"You should tell her." He interrupted and I looked up at him.

"You're not always right Coulter. You don't know my feelings." I didn't even know about them, how could he know?

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I know the way you look at girls. You look at Kori differently."

I took a sip of my drink and then folded my arms over my chest. "I do because she's my longest friend after you." I told him honestly, I couldn't ever treat Kori like all the other meaningless girls in my life.

"Your longest friend that is one of the hottest girls ever and who you like kissing….."

"She's so hot..." I trailed off and thought about her, mostly about her naked beneath me moaning my name. Hot was an understatement.

"Uhm we both know that. The whole world knows that." He grinned and shook his head.

I pursed my lips, bringing my glass to my lips, "But they didn't see her naked." I muttered under my breath, but unfortunately Coulter still heard that.

"What?" He chocked on his drink, widening his eyes at me.

"What...what?" I blinked my eyes at him innocently.

"I heard you Noah...did fuck her?" He asked, the expression on his face shocked.

I shook my head, "No, of course not!"

"Thank god." He mumbled and took a long gulp of his drink, tossing his head back.

"But I spent a few hours between her legs." I admitted, looking at him from the corner of my eyes as I waited for his reaction.

He started coughing and brought his hand to his mouth, "Fuck!" He breathed out.

I patted his back vigorously, smirking at him. "Are you okay man?"

He swallowed and pointed a finger to my face, "You'd better tell me more."

"I will if you'll tell me something about Gabby." I grinned wider as I stared at him.

"There's nothing to tell you about Gabby." Coulter shrugged.

"You don't like her?" I looked over at him skeptically.

"I like her fine. I apologized, but she still left with that man. Oh and she still wants to your brother." He added.

"Donovan?" I looked over at him surprised. I never know what my brother was up to. "Gabby does?"

He finished his drink and shrugged. "It's a surprise to you that someone wants him?" He said in a monotone.

"Point taken." I shrugged, my brother had so many girls literally throwing themselves at him. "There's really nothing between you and Gabby?"

He sighed and shook his head and this time it was his turn to talk under his breath. "Nope. Just between me and other girls I accidently call by Gabby's name…."

I widened my eyes. "Expand on that."

"You'll yell at me again." He retorted, calling for the bartender to refill our glasses.

After he had I shook my head. "I won't yell at you."

"…I called Natalie Ella."

I was confused at that point. "It's not so bad…..not that they look alike…at all…must mean you think about Gabby a lot though" I smirked.

"In bed." He added finally, sighing and shaking his head.

"In bed like you think of Gabby while you're in bed like a creeper and-"

"I don't masturbate thinking about her." He cut me off, glaring at me.

"Oh." I smirked, looking at him, "So...I'm assuming you slept with Natalie."

"I did." He answered casually, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't such a big deal.

"You and Donovan have the same taste in women." I pointed out, amused.

He widened his eyes, his head shooting in my direction, "Did he sleep with Natalie?"

"No, but I caught them making out in my office." I answered, shaking my head.

"I feel so much better now." He snorted, rolling his eyes and sipping his drink. "Thank you."

I ignored his sarcasm, "Old Coulter had a better taste before though..." I said quietly.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, raising one eyebrow, "Gabby is fucking hot Noah."

A huge grin plastered on my face as I gave him a meaningful look, "I was talking about Natalie."

"So then who was my bad taste?" Coulter asked, ignoring what I was insinuating.

"Um…Melanie?" I said making a scrunched up face.

"Melanie was gorgeous."

I grinned at him, he never used past tense about her. "Was?"

He blinked. "Is…." He trailed off.

"Melanie was hot sure. But the girls here are just as hot. If not hotter." I said shaking my head.

"Like Kori you mean?" He grinned at me and I shrugged. Kori was the hottest, no doubts about that.

"Kori is perfect…" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"So then be with her Noah. You've felt this way about her for so long."

"Why do you always have to act like you know what I'm feeling?" I questioned, smirking because his words meant that a part of old Coulter, the part of him that actually believed that feelings were a good thing, was still there.

"I know it because I know you."

I sighed. "It's not that easy…."

"You're going to start sleeping with her soon anyways. What would be so bad about making it official?"

I ignored his question, "I might not sleep with her."

"No?" He raised one eyebrow at me, staring at my face in a way that always made me confess whatever I was thinking.

"Yes." I admitted, letting out a sigh, "I think I will...why shouldn't I?"

"Beca-"

I cut him off and snorted, "Save me the part that she has a boyfriend and I have Giulia."

"I was about to say because of no reason." He smirked from ear to ear, giving me a significant look.

I blinked at him, but I had to say his answer surprised me, "What is this coming from?"

"New Coulter." He grinned.

I nodded my head, glancing at him, "If this is the new you...I like it."


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING!**_**  
**_

* * *

_****_

"In the daytime you will find me by your side, trying to do my best and trying to make things right"

**• Saturday**  
_Dress up as you're coming from a 1930's, enjoy 2-for-1 cocktail specials from 10:00-12:00pm and compete for $1000 in prizes for best costumes._

"Did you eat enough?" I asked Kori as she took the last bite of mashed potatoes.

She shifted on the stool and licked her top lip, nodding her head, "Yes." She answered quietly.

It was nice having her in my kitchen, I didn't like having dinner alone and I liked having her around. "Good, because if you had you would have to cook something else with your hands." I grinned, taking the empty dishes and setting them into the sink.

"You're a bad friend, you invited me over and I had to make dinner." She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head and causing her hair to sway over her shoulders.

"Technically you showed up..." I trailed off and walked over her, keeping my eyes on her, "But you're right. I'm super bad. Fortunately you're great at cooking."

"Lucky you." She smiled and stood up, running her hands up my chest.

I dropped my hands on her hips and picked her up, laying her gently on the counter before stepping between her legs, "Super lucky." I said in a low tone and tilted my head to the side, pressing my lips against hers without even thinking. It just came naturally and I didn't stop that urge, because I didn't really wanted to.

Her lips lingered against my mouth but she pulled her head back eventually, to set it against my chest as her arms snaked around my waist. "Yeah." She whispered.

I didn't want to read into it, but she was being a little weird around me. "Are you ready to go?" I asked instead, running my fingers through her hair.

"Do we really have to"? She asked simply.

"No, if you don't feel like working...we can stay here." I hesitated, not sure if that was a good idea. "Or we can do anything you want." I added.

She tilted up her head to look her me, quirking one eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded, smiling, "I'm the boss, I can give a free night to my DJ."

"I'd love that." She said softly and set her head back on my chest, not looking at me.

"Then it's set." I moved my hand down her cheek, brushing the tips of my fingers against her soft skin, "Why don't you want to work Kor?"

"Because I'm not dressed for it," Kori replied, dropping her hand down to my abs and massaging my body mindlessly.

My hand moved to her chin and using my index finger, I tilted her face back up so that my gaze met hers. "There's nothing wrong with the way you're dressed Kor," I said seriously, letting my eyes leave hers for a moment to look at the tight dress she was wearing. She was stunning and that dress wrapped her curves perfectly.

"My dress is too short for the 30's..." She trailed off, staring at my hand which was running up and down her thigh, proving once again that I couldn't take my hands off of her.

I grinned, setting my forehead against hers, "How did women dress in the 30's?"

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders, staring at my lips while she pulled her head back to kiss me again. It was just a simple kiss, but it made me ache for her.

"You can wear whatever you want," I said seriously, tilting my head to the side to kiss her neck.

"Maybe I'd rather just spend the rest of the night with you..." She trailed off, blushing.

"What do you want to do?" I said softly against her skin, making her shiver.

Tilting her head to the side, my lips moved along her collarbone and just over her cleavage. "I want to cuddle you..." She said, making it sound innocent. "But first, I want dessert," She added, biting back a smirk as she tugged on the bottom of my shirt to pull my body even closer to her.

"What's for dessert?" I asked, breathing against her skin.

She slipped both hands under my shirt to grab my hips, "I'm going to teach you how to make a chocolate potato cake."

I pulled my head back to grin at her, "My mom used to -"

"I know," She cut me off, biting down on her lip. "You once told me that it was your favorite... and now I'm going to show you how to make it for yourself."

"I'm bad at cooking." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. "I'd rather have you cooking it for me anytime I'm craving it."

She nuzzled my neck, wrapping her legs around my hips, "We can do it together." I felt her lips part against my skin before sucking gently.

I grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear as I bent my head over her, "Deal." I whispered and nipped at her ear.

"Ouch!" She protested, pinching my side.

I pulled by head back, cupping her face with both hands. "Oops." I bit back a smirk and kissed her, this time sliding my tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss.

She tightened her legs around my hips, pressing her chest against mine as her hands moved further up my tee. "Do you have the ingredients?" She asked as she broke the kiss, her eyes staring into mine.

"Do I look like someone who knows what the ingredients are?" I raised one eyebrow at her, smirking as I let my hands slid down her back.

She blinked her eyes at me, unlocking her legs from my waist and sliding her hands out of my t-shirt. "Good point..." She trailed off like she was lost in a thought.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have chocolate though." I said out of nowhere, pursing my lips together.

She pouted and furrowed her eyebrows, "No chocolate no cake." She shook her head, setting her hands on the edge of the counter and tilting her head to the side. It was crazy how she looked even more sexy when she tried to look innocent.

"Not for tonight." I added, taking a step back as my eyes took in her body again, wondering if she had any lingerie under that extremely tight dress.

"I'm starting to think you're just making excuses so that I'll have to come over again." She said in a soft sexy tone, biting her lip.

"I don't need excuses to have you here." I said seriously, sliding my hands under her ass and picking her up, "And since we can't have dessert we have to skip to the part when you cuddle me."

"I think you're just making an excuse to see me naked again..." Kori whispered into my ear, moving her lips back to my neck and sucking rougher than earlier.

A small chuckle left my mouth as I adjusted her against my body, "Do you always cuddle naked, cutie?"

"Well you're going to be naked... it's only fair," She smirked against my skin.

Kicking the bedroom door open with my foot, I set her down on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the bed. I peeled my shirt off then bent my body over hers as she laid down on her back and tilted her head up to kiss me. Her nails scraped at my chest as her teeth sunk into my bottom lip, her hands moved down to my belt buckle and pulled it off quickly so her fingers could work on my zipper. I grasped both of her wrists, pinning her hands above her head just as my jeans fell down to the ground to pool around my ankles. "You're making me so hard Kor," I groaned, thinking about last time.

"How hard?" She looked into my eyes, letting her foot run up my thigh and to the bulge being covered by my boxers.

I adjusted my grip on her wrists, using one hand to hold them while my other hand moved between her thighs, massaging them mindlessly. "Be patient," I whispered, pressing my lips against hers and rubbing my fingers against the skimpy lingerie covering her pussy, which was already soaking wet. She moaned, wrapping one of her legs around my waist to lift her hips up and feel more of me. She was killing me for how sexy she was. I pulled back to trail kisses down her neck, "Not yet Kor..."

She moaned again as I kept pressing against her clit. "Please fuck me Noah," She said in almost a whisper and more of a plead.

"Are you already begging?" I asked quietly against her skin, sliding my hand out of her dress to reach for the zipper on her back, pulling it down slowly as she arched her body.

She looked down at me, biting her lip as she watched me take her dress off of her perfect body and pulling it down her long legs before tossing it on the floor. "Do I need to beg?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

I shook my head, moving my head down her chest, "No." I groaned and my teeth yanked at the lacy fabric of her bra to pull it down, exposing her perfect breasts as my hand dropped between her legs again.

"Does it mean you're not going to make me wait?" She breathed out, running her hands through my hair and grabbing fistful as my lips wrapped around her nipple, the tip of my tongue flicking it slowly and making her moan.

I pushed the fabric covering her pussy to the side and pushed one finger inside of her easily, considering how tight she was. "It means that I want you so fucking bad that I wouldn't be able to wait much longer." I groaned pulling my head back too look at her face that was gorgeous and twisted in pleasure. I still couldn't believe that I was about to have her, it made me a little nervous too.

"But you're making me wait." She moaned, glancing down at me for a moment before tossing her head back, her hips grinding against my hand.

I smirked and slid my finger out of her, looking into her eyes as I used my hand to push my boxers down my legs and stepping out of them, "Not anymore." I swallowed, not taking my eyes off of hers as I spread her legs and pushed my dick inside of her, dying a little for how fucking good she felt.

"Fuck," Kori breathed out, making me realize that it was really happening. I was fucking my best friend and she was amazing.

"Is that a good fuck or..?" I trailed off in a soft tone and as her foot slid up to rest on the edge of the bed, I grabbed her ankle and spread her legs apart even more.

She nodded her head, gasping as my slipped even further inside of her. "Oh my god Noah," My name left her lips in a moan, her hands sliding up her body to grab her breasts, her nails sinking into her soft skin.

I leaned my body down and captured her mouth with mine as I kept fcking her, only breaking the kiss to push one of her hands aside and suck on her breast. "Your body is so perfect," I said against her skin, biting down on her flat stomach and making a scream escape her.

Her hips kept moving with mine and her eyes dropped down to where our bodies met, my moving back and forth inside of her at the perfect pace. She intertwined her hand with mine, squeezing it hard as I hit her spot making her screams echo throughout the bedroom and making me even harder if it was possible.

Kissing my way back up her neck, I bit down right beneath her ear and made her shiver again. "I want you to watch me while I fuck you," She whispered into my ear, threading her fingers through my hair and tilting her head up to nip at my lobe. "I want to ride you until you're coming inside of me and then I want to go down on you and suck you senseless."

"Fuck Kori you're so...unbelievable." I groaned, pulling my head back to look at her as I slid my dick out of her just to slam into her vigorously, feeling her tighten around me as I repeated the motion again and again, her back arching more at every thrust and her moans getting louder.

"So are you." She breathed out, cupping my jaw with her hands and kissing me as she wrapped her legs tightly around my hips and taking me deeper inside of her as we switched our positions.

I didn't say a word and swallowed, watching her as she adjusted herself on my lap, setting her hands on my stomach and propping herself up in a sitting position. My eyes dropped on her boobs that were pushed together between her arms before moving up to her face, watching her intently as she started moving, swaying her hips against me and moaning softly.

"You're getting more wet..." I smirked, moving my hand up her inner thigh and stopping it where our bodies met, placing my thumb on her clit and tracing circles around it roughly.

She rode me faster, her nails sinking into my abs as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. "I can't help it, that's the effect you have on me." She managed to say, her cheeks getting a brighter shade of pink as she smiled.

"I have more than one effect on you." I whispered, using my free hand to grab her breasts, teasing her erected nipples with the tip of my thumb.

"Mhmm..." Kori mumbled unintelligently and I felt her pussy spasm against me over and over again.

Her muscles clenched around me and I groaned, bucking my hips up to get deeper inside of her. "You feel so fucking good," I grated out, running my hand along the curve of her body to grasp her hip tightly.

She leaned her weight onto one hand, setting her other on top of mine which was still between her legs. Letting her pace get slower, she guided my hand to apply more pressure to the way I was touching and rubbing her clit. She was so hot it was getting hard to hold back, but I didn't want to make it end yet. "Good..." She kissed me chastely, biting my lip for not more than a moment and smiling at me. "I'm going to fuck you all night."

"All night?" I grinned, my eyes moving down her body and making her blush. I had imagined her flawless body on top of me so many times...but it didn't compared even a bit to the reality.

"Yes," She whispered and smirked, burying her head in my neck as her screams got louder and she tightened against me in what had to be a vice like grip. "I want to feel you inside of me all night..."

"Kor," I pressed against her hip, two of my fingers rubbing back and forth on her clit and I knew she was as close as I was. "I want to watch you cum," I whispered.

She pulled her head back, moving her hand from mine and setting it on my thigh as she leaned her body back and started riding me faster again. I stared at her, the way she moved, the look on her face, the feeling of being inside of her...it was crazy. And just when I thought it couldn't get better she started coming hard, my name falling from her lips over and over again.

I gripped at her hips, switching our positions quickly to thrust harder inside of her, feeling her cum against me as I released inside of her. "Fuck." I groaned, riding out my orgasm as I slowed the pace.

She wrapped her legs around me, running her hands through my hair as I set my forehead against her shoulder, giving it a tug to force me to look at her. "It was worth the wait..." She whispered, her breath still labored.

I stared into her eyes and couldn't help but smile, "Yes. You're amazing." I said in a low tone, tilting my head to a side to kiss her.

She sucked at my bottom lip, her hands moving down my neck, "You're saying that-" The ring of my doorbell cut her off and she raised one eyebrow at me, "Are you waiting for someone."

"No, ignore it." I shook my head, pushing her hair off of her face, brushing my finger tips against her flushed cheeks. "You are so gorgeous Kor..."

She parted her lips but again the doorbell interrupted her. "Maybe you should go." She pouted, sighing as she unlocked her legs from my waist, letting me slid out of her as I propped myself up.

"Promise me you'll still be here when I'll get back." I smirked at her, getting up and reaching for my boxers as I wore them.

"I promise. But hurry up." She grinned and got up in a sitting position, tilting her head up as I bent over her, placing another kiss on her soft lips.

I made my way to the door quickly, already impatient to go back to Kori but as I opened the door and saw Luca staring at me I froze. "What do you want?" I asked, not even bothering to say hi.

"Did you see Kori?" He raised one eyebrow at me.

"I guess she's at the club." I said shortly, keeping a straight face as I grabbed the knob to close the door. "Now, if you can excuse me...I'm busy."

"I bet." He made a face at my lack or clothing but stopped me, "I went to your club and she wasn't there. If you saw her you should tell me."

"I didn't. Sorry." I shrugged and slammed the door closed, running my hands through my hair as I turned towards the hallway. Kori was staring at me, her body wrapped up in the sheet of my bed and her face unreadable. I walked over her, grabbing her hand as I led her to the living room, none of us saying a word.

I sat down on the couch, pulling her down on my lap and staring at her. I was expecting some sort of explanation, Luca wasn't the type who came looking for her, ever. Not that I had any right to ask for explanations, after all he was her boyfriend...but I knew, as Kori's best friend, that their relationship had more than one problem lately. Another kind of friend would have listened to Kori and given her wise advices, but I ended up in bed with her...what did that say about me?

"I'm sorry," Kori said quietly, her voice sounding small.

My fingers grazed her cheek and slid into her hair in a warm caress, shaking my head lightly, I looked at her, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because the moment's ruined," She said with a pout on her lips, literally.

I grinned, setting my head against the couch and adjusting her body against mine so that she was straddling me. "You don't have to apologize Kor," I replied, meaning it.

She parted her lips, her eyes trailing down my body. Setting her hands on my chest, she looked back up at me. "It's our anniversary..." She trailed off and at that point I was confused. "Mine and Luca's six year anniversary," She clarified and a million questions crowded my mind.

I blinked, still processing her words. "It's your -"

"I-," She cut me off, starting the sentence but pausing as a confused expression crossed her gorgeous face. "We had dinner reservations... I got dressed up and was leaving and I -"

"You don't have to explain Kor," I cut her off, forcing a small smile. I didn't want her to tell me things she didn't want to, I didn't want things to get awkward between us.

"But I do," She shook her head stubbornly, running both of her hands down my arms and intertwining her fingers with mine. "I ended up here Noah... I wanted to be with you," She said quietly, surprising me.

I didn't know what that meant, if it meant something. We never talked about us, mostly because until a few weeks before there was nothing to talk about. Now I had no idea of what was happening to us and I didn't even care as long as I got to stay with her and see both of us happy. "Did you?" I asked quietly, looking into her eyes and wishing I could read her mind.

"Yes." She answered firmly, nodding her head as she bit her lip.

"Then I'm glad you came here." I tossed my head on the back of the couch, not breaking the eye contact. I didn't want to analyze her words or look for the reason why she wanted to see me. She was with me and that was enough. "You know how much I like spending my time with you."

"I noticed." She gave me a small smile, wrapping my arms around her waist as she leaned her body against my chest.

"I'm bad at hiding it." I said softly, bending my head over her to kiss her cheek. "You can always come here, I'll never say no to you...even if you're supposed to be somewhere else."

She pulled her head back to look at me through her thick lashes, her hands running up my arms to stop on my collarbone, "It sounds like a promise."

"It is." I smiled and cupped her face with one hand, tilting her head to a side to press my lips against hers, my fingers tangled in her hair as she parted her lips, allowing me to slid my tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. It was crazy, I could go on hours just holding her and kissing her.

She brushed her finger tips up my neck, sucking on my bottom lip as she pulled away. "Good." She said quietly and her good mood seemed to be back, or she was really good at pretending that.

I had already forgotten the whole Luca thing even if in a corner of my mind I was worried. What if he found out about me and Kori? I pushed that though out of my head and picked Kori up as I got up, sliding my hands down her ass as I headed to the bedroom, "You're all mine tonight."


	19. New age

**New Character Info!  
Name: **Natalie Claire Pascal  
**Age**: 23  
**Hometown**: Norfolk, Virginia  
**Style**: Girly, but sexy at the same time. She is addicted to shoes and is always wearing the sexiest heels. Think the modern day Carrie Bradshaw  
**Position**: VIP waitress, bartender, or pastry chef  
**Model/Playby**: Doutzen Kroes

Natalie grew up in a wealthy Southern family, but she always wanted no need more. She dreamed of becoming the next Carrie Bradshaw and making it big, but he father didn't like her plans. After High school he sent her off to college where she said she was a business major, but really she was an journalist major. As soon as her father found out he had planned to cut her off, but knowing this would happen she quick bought a plane ticket it Italy and put some money in a different account. No one knows where she is or what she is doing. She came to work at the club to help support her will she is getting her footing.

* * *

****

• Wednesday  
_Direct from the Crazy Horse Cabaret in Paris, LBV presents Crazy Horse Paris. Witness sexy perfected as beautiful dancers combine sensuous choreography, stunning light displays, and film to portray the female form as art._

I noticed an upset Natalie literally running towards me and staring at me wide eyed. I raised one eyebrow, wondering what the fuck was wrong with her now? Maybe Coulter called her Ella again and she wanted me to fire him. Uhm.

"Noah. Thank god you're here." She breathed out, bringing her hand to her chest, which was heaving up and down making it hard for her boobs to stay in place in that super tight corset she was wearing.

"I'm always here Nat." I grinned, cocking my head to the side.

She blinked her blue eyes at me, "You know what I mean."

"No I don't." I faked a straight face and crossed my arms against my chest, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sick of this situation." She started but chocked on her words.

I set a hand on the small of her back, "Stop Nat. Breathe. And drink some water." I said quietly, leading her to the bar.

She took a second to catch her breath. "Can you please help?"

"Help with what?" I lifted my eyebrows. I never knew what I could expect from her.

She frowned looking toward a table. "See the table with the 3 guys all of which are staring right now?" She asked looking back at me.

"Natalie do you know how many tables that describes?"

She sighed, "The 2nd one from the back."

I nodded but didn't bother to give even a glance, "What about it?"

"Okay I'm use to grabby guys but they are fucking ridiculous. The one guy tried to do more than grab, his hand went all the way up the front of my dress and he wouldn't let me get up."

I grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar counter and handed it to her, "Drink."

"You're not even listening to me!" She protested but took the bottle, sipping the water.

"I listened to you." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Those guys are my friends."

She made a face, swallowing, "Why am I not surprised?"

I raised one eyebrow at her, counting to ten before speaking, "I'll pretend to ignore what you just said Natalie."

"Whatever." She waved a hand in the air. "You should do something about that though. They can't act like that."

"You're right, I'm going to talk with them." I said flatly.

"Talk?" She widened her eyes, "You should kick them out!"

"I'm the boss and I take decision Natalie. Don't worry, they won't annoy you anymore." I stared at her, the tone of my voice serious.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "If it was Kori you would do something..." She mumbled and chose the worst thing to say.

"What was that?" I asked looking right into her eyes.

"Nothing. Can you talk to them now so I can wait my table without being harassed?" She sighed.

"You are in thin ice right now, so I wouldn't be mouthing off."

"Yes sir." She sighed and repeated again, like I was fucking deaf. "Can you please talk to them while I check on my other tables though?"

I nodded even if I had one million other things to do, "I'm going now Natalie." I said walking off to the table and tried to put some sense into the guy's brains but it was useless considering how drunk they were.

Natalie came back to the table and looked at me and then at the others. Such a smart move.

"Are you looking for more troubles Barbie?" One of the guys asked her, smirking.

She glared at him but looked at me eventually, "Noah..." She whined.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm and leaned into her, whispering, "Coming here wasn't a good idea."

She pulled her head back, opening her mouth as she widened her eyes, "Didn't I deserve an apology?"

"Those guys are drunk, you won't get any good from them." I muttered under my breath then looked over at the boys, who seemed to enjoy the situation, "You'd better think of what I told you." I said to them seriously. They were my friends but it didn't mean they could act like pigs.

They said something impossible to get and Nat and I walked away, heading to the bar. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"We're not done yet." I told her, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"What are you talking about Noah?" Natalie asked looking at me.

I stopped as we reached the corner of the bar, "We need to talk."

"About what? I didn't do anything wrong tonight. I've been nice to everyone, except them after what they tried to do."

I shook my head, "They are drunk Natalie, and-"

"And nothing, there are plenty of guys who come in here drunk with trying to do that." She crossed her arms and I wondered who had hired her. Coulter.

"I know and there's nothing I can do to prevent that." I said trying to be calm despite her annoying tone.

"I feel like there's a but coming." She snorted, flipping her hair back with one hand.

I narrowed my eyes on her, speaking slowly, "Natalie, you'd better watch your mouth because I'm your boss, not one of your friends."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. What's wrong then?"

"You're giving me way too troubles." I said going straight to the point, "In less than a month you claimed to be harassed at least three times, to not talk about when you got suspended."

"Hey it's not my fault if this place is full of pervs!" She said setting her hands on her hips.

"Then why I didn't have the same kind of problem with all the other girls?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her, "I don't know if you have a radar or something but whatever it is I'm sick of it."

"I did nothing." She said stubbornly.

"I don't know about that." I glared at her, "Wasn't you the girl making out with Coulter? Or with my brother?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "That is none of your business, you shouldn't care."

"I don't, trust me." I said seriously, "But if you do that when you're supposed to work, then yes, it's my business too."

"I never did any of that while working Noah. If you knew the whole story you would know that." She paused but at that point I wasn't listening to her anymore, "And how is that different from any of the other girls? You and Kori-"

Before she could finish, I stopped her. I could ignore that she was bringing up Kori once, but not twice. "We aren't talking about me and Kori."

"Fine, I'm sorry Noah." She said but it was pretty clear she wasn't sorry at all. "Next time a guy does something to me I will just let it happen."

I just gave her a look. "Screw up one more time Natalie and you are done."

She nodded and walked away, but I knew it was just matter of time before something happened again.


	20. Chapter 20

_**"And the heart is hard to translate, it has a language of its own"**_

I stopped in front of Gabriella's building apartment, running a hand though my hair after taking off my helmet. I slid my phone out from the pocket of my jacket and dialed Kori's number, waiting for her to answer as I brought it to my ear.

"Uhm hi." Her voice said, her tone low and groggy.

"Hey gorgeous. Are you okay?"

"I just woke up." She yawned, making me smile for how cute she was.

"Well, you'd better hurry and get dressed, I'm waiting for you." I said quietly.

She sighed and I could hear Gabby's voice probably hating me for that early call. Even I didn't consider noon early I could get why they did, we all worked until late at night. "I'm not home Noah..." She trailed off and I wished I could see her face to read her expression...or at least try.

"I know." I nodded, feeling nervous. Did that look like I was a creeper? "Coulter told me and I wanted to see you."

"Why's that cutie?" She asked and I could tell she was smiling.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked, folding my arm across my chest.

"No silly."

"I want to take you out for lunch...are you coming?" I questioned and I realized I was holding my breath.

"Where are you taking me?" Kori asked and I smiled.

"It's a surprise," I told her, praying she'd like the idea.

"It sounds like a date..." She trailed off.

The last time I had been on a date was so long ago I didn't even know what a date was anymore. But I'd definitely take Kori on one, just not now when both of us still were in a relationship. I chuckled, "It's just lunch. I promise."

"Too bad," She paused and I wondered what she was doing...probably getting dressed...so she was half naked. Ugh. "I don't usually kiss my friends during lunch."

"I'm not worried," I said in a low voice, turned on just by the idea of her lips against mine.

"No?" She asked.

"You can't help yourself from kissing me," I said cockily, but it was true.

"You're right," She said in almost a whisper. "But that's because you can never keep your hands off of me..."

"I know," I admitted. But then again, what kind of guy could take his hands off of a girl like Kori? Only that dick of her boyfriend...but that was good for me. "Hurry up because I'm already missing your body."

"You're so bad," She paused and the tone of her voice changed, making me guess she had company. "I'll be right down."

"Okay," I said before hanging up.

I slid my phone back into the pocket of my jacket, staring at the door and hoping Kori would come out of it as soon as possible. It was not like I wouldn't wait for her, it was more like I was really impatient to see her, to wrap my arms around her and kiss every inch of her flawless body.

A few minutes later she appeared, crossing her arms over her chest, she zipped up her jacket as she walked outside and smiled at me, "Are you stalking me?"

"I was, but you made things more difficult...I almost lost your tracks." I joked, smiling wide as I glued my eyes on her.

She bit back a grin, cocking her head to the side, "But you found me eventually."

I shrugged, wrapping my arms around her petite body to pull her into a hug, "I have my ways, I'll always find you."

She pressed her body against me and tilted her head up, raising one eyebrow at me, "You really start sounding like a creeper."

I rolled my eyes and pressed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away regretfully. I was dying to press my lips against hers, but I didn't want to push things. "What can I say? I can't stay away from you too much." I grinned, even if it was the truth. Every time I was with her the rest of my thoughts disappeared and I was happy and peaceful.

"You're silly." She chuckled and glanced past me, blinking her eyes as she stared at me again, "Is that bike yours?"

"Yes." I nodded, sliding my hands into the pocket of my jacket and studying her face. She wasn't wearing any make up, still her cheeks were of a light shadow of pink and her eyes shone through her dark long lashes, she looked even more beautiful than the day before.

"It's bigger than I thought." She furrowed her brows, her lips pouting a bit. God she was adorable.

"Are you scared cutie?" I asked, smirking as I pushed her hair off of her face as I looked down at her.

She shot me a cocky look and set her hands on my chest, biting her lip. "Not at all."

I sighed, shaking my head as my hand ran down her neck, "Too bad." I said quietly and forced myself to take my hand off of her, knowing that the more I touched her the more I wanted.

She watched me as I threw my leg over my bike and straddled it. "Why?" She asked, walking closer and grabbing the helmet I was handing to her.

"Because scared girls are allowed to grip at me." I kept a straight face, not looking at her on purpose as I slid my hands into my leather gloves.

Her tongue ran across her lips as she cocked her head to the side, "Girls, uhm?"

I turned my face to her, watching her closely as my eyes dropped on her mouth, fighting the urge to lean into her and just kiss her, "Girls whose name is Kori."

She bit her lip, walking over to the bike to throw her leg over it. If there was something sexier than a girl on a bike it was Kori on my bike. Shifting in the seat, she leaned her body against mine and kissed my neck, letting a feeling on warmth where her lips had just been. "When did you become so cute Noah?" She grinned against my skin, wrapping her free arm around my chest as the helmet leaned against her thigh.

"You tell me," I shrugged and moved my head to try to look at her, making it so she was nuzzling my neck.

She bit me gently before pulling her head back to smile at my. My lips parted and I stared at her for a moment, realizing how she was slowly changing me. I had never been cute and every time I got that from her I felt a wave of proud in my chest, because I knew she liked that and that I was treating her right. If it was up to me, I'd start the bike and take her away somewhere far, where it was just her and me, no boyfriends or girlfriends to cheat or other people to worry about. "What?" She grinned.

"You look gorgeous," I said softly, making her blush.

She shook my head and smiled, "I just woke up, have no makeup on, and -"

"And you look beautiful," I cut her off.

She smiled and leaned her head closer to mine, finally breaking the distance between us to kiss me softly. She ran her tongue across my lips, a shiver running through her body. Tilting her head to the side, she pressed her body into mine even more and ran her hand up to my hair, tangling her fingers in it while her tongue slipped into my mouth and an actual moan escaped her lips.

"Careful there gorgeous," I pulled my head back, staring at the ground with an arm wrapped around her waist. The helmet had fallen from her grasp and she seemed to have not even noticed.

"Sorry," She smiled innocently, following my body with her eyes as I bent down to pick it up. I handed it to her and she put it on, stopping me from kissing her more. She pushed the screen up a little and adjusted it on her head before wrapping both arms tightly around me while the bike roared to life. "Where are we going?" She said, having to almost yell over the sound.

"I told you... It's a surprise," I smiled once more before turning my body straight. "Ready?"

She leaned her chest into my back in what felt like an embrace, "Ready!"

I put my helmet on and set my hands on the handlebars, moving my right wrist down to give fuel as I put both feet up on the pegs once the bike start moving. My eyes focused on the road as we zigzagged through the cars and I grinned to myself as I felt Kori's hands gripped at me more tightly. As we stopped at the lights I looked at her through the side mirror, pushing the screen up as I spoke out loud, "You look worried cutie."

"I'm not." She wrinkled her nose, leaning against my shoulder.

"No? Because your body is so tense I'm starting to think you're scared instead." I let out a small laugh, teasing her a little.

"I said I'm not silly boy." She narrowed her gaze on me, unwrapping one arm from my waist to roll her hand into a fist and hitting my helmet playfully, making me laugh louder.

I shook my head and sighed, giving fuel as the lights turned green and starting the bike again, making it run through the traffic faster than before. That was perfect, nothing could beat the feeling of the air hitting my body while I had Kori wrapped around me...except for being inside of her but that was a whole other story.

We came to a stop and Kori's chest bumped into my back as I turned off the bike. "Here we are." I announced as I pulled my helmet off, glancing at Kori from over my shoulder.

She get off of the saddle and looked around, "Where did you take me?" She asked, probably having no clue of where we were.

I placed my hands on both sides of her helmet and helped her to slid her head out of it. "Have a little faith in me." I grinned, getting off of the bike and using my free hand to grab hers.

"I do, but for what I know we could be everywhere." She shrugged, looking at me from the corner of her eye and smiling.

I didn't say a word, fighting the urge to tell her that as long as I with her I didn't really care of where we were. What was happening to me? When did I become so cheesy? I led her toward an old building and stopped in front of a wooden door to open it and let her go first. It was a small restaurant, small and simple, pretty much the opposite of the one I owned, but the food...it was amazing. The owner, a tall man with dark hair in his early 40s, smiled at me as he pointed to a table, which was settled for one.

"I always come here." I explained to Kori, moving the chair and waiting for her to sit, "But I'm usually alone."

Kori smiled, turning her head to follow my body as I walked around the table to sit down in the seat across from her. "That answers my next question," She set her bag on the ground and slid both arms out of her jacket, setting it on the back of her chair.

My eyes followed her as she moved and when she finished, an eyebrow quirked, "What question would that be?"

"If you bring every girl here," She smirked and I knew she was joking but still...that question implied that I had tons of girls, which was true, but it made me feel guilty, not for cheating on Giulia, but because it made me realize once again how I didn't deserve Kori.

I shook my head, glancing away for a second as my lips parted, "Just you."

"Well I feel honored," She propped her elbows up on the table and reached one hand across the table to grab my hand which was now leather free. She brought my cold hand up to her mouth and gave it a soft kiss, smiling as I smirked at her. "Your hands are cold..." She intertwined it with hers.  
"I didn't even notice," I said, boring my eyes into hers and squeezing her hand.

She grinned before biting down on her lip, her cheeks turning red. "What's good here?" She finally asked.

My mouth fell open just as the owner reappeared, setting his hand on my back. "Mr. Edwards, always a pleasure... and not alone I see," He spoke with a thick accent, turning his head to smile at Kori.

She extended her free hand out, not letting go of my hand which now was warm against hers. "I'm Kori," She smiled back at him.

"Marco." He shook her hand gently before letting it go and glancing at me briefly, "I suppose you're Noah's girlfriend."

Kori blushed and parted her lips but I spoke out first, "She's my...neighbor." I swallowed, choosing probably the wrong definition of what Kori was to me.

"Oh. Oh, I see." He paused and grinned at me before clearing his throat, "What can I bring you?"

"The usual." I told him quietly and traced circles with my thumb against Kori's palm as the man nodded and walked away.

Kori followed his back until he disappeared in what had to be the kitchen before looking at me with one eyebrow raised, "I'm your neighbor?" She asked and fuck I wished I could read her mind or her face.

"Well, not now." I smiled and pretended to be relaxed when I actually felt nervous with no apparent reason.

"How's being Gab's roommates?" I asked quietly, staring into her eyes and forcing myself to not think of what had happened between them.

"It's okay, she really needed a friend." She shrugged, not breaking the eye contact.

I smiled more genuinely, giving a squeeze to her hand, "And you're an amazing friend."

"I thought I was just your neighbor." She cocked her head to the side, biting her bottom lip.

I parted my lips, thinking of how I could define Kori in my life...but no word seemed appropriate. "When are you going back home?" I asked eventually.

"I'm not sure," Kori said seriously.

"Is Gabs okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. Coulter had told me about David hitting her and her leaving him and I felt really sorry for her. Also I secretly wanted Coulter to kill that asshole, there was never a good reason to hit a girl.

She broke the eye contact with me and looked at the table, shrugging her shoulders, "I hope so."

"Are you okay?" I questioned, noticing something in her eyes...they weren't shining like they usually do.

She lifted her head back up and stared at me for a moment before nodding her head, "Of course... Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged, "Because you're staying with Gabs... Luca doesn't care?"

She ran her tongue across her top lip as she leaned back in her seat. "I don't know," She answered me, glancing at my hand as my thumb brushed across her palm. "I haven't spoken to him since that night."

"The night we -" I started, my mind going back to the memory of us together...I couldn't stop thinking about it and wondering if and when it'd happen again.

"No," She cut me off and smiled at me. She sat up a little straighter and leaned into the table, "So what did you order for us?"

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about Luca and even before sleeping together we rarely talked about him, but now it was different because her silence left too many questions in my mind. "You'll see." I said eventually, offering a smile.

"Why don't you tell me cutie?" She asked, setting her chin on the palm of her free hand.

"Don't you like surprises?" I tilted my head to the side, trying to push all my thoughts out of my head even if it was hard. There were too many things going on.

"I do but what if I don't like this one?" She retorted, wrinkling her nose.

I shook my head and brought her hand to my mouth, "I know what you like Kori."

Her eyes dropped on my lips as I brushed them against her skin, "Even food?" I nodded my head and bit her gently, looking up at her as she bit back a grin, "Do you creep on me?"

I placed a kiss where I just bit her and leaned back against my chair, "No but six years are a pretty long time to get to know well a person." I shrugged and watched silently a waiter as he set two plates of gnocchi in front of us. "Was I wrong?"

Kori grinned, "I love gnocchi."

"What did I tell you?" I looked at him with a pleased smile on my face, watching as she let go of my hand to set her napkin on her lap.

She grabbed her fork, stabbing into the gnocchi. A smirk swept across her face before she set the small piece in her mouth and chewed. She was adorable even when she ate and I could just stare at her to feel peaceful. She swallowed and licked the corner of her mouth, "You were right... But I'm such a piglet that I'd eat anything."

"It's one of the things I like best about you," I said seriously, taking a few pieces on my fork and then biting into them.

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side to watch me as I ate. "After being with me, I'd think your favorite thing about me would be a little different..." She trailed off and the image of her riding me popped out in my thoughts.

"I said one of them," I clarified after swallowing. "There's a lot to like about you Kor."

She glanced down at her plate and pushed her food around a little. "I could say the same about you Noah," She smiled, looking back up at me.

"How is your food?" Marco reappeared with the worst timing ever, setting two glasses of wine down in front of us while we both nodded at him. "Can I get you anything else?"

I glanced at Kori, silently waiting for her answer and she shook her head. "A steak and mashed potatoes." I told him quietly, offering a smile as he walked away.

Kori looked at me with a brow raised and an amused expression on her gorgeous face, chewing her food. "Are you still hungry cutie?" She asked after swallowing.

"I'm a big guy, I need to eat!" I laughed lightly, shrugging as I stuffed my mouth with the last bite of gnocchi, pausing before talking again. "And I won't eat until late night."

"Me too." She sighed, propping her elbow on the table and setting her chin on her hand, "We can't go back home together tonight."

I faked a pout, grabbing the glass of wine and taking a sip. "I'll go home all alone and sad."

She wrinkled her nose, looking at me through her dark lashes, "You shouldn't joke about serious things."

"But I wasn't joking." I grinned, reaching for her face from across the table and leaning in to kiss her.

Kori smiled against my lips, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue inside of her mouth. Pulling back slightly, she bit back a smirk, "You taste like gnocchi."

"You taste delicious..." I trailed off, looking into her eyes and wishing we were alone and I was between her legs, which was what I wished most of the time.

She pressed her lips against mine, letting them linger on my lips before pressing hard again and pulling back. "I want to taste you Noah," She whispered and I groaned as she set her head in her palms to stare at me. She was so hot it was really hard to keep my thoughts innocent, mostly when she said things like that.

"What are you thinking about right now?" I asked, keeping my arms on the table to be close to her.

She parted her lips and ran her tongue over her top lip and shrugging her shoulders she ran her finger up the side of her glass of water, "You."

"What about me?"

She lifted her eyes back up to meet mine, smiling as a cocky smirk appeared on my face. "You already know it cutie," She said softly.

I set my hand on hers, stopping it from playing with the condensation on her glass and taking it in mine. "Come here," I gave it a small tug until she was standing up and walking over to me. She sat down on my lap, straddling my waist and if we weren't in a restaurant right now her jeans would be laying on the floor and I'd be inside of her.

"I want you so bad," She admitted, whispering it in my ear and I almost lose it.

I pulled my head back and smiled as I brushed my thumb against her cheek which was bright red, "You can have me cutie..." I trailed off, staring into her eyes intently.

"But not now." She pouted, snaking her arms around my neck and setting her forehead against mine. She was so beautiful sometimes I felt breathless.

I kissed her again, cupping her jaw with my hand and biting down her bottom lip gently as I pulled my head back, "Such an impatient girl." I grinned.

"I know." She sighed, biting back a smirk and shifting on my lap, almost killing me.

"We can go to my place after..." I suggested, not sure if it was a good idea.

"I don't want run into Luca." She said quietly, looking down and once again I fond myself wondering what was going on between them but I didn't ask.

Instead I placed a finger under her chin to lift it and force her to look at me again, "Then I'll wait for tonight to see you again."

She bit her lip and smiled, "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I'll kidnap you and I'll drag you in my office." I said seriously, running my hands down her back.

"I like your plan...but will you be able to wait so many hours?" She asked, grinning, "I know how much you hate waiting..."

I sighed, but smiled, "I do, but I can do it for you."


	21. Whatever it was, there's nothing now

I stared at my phone on the coffee table, bending over it to grab it...I didn't even know how many times I had started to dial Kori's number, but for some reason I had the feeling it wasn't a good idea calling her. I slid into the pocket of my jeans, running a hand though my hair as I made my way to the door, opening it and freezing once I saw the last person I wanted to see. Besides Luca.

"What are you doing here?" I asked to Giulia, staring at her.

She smirked and brushed past me, heading to the living room, "Way to say hi to your girlfriend." She said tossing her head over her shoulder to glance at me.

I groaned and shut the door closed, following her. "Are you my girlfriend?" I asked and I couldn't help noticing the sarcasm on my voice. I remembered when I used to make her the same question but with a different tone, the way I felt when she wrapped her arms around my neck and nodded her head before kissing me. It was amazing, but it was about four years ago. How things got to this point I didn't know, but I had a brain and I knew it was my fault just like it was hers.

"Last time I checked I was." She said coldly and sat down on the armchair, propping her elbow on the leather arm and leaning her cheek on her palm as she stared at me.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I headed to the kitchen.

"You look...weird." I heard her say from the other room.

I opened the fridge, reaching for a bottle of water and undoing the cap as I walked back into the living room. "Don't you even remember how I look? It'd make sense considering that I haven't seen you in forever." I shrugged, taking a sip of water.

She pursed her red lips together and narrowed her eyes on me. They were the same lips and the same eyes I once thought to love, but now they looked different to me. "Blame it on yourself." She snorted, crossing her legs and her dress, which was already way too short, inched up her thigh.

"I called you one hundred times Giulia and -"

"And what? You called me just to yell at me and try to make me feel guilty." She cut me off harshly.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head as I leaned against the doorframe, "And how did I try to make you feel guilty for Christ's sake?"

"You kept complaining about my job." She said drily, her hand running up her neck to stop on the lobe of her ear, her tiny fingers playing with hem big gold earring. "You've always known I'm the type of woman who gives herself to her job completely."

"Yes and I liked it, but I didn't get you'd give yourself to your boss too." I heard myself saying and I regretted my words once they left my mouth. The World War III was about to start in my living room and the bright shade of red on Giulia's cheeks proved it.  
"Don't you even dare to start with your paranoid bullshit!" She yelled, standing up all of a sudden and walking over me with her index finger pointed to my face.

My eyes dropped on her hand before meeting her gaze again, "Try again, you're not convincing enough." I said calmly, knowing that it'd probably piss her off more.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" She screamed at the top of her voice, while her eyes started tearing up but it was no use. I knew all her tricks by memory and they didn't work on me anymore.

I ran my hand through her wavy hair, my eyes studying her face and I couldn't help pitying ourselves for how we had become during those years together. We probably weren't made for each other or probably it was just me, I wasn't made for relationships. I couldn't even remember why I had started cheating on her and it made me feel even worse. "You still smell of his cologne Giulia." I said coldly and she slapped my hand away.

"You're lying." She retorted, staring into my eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest.

I didn't break the eye contact and set my hands on her hips, preventing her from pulling away, "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't sleep with him?"

"You're sleeping with half of the staff of your club Noah." She spat, not answering.

"Is it a yes?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Is yours?" She retorted, narrowing her gaze on me and grabbing my wrists to push them away from her waist.

I watched her as she spun on her heels and walked over the couch to grab her purse, rummaging into it. I took a deep breath and parted my lips, "Yes." I said simply. Technically I wasn't sleeping with anyone else but Kori, but that was the last thing I wanted her to know.

Her head shot it my direction and before I could notice she was throwing her purse at me, "Asshole!" She shouted.

I avoided her bag and widened my eyes at her, "Are you fucking crazy?!"

She walked close to me, running her both hands through her hair, "Why Noah? Why? Wasn't I enough for you?" She asked, shaking her head.

"It's not like that..." I trailed off, not even knowing what to say. There was no excuse for what I had done to her. "There must be something wrong with me. I'm sorry."

She raised one eyebrow and smirked, "Oh it is. That's why I'm fucking Fabio." She said looking at me.

I processed her words and waited to feel something...rage, jealousy, sadness...but I couldn't feel anything. "Okay."

"Okay?" She blinked her eyes at me, looking confused.

"Yes, we're done." I said bending over the floor to pick her bag and giving it to her.

Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head, clutching her purse in her hands, "No Noah, I have no intention to leave you."

"I cheated on you Giulia, didn't you hear me?" I looked at her, not knowing what to expect from her at this point. She was acting like a crazy person.

"And I cheated on you too...but I can forgive you." She said seriously.

"No." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest, "What we used to have it's gone, there's a reason why we're sleeping with other people."

She stared at me through her dark thick lashes and bit her lip, looking lost in a thought. "Oh god. Please don't tell me you have a crush on one of those sluts who work for you."

"No, don't be ridiculous." I groaned but all I could think about was Kori. It was more than a crush or I wouldn't be there breaking up with Giulia.

Her jaw dropped as her face turned red again, "I'm right! Who's she? I bet it's the one who acts all innocent even if she's a bitch."

"I have no idea of who you're talking about but I have no intention to go on with this conversation. It's over, I'm sorry." I said seriously and I really was sorry...despite everything.

"You can't leave me Noah...not after all these years." She shook her head and I started wondering how the hell I was going to get out of this situation.

"I have to." I said quietly.

"Why? Don't you love me anymore?" She asked and her eyes got glossy again, but this time I didn't know if it was one of her tricks or not.

"No baby...I'm sorry." I whispered, caressing her head and wishing I had done everything in a different way.

"You're lying." She said in a barely audible tone.

I parted my lips but before I could say anything the doorbell rang and I prayed it wasn't Kori. "Noah open this fucking door!" Coulter. Thank god.

I headed to the door, followed by Giulia, opening it. "Hey." I gave him a significant look.

He glanced over my shoulder and raised one eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, but I could see he was more than pleased for his perfect timing.

"No," I shook my head, looking at Giulia briefly, "We're done."

She swallowed and brushed past me, "You'd better pray that I never see you with her." She glared before walking out of my apartment.

Coulter stared at me, waiting a few seconds before smirking, "We have to celebrate now."


	22. New age 2

"Look at you being drunk." Coulter smirked at me as he leaned over the counter of the bar.

"I'm not drunk. Not yet though." I gave him a side glance before making eye contact with Jackson as I motioned him to give us something to drink.

"Can I join you?" He asked, sitting on the stool next to me.

I turned my face to him, raising one eyebrow, "I don't know about that...you might get handsy."

He faked a straight face, running a hand through his hair, "Like you don't like that."

I laughed and shook my head, looking at him from the corner of my eye, "I'd love it."

"Let's see if you'll be a lucky boy." He grinned, grabbing the glass Jackson set in front of him.

"I've been pretty lucky lately." I shrugged, glancing briefly at Kori before taking a sip from my drink.

Coulter smirked as he followed my gaze. "You should tell me more about your luck." He said seriously and I glared at him, not wanting to mention what Kori and I were doing in front of Jackson or anyone else. Even if I honestly had no idea of what we were doing, but I didn't care.

"You know all about it already." I said still smirking wide as I thought of Kori sitting on my lap and kissing me and wishing she wasn't working now.

He shook his head. "No no, I'm going to need details. Serious details. How lucky, where were you lucky, how many times have you been lucky?" He smirked at his joke and I was trying not to laugh but I was also pissed that he kept on about it.

Jackson looked over at us, 'You two are weird." hesaid shaking his head and walking over to the other side of the bar where some girls started flirting with him.

"You're an ass." I smirked, taking a sip of my drink but still grinning.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot lately. But seriously man you can't expect to hook up with Kori after all these years and not tell me anything about it." "You just want to know what she looks like naked." I grinned and he shrugged.

"It would help my fantasies with her and Gabs more accurate." He admitted, smirking back at me.

"If you tell me about Gabby I'll tell you about Kori." I offered, reaching over the bar to grab the bottle of liquor and refill both our drinks.

He nodded. "Okay. We made out like 2 weeks ago and now I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Are you that bad at kissing?" I grinned at him.

He shrugged. 'Maybe I am. Or maybe she's pissed that I left before we could do anything else….or maybe she's pissed because she caught me and Melanie? Who knows."

"Probably you're just a bad kisser." I smirked, glancing at him briefly before downing my drink.

He spun on his stool and raised one eyebrow at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, giving him a questioning look, "Yeah, why?"

"No lectures about how I'm being a douche or how Melanie is bad for me?" He asked probably suspecting I was just playing a trick on him.

"Nope, you already know that." I said quietly and shrugged. I was tired to repeat always the same things, I knew Coulter had realized how stupid he had been...or at least I hoped so.

"Nothing about Gabs either?" He narrowed his gaze on me, like expecting me to say at least something about her.

"No." I shook my head and stared at him, "You're smart enough to find a way to gain her forgiveness and if it doesn't happen then blame it on the destiny or whatever."

He took a long sip of his drink and widened his eyes at me, "What happened to you Noah? Seriously, this is so not you."

I smirked and ran a hand through my hair, "I'm a new man. A better version hopefully."

"Because you're single?" He teased me, elbowing me lightly.

"No, because I'm not with Giulia anymore." I groaned and refilled my glass once again.

"Same difference." He shrugged, pausing to steal the bottle from my hand, "Does Kori know?"

I swallowed and pursed my lips together, "Not yet."

"Why not?" Coulter asked, raising his brow.

"Because…" I trailed off, not knowing where to start and not sure if I want to tell everything to him. Not that I didn't trust him, but if I admitted something out loud then it'd be real and not just a thought in my head.

"I'm having dinner with Melanie tomorrow." He said out of nowhere.

I groaned, that girl was nothing but trouble. "Are you fucking kidding me Coulter?!"

He put his hands up. "Settle down. I had divorce papers drawn up, I'm going to get her to sign them .She can finally be out of my life for good."

I glared at him, the last time despite his promised he had ended up almost inside of her. "I swear to god Coult if you just end up fucking her…."

He shook his head. "Trust me I want the next time I have sex to be worth it."

I smirked up at him. "Did you just insult your wife?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She's not my wife for much longer. And honestly? She kind of just laid there."

I chuckled and nodded my head towards where Gabby and Kori were laughing about something. "Do you know who doesn't just lay there?" I smirked and her rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you're fucking one of the hottest girls at the club, blah blah blah." He grinned, shaking his head as he refilled his glass.

"I was talking about Gabriella." I said wickedly as I took a sip.

He narrowed his eyes. "How would you know how Gabby is in bed?" He questioned.

"Kori mentioned something about it..." I trailed off glancing at him.

His eyes widened and he leaned into me, his voice low, "Why didn't you call me to share?"

I shrugged, biting back a smirk, "I was too busy with Kori."

"Right." He groaned, rolling his eyes as he paused to took a sip from his glass, "She's a woman though. Gabby could be different with men."

"Well, your other cousin-"

"Please don't remind me that Donovan and I are related." He glared at me.

I sighed and shook my head, I didn't like that they basically hated each other. "My brother likes to give details."

He raised one eyebrow at me, clearly annoyed, "And you listened?"

"Of course, I was curious." I shrugged and grinned.

"Go on." He said flatly and instead of refilling his empty glass he reached for mine.

"He told me she's unbelievable, one of the best girls he's been with...and only god knows how many girls he fucked." I sighed, grabbing the bottle and pouring the liquid into Coulter's glass.

"I hate that he was with her…" He growled under his breath, probably not meaning to say it out loud.

"And why is that Coulter?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Because I like her."

I did a double take and widened my eyes at him. Did I hear it right? "Huh?"

He blinked. "What?" He asked, trying to play it off.

"You just said you liked Gabby!"

He nodded. "I do like Gabby. We're friends."

I laughed under my breath. "You sound like me." I mentioned and he looked over at me.

"Says the man who won't tell the girl he loves he left his girlfriend for her…."

"You know just as much about love as I do Coulter. Which is nothing." I took another sip of my drink.

He sighed. "I'm with you there…" He admitted.

"Good, I started feeling alone." I grinned, lightening the mood and glancing at him.

"Already?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Not really...I'm rarely alone." I shrugged, taking the last sip from my glass and deciding that I had enough for the night.

A wide grin crept over his lips and I could see that something Kori related was about to come, "Because you're always between-"

"Because since we're both single I'm always with you." I cut him off, smirking at his face.

"I bet you won't be single that long." He said looking at me in a challenging way.

"I bet you'll find another girlfriend before me." I bit back a smirk, my eyes glancing at Gabby a moment but getting distracted by Kori's gorgeous face.

He made a face and snorted, "And why's that?"

"Because you can't live without having a relationship." I said and even if it sounded like I was joking I really thought that.

"I already have one." He said quietly, shrugging.

"Because technically you're still married. I know." I groaned.

He shook his head and smirked, "No, I have you."


	23. Chapter 23

I walked silently toward the DJ console, gluing my eyes on Kori's back and hoping she wouldn't see me.

She ran a hand though her hair and just when I wrapped my arms around her waist she tossed her head over her back. "Hey gorgeous." I smirked, burring my head into her hair and inhaling her scent. I couldn't even explain how much I needed her body against me, how I thought about her every second of my days and my nights too, it was crazy.

She bit her lip, her hands dropping on my arms as she leaned her back against my chest, "Hey you...what are you doing?" She asked, the tone of her voice soft and incredibly sexy.

I lifted my head and stared into her gorgeous eyes, smiling wider as our gazes met. "What am I doing?" I asked, our lips so close it was hard to not just kiss her.

"You're pretty handsy and we're surrounded by a big crowd, that's not you." She smirked, not breaking the eye contact.

"I don't care." I shrugged my shoulders and pushed her hair off of her shoulder, bending my head over it to kiss her silky skin, "I missed you too much to behave around you now."

She shivered and turned in my arms, "Maybe we need to find another place bad boy." She grinned with a glint in her eyes and my thoughts got dirty instantly.

"Okay." I nodded my head, forcing myself to not think about fucking her against a wall and I smiled, "But only after you'll dance with me."

"Just one song..." Kori trailed off, sliding her hands up my chest and letting them drape over my shoulders.

"Only one?" I grinned and noticed how her eyes kept staring my lips.

She nodded her head, running her tongue over her top lip as I was pretty sure she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her. "I've missed you too," She said seriously, bringing her eyes up to meet mine.

A small smile played on her lips as I smiled back at her, her words making me feel happy. "Prove it."

"How?" She cocked her head to the side, her hair brushing against my arm as she blinked innocently at me.

My hand slid along the curve of her body and then I brought my fingers to her chin, tilting her head at an angle. "I'm sure you could think of something Kor," I replied in a low tone.

She finally tilted her head up and kissed me, softly and almost chastely but still, it was amazing. Her teeth tore into my bottom lip as she pulled back, a little too early. "Did that prove it?" She smirked, dropping her hands to her sides as she turned her body in my arms, guiding my hands to her hips and intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Maybe." I grinned, moving my body along with hers as she started dancing.

She turned her head lightly to glance at me, biting back a smirk. "You can't always say maybe." She winked at me before looking straight in front of her again and arching her back against my chest.

I groaned and held her hips more tight, pressing her ass against my body and wishing I could rip her clothes off right then and there. Instead I tilted my head down and brushed my lips against her ear, "I'm sure you can do better."

She rested her head against my shoulder, tilting it up and looking at me in such a way it made me hard. "You can too." She said softly and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I smirked as I bent over her, pressing my lips against hers and holding her as close to me as I can, my tongue sliding into her mouth and deepening the kiss. It was amazing and I was literally breathless. "We're bad at dancing." I smirked against her lips as she broke the kiss.

"You are." She grinned and pulled away, spinning on her heels as she let go my hands.

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her against my body once again, "And you're walking away from me just because of that? That's not fair. I can dance, but you distracted me." I shook my head, dropping my free hand on the small of her back.

"I'm not going to give you another chance, not tonight." She bit her lip, keeping a straight face.

"What a meanie." I faked a pout but I broke into a smile eventually. I couldn't help it even if I felt like an idiot.

"I'm a cutie, not a meanie." She wrinkled her nose, looking super adorable.

"Okay, okay." I surrendered and kissed her forehead before glancing down at her, "There's something I have to tell you Kor..."

Her expression suddenly changed and I wasn't able to read it anymore. "You can tell me anything you want." She offered a smile.

"I broke up with Giulia." I said shrugging my shoulders as I glanced away, too nervous to look at her. If we were friends then that was something normal to say but Kori and I were a little out of the friend zone. It sounded like behind that sentence there was a hidden meaning or something missing...I should have added that yes, I had broken up with Giulia, but the reason why I had done that was Kori.

She stared at me and I wish I could know what she was thinking. "You broke up with Giulia?" She asked, repeating what I had just said and I started regretting telling her. I felt insecure like a sixteen years old boy, it was so not me, I couldn't even look at her.

"Yes," I said simply although there was much more to it, I just had no courage to go on.

She bit her bottom lip, following my eye line which literally lead to a wall. A small smile played on her lips making me hope she was going to say something to make things less awkward. "Good," She said softly. Not bad but not what I was expecting.

"Good?" I asked and looked at her, feeling confused and upset even if nothing really happened.

Kori nodded her head, slipping her wrist from my grasp to hold my hand and glanced down at our intertwined hands for a moment before looking back up at me. "You deserve better," She said seriously.

"Do I?" I asked and I realized that she was right, I did deserve better but the only better I wanted was her.

"You deserve to be happy," She smiled, looking genuinely sure about it.

"So do you," I said quietly and I meant it, even if she seemed happy whenever she was around me I could see there was something more, something that was bugging her and she didn't want to talk about it, making me wonder what she was thinking half of the time.

Her lips parted and she looked like she was considering her next words. "Why?" She asked, her voice almost inaudible over the loud music.

I stared at her and my hand tightened around her, "Why what?"

"Why did you break up with her?" She clarified and glanced away, her cheeks blushing but I didn't know why.

"Because she wasn't good enough for me and I deserve better?" I said in a questioning tone, trying to lighten the mood as I tilted my head to the side to meet her gaze. I didn't like how the conversation was going, it was awkward and things never were like that between us, but after all what did I expect? That she jumped in my arms and leave that idiot of her boyfriend? That couldn't happen, I was better than Luca but still not good enough for Kori.

"That's what I said." She looked at me again, a small smile playing on her lips. "You should add something more, I can't read your mind."

I shrugged, choosing carefully the words, "I wasn't in love with her anymore and she didn't make me happy, I had no reasons to be with her." Oh and I couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl who was standing in front of me.

She nodded her head, processing my words, "I'm surprised." She said eventually.

I raised one eyebrow at her, "Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I thought you'd never do that." She shrugged and forced a smile, leaving it like that making me wonder what else she was thinking. I was going nuts.

"It was hard but I did." I confessed, swallowing as I bore my eyes into her. It was like I was a statue, I couldn't move, I could barely talk...what the fuck was happening to me? When had I become a coward?

"You did the right thing." She nodded her head and bit her lip, looking up at me in a way I wasn't able to read.

I just stared at her, my lips pursed together as a million thoughts raced into my mind, my hearting beating faster and my breath getting shorter. "I left her because of you." I said all of a sudden, the words leaving my mouth before I could notice.

"For me?" Kori asked quietly and as she stared at me, looking like she was processing my words or maybe she was just taking time to tell me that I was an idiot and she was going to live with Luca happily ever after. Even if he didn't make her happy and for what I knew they weren't exactly a perfect couple. I was turning paranoid.

"Kor..." I trailed off, nodding my head and looking away, my eyes following Coulter behind her as I remained silent, not wanting to add more.

She set her hand on my chin, tilting it back towards her and smiling as she looked at me in a different way. "Why?" She asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you," I said honestly and she moved my hand which she had been holding to her hip.

She set her free hand on my chest, licking her top lip before biting down on her bottom lip harshly. "I can't stop thinking about you either..." She trailed off, sounding like there was more to know.

My eyes scanned her face and my hardened a little, guessing that was the moment when she'd tell me that it was just a stupid crush. "But?"

She parted her lips, "I'm..." She trailed off again, making me even more nervous if it was possible.

"What gorgeous?" I said softly, still trying to read my expression and hoping she knew that she could tell me anything.

She smiled, "I'm crazy about you Noah... but what do you want?" She asked simply.

I swallowed, taken aback by her question. What did I want? I wasn't even sure myself, how could I answer to her? "I don't know." I said honestly, shrugging.

She blinked her dark eyes at me, looking confused, "You...don't know?" She repeated.

I ran a hand through my hair, glancing away a second to find the courage to speak, "Until you're with Luca I'm not able to want anything from you." I said finally, trying to hide the disgust for him.

She bit her lip and nodded her head but didn't say anything and if the questions in my mind were a hundred before they were a thousand now. I honestly didn't know what to read in her silence, it could be that she agreed with me, or maybe she expected a different answer. Or she didn't find the way to tell me that yes, we had great sex and she was somehow crazy about me, but that still wasn't enough to toss in the trash her six years long relationship.

"I know." She said finally, letting me even more frustrated than before, now it was her turn to look away.

I though about my conversation with Coulter and reminded myself that I couldn't lose Kori for any reason. I ran my hand up her arm, forcing myself to smile as I slid my palm across her collarbone and finally cupped her face, wanting her to look at me. "But I know what I don't want."

"I guess it's better than nothing." She rested her cheek against my hand, her eyes boring into mine.

"I don't want to lose my best friend, no matter what is going to happen." I paused, brushing my thumb against her soft skin, "I don't want you to be unhappy and I don't want you to have a boyfriend." I said finally, not even wanting to pronounce his name.

Kori bit her lip, tilting her head to the side and making my hand slip down to her neck. "Why?" I asked, blinking at him.

I stared at her for a moment, my hand still moving, I wasn't able to stop. "Because you deserve to be happy," I replied, still holding back a part of the truth.

She grabbed my hand just before it touched her shoulder, "I didn't mean that Noah," She whispered, bringing my hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it.

"What did you mean?" I asked and my eyes dropped down to her breasts as she trailed both of our hands down her chest, leaving them resting against both of our bodies.

She held onto my hand still, "I..." She trailed off, her cheeks flushed and she looked like she didn't know what to say. "Why don't you want me to have a boyfriend?"

"Because as long as you have a boyfriend I can't ask you out Kor." I said quietly and surprisingly I wasn't nervous anymore. I felt a lot better because I was finally telling her everything I had been holding back for the last months. It had taken a long time before finding the courage to be totally honest to her and to myself, but now I knew it was going to be worth the wait.

"Ask me out?" She repeated my words, likely to be sure she got them right.

I nodded my head and squeezed her hands, boring my eyes into hers, "If you make me so happy and I make you happy too, why do we have to keep losing our time with other people?"

"Noah-" She started but I cut her off, sliding my hands on her back as hers rested on my chest.

"Please Kori...leave him. I promise you'd never regret it." I said seriously because if I had the chance to date her there was no way I'd waste it. "You don't have to answer to me now...just think about it, okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head and I wished I could know what she was thinking. "I will."

"Good." I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her against me, "Whatever is going to be your decision I'll always be here for you though, you know that right?"

She lifted her head to look up at me and a small smile appeared on her lips, "I hope so."

I bent my head over her, not able to fight the urge of kissing her, "Know so."


	24. I see the best of me inside your eyes

**• Sunday**  
_Need fresh inspiration for your festive feast? Follow the aroma of mulled wine and mince pies down to Taste of Christmas at LBV. The big foodie event has celebrity chefs, cooking demonstrations and cookery classes featuring Jamie Oliver offering his cooking tips._

I leaned my elbow on the counter of the café, watching from the distance Jamie as he taught how to cook I didn't know what to a bunch of girls. My cooking skills were zero, but I was pretty good at eating. I smirked, eyeing Kori as she walked into the room, looking around until her eyes met mine and she smiled, making my heart skip a beat for how gorgeous she was.

"You're late." I said quietly as she walked over me, feeling the smile on my face growing wider and I was pretty positive I looked like an idiot right now.

"I don't work until later." She furrowed her brows, her bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout.

I leaned into her, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her lips chastely, not caring if we were in front of an audience...literally. "You're late for me."

"Oh." She bit her lip and blushed, running her hands down my arms as she tossed her head toward the chef, "Is the class boring?"

"Not at all." I shook my head, letting my fingers tracing circles on the small of her back, "But I'm hopeless and I'm not getting anything about what he says."

"Maybe you should focus more." She grinned, but now that she was with me it was even more impossible.

"Only on you." I bent my head to a side, pressing my lips against her ear, "You're gorgeous Kori."

She tangled her fingers in my hair, giving it a tug to force me look into her eyes again, "You are." She said as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Lies." I grinned and pushed her hair off of her face, "How are you cutie? I haven't seen you in forever."

"You saw me two days ago." She smirked, catching her tongue between her teeth.

"The longest two days of my entire life." I said honestly, glancing at Jamie as he set a plate full of food next to us, giving me a wicked grin.

Kori watched as he walked away, biting down on her lip to keep herself from smirking as she leaned her perfect body into mine. "I think the chef has a thing for you..." She trailed off, her hands moving from my arms to my chest.

"He's probably just jealous because you're all over me," A cocky grin appeared on my face even if really I was the lucky one to have such a gorgeous girl who couldn't take her hands off of me.

"Am I?" She widened her eyes innocently when even she knew that it was true.

I nodded my head before nuzzling it against her neck and making a shiver run through her entire body. The effect I had on her kind of flattered me, I knew girls liked me, but the fact that Kori liked me was a whole other story. "Yes," I whispered against her, my breath hitting her scented skin. "I can't keep my hands to myself whenever I'm around you," She whispered back, suppressing a moan as I bit down on her gently and then pressed a soft kiss to where I had just bit. "Noah..."

I pulled my head back to grin at her, both genuinely happy and conscious that she wanted me as bad as I wanted her. "What cutie?" I asked, brushing her hair from her beautiful face and tucking it behind her ear.

Her lips parted and then turned into a smile, her tongue running over her top lip as she stared into my eyes, "I was wondering if you'd -"

"Noah," A tall blonde cut her off, appearing beside us with a platter of cookies in her hand. Her eyes narrowed on Kori and I looked at her face trying to remember if I knew her but nothing came to my mind. "I made these for you," She smiled at me, holding the tray closer to us and completely oblivious that we were in the middle of something.

"I'm busy right now," I responded, turning back to Kori and smiling. I didn't want to be rude with any girl, even if she was making me lose time that I could spend kissing Kori.

Kori's eyes landed on my lips and I wished she'd kiss me, but the blonde spoke up again.

"I heard about your breakup... are you okay?"

"Perfect," I replied, breaking the eye contact with Kor to glance at her since she wasn't moving. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

She blinked at me before nodding her head and taking a step back, leaving the cookies besides the tray that Jamie had just left. "Candice," She replied, looking away then back at us. "My friend's probably looking or me... It was good seeing you."

I felt bad for her, after all she was just trying to be nice...but I was with Kori and all I could see or pay attention to was her. I nodded my head and grabbed one of the cookies, taking a small bite and then tightening the grasp I had around Kori's waist.

"Every single girl in this room wants you," She said softly, probably referring to all the eyes that were on us.

I swallowed and I tore my eyes away from Kori to look at the girl who was still staring at me, "Thank you, they're delicious." I smiled politely before giving my attention back to my precious DJ.

She glued her eyes on the girl as she walked away until she disappeared, "The effect you have on girls is..." She trailed off, her gaze meeting mine again as she shook her head.

"But I want you and no one else." I said honestly, since I had broken up with Giulia and told Kori I felt incredibly good and free to tell her everything crossed my mind, even if I had to ignore the part about her still being with Luca.

"Why me?" She asked quietly, looking genuinely curious and a bit surprised too? I wished she could see herself like I saw her, she'd get there was no way of wanting any other girl when you could have Kori King.

"Because you're gorgeous, caring, fun-" I started but she cut me off.

"There's plenty of girls like that Noah." She gave me a small smile, likely she really believed in her words.

I nodded my head, pressing her against me as she stepped between my legs, "It's true, but there's just one girl who makes me happy." I explained, the huge smile back on my face.

"Now you're just overrating me." She grinned, biting her lip as she blushed.

"No." I said firmly and as she parted her lips I pressed my mouth against them and this time there was nothing innocent about the way I kissed her. I slid my tongue into her mouth, my hands sliding under her t-shirt as my finger tips brushed against the curve of her spine and made her shiver against me.

She sucked on my tongue before breaking the kiss, making be die a little for how hot she was. "You make me happy too." She whispered and leaned her forehead against mine as she stared at me.

"I try." I said simply, not able to say anything more because I was unable to give voice to my other thoughts, I was too distracted by how beautiful she was.

"You don't have to." She pulled her head back and glanced over her shoulder briefly, "They're enjoying the view more than the class."

I let my hands slid out of her t-shirt and smirked, "I can't blame them."

She took a step back and sat on the stool next to me, making me miss her body instantly. "Because we're such a nice show?" She questioned, biting her lip.

"We're better when we're naked though." I grinned and reached for another cookie, taking a bite and pausing to swallow before speaking again, "If I'm not wrong you were about to tell me something cutie."

"I was," Kori nodded lightly, grinning as she crossed her legs, making her skirt ride up a little.

My eyes dropped down to her thighs and my lips parted even if I wasn't able to phrase a full sentence, I was too busy thinking of how bad I wanted her legs around my neck. "Tell me." I said eventually.

"I changed my mind though," She teased me, crossing and then uncrossing her legs.

My eyes moved back to her face and I grinned, feeling the urge of having her against me. Grabbing her wrist, I gave her a slight tug until she was back on both of her feet and moving onto my lap to sit down. "What am I missing out on then?" I whispered in her ear and she shivered again. I found that incredibly sexy and cute at the same time.

"I was wondering if you'd let me stay the night," She tilted her head to the side to look at me, my face only inches from hers and I wondered how long I could resist like that without kissing her. Just a few seconds.

"I would," I pressed a quick kiss against her lips, moving them along her jawline until I stopped to talk. "I'd like that," I said with my lips still pressed against her. The thought of having her for a whole night? Nothing sounded better than that.

"Me too," She said seriously, tilting my head up to look me in the eyes again. "And then I was thinking..." She trailed off.

I smiled warmly not knowing what she was about to say but knowing that whatever it was I was ready to hear it, "You can tell me anything Kor."

She nodded her head and smiled back at me, wrapping an arm around my neck as she adjusted herself on my lap, "Maybe tomorrow we could go to Luca's apartment and get some of my things..."

I had always called that apartment like Luca's place, but it was different hearing it coming from Kori's lips because technically it was hers too. She had spent the past six years of her life here, but now I didn't want her to waste a minute longer. I nodded my head slowly, my hand on her thigh and massaging it absentmindedly. "If that's what you want," I responded, hoping we wouldn't run into him. Not that I was afraid of him, but I knew what kind of an asshole he was and I didn't want him to make Kori feel bad.

"I do," She said seriously.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not realizing that my hand kept moving up her thigh.

"Positive," She smiled, her fingers playing with my hair. "I want to be with you Noah."

"Do you?" I asked, blinking my eyes because in all honesty I had no idea we'd ever get to that point...but it was all I wanted.

"Yes." She said simply, nodding her head as her eyes didn't leave mine.

She wanted to be with me. Kori, my best friend and most amazing girl in the universe wanted me. I didn't deserve half of her. I kept quiet for a few seconds without really realizing it, smiling wide as I moved my hand from her thigh to the small of her back, pushing her body against me as I nuzzled her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "Finally Kor..." I whispered against her skin, "I want you more than I ever wanted anything in my life."

"Aren't you overrating me again Noah?" She answered softly and even if I couldn't see her I was pretty sure she was blushing.

"Never." I said honestly, kissing her neck before pulling my head back to look at her, "I can't wait for you to be mine."

She bit her lip, staring at me through her thick lashes, "Are you going to be patient?" She questioned, a smirk playing on her lips.

I sighed, running my hand up and down her back, "I'm bad at being patient."

"Is that a no?" She cocked her head to a side, raising one eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for years...a few days won't make the difference." I said honestly, shrugging. Even if I really wanted her to be done with Luca as soon as possible I had no intention to push her, I understood that she could need some time and I knew that that time wasn't going to be too long.

"For years? I thought you didn't like me in that way." She grinned, sliding her hands down my chest slowly.

"I thought that too!" I let out a small laugh, "But I guess I was wrong."

"Now you're saying that just to impress me." She pursed her lips together, obviously keeping herself from laughing because she knew I wasn't.

"I don't need to impress you." I gave her a cocky smirk, dropping my hands on her ass and picking her up as I stood up.

She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and glanced at my lips before looking at my eyes again, "And why's that cutie?"

"Because you have such a crush on me..." I trailed off, grinning as I pressed my mouth against hers, not caring if the people around us looked more and more interested.

Her fingers made fists in my shirt and hair as she moaned against my mouth, making me die for how hot she was. And that was just a kiss. Kori grinned against my lips and nipped at my bottom lip as I pulled away regretfully, the more I kissed her the more I wanted from her. "Is it a big crush or a little one?" She bit down on her lip, lifting an eyebrow before pressing another quick kiss against my lips.

"You tell me," I smirked, holding her body tightly against mine as I started walking. I wasn't sure about how she felt, but I had never felt like this...amazing.

"Big," She whispered, telling me what I could only hope. I knew her very well, but when it was about me I wasn't able to read her anymore. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes on her as we kept moving through the café which smelt exactly the way that Christmas should smell. "I thought you might," I said quietly, moving a hand away from her body to push the door open.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, not bothering to look over her shoulder probably because she knew the club just as well as I knew it.

"Where do you want to be right now gorgeous?" I asked. I knew exactly where I wanted to be, it was anywhere as long as she was with me.

Her lips pursed as she seemed to think about it. "Your bed," She said seriously, almost whispering it as we both smiled.

"Why's that?" I asked with my voice matching hers, except that it didn't sound sexy like hers.

She stared at me, her eyes taking in my chest before looking back at my face. "Because when I said that I wanted you, I meant all of you," She set her head on my shoulder before I could see her face.

I stopped walking and pushed her back against the wall, using one hand to lift her chin and force her to look at me, "What do you mean with all of me?" I asked keeping a straight face even if I already knew it, I just loved hearing it coming from her lips.

"I mean I want your body against mine..." She trailed off and her cheeks, which were already pink, blushed even more.

"I'm already against you Kor." I grinned, pressing my body harder against hers, making her feel how hard I was for her.

She swallowed, licking her top lip slowly as her eyes filled with lust, "But you're not inside of me." She said in a low sexy tone that almost made me lose it.

"You're making me regret to wear clothes gorgeous." I groaned and ran my hand up the curve of her side, taking her breast in my hand as I kneaded it gently.

"I don't know if it'd be a good idea being naked right now." She moaned softly, arching her chest against mine as she digged her nails into the skin of my neck, "We're working after all."

"We're not." I shook my head, grinning as I moved my hand down her body again, trailing down her leg to unwrap it from around my waist. "I've heard the boss gave us the night off."

"Should I thank him?" She bit back a smirk, her feet touching the ground again as her hands slid down my chest.

"Probably." I gave a firm spank to her ass before pulling away from her and opening the door of my office.

She leaned against the doorframe, watching me closely as I grabbed my jacket and slid my arms into its sleeves before picking Kori's from a chair. Sometimes I thought that wasn't my office, it was ours, considering how many things she left there, but I didn't mind it at all. "How?" She asked finally.

"You should give start a bath for him." I whispered into her ear as I helped her to wear her jacket.

"Just that?" She asked glancing at me from over her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist to zip her jacket up.

"I forgot to mention that you should be in it too." I said seriously and pressed a kiss on her cheek before grabbing her hand.

She bit her lip, intertwining her fingers with mine as we headed to the exit, "Is that what I'm getting tonight?"

I glanced at her, smiling wide, "Not just that and not just tonight."

"No?" She grinned, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Is that not enough?" I let out a soft chuckle, giving her hand a slight tug to pull her body closer to mine. My hand slipped out of hers just as my arm moved around her waist to hold her against my body. She was never close enough to me, even when she was all over me. "What else do you want?"

Kori looked up at me as we walked down the street, the same familiar quick walk to our apartments that we had done a million times, but now it was different, we weren't going home together like we used to, she was coming home with me and I couldn't be happier. "I want you inside of me all night..." She trailed off, biting the tip of her tongue as she grinned. Ugh, she was so fucking sexy.

I pushed my body into hers, letting her body rest up against our building as I kissed her. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed, a loud sigh escaping her lips as my lips moved along her jawline and then down her collarbone. "Just all night Kor?" I asked in a low growl, already thinking of all the way I wanted to her. "I want you all morning too..."

Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed my hand to yank me towards the building, my arms slipping around her waist as I pressed my body against hers from behind in a tight embrace, getting ever harder than I already was. "Get your keys out now," She breathed out as we made our way into the elevator, her fingers quickly hitting the button to our floor.

I didn't say anything back, instead I pressed against her flat stomach to hold her against me while I sucked on the place right before her ear.

"Noah," She moaned out and pressed her ass against my erection, almost making me lose it.

"Kor," I whispered into her skin, keeping myself from pressing the stop button and fucking her right then and there.

Her eyes followed the numbers as we kept moving, not fast enough. "I can't wait," She said seriously, the impatience showing in the tone of her voice.

"No?" I asked and dropped my hands from her waist, about to turn her around and slid one hand under her dress, but then the doors opened.

"Kori," A voice said greeting her, a slight head nod as the guy's eyes dropped down to my hands, still wrapped around her waist.

She stood there motionless until I gave her a tiny nudge and she walked, while I wondered who that boy was. Kori smiled and nodded her head at him as we walked past him and he replaced where we had just been in the elevator, his eyes following us as we moved down the hallway to where my door was.

Turning her body around in my hands, Kori set her back against the door to watch me pull my keys from my pocket and slip them into the door. I leaned my head down to kiss her softly, pushing the door open and then leaning into her as she walked backwards with her hands tugging my shirt off.

"Who was that?" I asked softly as she started kissing my chest, her palms already running up my arms.

"No one," She replied, obviously not wanting to talk about him and making me want to know more instead. Lifting her head up, she smiled and yanked on my belt as she walked backwards again, undoing my jeans while we started towards the bathroom. I didn't want to waste even a second with Kori, mostly because I had spent every moment of the past days thinking of when I'd have her again, but on the other hand I wanted to talk too even if thinking of something with a sense was fucking hard considering that the sexiest girl in the world was undressing me.

I picked her up to set her on the counter, stepping between her legs as I set my hands on the hemline of her dress and started pushing it up her thighs as she lifted her body up to let me push the dress up past her ass. "We have all night..." I trailed off, trying to convince myself that I could wait a few more minutes when I really couldn't.

"It was the manager for Luca's club," She said quietly and I wondered what Coulter would do if he was in his shoes. But Coulter wasn't just my manager, he was my best friend and my cousin.

I processed her words, realizing that Luca would know about Kori and I anyway. I kept quiet and peeled Kori's dress off of her body, my eyes following her curves as I ran my hands down one of her legs to grab her ankle. I glanced at her briefly and took her shoe off of her foot before setting her leg back down and giving to the other foot the same treatment but this time I set her calf on my shoulder, turning my head to the side to press soft kisses up her leg.

Kori pushed my jeans down, a soft moan escaping from her lips as I replaced the kisses with bites, "Noah..." She trailed off and I didn't even know if she was just moaning or she wanted me to stop and talk or something else. There was a time when I was great at reading her, but she was just my best friend back then, now she was a lot more.

I pulled away from her, stepping out of my jeans as I took my shoes off before walking over the bathtub and turning the tap on. "Tell me gorgeous." I said softly as I was close enough to her again, cupping her jaw with one hand as the other massaged her thigh mindlessly.

She stared into my eyes and bit her lips, shaking her head lightly as her arms looped around my neck, "Nothing." She said quietly and offered a smile.

I smiled back at her, "Good." I mumbled and pressed my mouth against her hard, sliding my tongue into her mouth roughly as I pressed my body against hers, wanting to feel her skin on mine. As we kept kissing though, I couldn't help thinking about the guy we had met before. I could try to ignore it and forget about it while I was inside of Kori but that would be treating her like I used to treat Giulia. I could talk to Kori and if I had something in my mind I could tell her in all honesty.

I broke the kiss and sighed, leaning my forehead against hers as I closed my eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly, moving her hand up my neck to reach my cheek.

"Luca is going to know about us and he'll freak out." I said opening my eyes again and looking into Kori's eyes closely.

"Yeah I know." She said in a barely audible tone, glancing down a moment.

I had her half naked on the counter of my bathroom, I was dying to have her and I was sure the feeling was mutual, yet I had to talk about that asshole of her soon ex boyfriend instead of being inside of her. I hated it, but it was necessary if I wanted to spend the rest of the night thinking about her and no one else. "I'm afraid he could do something stupid when you'll tell him..." I paused, not knowing how to go on. It was awkward and it made me nervous for some reason. "I mean when you'll break up with him."

"I know but what can I do?" She shrugged, the tone of her voice low and the expression on her face opposite to the one she had before. "I have to talk to him, I can't hide or just give him a call."

"But I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I said quietly, pulling my head back and smiling, I wanted her to know I was going to be there for her.

"What should we do? You can't hide and jump out if Luca starts losing it." She said and grinned, probably finding the idea funny.

I blinked my eyes, the idea sounded silly and insane, but at least I knew she'd be safe. "Can't I?"

"Noah, no." She bit back a laugh, shaking her head.

We hadn't found a solution yet, but we were talking and Kori seemed happy anyway, that was enough to make me feel peaceful. "Promise me you'll consider the option." I said, half joking and half...not really.

"I promise." She whispered and wrapped her legs around my waist as she pressed a kiss on my mouth before glancing over my shoulder, "The bath is ready."

I bit back a grin and dropped my hands on her ass, pushing her against me to make her feel how much I wanted her. "I am too."


	25. Baby don't hurt me, no more

**• Thursday**  
_Upscale Thursday featuring the best in old school hip hop, R&B and neo soul._

I leaned against a wall, running a hand through my hair as I closed my eyes. I was tired and the music tonight wasn't my favorite kind...I hated it actually. I opened my eyes again, yawning as I glanced at my watch, in a few hour this torture would end and my ears would stop bleeding.

"Sleepy already?" Coulter's voice woke my up from my daze.

I moved my eyes to his face and from the huge grin on his face I could see he was finally back to be the old Coulter I loved. "Getting laid finally?" I asked, smirking wide.

He shrugged, looking obviously pleased with himself, "I'm not the only one apparently. But I'm the only one who can handle it."

I raised one eyebrow at him, not sure of getting what he was saying, "What are you hinting at?"

"Look at you!" He laughed, shaking his head, "You look exhausted."

I narrowed my eyes on him, pointing my finger at his face, "It's because this morning, after driving Kori to Gab's apartment I had to come here and get some work done because my manager was nowhere to be found."

"Are you mad at me because I didn't work or because you missed me?" He asked, smirking wide.

I loved when he was such in a great mood. That was my best friend at his best. "Guess." I faked a sigh.

"Missed me. I understand, I'm awesome. I would miss me too."

I shook my head. "I'm ignoring your giant ego." I said but I smirked, both because it was impossible to ignore that and I kind of liked it.

"Why were you bringing Kori to Gabby's this morning anyways? She doesn't like morning sex?" He smirked but I shook my head.

"It was after morning sex." I grinned as I stared at the DJbooth. Kori looked gorgeous...but she looked better naked in my bed. Or on my kitchen counter. "Twice." I added, not able to stop thinking of how much I wanted to fuck her. Always. "She has her clothes there."

"Why not just have her stay with you?" He asked me. "If she's going to sleep there anyways."

I looked back at him. "Um because we're not even technically dating yet?" I said incredulously. It had taken me over a week to get her to my place, and not just because of that.

"Oh right. I forgot you're allergic to girls occupying the same space as you for over 24 hours." He smirked.

He had a point though, but not wanting Giulia living with me had been a good thing considering how our relationship had ended.

"As opposed to the commitment addict who probably already gave Gabby a drawer in his dresser." I said back, grinning from ear to ear.

"First of all, that drawer is filled with lingerie. So it doesn't actually count. Second? Gabby and I aren't dating. We're just having fun….. a lot of fun." He added, catching Gabby's eye in the crowd. I bet he was feeling butterflies in his stomach, what a cutie.

I turned my head to him slowly, raising one eyebrow at him, "Did you really give her a drawer already?" I asked. I knew that not wanting my now ex girlfriend of four years living with me was odd, but Coulter was too forward and crazy. Not just about Gabby.

"What's wrong with that?" He shrugged, not even looking at me but staring at her like an idiot. "I like to keep my apartment tidy and she might need to leave something to my place."

"Tidy?" I let out a loud laugh, tossing my head back.

"Yes, tidy. Why's that so funny to you?" He finally gave me his attention back, only to glare.

"Your apartment is a pigsty." I said making a face.

He groaned, grabbing my arm and dragging me to a table. "Shut up."

"The truth hurts, I know." I grinned and sat down, tossing my head against the back of the couch. "But don't worry, if Gabs really likes you she doesn't stop just because of your lack of hygiene."

"We take a lot of showers together, don't worry about that." He smirked, stopping a waitress and ordering two drinks before sitting across from me.

"I prefer baths." I shrugged, running a hand through my hair and thinking of how sexy Kori looked in nothing but me and bubbles.

Coult smirked, "Baths huh? Do you light candles and pour rose petals all over the water?" He asked trying not to bust out laughing.

"No. Actually what we do is." I started moving my hands to show him but he stopped me as I knew he would.

"No need for details." He said shaking his head and wincing.

"I thought you wanted to know the details about Kor and I." I said back, taking a sip of my beer and smirking back at him.

"I want to know all sorts of details about Kori. I just don't want you to be in the details." He smirked.

"Does Gabby know you have such a crush on her best friend?" I grinned.

He laughed. "I'm her best friend." He turned to me.

I put a hand to my heart. "I'll never forgive you for that." I said shaking my head in mock sadness.

He gave me a fake pout. "You knew someone was going to beat you out sooner or later Edwards. You can't give me what she does."

I tried not to laugh as I kept my straight face. "You say that just because we're related."

He nodded. "Yes. Also I don't like baths. We'd never work."

"And it took you a whole life to figure it out?" I asked, biting back a grin.

"I really hoped we could build a life together...but that will be forever just a dream." He sighed, faking a sad face.

I took another sip of my beer, licking the extra foam off of my top lip as I glanced at him, "You're making me fucking sad."

He ran a hand thought his hair, smirking, "I'd give you a hug but I'm afraid the curvy brunette over there would be jealous."

I raised one eyebrow, not bothering to follow his gaze, "Who, Gabby?" I grinned wide.

"No, Kori." He rolled his eyes and shifted against the back of the couch.

"Kori's not the jealous kind of girl, Gabby is." I said quietly, shrugging.

"Gabby's not jealous." He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me.

I laughed, thinking of how many times I had seen her face get red whenever Coulter was around another girl. "She is instead, but you are too. It's perfect." I grinned.

He glared at me, reaching for his beer, "I'm not jealous, you're just teasing me."

"I don't tease boys, just girls whose name is Kori." I smirked even wider.

"You tease your girlfriend? How rude."

"Kori's not my girlfriend." I said sipping my beer slowly. Not yet though...lately I spent so much time thinking about how it'd be having a girlfriend again. Scratch that, Kori couldn't compare to anyone else and I was sure that whatever was going to happen with her it'd be a fresh start and absolutely amazing.

Coulter narrowed his eyes. "Isn't she?"

I shook my head. "Technically? She's still with Luca….."

He ran his tongue over her teeth and nodded. "So why hasn't she left him yet?"

I shrugged. She should have left him way before me, but I couldn't really blame her to not doing it, I had done the same with Giulia if not worse. "Because I'm not enough for her?" I said slowly as I stared at her. I knew that it wasn't the real reason but in a corner of my mind I still thought I wasn't enough for her, because the truth was that I really wasn't.

He rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic Noah." He said shaking his head.

I widened my eyes and looked over at him. "Says the king of pathetic."

He nodded. "Yeah well it takes one to know one." He explained.

I shook my head. "I told Kori how I felt. She's still scared to leave him."

"Scared is different then she doesn't love you. I'd be scared too if I was her. He could hurt her."

My eyes flashed with anger. I couldn't think of Kori get hurt, not even for one second. "Don't say that Coulter." I warned.

He shook his head. "Luca is a proud man with an easy temper and too much power and money for his own good. His girlfriend leaving him is one thing….but to leave him for you? I wouldn't want her to tell him that alone."

"Don't you think I know that?" I said through my teeth. "I tried to tell her….."

"I know you'd never let anything happen to Kori. Hell I'd never let anything happen to Kori. But being scared of her boyfriend is different than her thinking you're not enough for her. So stop moping and thank god a girl that fantastic even wants to touch you." He said seriously.

"It's full of fantastic girls who want to touch me." I grinned at his serious face, just to lighten the mood.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't be an idiot."

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, "I know what you mean...no one is as fantastic as Kori."

"And?" He asked raising one eyebrow, obviously waiting for more.

"And I hate thinking of the whole Luca situation. It makes me so nervous." I said honestly, I couldn't push the thought out of my head even if I tried.

"I bet." He paused and rolled his glass between his palms, "But everything's going to be fine eventually."

"Where does all this optimism come from?" I questioned suspiciously. He used to be the kind of guy who looked at the bright side, but that was forever ago.

"I honestly don't even know." He shrugged but glanced at Gabby, making it obvious that she was the reason.

I ran a hand through my hair, staring at him, "I hope you're right. But having Luca as neighbor? It doesn't make things easier."

This time was his turn to be an idiot and he grinned wide as he leaned into me from across the table, "You should move to another apartment and start your family there with Kori."

"I want to punch your face right now." I muttered between my clenched teeth as I stared at him.

"No way gorgeous, we're so close that the only thing you want to do right now is kiss me."

I smirked and leaned my back against the couch again, "You shouldn't hit on me, you're taken...it'd be cheating."

"You have to be dating someone to cheat on them." Coulter pointed out as I raised my eyebrow.

"So then what are you doing with Gabby?" I asked him, folding his arms over my chest, my eyes flashing over to where Kori was without me even realizing.

"We're friends." He lied, not just to me but to himself too.

"Do you fuck your friends in your office all the time?" I asked smirking.

"Do you?" He questioned and my face set.

It was obvious that Kori and I weren't just friends anymore, but if we weren't together yet? It wasn't my choice or hers. It was just complicated. "Do I fuck in your office? Only a few times." I bit back, smirking my face off.

He shrugged. "I have a security camera in there you know. I could find out what Kori looks like naked for real."

I glared at him, even if I obviously knew of the existence of that camera. Also his office was a pigsty and I wouldn't even take my jacket off there...but it was fun to pretend I did. "No you don't." I spat back.

He smirked. "The safe is in my office Noah. Of course I do."

I rolled my eyes, knowing how to make a point. "If you want to see Kori naked you'd see me naked too."

He made a face and shook his head. "You're right I'm not sure that's worth it."

I nodded. "Because you'll fall in love with me?" I asked as though I was sure of it.

He chuckled and agreed, nodding my head. "Exactly. And then it would be awkward between us. I don't want that."


	26. Chapter 26

_**"I might appear to be free but I'm just a prisoner"**_

I slipped into the seat opposite Paige who was staring at her phone intently, probably texting her boyfriend or more likely her dad. She looked up, not expecting it to be me as she looked pretty surprised once our gazes met.

"Paige." I addressed her, opening my mouth to say more before she cut me off, using her usual trick to distract me.

"What's with all the soppy music tonight?" She asked, referring to the miserable music playing. "Are we trying to depress everyone?"

"It's the event, you know that." I told her completely brushing her off, cutting straight to the chase, "How are you meant to do your job if you're ignoring your boss?"

"I'm not ignoring my boss." She lied, "And I've done my job just fine thank you."

"Oh really?" I asked her, eyebrow cocked, "Are you going to market and organize events that you're going to guess what they are? Maybe psychically predict?"

"You do have a manager." She pointed out with an eye roll, because of course she always had an answer or a witty banter for anything. "He knows this shit as well."

"Don't roll your eyes at me silly girl." I raised one eyebrow at her, slightly amused by her behavior though.

"Don't treat me like a kid." She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to be threatening? No.

I propped one elbow on the table and set my chin against my hand, "Then don't act like one."

She snorted, running a hand through her long hair, "How am I acting like a kid?"

"You're ignoring me." I shrugged.

"So what? It's not like I was your best friend anyway, or at this point I'd be in your bed." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head in a funny way.

I smirked, not even bothering to get annoyed by her blatant hint to Kori, instead I tried to keep a straight face. "True, but if I didn't like you you'd be home right now and without a job after the scene you caused."

"I caused?!" She said in a loud voice, almost jumping on the chair, "I did nothing!"

I stared at her face which was now bright red and I couldn't help but laugh. "Still..." I trailed off.

"You're laughing at me again?" She snorted crossing her arms over her chest, "Awesome."

"It's not my fault if you're so funny." I grinned wider even if I knew I was going to pay for that.

"I'm incredibly funny." Paige told me matter of factly before pointing her finger at me accusingly, "You just take pleasure in laughing at people."

"You're just so easy to laugh at." I retorted. It was true, she had a personality hard to handle. It was smacking her presumptuous face or laughing.

She just pursed her lips, making them look like a chicken's ass hole and lent back into the booth. "Evidently my misfortune amuses you." She said, "So I'm not avoiding you now." She completely changed the subject, "Did you have something specific you wanted to talk to me about or are you just proving your boss."

"I wanted to talk to you about New Years Eve." I said, more interested to tell her about the club's plan than her personal life which didn't seem too exciting anyways except for the part when her sister had slapped her.

"New Year's Eve is observed annually on December 31, it's the final day of any given year in the Gregorian calendar." She said like it knew it by memory, she probably spent her free time reading Wikipedia I had to assume.

I blinked at her, "Should I be impressed you memorized Wikipedia?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. Because that sounded both silly and boring, not impressive.

"Maybe." She shrugged, "What about New Years Eve?" She asked me.

"I hate it." I said it even if it was kind of random, but not less true.

She raised one eyebrow and this time it was her turn to be amused, "And why are you assuming that I care?"

I faked her a smile and stared at her, "I'd never assume you care about something."

She furrowed her brows and frowned, "Aren't you just being a meanie poo now?"

"A what?" I broke into a loud laugh, shaking my head.

"An asshole." She said quietly, grinning from ear to ear.

"That makes more sense." I nodded and glanced away as Kori passed behind Paige.

She clapped her hands together to get my attention back, "Hey! Stay focused!"

"I am." I snorted and looked back at her, "So what?"

"So what? You were the one talking about new year's eve." She shrugged.

"Oh right." I mumbled, "I wanted to let you know you're working on that night."

Paige rolled her eyes again, "Oh rats," She told me with a fake pout, "And here I was thinking that working at one of the hottest clubs in Italy I would get New Years Eve off. That ruins my plans to go out clubbing with half the world."

"Well clearly you were wrong." I told her, trying to keep a straight face. I imagined her spending that night making fun of that poor guy, giving him a chaste kiss at midnight and sending him home a minute later.

"I'm sorry I was what?" She asked, cupping her hand to her ear as if she was having trouble hearing, "I could have sworn you said I was wrong!"

"We all know that happens so rarely." I rolled my eyes with a grin. It was no use argue with her, she was like a kid, it was better nod and pretend to agree with her than trying to reason.

"Try never." She snorted, "Are you going to make me work Christmas as well?"

"If you keep ignoring me and giving me cheek I will." I threatened with an amused look on my face.

"I'm not ignoring you, I don't care that much for you." She answered like a teen on her first period, "Is this place even open on Christmas?" of course I knew the answer but still.

"I thought you were smarter." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Than you? Of course I am." She spat, wrinkling her nose.

I raised one eyebrow and stared at her, "As a marketing rep, do you think that being open on Christmas would be good?"

"I'm sure there's a bunch of losers who wants to go clubbing on Christmas."

"Too bad it's not a club for losers." I said flatly, glancing at my watch and dying at the thought of being stuck at my own club for the following three hours.

"That was a good point." She cocked her head to the side, drumming her fingers on her lips as she looked lost in a thought, "But you could keep the café open. There's always someone downtown for Christmas, mostly during the afternoon."

I nodded and thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea but I had no intention to work on Christmas too. "You're right-"

"I always am." She cut me off, giving me an amused look.

"True. And you're working for Christmas." I looked at her faking a smile, not because I felt the need to but because I knew that'd annoy her.

"Seriously?" She glared at me.

"Yes, only a few hours in the afternoon." I nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a little even if she never really did that. "I'm sure it's not even part of my job."

I shrugged, "True, but Coulter and I probably won't be here and you're the only one I can trust." I said honestly. The fact that she wasn't interested in boys or girls kept her focus on her job, that was the bright side of being a girl with no social life. Except for the poor boyfriend of course.

She blinked at me a little bit in shock there. "Well I'm touched." She said dryly.

"Well?" I questioned, her answer was at least inappropriate.

"Well what," She raised an eyebrow, "You're not giving me an option."

"That's it? No fight?" I asked, sort of surprised.

"If you are actually making me work on Christmas," She told me with a shrug, "Then I went Christmas Eve off, also the 20th." She leant back into the seat.

"Why?" I asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Well see Christmas Eve to celebrate Christmas," She rolled her eyes, "And the 20th because you owe me and it's not a busy day." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine whatever." I said, twitching around a little bit.

"Am I boring you?" She asked wryly, "Separation anxiety from Kori?" She faked a pout, "By all means don't let me keep you."

"You're boring me." I said in monotone, when in all honesty I really wanted to go back to Kori. It was crazy how much I needed to have her around me. Also it was hard to stand Paige for more than 30 minutes.

"I'm not buying that." She raised one eyebrow at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

I glanced away before looking at her again, "I'm sorry what did you say? I must have lost my attention one moment."

She narrowed her gaze on me, "As-"

"No!" I smirked, cocking my head to the side, "I'm your boss, remember."

"You can't use that excuse all the time." She protested.

"I can instead." I shrugged.

"Why?" She asked flatly, blinking her eyes at me.

"Because I'm the boss." I said biting back a grin.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and flipped her hair back with one hand, "Can I go now? Are you done with me?"

I got up as I noticed Kori heading to the stairs which lead to my office, "Yes." I glanced at her and smirked, "You won't work on Christmas Eve."

"Hey!" She grabbed my arm and stopped me, "And?"

I kept a straight face, trying to not laugh at her funny face. "And you'll have the 20th off too...maybe."


	27. I want to give you some good, good lovin

**• Saturday**  
_Staff mandatory holiday party! Tonight the club will be closed so we can celebrate Christmas our own way; free drinks, tables of food, and great music. Bring a date or leave the party with one of your coworkers._

I stared at nothing in particular in front of me, not really interested in whatever was happening around me. I had always loved our holiday party, but this year something was missing and that something was Kori. All I could do was thinking of her and wondering how things were going to Lucas...I started sounding a bit obsessed.

A familiar body pressed against my back and a pair of soft lips kissed my neck softly and made their way up to my ear. "You look really hot," Kori's familiar voice whispered, a few of her coworkers glancing in our direction. By now everyone either knew that we were basically together or we just didn't care about hiding it anymore. I wouldn't be able to hide it even if I wanted, I was so into her that all I wanted to do was spending my time with her. And working, which was the only thing that kept me from turning in the kind of guy who made of his girl its reason to live. And Kori wasn't even my girlfriend yet.

I tilted my head in her direction and grinned, one eyebrow raised because I wasn't expecting her to show up at the clubs holiday party. "You're here..." I trailed off, taking her hand and pulling her onto my lap, looking at her with concern all over my face. I was more than happy to see her...but what about Luca?

She nodded her head, her smile fading and my heart aching a little. "I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"Kor -" I started, not wanting her to feel bad or, even worse, sad. She deserved to be happy every second of her life and she had nothing to be sorry about.

"I want to be with you Noah... more than anything," She said seriously.

"I know," I leaned back in my seat, and smiled.

She grinned and leaned into me, "You know, huh?"

"You can't stay away from me," I said as my smile turned into a smirk. Not that I could though.

"It's true," She set her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. "I promise I'll talk to Luca tomorrow... but tonight is your night."

"My night?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and pressing her body against me as I looked up at her.

She nodded and ran her hands up my neck to cup my jaw, smiling as she tilted her head down to capture my lips with hers, sucking slowly and making me die a little. Even just a kiss from her was able to give me the dirtiest thoughts, she was the sexiest girl I had ever met and I was the luckiest boy on earth to have her. "Uh uhm." She mumbled against my mouth, her lips curling into a smile as she bore her eyes into mine.

"I don't think so, it's our night instead." I said in a low tone, the expression on my face probably matching hers as I tucked a wisp of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Because I'm here?" She asked, pulling her head back as she locked her hands behind my neck.

"Yes." I said simply, I was happy she was at the club, but I wasn't that happy about knowing that she hadn't talked to Luca yet. Still, I had no intention to bring that up tonight, I had always promised to myself I wouldn't pressure her and after all a few days more of waiting couldn't make a difference. I leaned into her, brushing my lips against the soft skin of her neck and stopping on the spot behind her ear, "And you're sleeping with me tonight."

"Am I?" She questioned and even if I couldn't see her I was more than positive that she was biting back a smirk.

"I don't know about the sleeping part, but you're coming home with me." I whispered, making a shiver ran through her body as I nibbled at her skin.

"I will." She slid her hands down my chest and pulled back, "And starting tomorrow you'll be able to call me your girlfriend."

"But tomorrow is Christmas..." I trailed off, leaning back against the chair as I dropped my hands onto her legs.

"It'd be bad leaving Luca on Christmas, right?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side and furrowing her brows. She was adorable.

"That too, but mostly it'd take you away from me and I want to spend the whole day with you. Would you leave me alone on Christmas?" I asked, smiling as I ran my hand up and down her thigh.

Kori bit down on her lip, her head moving from side to side as her eyes dropped down to where my hand was. Flicking her eyes back up to mine, she leaned her chest into mine and kissed me again, this time soft but passionate. Her tongue slipped inside of my mouth, tasting me eagerly and a quiet moan escaped her mouth she kept her lips lingering against mine."You're making it so hard for me to focus..." She trailed off, probably meaning not only the way we kissed but the way I had my hand resting against her inner thigh and I kept cupping it harder. I could hardly control myself when I was around her and that was the best I managed to do.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow, "But you kissed me gorgeous."

"I'm planning on kissing you all night," She said seriously, nuzzling her head against my neck and kissing it gently before sucking on my skin.

"Are you?" I asked, not really focusing on her words but more on the sexy way she was kissing my neck and on the thought of having that and much more later that night.

She nodded against me, letting out a sigh as my fingers ran along the hemline of her skirt. "Not just kissing," Her body shifted until she was straddling me and killing me slowly.

"What else?" I groaned, not worrying of the people looking at us. It was my club and I could do anything I wanted as long as certain part of Kori's body were covered.

She smirked against my skin as she trailed kisses up my neck and sucked on the spot right below my chin as I tilted my head up. "I'd tell you, but I wouldn't want to make you hard," She whispered as she kept kissing me softly.

"I'm going to be hard anyways if you keep kissing me like that." I groaned, sliding my hand under her skirt and moving it up her thigh.

She pulled her head back to look at me, shifting against me once again as she bit her lip, "Like how?" She asked battering her long dark eyelashes at me.

I smirked and set my free hand on the small of her back, pushing her against me as I pressed my lips on her ear, "Like you want to me." I said quietly, smirking as she arched her chest against mine.

"Are you sure? You might be wrong." She whispered, the tone of her voice low and so sexy it made me want to take her right then and there.

"I'm right instead." I growled, my hand inching up her leg until I brushed my finger tips against the lacy fabric covering her which was soaking.

"Noah." She moaned softly and ran her hands through my hair, tugging at it to force me to look into my eyes, "We're in a room full of people."

"So what?" I grinned, staring at her intently as I pressed my thumb against her clit.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, wriggling in my arm, "Coulter is looking at us wide eyed." She said glancing over my shoulder before looking back at me.

I blinked my eyes at her, taking my hand out of her skirt and setting my lips in a straight line, "Way to kill the mood." I sighed.

She laughed lightly, cupping my face with her hands and pressing her lips against mine, "Don't pout silly." She whispered and as the words left her mouth I smiled, "We could go to your office." She suggested.

"I have a better idea." I said running my hands up her sides, "Why don't we go home?"

Kori grinned with her body pressed against mine as she kissed my lips slowly, pulling her head back lightly to run the tip of her tongue across my lips. Things like these made me go crazy and she had to know that, she was the sexiest girl on earth. "Are you going to let me stay the night again?" She asked quietly and I was a little surprised, she didn't need to ask that anymore, I made it clear that I wanted her with me as much as possible. But the fact that she was asking anyways? It was adorable.

"You already know the answer to that..." I trailed off, my palms running up and down the curve of my body.

"Do I?" She asked, her cheeks blushing furiously and making her look even more gorgeous than she already was...if that was possible.

I nodded my head and kissed her cheek softly, moving my lips along her jawline and all the way to her neck. "I never want you to leave Kor..." My thumb brushed against her nipple which was already erect.

"Let's go," She said, the tone of her voice final.

"Are you sure?" I grinned. "I'm the boss... I should probably stay now that I think of it."

She shook her head and grinded down against my erection, smirking to herself as I groaned audibly. "I want my Christmas present now," She pouted her lips, a smile quickly replacing it as I stood up, holding her body in my arms as I started walking towards the exit.  
"What makes you think I bought you something?" I grinned looking down at her.

"I meant you," She bit her lip.

"Am I your present cutie?" Both of my eyebrows shot up.

She nodded her head and leaned into me to kiss my neck, "Best present ever."

"You're overrating me." I grinned, running my hand up her back and stopped it on her neck, to cup it and force her gently to pull her head back an look at me.

She bit down on my skin as she pulled away, blinking her dark eyes at me, "Do you think I know you that little Edwards?" She asked, keeping a straight face or at least trying to. She was the perfect mix of cute and sexy and I couldn't be luckier.

"Probably, if you're still calling me by my last name..." I trailed off and leaned into her to kiss her, capturing her lips with mine as I pressed her body against me once again.

She smiled against my mouth, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly before she broke the kiss, "You're the best present ever...Noah." She stared at me, the look into her eyes was hard to read but I didn't care, because it was all for me.

"So..." I trailed off, smiling back at her, "If I got you a present you wouldn't want it?"

"I didn't say that." She grinned, biting her lip.

"What did you say cutie?" I asked, tucking a wisp of her hair behind her ear and watching her closely.

She pursed her lips together, taking a few moments before speaking, "I thought we weren't getting presents this year. I didn't buy you anything." She said quietly as her brows furrowed.

I smiled at the adorable look on her face and ran my hand up and down her back, "I didn't either."

"Oh." She said as her grin appeared on her lips again, "Did you get me a homemade gift? Did you make me a scarf? Or a sweater?"

"You're so fun, really." I smirked, poking her side and making her jump a little, "But no."

"I'm so disappointed." She faked a pout which faded away quickly. "When am I getting it?"

I slid my hand in the pocket of my jacket, taking the extra key of my apartment that I had gotten a few days before with a big red bow. That didn't necessarily mean that I was asking Kori to live with me, not when she was still technically with Luca, but it definitely meant that she was more than welcome anytime she wanted, and with anytime I meant always. "Now."

She stopped walking, staring at the key in my hand and letting a smirk play on her lips, "What's this to? Is it the key to your heart?" She grinned, reaching her hand out and watching me set it in her palm.

"You're hilarious today," I said sarcastically and grinned, scratching the back of my head as I felt nervous and hesitated before speaking, "It's an extra key to my apartment." Her lips parted but no words came out. "You're always welcome at my place Kor," I said hurriedly, wanting to fill the silence.

A slow smile spread across her lips as she leaned her body into mine and set her hands on my chest, her finger looping around the bow. "Thank you," She pressed her lips against mine and kissed me again, fulfilling my desire of kissing her pretty much always. Her eyes closed as her free hand slid up my chest, all the way up my neck and towards my hair where she tangled her fingers in my hair. We had only made it halfway from the back alley of the club to my place and I was already having an hard time waiting. I wanted her now.

"Kor..." I trailed off in a groan, pushing my body into hers until she was backed up against the cold concrete wall that was across the street from where we were heading.

Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at me through her lashes, tugging on the bottom of my shirt and slipping her hands under it, making me shiver from her cold hands. "Oops," She said quietly, tilting her head to the side and watching me as her hands dropped down to start unzipping my jeans and she slipped one hand inside.

I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, "Are you really sorry?"

"For touching you? Never," She said seriously, watching my hand as it moved under her shirt and cupped her breast.

"Such a bad girl." I said in a low tone, leaning my forehead against hers and boring my eyes into hers as I brushed her nipple with my thumb through the thin fabric of her bra.

"You're just as bad." She moaned softly, arching her body against my touch and making even harder to not rip her clothes off.

"True." I grinned and tilted my head to the side to kiss her but before my lips could touch hers she glanced over my shoulder and widened her eyes.

"Oh god Noah, don't move." She whispered, getting free from my grasp and sliding her arms under my jacket as she buried her head into my chest.  
I furrowed my brows and turned my head slightly, looking at the door of my apartment building and spotting Luca stepping out of it. "He won't see us cutie."

"You can't be so sure about it." She pressed her body harder into mine, the sound of her voice muffled.

"I'm good at hiding you..." I trailed off, wrapping my arms around her and looking down at her even if all I could see was her hair, "You're tiny and I'm so big."

"Don't give me dirty thoughts right now, it wouldn't be appropriate." She whispered and I was sure she was smirking now. And I was melting for how adorable she was.

I looked at Luca again, who was now in his car about to start it. As it started to move I took a step back and lifted Kori's face by placing a finger under her chin, "He's gone. We're safe." I grinned.

She pouted and slapped my chest, "There's nothing fun in this." She protested.

I cupped her face and finally kissed her, my lips lingering on hers before I pulled my head back, "You're right." I said softly and took her hand in mine.

She smiled and intertwined her fingers with mine, looking at me in a way that made me melt, "We can go home now."

I shook my head, keeping a straight face, "I forgot my key."

She let out a light laugh and bit her bottom lip, "Don't worry, I have mine."


	28. I'm just a prisoner, in a reign of love

Kori pressed her chest against my back, both arms wrapped around me and one hand slipping inside of my jacket after unzipping it. Her lips brushed against my neck, breathing against my skin and turning me on. "You smell so good," She whispered before nipping at my neck.

I groaned, leaning back against her and tilting my head up to press my lips against hers. I often felt in a lack of words when I was with her, like all I wanted to do was kissing her perfect lips, sure that'd explain my feelings better than any words. Her body shifted as my arms reached for her, picking me up and dropping my hands down to her ass as she wrapped her legs around my waist. "You're going to make us really late to work," I raised an eyebrow at her and let my eyes drop down to the bottom of the shirt she had thrown on after we got out of the shower, it was one of my crisp white button up shirts and she had nothing but skimpy panties on underneath. How could I focus on anything else when I had such a gorgeous girl all for me? Even my job, which I had always considered my only love, seemed a waste of time...and fortunately I got to see her at the club too. I was so obsessed with her that every time I had to leave her I got in a bad mood and I counted the hours separating me from seeing her again.

"That's the best perk about owning the club..." She trailed off, pushing my shirt up to rest her hands on my abs. "You can be late and you won't even get into any trouble."

"And what about my DJ?" A smirk spread across my lips and she leaned in, capturing them in a deep kiss. Her hands slid up my body, diving into my hair where they tangled and kept my head in place so my lips wouldn't leave mine. Not that I wanted to break such a hot kiss, anyways. Moans escaped her mouth and I swallowed them, slipping my tongue into her mouth and pressing her back against the wall until neither of us could breath and we were both pulling back to gasp for air.

"Let's take the night off..." She said in a breathy voice and I shook my head. Work before anything else, that was my motto.

"I wish I could, but I -" I cut off my own words and grinned at the pout on her face. "Are you pouting cutie?"

She shrugged her shoulders and kept a straight face, "Maybe."

I pressed her back up the wall and slid my hands up to her lower back as both of her feet landed on the ground. "You make it hard for me to say no, Kor..." I trailed off as she arched her back into the wall, pressing her hips against mine and making me even harder than I already was.

"How about I make us something to eat and then we can go?" She suggested while I was trying to not think about all the way I could her...again.

My eyes flicked back down to what she was wearing, "Are you planning on wearing my shirt tonight?"

"Maybe..." She bit back a smirk. "I think it looks good on me."

"It looks better on you than it does on me." I smiled like an idiot, cupping her face in my hands and kissing her once again, not able to stop. I was addicted to her and I couldn't be happier about it. There still was that little detail about her still being with Luca, but despite how much it bugged me I tried to not bring it up, she needed her time and I wasn't going to push her, that was my mantra.

"Baby." She moaned softly against my lips, grabbing the bottom of my shirt to press her body against me, "Do you still want to go to the club?"

I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers, staring into her gorgeous eyes, "No..." I trailed off, brushing my thumb against her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, her bottom lip already sticking out in a pout, "But?" She asked, battering her lashes and looking in way that would convince me to do literally anything for her.

I broke into a smile and shrugged, "But nothing. We're not going." I said even though I knew that wasn't right, I had to work and keep focused on my club...but fuck, I had Coulter and plenty of people working for me, I could have a night off. Or a million.

"No?" She questioned, her eyes lighting up as she lifted on her tip toes and her smile matched mine.

"No." I said quietly, pressing a noisy kiss on her lips before pulling away and grinning, "But I still want you to cook something to eat."

"Damn, I knew there was a but." She bit back a smirk and helped me to take my jacket off, sliding it down my shoulders.

I looked at her intently, letting her hands slide down my arms as I kept quiet for a few moments, lost in every single motion of her body. "I might get used to this." I said quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

"This?" She asked, furrowing her brows as she folded my jacket and set in on a chair.

"You taking care of me." I reached for her waist, pulling her into me because my body was already missing her.

"If you keep touching me I won't be able to do anything..." She trailed off, brushing her finger tip against my cheek bone and trailing it down to stop it on my lips.

I nibbled at her finger gently and smirked, "I need to call Coult, that should keep me away from you at least for ten minutes."

She faked a pout, "That long? Hurry up baby." She sighed then smiled, pulling away from me as she walked toward the kitchen.

I glued my eyes on her body swaying, groaning as I sat on my bed and reached for my phone, dialing my cousin's number. "I'm taking the night off." I said as he answered, not giving him time to say anything.

"Again?" He snorted, obviously not happy about it.

"I own the club, I can do whatever I want." I retorted weakly, knowing that it wasn't a good excuse.

"And let me do all the job? That's not fair."

I laughed and shook my head, "Please, you spend most of your time at the club fucking Gabby."

"Lies." He said but I could hear the grin in his voice, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." I said hurriedly as I heard the doorbell ringing even if I didn't worry. I was almost sure it was Donovan and all I had to do was kick him out so that I could spend my night off with Kor. I smiled at the thought and made my way toward the hallway, following the voices coming from the living room. And sure as hell the mail voice didn't sound like my brother's.

As I walked towards the door separating me from the hall the voice talking to my Kori got more clear and I sped up my pace, walking into the room and noticing that Kori was half hidden behind the door.

"No Kori, you don't know him... I've known him for years." Luca said and Kori parted her lips to answer, but I set my hand on the small of her back and stared at him. The moment I had been waiting for months had come, but not like I had thought it would. Honestly that was the worst way to let him know that Kori was with me now, she was at my apartment wearing nothing but one of my shirts, like just being there with me wasn't enough.

"Oh really?" I raised one eyebrow at him when I finally got to face him and I smirked, even if that wasn't a good idea...but I couldn't help it. I had the best club and the best girlfriend too now, I couldn't deny I felt like there was a competition between us, but Kori wasn't something to win, she was the amazing girl I had been falling for, no matter if she used to stay with Luca.

He ignored me and glanced down at Kori, his eyes full of anger and a hint of pain too. I almost felt bad for him...almost. "This is between me and you, you owe me that." He said seriously.

I stepped between the two of them, standing in front of Kori protectively and if I knew that he was right I also knew that I couldn't stand the idea of her staying alone with him, it made me worry. "Not when she's in my house." I said calmly, making a point of staring at him.

"You already caused enough troubles Noah, stay out of this." He glared at me and clenched his jaw.

I felt Kori tugging at my shirt and I ignored that, not moving a muscle and not breaking eye contact. "If you were a decent boyfriend it wouldn't be so easy take her from you." I let a grin appear to my lips, playing with fire. If he punched me right now I couldn't blame him, but I knew him enough to know he wouldn't do that in front of Kori.

"Noah..." She warned, talking a step next to me and giving a squeeze to my arm.

Luca's eyes snapped in her direction and cocked his head to the side, "Did you tell him I asked you to marry me?" He smirked...and with that I was speechless.

Kori didn't seem to know what to said either though and that me feel even worse, but mostly for her.

"You haven't," He nodded his head, a please look on his face.

I looked at Kori, waiting for her to say something, anything, not really surprised that she hadn't told me anything. Still, it would be nice to know from her and not from that asshole of Luca, I felt left out in some way even if I knew it was stupid.

"I didn't say yes," She said in almost a whisper, her eyes breaking away from Luca's to meet my eyes which I was sure didn't look too friendly.

"But you didn't say no," Luca added.

Her head turned back towards him, "I left Luca..."

"With my ring," He said in a louder tone than earlier. "I proposed to you Kori! You took the ring and left... How was I supposed to know that you were fucking this asshole and planning on leaving me for him?"

"Don't," She shook her head and I wondered where this was going, while at the same time I didn't want to hear another word. I just want it to be over.

"Don't what?" He stared at her incredulously. "I can't be mad? You haven't even told me how long you two have been fucking! I have every right to be mad."

"I think you should leave," I finally spoke, not looking at Kor but staring directly at Luca.

"I'm not done." He said staring back at me as he set his jaw. That could work with the guys at his club, but not with me.

"I don't care, I am. Leave." I said seriously and this time I wasn't suggesting it, it was an order. That was my apartment and I could do whatever I want.

He looked straight into my eyes for a few moments, no one saying anything until his gaze moved to Kori again, "You owe me an explanation."

"There's no explanation that can change what happened, talking about it would be irrelevant." I spoke out before Kori could, just wanting him to disappear from my view.

"That's not for you to tell." He glared at me quickly before boring his eyes into Kori's, "Kori. I'm not done talking with you."

I glanced at her from the corned of my eyes and noticed she was biting her lip nervously, "Noah's right, you should go." The tone of her voice was low and small.

I finally looked at her, not really knowing how to handle this situation anymore. "If you want to talk to him..." I trailed off, running a hand through my hair, "I'm going in the other room." I said in monotone, not bothering to look at Luca before heading to my bedroom but I didn't close the door. Now I knew Luca wasn't going to hurt Kori, but I still felt like I had to be ready to go back to her...just in case.

I sat on the edge of my bed, forcing myself to not listen to them arguing and staring at the wall in front of me instead. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time and now that it was happening I was relieved that Kori wasn't going through that alone even if the fact that Luca had asked her to marry him still left me...confused? Mad? Upset? I didn't even know. But she was mine now, wasn't that all that matter?

The sound of the door slamming woke me up from my daze and I lifted my head to peek from the door of the bedroom, "Kor?" I called out, half expecting her to run to me but she didn't.

She finally stepped into the room, her arms wrapped around herself and a forced small smile on her face as she stood next to where I was sitting. "I'm sorry," She started and I didn't saying anything, guessing she was about to add more. "You probably want me to go..." She trailed off.

"Go...where?" I asked, looking up at her and noticing the sadness in her eyes. That look is what I never wanted to see on her face, she deserved to be happy always and in that moment I promised to myself I'd do anything to make her happy, that was going to be my daily goal. Now that Luca was kind of out of the picture I finally can be with her with no worries and I was ready to work on myself to become a better person and the kind of boyfriend I had never been.

"To Gabby's." She said simply and shrugged her shoulders, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

I took my time to speak and reached for her tiny waist, wrapping one arm around it to force her to sit on my lap. She didn't move, her body frozen against me and her eyes staring at nothing. I lifted her chin with one finger, forcing her to meet my gaze as I offered a small smile. "I don't want you to go anywhere Kor." I started and tried to figure out what to say next, not because I was in a loss of words but on the contrary I had too many things to say, too many feelings, and it was all new for me...I had no idea of how to handle them all.

"It's-" She started, probably misunderstanding my silence, but I cut her off by pressing one finger on her lips, being careful to not break eye contact with her for even a second.

"I want you with me and not just now or tonight, I want you always. I know that right now I might look mad or upset, but I'm not." I said firmly then lowered my voice on purpose to sound more convincing, "If I wish you told me about the whole ring thing before? Yes, but I really can't blame you for never mentioning that, it wasn't strictly my business."

"But you were my best friend..." She trailed off, her arms finally unwrapping from around her body as she seemed to start relaxing.

"Were? I'm not anymore?" I questioned, a smile playing on my lips as I tried to lighten the moment, wanting to make things easier for both of us.

She set her head on my shoulder and glanced up at me, still torturing her lip, "You know what I mean." She said softly.

"Now I'm your boyfriend too." I whispered and bent my head to press a soft kiss on her lips, holding her like she was the most precious thing of my life...and she was. "We never talked so much about Luca, even when we were just friend...it makes sense that you kept it that way."

"I'm sorry." She said again, snaking one arm around my neck as her hand played with my hair.

"Shh." I smiled and kissed her again, not believing how fucking cheesy I was getting. "We had a rough start, but from now on it's going to be all easy."

"Promise?" Kori pulled her head back and looked into my eyes. In that exact moment I realized what in my heart I had known for years. I was in love with my best friends and now all the pieces of my life got back together, I was finally complete. The feeling that I had been missing for my whole life was now clear, it almost felt unreal for how happy I was.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me until her chest was resting against mine and I nodded my head. "I'm sure of it," I said as I laid back on the bed, taking her with him. A groan escaped my lips as I shifted her body on top of mine then brushed her hair out of her face, cupping it as I tilted my head up to kiss her hard, too scared to tell her that I loved her but needing her to know that silently.

Her tongue slipped into my mouth, running across my lips as she pulled her head back slightly. "I trust you," She whispered and grinned as she looked at me, pressing a soft and chaste kiss against my lips before trailing kisses all the way to my neck and sucking on my skin.

"I trust you too." I said but it came out as a groan, I couldn't fight the effect she had on me, despite she was being more innocent than usual. "Kor?" I asked as I tangled my fingers in her hair and gently forced her to look up at me.

"What?" She whispered, tilting her head up and setting her chin on my chest as her eyes met mine.

I couldn't explain how I felt, it was like every time I looked into her eyes and she smiled my heart exploded. "Are you still hungry?" I questioned, pushing her hair off of her face and caressing her silky skin in the process.

"Are you?" She asked back, snaking her arms around my neck as I got up in a sitting position, still holding her against me.

"Yes." I grinned and wrapped her legs around my waist before dropping my hands on her perfect ass as I got up and headed to the kitchen.

She nuzzled my neck, shifting against me and licking her way up my ear...almost killing me. "What do you want me to cook?" She asked softly, practically purring before pulling her head back and smiling at me.

"Nothing, we'll order something." I said with a shrug as I set her on the counter of my kitchen and reached out for my phone.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side and furrowing her brows, looking super adorable.

I smiled at her, cupping her face with one hand and kissing slowly her pouty lips, "Because you've been stressing enough for tonight and I don't want you to get tired."

Her face lightened up and she beamed at me, "Are you going to spoil me?"

"Only always."


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**"Everybody told me love was blind then I saw your face and you blew my mind, finally you and me are the lucky ones this time"**_

**• Friday**  
_Porn production companies aren't the only businesses celebrating the adult film industry. Online adult retailer Adam & Eve brings the sexy to LBV. Serving as hosts: adult film stars Lisa Ann, Lexi Belle, Nikki Benz, Andy San Dimas and Alexis Texas, with guest DJ Kenneth Thomas on decks._

I stared at the screen of my laptop intently, trying to read an email I got from a supplier...but it was useless. I couldn't make up for my lack of work at 4 in the morning, I was too tired, too sleepy and too distracted by Kori but that wasn't exactly brand new information. The thing was that she wasn't even with me, I was alone in my office, still all I managed to think was her...to not add that I kept glancing at my watch waiting for the night to be over and take her home with me.

I turned my laptop off and set my forearms on my desk to lean my head against them, closing my eyes and imagining my gorgeous girlfriend half naked on top of me...ugh. A knock on the door woke me up from my thought and I snorted, "It's open!" I said making sure that from the tone of my voice whoever was looking for me would get how annoyed I was.

"Hi baby." Kori's head peeked in, followed by her perfect body as she walked into my office and over my desk.

I got up from my chair quickly, any trace of my bad mood disappeared all of a sudden and I could already felt my cheeks hurting from smiling too big. "I missed you." I said not losing a second and wrapping my arms around her tiny waist, picking her up as I pressed my lips against hers.

She kissed me back, snaking her arms around my neck tightly before pulling her head back, "I did too. You've been hiding here the whole night." She said and faked a pout, the kind of pout that literally drove me crazy.

"I wasn't hiding, I was working" I smirked and leaned in to capture her bottom lip with my teeth, biting down gently as I set her on her feet again but still holding her against me.

"I thought you were too shy to be in a room full of porn stars." She grinned and trailed her hand down my neck, sinking her nails into my skin in the process and making me groan.

I dropped my hands on her perfect ass and shook my head, keeping a straight face, "I was afraid that if we were both there we'd embarrass them."

"Because we're so hot?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side and licking her top sip slowly as I nodded, before she broke into a smile, "They all went away, it's just you and I.

"Then we should close and go home." I said quietly, running my hands up and down her back.

She nodded and pulled away from me, running a hand through her long hair, "I can't wait to have my boyfriend all for me...it's been a long night." She sighed and her eyes sparkled as they didn't leave mine, giving me that feeling of happiness and peace again.

"Okay baby." I said simply, too focused on my thoughts to give her a better answer. I reached for her hand, switching the light of my office off before walking out of the room and leading her through the narrow hallway. After six years of knowing her and three months of hiding our relationship I finally had no worries anymore, I could be with the most amazing and gorgeous girl on earth and be the luckiest and happiest man on earth. I squeezed her hand and stopped, pulling her body against me as I bore my eyes into her, the words coming out of my mouth suddenly and with no warning. "I love you Kor."

She blinked and leaned into me, her silence starting to kill me slowly. A smile played on her lips while I stared back at him blankly, wondering what she was thinking since she still hadn't said anything back to me. Maybe it was too early to tell her...or maybe she didn't feel the same way...waiting was a torture.

"I love you too," She said finally and bit her lip and smiled even bigger, she was so gorgeous and looked so happy.

My free hand pressed against her hip until it was pinned against the wall and my head tilted down to capture her lips in a kiss. She kissed me back hard, letting go of my hand to wrap both of her arms around my neck in an attempt to keep my body where it was only inches from hers. My tongue slid out of her mouth, slowly running across her lips as a soft moan escaped them. If I had to pick a moment where to stop time I'd choose that one, the moment when I realized that what I needed was in front of me, my amazing beautiful best friend was the girl I was in love with and I was sure that was the beginning of something great.

"Do you?" I said in a low voice, coming out in almost a growl.

"Can't you tell?" She grinned, guiding her hips up towards mine as she leaned her back against the wall without taking her eyes off.

"I had an idea..." I trailed off, my hand guiding up to her ribcage.

Her eyes moved from my eyes to my lips and then back up. That, with the shiver thing, was one of the many things that made me want her even more than usual, which was already a lot. "Is that why you were hiding from me all night?" She raised an eyebrow as a slow smirk spread across my lips and I shook my head.

"Did you think I was hiding from you baby?"

"No," She whispered and cupped the back of my neck, sliding her hand up it to play with my hair. "I think I distract you... and you can't get much work done when I'm around."

"Oh yeah?" I grinned even wider and pressed down on her hip again, her pout reappearing as soon as I pulled back again.

She nodded slowly and faked an innocent face, "I can't blame you really."

"Why's that? Because you're so hot?" I stared at her with an amused expression.

Kori shook her head and smirked, "Because you're so in love with me." I laughed and leaned my body back into hers, already missing the way it fit so perfectly against hers. "But really, I love you Noah."

"Really, uhm?" I grinned and looked down at her as she nodded her head, her fingers tangling in my hair to pull me head down and press her lips against mine. It was like we were magnets, we couldn't stay away from each other and we needed to kiss the whole time. I pressed her harder against the wall, running my hands down her legs to lift them and wrap them around my waist as I picked her up, not breaking the kiss and walking toward the bar. I was crazy about her in so many different ways...how couldn't I? She was the perfect girl. Her lips left mine just to trail down my jaw, placing soft kisses on my skin until they found my neck and bite me as we came to a stop and I set her down on a stool next to the bar counter. "Kor..." I groaned as she sunk her teeth into my neck, making me ache for her.

"What?" She purred against me before pulling her head back to look at me as she unwrapped her legs from around my body.

"You're really hot tonight." I said honestly, boring my eyes into hers as that feeling of happiness kept hitting my brain. Now that I knew what it was I felt even better. I was in love with my best friend and she was with me, I couldn't really ask for more.

"Just tonight?" She bit back a smirk, adjusting herself on the stool.

"Always..." I said slowly and my hands dropped on her knees to run up her smooth thighs before sliding under her dress and moving further up until my fingers were hooked at the sides of her thong. "But tonight even more."

"Why's that baby?" She whispered in a low sexy voice that made me even harder than before, her index finger brushing against my lips as her eyes dropped on my mouth.

"Because you're officially mine." I smirked and pulled the skimpy piece of lace down her legs as she lifted her hips, helping me to free her from the unnecessary underwear before I stuffed it into the pocket of my jacket.

She glanced at my hand and looked at me again with an amused look on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked as she grinned widely.

"I don't want to forget my girlfriend's thong at my club." I shrugged and stepped between her legs, spreading them in the process.

Kori nodded her head, biting her lip as a smirk spread across her face. "Are you going to give it back to me?" She asked quietly, leaning her back against the counter as she reached for my belt buckle to pull me closer. I didn't think she could get any hotter...she was unbelievable. She could stay motionless and dressed and still be the sexiest girl in the world.

My eyes left hers, flicking down her body to where her legs were pushed far apart. "Do you want them back?" I raised an eyebrow and my hands slid back up to where they had just been.

She held her breath, arching her chest as I pushed the bottom of her dress up a little more but still didn't touch her. "No," She responded, her hands back on my belt and undoing it slowly to tease me just as much as I was teasing her. She let the belt hang loose, tugging my zipper down and lightly caressing my erection which was still hidden behind my clothes.

"Then what do you want?" I finished pushing her dress up and let my fingers graze her cl.t, tracing circles around it before rubbing it over and over again. She was so wet already...and I had barely touched her.

"Baby..." She moaned, dropping her hands to her sides and grasping the bar stool she was sitting on. Two fingers slipped inside of her, pumping back and forth as I leaned my head down to kiss and suck on her neck, trailing open mouthed kisses down to her collarbone. " me."

"You can't wait until we get back to my place?" I breathed against her skin, humoring her since there was no way O could just stop what we were doing right now.

She shook her head, pushing my pants and boxers down in one motion and wrapping her hand around my to stroke it at the same pace my fingers were moving inside of her. "You can make love to me all morning, but I need you to me right now," She said in a hushed tone, looking up at me and smirking. "And hard."

"How hard?" I asked and the grin on her face faded as I pushed my fingers deeper inside of her. I looked her face twist in pleasure and I groaned at the moan she let out as she wrapped her fingers tighter around my dick. "That's not an answer baby." I breathed out and pulled my fingers out of her, taking them to my mouth and licking them clean.

Kori's eyes dropped on my mouth as she parted her lips, "You're so hot Noah."

I smirked and grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away from my dick, missing her touch instantly. "And you're delicious." I groaned as I pressed my body against hers, reaching for her other wrist and pinning them on the counter while my mouth found hers against and I kissed her roughly. I was dying to have her, mostly considering that the head of my dick was against her clit now...but I knew that the few seconds that separated me from fucking her would make it even better.

She lifted her hips, silently asking for more as she moaned against my lips, kind of killing me. "Please..." She managed to say pulling her head back and looking at me through her thick lashes.

I didn't know if it was the sexy tone of her voice, or the way her eyes stared into mine, but I couldn't wait anymore. I rolled my hips and pushed my dick inside of her in one swift motion, filling her all quickly before pulling myself out and repeating the motion again and again, anytime faster and deeper. "Oh god Kori..." I groaned, holding her wrists tighter and glancing down a moment then taking in her gorgeous face again, a smile appearing on my lips as our eyes met.

"You feel so good baby..." Kori breathed out, trying to move her hips with me but she could barely move.

A slow grin spread across my face, much cockier than the smile I had on it only seconds earlier. She complimented me a lot and made me a feel almost perfect...also I had her, that was a reason good enough to get cocky. "I love the way you feel," I grated out as she tightened around my dick. "Fuck."

"What?" Her grin matched mine, a long and loud moan escaping her as I hit her spot with my then pulled back to thrust at the same spot again.

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, letting go of the grasp I had on her wrists and tangling one hand in her hair while the other gripped her leg tightly. I kissed her hard, breaking the kiss only to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck to stop right above her collarbone. I nipped and sucked on her skin, biting down on the front of her neck and sucking hand, never getting enough of her and always wanting more. "You're so tight," She said while she kept tightening around me. She was perfect and basically a sex goddess, I was so lucky not only because I got to fuck her, but I got her love too.

"I'm going to cum..." She trailed off in a soft moan, her eyes meeting mine as I pulled my head back.

I shook my head and pulled almost all the way out of her, moving slow. "Not yet," I whispered and reached down to pull her dress over her head, letting it fall onto the ground. She watched me carefully, likely contemplating my next move as I pulled all the way out of her. "Stand up," I ordered me and she obeyed me, turning her body in my arms to give me her back.

She parted her lips to speak, her chest resting against the counter as I spread her legs apart and kept my hands on her thighs, squeezing and massaging mindlessly. "I need you," She gripped the edge of the counter and tossed her head over her shoulder to smirk at me, biting her lip as I rub the tip of my dick against her once more.

"What do you need of me baby?" I asked grinning at her as I ran my hand flat up her stomach to stop it on her breast and freeing her from the lacy fabric covering her, my thumb tracing circles around her nipple as soon as I was able to. It was taking all myself to not fuck her senseless, it had never been that hard for me to hold myself back...she drove me insane.

"All of you." She moaned softly, arching her chest against my touch and pressing her ass against me.  
I grinned and pushed my dick slowly inside of her, the new angle making her even tighter and I was even closer to die for how fucking good she felt. "Is this enough?" I asked in a growl, stopping halfway into her and bending over her to press my lips against her shoulder blade.

I ran my hands down her sides, my fingers lingering on her ribs and tracing her bones before moving to her hips as I waited for her answer. She shook her head and arched her back even more, trying to get more of me but my hands kept her in place, "Noah...make me cum baby." She said in a barely audible whisper as she looked at me over her shoulder, biting her lip.

I groaned and sunk my fingers into the soft skin of her hips to grip at her tightly as I rolled my hips and pushed the rest of my inside of her, then pulling out almost all the way just to slam inside of her harder, faster and deeper at any other thrust. "Soon." I breathed out as one of my hand left her hip to move down between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly while I didn't slow the pace. I wasn't even able to think straight, all I had in mind was how I wanted to have her forever and how reality was a lot better than my fantasy.

"Cum," Kori said simply and I lost it.

I kept moving quickly inside of her, pressing against her cl.t until her head was thrown back against my chest and she was screaming. "How are you so hot Kor?" I growled in her ear, my breath on her neck causing a shiver to run through her entire body. Fuck.

She bit down on her lip hard, tilting her head to the side and capturing my lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped inside of my mouth and she kept moaning, both of us fighting for dominance and she was letting me win as my fingers kept moving against her cl.t, tracing circles, rubbing, and flicking. Finally, I pinched it between my two fingers and she bit down on my lip, sucking hard as she started coming. She kept coming as I pumped in and out of her, pulling my head back and kissing down her neck as my name kept falling from her lips. That was perfection, the best feeling in the world, something I never wanted to end.

"You're the hot one..." She said seriously in a hushed breath, moaning again when I started to cum harder than ever, feeling in paradise.

I rode out my orgasm, pressing my hand against her stomach and holding her body against mine as I licked my way back up her neck towards her ear. "I love you," I whispered, a gorgeous smile playing on her lips as she turned her head back towards me and cupped my chin.

Angling my face in her hand, her gaze met mine and she grinned wider, sneaking a quick kiss from me. "I love you even more," She muttered against my lip.

"Impossible." I smirked as I looked into her eyes, my hands sliding down her sides and stopping on her hips as I pulled out of her, kind of already dying to fuck her again. Having enough of her, that was impossible too.

"How can you know that?" She asked, pursing her lips together and cocking her head to the side, looking so incredibly adorable.

"I just do." I smiled at her face and gave a spank to her perfect ass before bending over and reaching for my jeans and boxers and pulling them up together.

She turned toward me, her naked body glistening under the red lights of the bar and making her look like she wasn't even real. She was perfect in so many ways, I couldn't believe she had fallen for me. "What was that for?" She grinned from ear to ear, adjusting her bra as she raised one eyebrow at me.

"What?" I played innocent, grabbing her dress and handing it to her, even if in all honesty I thought that she didn't need to wear clothes ever. Not when we were alone though.

"The spank, silly boy." She smiled before disappearing into her dress as she put it on.

I took a step closer to her and as her head popped out of the light fabric I pressed a quick kiss on her lips, setting my hands on her hips. "I forgot to give it to you before." I grinned, setting my forehead against hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "You can give me all the spanks you want once we'll be home."

I shook my head and sneaked my arms around her waist, pushing her body against mine before picking her up and heading to the door, "I can't spank you while we make love."


	30. All you need is love

**• Friday**  
_Bedtime Stories. The dress code is strictly pajamas and nightgowns at this decadently themed storytelling evening from professional storytellers. Tonight, it's the first of three deliriously romantic nights to celebrate Valentine's, 'Tales of Love, Lust and Longing', not just for those who have already found love, but also for those who are still yearning for it, and in need of a bit of gentle encouragement. Find it here with mischievous performers Sally Pomme Clayton and Xanthe Gresham. The dress code is essential and the ticket price includes nibbles and fruity gin cocktails._

"Last time we slept together you weren't dressing like this." Coulter smirked as he eyed my sweats.

"You're sounding like we're a gay couple." I glared at him, leaning my back against the bar counter.

"We were before you started dating Kori." He grinned from ear to ear.

I shook my head and took a sip of my drink, my throat burning for the liquor as my eyes drifted to Kori whose outfit was one of my shirts and a pair of short shorts that made her ass look even more perfect than it was. Ugh, that was better than any nightgown, she was so sexy. "Do you miss our sleepovers?" I asked looking back at my cousin, whose eyes were on Gabby.

"Don't you?" He retorted, not moving his gaze from her.

"Yeah I do but you have better things to do now." I smirked, hinting at the busty brunette.

"Yeah…." Coult trailed off, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Gabby's ass as she danced with Kori. He turned back to me and grinned. "Hey….remember that one time years and years ago when I told you that you were in love with Kori?"

I narrowed my eyes on him, knowing exactly where this was going. "Yes….." I trailed off slowly.

He grinned. "Well I think now would be a good time to tell you how much time you wasted telling me I was wrong. Oh also? I told you so."

I rolled my eyes and took a swig from my beer. "Yes. You're very wise." I said, smirking and shaking my head. All I could do was agreeing with him and hope he'd stop bragging soon.

He smirked and took a seat on one of the bar stools. "I am. I'm also taking full credit for your happiness."

I grinned and looked back at Kori. "That would not be your credit to have my friend." I replied, my eyes clued on Kori as I start making a mental list of the things I wanted to do to him once we'd be home alone. It was crazy, I had never enough of her...I was crazy, and incredibly in love.

"Okay I'm taking partial credit then." He replied nodding behind me towards the bar. "Get me one too?" He nodded towards my drink and I grabbed a bottle from the fridge under the bar, handing it to him.

"I'll give you partial credit only if you promise to never say I told you so again." I suggested.

He shook his head. "I haven't told it to Kori yet. I can't promise anything."

"Fine. But then I reserve the right to tell YOU I told you so about Gabby." That was only fair, even if between he and Gabby wasn't the same as Kori and I.

He raised his brow at me. "That you told me what about Gabby? I never denied wanting to sleep with her…..well at least I didn't deny it once I was single."

"Is it just that? Sex?" I asked, watching him pouring himself a drink and refilling my glass

He shrugged, setting the bottle on the counter and looking up at me, "Yes. Amazing, mind-blowing, epic sex."

I raised one eyebrow and bit back a smirk, not saying anything as I was sure my face was telling enough. "If you say so." I said quietly.

"I do say so." He nodded his head but didn't sound too convinced as he took a sip from his glass and his eyes wandered once again in Gabby's direction.

"Okay." I propped my elbow up on the counted and stared at him, waiting for him to look at me against as I studied the expression on his face...he seemed lost in her. It reminded me a little of how I looked at Kori at the beginning.

"What?" He asked, finally turning his head in my direction and noticing the huge grin on my face.

"Nothing." I shrugged, taking a gulp from my drink but not stopping to look at him.

"Noah." He groaned and rolled his eyes, "I can tell when you don't speak your mind."

"But you can read my mind too." I gave him an amused face.

"I can but I stopped when your thoughts started getting me nauseated for being too sweet." He grinned in an attempt to tease me...but I had no intention to fall into his silly trick.

I shrugged and sighed, glancing at Kori a moment and fighting the urge to get up and ran to her to wrap my arms around her perfect body. Maybe Coulter was right, but just a little. "What can I say? It's love." I looked back at him and grinned, "At least I admit it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Could asked, glaring at me a bit.

I made a face and sighed because I was about to say something that everyone already knew. "Come on Coult…you're not a "just sex" kind of guy. I mean I was that kind of a guy, but you? You used to cook breakfast for the drunk girls you'd hook up with at parties."

He took a sip of his drink and shrugged. "Things change." He lied.

"Not that much….not like this." I said shaking my head and sipping my beer slowly.

"It's not that I don't like her. I do. She's..." He struggled to find the right word to fit Gabby, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Perfect for you." I finished.

He groaned. "Fuck." He shook his head and downed his beer.

"What like you're just realizing this?! When have you ever been happier and you're not even together!"

He looked back at me. "If she is perfect for me then I've already fucked things up. We never should have slept together…..and not so soon after Melanie at least….Who the hell ends up with the girl they rebounded with after their first marriage?!"

"You apparently." I said and gave him a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. At least we weren't fighting, that happened anytime we had serious conversations about girls...I guessed that was something that could change too.

"I'm not in the mood for joking." He groaned and looked at his empty glass.

I grabbed another bottle of beer and handed it to him while nodding my head slowly, "Got it."

"Do you think I'm wrong?" He asked causally, uncapping the bottle against the counter of the bar and I almost slapped him for his attempt to ruin it.

"Do I have to be honest?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you always anyways?" He retorted, taking a big gulp of beer.

"True." I shrugged and scratched the back of my neck, getting ready for the part which would probably get him upset. "You're wrong in so many ways Coult."

He snapped his head in my direction, glaring, "Oh because you're Mr. Right...right?!"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, shaking my head, "Hey, you asked for honesty!"

His face softened and a grin appeared on his lips, "True, but I still have to get used to this version of you...all wise and lovey dovey."

"We're not talking about me." I said and this time it was my turn to groan. I wasn't any of those, I was just really lucky to get the perfect girl and be able to change for her.

"Go on." He smirked wider, amused by my short temper.

"You didn't sleep with her too soon, your relationship with Melanie has been dead for months." I started and he parted his lips but I cut him off before a sound could come out of his mouth, "And even if it was soon, who cares? You're happier with her than you've ever been, don't waste this chance."

"What chance?" Coult shook his head. At that point I didn't know if he was really that silly or he was just playing a part.

"You're blind Coult. Why were you so ready to jump into a marriage with Melanie and yet you can't see what's right in front of your face here?!"

"Gabby isn't relationship material." He said back, trying to put the blame away from him even though it wasn't fair.

"What are you looking for in a relationship exactly? Because I don't see what it is that you think Gabby's missing."

"Besides hating monogamy." He pointed out for the thousandth time.

"Yeah? So did I…."

He rolled his eyes at me. "You don't get to start acting all high and mighty yet Noah. Your relationship is barely started…this was how you were in the beginning with Giulia too and we all know how that ended."

"It's not like that with Kori." I said, almost through my teeth. I was so defensive because that wasn't true, I had never been that happy with Kori, no one could compare to her. She was perfect.

He turned to me. "How do you know that? How do you know in a month or two someone else won't catch your eye? Or maybe you'll just get sick of the same person day after day. That's who you are Noah. What's changed?"

"The person I'm with, that's what." I said seriously, staring at him and hoping I'd be convincing enough.

"Yes, we all know that Kori is amazing and a bitch like Giulia couldn't compare to her even in her wildest dream, but you're still the same." He pointed out, the tone of his voice the same of anytime he was stubborn like a donkey. So I decided to take another way.

"You're right." I shrugged, "And if Kori was just a random girl like one of those I slept with during these years then I'd probably be tempted by someone else..."

"See? You can't know if you'll get bored or-"

"Will you let me finish?" I cut him off, smirking.

"Please." He snorted and pouted a little. No wonder why girls loved him.

"I know that I won't get bored because it's Kori, the girl I've been friends with for years. I'm with her not just because she's a goddess in and out of bed, she's an amazing person and she makes me want to become a better man." I paused, processing my own words, "I think that's enough for wanting to be in a relationship."  
Coult looked back at me, looking surprised and impressed. "I'm just not ready for that man." He said taking a sip of his beer. "I like things the way that they are…."

"You mean basically acting like you're in a relationship without being in one?" I questioned, wanting to prove my point not just because I liked being right, but because I really wanted him to face the truth and be happy.

"We're not-"

"Are you sleeping with other girls Coult? Is she messing around with other guys?"

"No…well I don't think so…" He started out.

"Then you're basically dating already. Just make it official already." I shook my head and he turned to him. "You sound like me Noah." He pointed out.

"I know. Love turns you into kind of a pussy" I said smirking as he shoved me.

"I am not a pussy."


	31. Light a fire, a flame in my heart

I slammed the door of my apartment behind me, not bothering to be quiet since I knew that Kori was sleeping at Gabs that night...and that thought alone put me in the worst mood ever. I could understand that her best friend needed her to be cheered up after what had happened with Coulter, but fuck I hated not being without her, no matter if it was just for a few hours. I was so addicted to her that since we got together she had become basically my life, and it was an amazing life, I had never been so happy in my whole life.

I sighed and made my way through the darkness of the living room, tripping on a chair and almost falling on the floor. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath but at the same time I felt like laughing of myself, spending the past hours drinking with my cousin and not turning on the lights? It wasn't a smart move.

I stood motionless for a few seconds, trying to find my balance again but I was having a hard time considering how my head was spinning. The lights went on and I had to shut my eyes, "Donovan?" I questioned and rubbed my hands on my face, assuming that it was my brother since he was the only one to have the key of my apartment except for Kori.

"No, a lot better." The voice of the girl I loved said and that was enough to make my heart skip a beat and sober me up...well, a little.

I forced myself to open my eyes and looked at her, her perfect body barely covered by a loose top. And it made me realize that I was half drunk and looked like shit. "I didn't expect you to be here." I said and walked over her, smiling wide like an idiot and wrapping my arms around her waist to pick her up.

She smiled back and stared into my eyes, snaking her arms around my shoulders, "Surprise surprise." She said softly and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on my lips which was already enough to make me want her so fucking bad. "Did you drink baby?" She asked furrowing her brows at me, the look on her face impossible to read.

I blinked my eyes at her, my mind going back in time because we had already been in this same situation once, but she was the drunk one. "I think you'll have to take care of me." I nodded and a smirk play on my lips as I thought of all the ways she could do that.

**[FLASHBACK]**  
I watched Kori as she pushed the key into the door knob, dropping it onto the ground instead and sighing as she stared at it, looking like someone who had no intention to bend over to retrieve it. "Noah," She glanced at me and pouted.

I stared at her from my own door, shaking my head at her but grinning as I walked over to where she was now leaning all of her body weight against the door frame. "Afraid you'll fall over?" I asked, squatting down and picking it up from off the floor.

"Yes," She said in a hushed voice and taking a step back as I unlocked her door for her. "Thank you," She started, watching as I smiled at her warmly and then turned back around towards my own apartment door, hoping her boyfriend would take care of her drunkenness or that at least she would be able to make her way to her bed.

"Come hang out with me?" She questioned from behind me.

My head shot back in her direction and I grinned even wider. She was so adorable in many different ways and she was able to make me smile even in my darkest days...or even when she could barely stand on her own feet. "You should get some sleep Kor..." I trailed off.

She pouted again, knowing me enough to be sure that I had hard times to say no to her anytime she did that. "Please cutie... Luca's not coming home tonight and I'm lonely," She said quietly and blinked her eyes at me. Surely she knew how to get her way.

"Cutie?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her and still considering her offer. On one hand I wasn't really tired and I could use some company, mostly if hers, but on the other I disliked being in her boyfriend's apartment, it made me feel uncomfortable for some reason, probably because it was like being in the enemy's nest.

"Yes, because you're such a good guy and a great friend and you're always so good to me...that makes of you a cutie." She explained trying to give me her best innocent face, but I could see a grin creeping on her lips.

"Do you think that if you flatter me I'll say yes?" I questioned, my grin growing wider because, really, between the two of us she was the cute one. More than cute, she was adorable.

She nodded her head and parted her lips, but before she could say anything she tripped on her own heels and fell on the floor, "Fuck." She muttered under her breath and I walked over her quickly.

"Are you okay Kor?" I asked as I bent over her, half worried but half amused too.

She brushed her hair off her face, looking up at me through her thick lashes, "Help." She said simply, her pout still in place as she sneaked her arms around my neck.

I dropped my hands on her waist and picked her up effortlessly, pushing her body against me as I kicked the door of her apartment open, "Was that a trick to keep me from saying no?" I smirked and I couldn't help noticing how good she smelt.

Kori nestled her body against mine and set her head on my shoulder to rest her eyes, "No..."

"No? Are you sure?" I asked, the sound of the door closing behind us jolting her back up in my arms.

"You can't say no to me cutie," She glanced at me, grinning wider than ever as she called me the name I wasn't too fond of again. "To the bedroom!" She said with too much excitement in her voice, pointing behind her even though I knew the place better than her still.

"What's in there?" I raised an eyebrow, the thought of her getting changed in front of me popping in my head.

"I need pajamas," She said seriously, her eyes flickering to my chest and arms.

"Pajamas?" I repeated, trying to imagine her in something not sexy like a fleece pajamas with puppies on it...but my mind kept going to something more lacy and barely covering her. Ugh, I needed to stop.

"Yes. Do you sleep naked Noah?" She asked, biting back a grin. "Because if you do, I don't know if I can invite you to my sleepover."

"Are we having a sleepover Kor?" I smirked, looking back at her as I made my way through the short hallway and walked into the bedroom which looked awfully worse than when I lived there.

She giggled then yawned, covering her mouth with one hand and making me want to look at her forever for how gorgeous and cute she was. "Only if you don't sleep naked."

I grinned, leaning her body gently in the middle of the bed and hovering her in the process, her scent filling my nostrils once again and I had to make a huge effort to not start licking her, wondering if she tasted as delicious as she smelt. "Would it be so bad seeing me naked?" I asked without thinking twice, realizing how ambiguous my words sounded only when I heard them.

"I don't think so." She answered quickly, but in her face there was no trace of malice, which made sense. She was my best friend and I loved her, but in an innocent platonic way...and fuck, it was hard, she was the hottest girl on earth hands down.

I pushed any dirty thought out of my head and stood in a straighter position, keeping my eyes on her as I smiled, "I don't sleep naked though, I usually wear my boxers. But for you I could make an exception and keep my shirt on too."

"Such a gentleman," She smirked and stretched her arms out, falling backwards on the bed and letting her body relax.

"What about you?" I tilted my head to a side, my expression growing more and more amused by the second as she kept trying to reach for a pillow but somehow managed to knock them all off the bed.

She huffed and rolled onto her stomach, crawling on all fours towards the top of the bed where she laid flat against the bed to reach for a pillow, being extra slow and giving me a great view of her perfect ass...and of her panties too. She got one and I smiled to herself and tossed the pillow back on the bed, laying down on her side and looking at me again, "What about me cutie?"

"Do you usually sleep in..." I trailed off and glanced at her body wrapped up in a tight dress that enhanced her curves.

"No. I need pajamas," She replied and pointed to a drawer that was open. I started going through it, more confused than ever as I through the mixed array of clothing that looked fitting for a chubby girl or for a baby or for someone who came from the 90s, but I couldn't find actual pajamas. "Just grab me a shirt," She sighed and a second later, I tossed a shirt onto her lap. She pulled it over her dress, keeping her arms inside and pushing the dress and my bra down in one swift motion, all the way off her body and onto the floor. I used to get to see more of her in the skimpy outfits she wore to work than in her sleeping outfit, it was funny in some way.

"Impressive," I grinned at her as she pushed herself up then stopped herself from doing whatever she wanted to do.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeves," She joked and crawled into the bed, patting the space beside her. "Take your pants off and come cuddle me."

I let out a laugh and shook my head, thinking of how weird that sentence sounded. No girl in the world would ever ask me to take my pants off to just cuddle, but that was Kori and she was in a all different category from the other girls. "Not happening cutie." I said watching the expression on her face changing.

Her mouth dropped open and she widened her eyes at me, "Cheater!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

I gave her an amused face, even if in my head that word started echoing. Sure, I was a cheater, I cheated on my girlfriend on a daily basis, but when it came to Kori I was a totally different person and the fact that I had never hit on her was the proof. "What did I do?" I asked, walking over the bed and sitting on its edge.

"You're not wearing pajamas." She said in a small voice that was so cute I couldn't stop grinning. "We made a deal."

"I know, but I'd never want your boyfriend to walk over us and see me in my boxers...that'd be hard to explain." I said stretching out my arm to cup her face with one hand, my thumb brushing against her soft cheek as I looked into her big dark eyes.

She leaned into my touch and slid her hand under her pillow, "He won't come back home tonight, I know that."

I shrugged, not wanting to take that risk even if we weren't doing anything wrong. Luca and I already hated each other enough, I didn't want to give him a further reason to make me look bad at Kori's eyes. "It wouldn't be fair if you were able to see my underwear and I wasn't able to see yours." I bit back a smirk thinking of the sneak peek I had had of her black lacy panties and trailing my hands down, my fingertips tracing her jawline then moving further down her neck.

"Do you want to see my underwear?" She blinked her eyes and bit her lip, the expression of her face impossible to read even for me that I knew her so well...before she broke in a fit of giggles.

"Oh sure Kor, you caught me." I kept a straight face, dropping my hands on her hips and pulling her closer to me, "Do you want your cuddles or not?"

"Of course I do," She said as I laid down next to her. "Your pants are scratchy," She wrinkled her nose and leaned her head against my chest, pressing her body against mine. And side note her body was super soft, not that it was brand new information, but I always enjoyed having her against me.

"Is it bothering you?" I let out a chuckle as she moved her leg to prop it up on my hip. That position was quite ambiguous and every other guy in the world would take advantage of that, mostly with such a gorgeous girl like Kori, but not me. I didn't even know how I could behave with her when I was an asshole with any other girl.

She nodded her head against my chest and smirked, "It is now..."

I remained quiet and set my hand on her thigh, massaging it mindlessly as she closed her eyes. If she was going to fall asleep like this I would get a hard time getting out of the bed without waking her up, not that I was in a hurry, but I also knew I couldn't spend the night with her. "Noah?" She broke the silence, apparently not sleeping yet.

"Yeah Kor?" I said in a quiet tone that matched hers.

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked back. "I mean, will you stay with me tonight?"

I shifted my body a little to pull the blankets up our bodies, considering that option when, really, I knew I couldn't. "Where's Luca? Working?"

She parted her lips but it took her a few seconds before answering. "No," She said finally. "He's at his parents."

My hand left her thigh regretfully and wrapped around her waist as my arms pulled her closer to my body. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"They hate me," She pulled her head back to look at me, trying to fake a pout but grinning and then laughing again. "They don't approve of me because I'm not a nice Italian girl."

I stared at her, studying her face before laughing at what she had just said. "They did not tell you that," I shook my head.

She poked my chest before setting her hand against it and letting her mouth fall open, "They did instead! To my face!"

"You're such a bad liar." I grinned, looking down at her and wondering what my parents could say if I introduced my new girlfriend Giulia to them. They'd hate her.

"Only when I'm drunk...oops." She made a cute funny face and grinned to herself before poking my side with her free hand, making me wince.

I grinned even wider and grabbed her wrist, pinning her arm behind her own back, "No one could ever hate you Kor."

She nodded her head furiously, her eyes wide and I had to keep myself from laughing, she was so funny when she drank too much, "Except for them."

I raised one eyebrow, loosening the grip I had on her wrist and sliding my hand into hers, our fingers tangling together like it was the most natural thing in the world, "Did you ever meet them?"

"No." She said deadpan.

"Then...how did they say they hate you in your face?" I asked and tried to bit back my smirk, but the more I looked at her the more it grew.

"Oh I hate that you're so smart." She stomped her foot against the bed and pouted as I broke into a laugh.

I squeezed her hand, wrapping our arms around her waist tighter so that every inch of her body was against me, "You're lying again pretty face." I said looking down at her and getting lost in her beautiful face. How could Luca had a girl like her? It made no sense to me. Or to any other person I knew.

"Your mom loves me." She said ignoring me and giving a nod to her head to add emphasis on to her words.

"Did she tell you when you two met?" I asked, sliding my hands out of hers to brush my fingers up and down her arm.

"I never met your mom." She furrowed her brows in confusion, pulling her head back to stare into my eyes.

I smirked, my hand reaching for her hair to tuck a stray behind her ear as I bent over it, "I know, that's why I was asking."

"Can I meet your mom?" Kori leaned her head against the pillow and shifted her body, rubbing against me in the process and kind of turning me on. Just kind of, best friends weren't allowed to do that. And we were talking about my mother.

I raised an eyebrow at her and grinned, "Are you planning a trip to Ireland and not telling me?"

"Maybe some day," She said in a whisper, shrugging her shoulders as her eyes closed shut tightly. "I'd bring you with me though... You'd be my tour guide. We'd dance the Irish jig and wear kilts."

"We don't all Riverdance and wear kilts..." I trailed off in a soft calming voice, guessing she was on her way to dreamland. "The Scottish wear kilts, Kor."

"Too bad. You'd look sexy in a kilt," She said and kept a straight face. Peeking an eye open, she looked at me as I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"You think so?" I set my hand on her lower back as her shirt rode up a little and I had to force myself to ignore once again how silky her skin was and how I wanted to touch more of her.

She bit down on her lip and grinned, "I know so... I'd have to change your name from cutie to hottie."

I laughed, "Then it's too bad you'll never see me in one."

"It is," Her eyes fluttered back open to pout. "I'm curious what you'd wear under one. I'd have to peek and find out."

"Nothing." I said simply and smirked at her pout, lifting my hand to her face to brush my thumb across her bottom lip.

"I'd find out nothing? At all?" She asked, faking astonishment and widening her eyes a little as her mouth dropped open.

"No underwear is required under a kilt." I explained even if she knew that perfectly, she was just being the adorable silly girl that was impossible to not love.

"Uhm." She smirked and bit down on my finger, probably harder than she meant to.

I winced, pulling my thumb away, "Kor!" I looked at her and at her perfect angel face which could fool everyone but me, "Do you want to bite my finger off?"

"Oops." She said and wrinkled her nose, reaching for my hand and bringing it to her mouth to place a kiss where her teeth were a few second before, her eyes looking up at me and killing me for how gorgeous they were.

I instantly broke into a wide smile, cupping her cheek with my now free hand and adjusting my head against the pillow, staring at her and realizing that our faces were just inches from each other, "You're awfully cute." I said quietly.

"Is it good?" She asked just as quietly, setting her hand on the side of my neck.

"Yes." Was all I managed to say, too distracted from having her so close and the urge of kissing her I was trying to fight.

"Then we match," Kori set her hand on my lower chest, slipping her hand under my shirt. And I silently wished, in a corner of my mind, that she could slip her hand under my pants. She was driving me crazy and I needed to think about something which would turn me off. Like my brother. It worked.

I glanced down and watched the movement under my shirt as her hand moved back down my chest and then up again, her nails lightly grazing my skin. "How do we match?" My eyes lifted back up to meet hers as her hands stopped moving to rest against my abs.

She pressed her chest against mine and tilted her head up to kiss my cheek which, letting me want more. "We're both cuties," She said as she pulled her head back to smile at me.

"What do cuties do?" My hand pushed against her lower back to keep her body close to mine.

"Kiss and cuddle..." She trailed off as I lifted an eyebrow curiously, my mind going dirty again. "Innocent ones of course!"

"Of course," I grinned and kissed her forehead softly.

She grinned and bit her lip, watching me as I set my head back down on my pillow. "Cuties don't wear pants," She whispered and grinned even wider.

"You're dying to see me in underwear, aren't you?" I asked, looking down at her and eyeing the huge smirk on her face that turned into a pout quickly.

"No, it's just that it'd be more comfortable." She shrugged, adjusting her body against me once again like she wasn't able to keep her position. And that was killing me because she kept rubbing her huge boobs against me.

I brushed my thumb across her lips and let out a small laugh, "Don't pout Kor..." I trailed off.

"Why? I think that if I keep pouting I'll get my way." She said innocently, like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
I shook my head and glanced at her, dropping my hand on her side and sliding it under her t-shirt, "I know you cutie, your tricks don't work with me."

She let out a dramatic sigh and leaned her head against my chest, her fingers tracing circles against my stomach, "Okay, but you're not cutie material anymore."

I grinned at her words, squeezing her before moving my hand up her ribs, "Then what am I?" I asked, curious to know the answer.

"A meanie." She said seriously, making a point of not looking at me.

I kissed the top of her head, still smiling like an idiot for how adorable she was, "I think you need some sleep, you're starting to talk nonsense."

"I'm not that drunk anymore..." Kori trailed off and yawned. "Or tired."

My free hand caressed her cheek, cupping it as I tilted her head up and gazed into her eyes. "You just yawned silly girl," I grinned and she gave me one of her perfect smiles that made her look insanely gorgeous.

"Maybe just a little tired," She admitted and used her free hand to take mine away from my cheek, intertwining our fingers together and bringing them up to her chest. She kept her other hand against my stomach, laying her palm flat against my abs.

I squeezed her hand and with my other, let my fingertips brush back and forth against her ribs making her shiver a little. "Night Kor," I said silently as she closed her eyes, even if I didn't really want to stop talking or touching her.

"Night Noah," She breathed out and snuggled against me once more.

I moved my hand from under her shirt regretfully, shut the light off and set my hand on her hip, sliding it down her smooth thigh until I was stopping behind her knee and propping her leg back up on my hip. I knew that the position was going to not let me sleep, I was going to think about her and how much turned on I was the whole night.

"You know what would make this moment so much better?" She whispered.

"Tell me." I said quietly, wishing for a moment she'd ask me something crazy...like a goodnight kiss.

"If your pants were off," She said seriously and sighed.

I laughed, I had no intention to give in. With my pants off I wouldn't be able to behave, I knew that. "Night Kori."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She opened both eyes and blinked at me, her eyes hit by the moon light coming from the window.

I nodded my head. "I promise it."


	32. Chapter 32

_**"I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you, cause I loved the simple thought of you"**_

I got into the cab, closing the door behind me as I adjusted my body on the back seat and looking at Kori instructing to the driver. It had been the longest day of my life, after almost 20 hours I couldn't even know what time was and my legs felt like they couldn't move anymore, but besides that? Everything was perfect. "How long is going to take?" I asked Kori as she slid her body next to mine.

She pressed her side against mine, grabbing my hand and wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "Long enough for you to nap." She looked up at me, an adorable smile playing on her lips that made me want to kiss her instantly. And I did, I pressed my mouth on hers gently and lingered a moment before pulling my head back regretfully.

"Long enough for you to nap." I grinned, repeating her words as I got lost into her gorgeous face. It amazed me how beautiful she was, even without make up and looking a bit tired.

"I'm not sleepy." She pouted then brought her hand on her mouth to suppress a yawn. "Even if you didn't let me sleep that much on the plane."

"Are you complaining?" I asked, setting my free hand on her leg and squeezing it lightly.

"Not at all." She smiled again and set her head against my shoulder, her body relaxing against me.

"Good, because you were the one who didn't let me sleep." I smirked and bent my head to lean my cheek on her.

She ran her hand down my arm, stopping as she found my fingers and intertwined them together with mine, "Such a lie, I'm pretty sure you were snoring while I napped."

I let out a small laugh, pulling my head back to glance down at her, "First of all? I don't snore."

She looked up at me, raising one eyebrow, "And how would you know that?" She asked biting back a smirk.

I ignored and went on, "And second of all, while you were sleeping I was too busy looking at you to nap." I paused and broke into a wide grin, "Not in a creepy way though."

Kori bit down on her lip, and I half expected her to burst into a laugh. "Am I cute when I sleep?" She asked curiously, her grin slowly spreading as she stared at me.

"You are," I gave her a small nod and smirked, looking away from her to glance out the front window as the cab started pulling away from the curb. Everything was so different there, I had never seen a place like that.

"Just when I sleep?" She asked quietly and set her chin on my shoulder, her face only inches from mine when I turned back to look at her and my breath got caught in my throat for how beautiful she was.

My lips pressed against hers, catching her off guard but she embraced it by leaning her body into mine. Her tongue quickly slipped into my mouth before I could pull away, her hand breaking away from mine to rest against my chest as she kept kissing me. "Always," I said in a low voice with my lips still pressed to hers.

She gave me one last chaste kiss, keeping her body turned towards mine in her seat as she pulled back just a little. "You're perfect Noah..." She trailed off, being too good to me like always. I wasn't perfect at all, but each day spent with Kori made me better, no doubts about that.

"Why's that?" My hand inched up her thigh, but I kept it clean by massaging it mindlessly, not wanting to start doing something I couldn't finish.

"For starters? Because this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," She said seriously, letting her head rest against my shoulder. "And you're really good at turning me on..."

A laugh escaped my lips as I moved my hand back towards her knee. "I'm perfect because I'm bringing you home?" I set my index finger on her chin and turned her face back towards mine, a smirk appearing as I noticed her pout. "Are you pouting gorgeous? I thought you were excited."

"I am," She smiled genuinely and glanced down at my hand, setting hers on top of it and caressing it gently.

"You are pouting or excited?" I cocked an eyebrow, still grinning. She was more than adorable, I couldn't even find the right word to describe her.

"Both," She tried forcing another pout but grinned instead. "I'm glad that you get to meet my parents... they're going to love you."

"I hope so." I said quietly and forced a smile as I looked out of the window once again. I couldn't know if they were going to love me and even if I kept repeating to myself that it wasn't such a big deal, I knew deep inside of me that it was. And it scared me, but unlike all the other times when I'd run away whenever I was in an uncomfortable situation I wasn't going anywhere. I had heard about Kori's parents many times and they seemed amazing just as much as their daughter, which made sense.

"I know so." She reached for my chin with her finger, turning my head in her direction to scan my eyes. "They'll be crazy for you just as much as I am."

"I'm crazy about you too." I smiled more genuinely and closed my hand to keep hers in mine. She set her head against the seat, her eyes not leaving mine and she looked lost in a thought. "What are you thinking about gorgeous?" I broke the silence, wanting to know since I wasn't able to read her expression.

She cocked her head to the side, biting her lip, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Why should I?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders and keeping a straight face, trying to hide the truth.

"You are!" She exclaimed and poked my side, looking amused for some reason.

"I'm not." I protested and grabbed her hand, tugging at her arm as my other hand slid around her waist to pull her body against me.

She wriggled in my hold, giggling and looking up at me with those dark gorgeous eyes, "I know you cutie." She breathed out as she adjusted herself on my lap.

I pursed my lips together, feeling stupid as my words left my mouth, "Fine, I'm nervous." I admitted.

She pouted her lips and ran her hand down my chest, "Why's that? I'm sure all your girlfriends parents loved you."

"I never met parents." I confessed, pushing her hair off her face and brushing my finger tips against the soft skin of her cheeks. I couldn't stop touching her, it was crazy how much I loved her. It was even more than that, I was addicted...almost obsessed.

"Really?" She blinked her eyes at me, looking genuinely surprised.

"Really. I always avoided that because I had no interest in being really part of a girl's life. Not like that." I paused and stared at her, wanting her to know how much she meant to me. Just in case I hadn't told her enough in the past months. "But with you...it's all different. I'm not saying that I planned this trip because I wanted to meet your family, but I knew how much you missed your parents and I wanted to make you happy. I'd do anything for you." I smiled at her, the words sounding so weird coming out of my mouth. A few months before I'd never thought I could say something like that...but Kori was changing me in a better person.

"I love you so much Noah Edwards," She leaned her chest against mine and pressed another soft kiss to my lips, kissing along my jawline and down to my neck. "I feel the same way about you... I'd do anything for you," She breathed against my skin as the cab driver cleared his throat from the front of the car.

"We'll be arriving to our destination in minutes," He announced as she pulled her head back, frowning in disappointment.

I raised an eyebrow while leaning my head back against the seat, running both palms flat up her thighs, "Anything?"

"Anything," She repeated and I knew she mean it because I'd do the same for her. "I have a confession..."

I grinned, my hands moving quickly to snake around her waist, "Tell me."

"I'm nervous too," She admitted, making me wonder why. They were her parents and for what I knew they get along and loved their daughter despite there were a few oceans between them.

My arms wrapped tightly around her body in a comforting manner. "Why are you nervous cutie?" I cracked a smile with an amused face that left her expression to change quickly.

Her nose wrinkled and she shrugged, "I haven't seen them in seven years."

"You shouldn't be nervous though."

She nodded her head lightly. "Sometimes I feel bad about leaving..." She trailed off. "I mean so soon after my mom got better... I should have stayed and been there for her."

"You can't blame yourself for something you did so long ago, mostly if you didn't do anything wrong baby." I said quietly, cupping her face with one hand and smiling at how gorgeous and caring she was. "And she was getting better, you would have stayed if she had needed you. Or you would have come back."

She bit her lip and nodded her head, looking down as her hands played with the collar of my shirt, "Maybe."

I frowned and lifted her chin with one finger to that her eyes were into mine again, "If that a pout?" I asked, wanting her to forget about her negative thoughts.

"Not anymore." She smiled finally, her hands snaking around my neck as she leaned into me.

"Good." I smiled myself, sliding my hand on the back of her neck and angling her head to press my lips against hers. She had to be the best kisser in the worlds because I never had enough of her. "Is that your house Kori?" I asked against her lips as I glanced to the side where the cab had stopped.

She pulled her head back and turned her head, her smile getting wider as she looked out of the window, "It is." She said softly and got out of the car. And with that I realized that I had no idea of how this thing was going to work, because I didn't know how to handle it and it was weird for someone who always knew what he was doing.

I paid the driver and got out of the cab myself, eyeing Kori who was standing motionless in front of her house as I grabbed our bags and tossed them over my shoulders. For some kind of miracle I had convinced her to not take all of her clothes with her. "Nice." I said casually, my eyes wandering around as I wondered how could have been growing up there. And the moment later I found myself hoping that her dad wasn't home, dads usually never liked boyfriends.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, stretching her arm out in my direction as she grinned.

"No." I grinned and grabbed her hand as we walked to the door.

"Don't be nervous baby," Kori gave my hand a small squeeze and lead the way up the steps to the house. I didn't say anything, guessing the sooner I got through that the better it was. She turned the knob at the last second and pushed the door open, walking in slowly, "Hello?"  
"Kori?" Her mom's head peaked out from the kitchen before she smiled widely and dropped whatever she was doing to come give her a hug. "You look so tiny!"

"Thanks," Kor had to let go of my hand to hug her back.

"You look gorgeous," She set her palms flat on both of her cheeks and pulled her head back to give her a quick once over. "But maybe you're not eating enough."

I grinned from beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist loosely and thinking of how much we ate whenever we were done with our sex time. But we spent more time having sex though, no wonder why she still was so thin.

"I eat plenty," She said and rolled her eyes, a smile creeping on her gorgeous face.

"You must be Noah," Her mom said and before I could notice it, she was hugging me and I figured that Kor got her hugger attitude from her.

I let out a small laugh and hugged her back, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. King."

"Call me Grace," She said warmly, pulling away from me and letting out a small sigh as she looked at the two of us. "Thomas should be right down any-"

"I'm here," A man who I supposed being Kori's dad cut her off and held his arms out. "You've gotten tall," He noted.

Grace poked her side, "Look at all the weight she lost! Kori was chubby up until high school, Noah."

She looked over her shoulder at me and shook her head, "I wasn't chubby."

"How else would she have such huge breasts on that tiny little body?" She raised an eyebrow, all of us silent. "I'll get the pictures to prove it!"

Kori's mouth fell open, but her mom disappeared before she could protest.

"She's happy to see you," Her dad smiled at her. "Both of us are... and to meet you, Noah."

"I am too." I said quietly and smiled as I noticed the way Kori's dad was looking at her, I could tell that he was more than happy to have his daughter back and made me wonder how much they had missed her for all those years. I couldn't even go through a day without her and not just because she was my girlfriend and the woman I loved more than myself, but also because she was an amazing person. Even before getting together I had always knew that there was something special and rare in her, it wasn't only her kindness, her way to care about the people in her life, how she could make the darkest day go bright...she was simply perfect.

He cleared his throat, as if he was waking up from a daze, and his eyes bounced between me and Kori, "Do you want me to stop your mom?" He asked, smirking a little.

She pursed her lips together, considering that option, but I talked before she could. "I'd really love to see those pictures." I grinned, glancing at Kori from the corner of my eye.

"You'll make fun of me." She pouted, but as her gaze met mine she smiled again, "But fine. I was adorable."

"You really were." Her dad nodded then turned his head to me, extending his hand, "I'm Thomas by the way. I got too distracted from having my daughter back to introduce myself." He let out a small laugh that sounded genuine and warm. Kori's parents seem pretty nice, now I could see where she had gotten that from.

"It happens a lot to me too." I said honestly, shaking his hand and realizing how that could be misunderstood. But it was just my mind trying to get dirty as my face kept stuck in an innocent expression.

"Can I see my room?" Kori cut into the conversation, staring at his dad as she cocked her head to the side, "Unless mom turned it into an office."

"Why would your mom need an office?" He raised one eyebrow and shook his head as he let out a light laugh, "I'm pretty sure it's like you left it Kori. Go." He smiled.

I smiled back, not really knowing what to say. They had been apart for too long, they probably needed some time alone and I kind of felt like I was one too many. Or maybe I still was too nervous to think of something smart to say. Kori grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs, squeezing it as she glanced at me, her smile wider than ever, "If you'll see my pictures I'll see yours too someday."

"Deal." I grinned and squeezed her hand, wondering if she still had her cheerleader uniform in her old closet.

Kor reached the door and turned her body towards mine, setting one hand behind her back on the handle and looking at the expression on my face as I eyed her body once over. I had been with my hands to myself for how long? Ten minutes? And I already felt the urge to be all over her. "What's that face for cutie?" She grinned, turning the door knob and pushing the door open while keeping her eyes on mine.

My free hand grasped her hip and I pulled her body against mine, leaning my head towards hers so that I was close enough for me to smell her delicious scent. "I was thinking about you in your old cheerleading uniform..." I trailed off, one hand slipping down to her ass as she tilted her head up to press a quick kiss against my lips. After five months of having her as more than just my best friend we were still like teenagers who couldn't help keeping their hands to themselves.

"The skirts going to be a little short," She whispered against my lips, that was music to my ears and I could hope she'd pack it with her for us to use it when we got back home. The thought was killing me already.

My hand squeezed her as I grinned, "Perfect."

She pulled her head back and bit her lip, tugging on my hand as she walked into her old room and looked around it slowly. There was a canopy covering the bed, a vanity, Justin Timberlake posters covered nearly one whole wall, CDs and books...and a half naked JT who was staring down at us from her ceiling. "I went through a Justin Timberlake phase," She muttered under her breath as my grin widened. Her taste had got better through the years, considering that she was with me now.

"I could tell," I said back, walking over to her desk and picking up a framed picture of her with another girl. "You look the same here... where are the chubby Kor pictures?"

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and bit down on my upper arm, making me turn my head towards hers as she smirked, setting her chin on my shoulder. "You have to earn the right to see those ones,"


	33. Chapter 33

_**"You can call my name and I'll be a around, maybe I'll let you shoot me down, cause you're a beautiful killer with a beautiful face"**_

I got out of the water, running my hands through my hair as my eyes scanned the beach to look for my gorgeous girlfriend. Our little vacation was close to its end and I felt like time had passed too quickly, I didn't really want to go back yet and I could only imagine how Kori was going to miss her parents again. My gaze narrowed on her legs before moving up her perfect and tan body laying on her stomach, her bikini so tiny that let not so much to the imagination and if on one hand I liked it? I didn't like how every male human being, no matter the age, looked at her.

I kneeled down next to her, setting my hands on each side of her head before bending over her. "I missed you." I said into her ear, smirking as she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Lies." She said and pouted, the look on her face so adorable that I felt like I felt for her harder and harder every second.

I sat next to her, my eyes not leaving hers, "I'd never lie to you cutie." I grinned and dropped my hand on the small of her back, taking everything in me to not squeeze her ass which was such a temptation...ugh.

She rolled over onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow as she leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand, the new position even better than before considering how her boobs were squeezed together now. "You went for a swim instead of staying with me." She tried to pout again but a little smirk played on her lips instead.

"You didn't want to come." I shrugged and leaned into her, parting my lips to capture hers in a soft kiss that let me wanting more.

"I wanted to come instead." She said trying to keep an innocent face that didn't really match the look into her eyes.

I groaned and grabbed her hips, picking her up effortlessly to set her on my lap before running my hands flats up her sides and stopping just one inch under her breasts, "If you had come I would have make you come." I looked into her eyes, wishing we weren't in a public place.

Kori pursed her lips together and seemed to contemplate my words, playing with my hair which was still wet. "How?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Are you trying to get me to talk dirty to you Kor?" I grinned and nuzzled her neck, pressing a soft kiss against it as she let out a small laugh.

"We're in a public place..."

"Oops," She said pulling her head back to look at me as my hand dropped down to her ass. Since we got back to her birthplace we had spent all of our time with her parents and despite how much I liked them and enjoyed their company I missed time alone with her, mostly because I always had to pay attention to where my hands were. She raised an eyebrow at me, using my own words on me, "We're in a public place, cutie."

I grinned and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. If she called me cutie I'd better act like one. She parted her lips against mine and slid her tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss, pressing her chest against mine until I pulled back to grin even wider at her. "You're drawing a lot of attention to us right now," I said seriously.

She shook her head, "That would be all you..."

"How?"

"You looked like a Greek sea god out there," She bit back a smirk, "Every single girl here was staring at you."

"I must not have noticed..." I trailed off, keeping a straight face because honestly? Since we got together I had eyes only for her.

She lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" I furrowed my brows, cocking my head like she did to look into her eyes. She shook her head and bit her lip, but not a sound came out from her mouth. I took my time to get lost in her features, wondering how I got so lucky to have her not just as my best friend but as my girlfriend too. "I noticed other things, like how guys were looking at you."

"How did they look at me?" She blinked, snaking her arms around my neck slowly.

"Like they want to fuck you." I said flatly and I felt that wave of annoyance growing in my chest and I had to admit to myself that I was jealous...but I had no intention to admit that to Kori.

She tilted her head to the other side and a grin made its way on her face, "You're jealous!" She pointed out and I could tell she was amused.

"I'm not." I said stubbornly, knowing that there was no way I could hide anything from her, all I could do was distract her. I dropped my hands on her sides to grab her tiny body and toss her over my shoulder as I got up.

"Noah!" She protested but broke in a fit of laugh as I wrapped one arm around her legs.

"What cutie?" I smirked and headed to the sea, ignoring the people looking at us. "Didn't you say that you wanted to take a bath?!

"No I didn't." She sighed and I felt her teeth sinking into the skin of my back.

"Kori!" I groaned but grinned, grabbing her by her hips to toss her into the water.

She hit the water, going under and emerging quickly with a glare on her face but it wasn't an intimidating one. Not to me though. "It's freezing!" She wrapped her arms over her chest, but the sun was beaming down on us and making her skin hot all over again.

"You're lucky that I'm here to keep you warm," I started for her, but stopped after she splashed me.

She shook her head and grinned, "You're lucky that I'm so turned on by your jealousy that I'm not going to stay mad at you."

I laughed and made my way over to her, picking her up while she wrapped both legs around my waist and draped her arms over my shoulders. "I said I wasn't," I said, staring directly into her eyes and hoping to be more convincing this time.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I believe you... maybe..." She bit her lip to hold back a smirk as my hands dropped to the small of her back.

"Do you want me to dunk you under the water?" I cocked an eyebrow, a grin back on my face.

"You wouldn't," She leaned back in my arms, her body getting closer and closer to the water.

"No?" I grinned even wider, holding her still as her back touched the water again, her head just skimming it.

She pulled herself up and shook her head, wrapping her legs tighter around me, "I probably wouldn't put out if you did."

I laughed, cocking my head to the side and nuzzling her neck, my lips brushing against her salty skin, "Not really. I know how you can't resist me." I whispered into her ear and smirked to myself.

She pulled her head back and raised one eyebrow, "You know, uhm?"

"Am I wrong?" I asked quietly, my hands sliding underneath the bottom of her bikini as I carried her where the water was deeper so that our bodies were mostly hidden now.

"Do you want to try if I was serious or not?" She smirked and shivered before adjusting her body against me. That had to be one of the best feeling in the world.

My eyes dropped to her breasts which were pressed against my chest and I wondered if her nips were hard...probably yes. "I'd still fuck you if you did that to me." I smirked as I moved my gaze back to her face.

"Let's prove it." She chuckled and set her hands on my shoulders, using her weight to push me deeper into the water until my head disappeared.

I held my breath and opened my eyes, holding on to her hips as pressed my mouth against her flat stomach and trailed down until she started wriggling in my grasp and from the way her body was vibrating I could tell she was giggling. Even if I couldn't see her I knew she was adorable. I emerged quickly and rubbed my hands against my face before running them through my hair and smiled wide at my beautiful girlfriend, "Are we even now?"

Kori shook her head and pouted her lips, moving closer to me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "You aren't supposed to like it..."

"You didn't like when I got you wet cutie?" I asked with a serious face, a grin working its way onto hers.

"That sounded naughty..." She trailed off, running her tongue over her lips slowly and making me want nothing more than to kiss every inch of her body. She was always sexy but in a bikini she was even hotter if possible.

"Oops," My hand moved down her leg, running flat along her thigh and hitching the one leg up on my hip. I could feel her breathing hitch, the look in my eyes intense as I wished we'd be naked. Her body stayed motionless while my hand snaked towards her ass where I pushed her bikini bottoms down just a little.

"Noah!" She widened her eyes, playing innocent.

"What?" My hand moved back to her hip and I smiled, tilting my head down to kiss her and being a complete tease.

She set her hand on top of mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth while she trailed our tangled hands down the front of her stomach to where she wanted me to touch her. My fingers grazed her pussy but she didn't break the kiss, instead she moaned against my mouth and bit down on my bottom lip, sucking on it as she pulled her head back with a huge smirk on her face. "Oops," She mocked my words.

"You're going to be the death of me Kor..." I groaned, freeing my hands from her to push the fabric to a side and rubbing her clit roughly.

She bit down on her bottom lip, her face changing as a soft moan escaped her throat, "I'm going to die first if you keep touching me like that." She pressed her chest against mine as she tangled her fingers with my hair and give it a tug.

I bit back a smirk and furrowed my eyebrows, pushing one finger easily inside of her, "Like how?" I played innocent, pumping inside of her slowly.

"Like you always do whenever you want to make me come." She whispered, grinding her hips against my hand. She knew me better than anyone else.

I shook my head and sighed, pressing my thumb against her clit before sliding my finger out of her regretfully, "I wish I could baby."

A pout appeared on her face instantly as she gave me one of her best puppy eyes, "Why? You were being great."

"We're still in a public place and you're loud." I faked a pout to match her face then brought my finger to my mouth and lick it, "Plus, I can barely taste you."

"That's so bad." She pouted even more before her expression changed again and she wrinkled her nose, "You owe me an orgasm."

"You do too." I pressed my body against hers, making her feel how hard I was now, just in case she hadn't noticed before, "And now I have no idea of how to get out of the water."


	34. Chapter 34

_**"Home is where I want to be, pick me up and turn me round"**_

I knocked on the door of the apartment 21, waiting patiently as I heard footsteps coming closer. "Hi gorgeous." I smiled at Kori as she opened the door and I couldn't choose a better to describe her now. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, she had no make up on and a hoodie that once was mine which didn't let me see if she was wearing anything under it...my guess was that she had to wear a very tiny pair or shorts or panties, and they were both too much for me.

"Hi cutie." She smiled and walked closer to me, lifting up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around my neck.

I dropped my hands down on her ass and pulled her against me, needing to feel her body on mine, "I missed you." I whispered into her ear, inhaling the natural and delicious scent of her skin.

She nuzzled my neck, holding tighter onto it, "We've been apart just a few hours silly man."

"It's still too much." I grinned and picked her up effortlessly, walking into the apartment and kicking the door closed behind us as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I agree..." She trailed off, kissing me softly behind my ear and resting her head against my shoulder.

We were used to spend every day together, and almost every night too, but one was apparently enough to make me feel lost. I was in love with her, there were no doubts about that, but it was even more...I was obsessed with her. I needed her to feel complete and peaceful. "Are you alone?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen.

"Hi Noah." Gabs said as I stepped into the room, answering to my previous question.

"Hey." I bit back a grin as I gave her my best innocent look. I liked her and I knew she liked me too, but she was never willing to spend some time with me when Kori was around. I guessed it was because she wasn't over the whole Coulter drama, bust also because it was hard to stay in the same room with us without being either embarrassed or annoyed.

She gave me a look before glancing at Kori, getting up from a chair and brushing past us, "I'll be in my room. And the walls in this home are paper thin." She snorted before disappearing.

My eyes went back to Kori's gorgeous face as she pulled her head back, "Enough said, uh?" I smirked.

"_Si_." She pouted.

"No pouting." I pressed a quick kiss on her mouth, setting her down on the counter, "I didn't have breakfast yet."

"You can't eat me, you heard Gabs." She said seriously, running her hands down my chest.

"I'll be content with actual food." I grinned, cupping her head with my hands and kissing her again, "I'll have Kori for lunch."

"Why can't it be lunch time now?" Kor said with a frown, her lips quickly turning into a smile as I leaned back into her to press another kiss against her lips.

"Gabs would hear you... you said it yourself," I grinned, pulling my head away from hers and letting my eyes drop down to her legs since the hoodie she had on was riding up her thighs and she had nothing more than panties on underneath it. I didn't know how long I could resist her.

She pursed her lips together and let her hands drop to the bottom of my shirt, pulling my body a little closer to hers, "What would my handsome boyfriend like for breakfast?"

My hands rested on her knees, running flat up her thighs and then back to her knees. It was like my hands were moving all my themselves, I couldn't help that. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she kept her eyes on mine. "Pancakes," I said slowly, torn between that and...well, her.

"But waffles are much better... and we have whipped cream," She smirked at me, hearing a muffled groan as Gabs walked back into the kitchen and stopped at the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a water.

"I had a long night," She said as an excuse, the water in one hand and a bottle of Ibuprofen in the other as she disappeared out of the room again. We remained quiet, hearing her door slam shut not more than a minute later.

"Sorry..." She trailed off, slipping her hands underneath my shirt and letting them rest against my abs. She shot me her best pout, letting her eyes drop down my body.

"You have no reason to be sorry Kor," My hands moved up her thighs once more and I pressed a soft kiss against her neck. "I feel like she's listening to us though," I whispered against her skin and she shivered as my breath touched her. That was one of those things that killed me, anytime she shivered all I wanted to do was watching her riding me for hours.

She grinned and tilted her head to the side, "She's not." She paused and I hoped she really wasn't. "Don't worry."

"Did I say that I was?" I kissed her neck again, smirking as I kissed her. "You should get started on those waffles... I want my dessert."

"I thought I was lunch," She said in a quiet and breathy voice that got me a little harder than I already was getting.

I pulled my head back, taking a step back to give her enough room to shimmy off the counter. "Can't I have both?" I said from behind her, watching as she got the mix from the cupboard, a bowl to mix it, and water.

She tossed her head over her shoulder, standing in front of the waffle iron as she mixed everything together. "You can have whatever you want..." She said seriously, smiling as I snaked my arms around her waist.

"Not right now thought." I smirked and pushed her hair over her shoulder with one hand as I bent my head over her neck and pressed my lips against her soft skin.

"Noah." She sighed and the way she said my name? It was so sexy it made me crave for her even more.

"_Si_?" I asked in a whisper, not pulling away but setting my hands on her hips and pressing my body against hers.

"You're distracting me from cooking." She said in a quiet moan when my kiss turned into a bite. I couldn't control myself around her, I always wanted more and more...and right now I wanted to devour her, savor her skin, get lost into her moans. I had the worst timing ever. Fuck my life.

"Oops." I kissed her one last time before pulling away and walking over the counter as I kept my eyes on her.

"But I didn't tell you to be so far from me." She glanced over her shoulder to pout at me before pouring the mix on the waffle iron.

I laughed lightly and shook my head, secretly pleased to know that I wasn't the only one who needed the physical contact all the time. "I'm dangerous when I'm around you baby." I said seriously as I sat on a stool, my eyes dropping down on her ass one last time before moving on the newspaper on the counter.

"Dangerous? How?" She asked and even if I couldn't see her gorgeous face I knew she was biting back a grin.

"You already know how Kor." I shrugged and flipped through the pages of the newspaper, stopping when I noticed a page which had red marks all over it. I didn't need to read even a line to know what they were about, my guess was that Gabs wanted to move in a new place.

"But it's always nice to hear." She turned her body to me, holding one plate with one hand and the whipped cream with the other as she walked over the counter, setting them both down before stepping between my legs and leaning her back against my chest.

"If I say it loud it gets even more dangerous." I grinned and wrapped one arm around her tiny waist, reaching out for the fork on the plate and cutting a piece of waffle before stabbing it to bring it to my mouth. "Thanks baby." I said after swallowing.

"No cream?" She asked with one eyebrow cocked, looking up at me with a face I knew too well. Ugh.

"I got impatient and I'm starving." I turned my head to press a noisy kiss on her cheek before stabbing another piece of food.  
She reached for the whipped cream and sprayed some on it, "Me too." She grinned and opened her mouth as she wrapped her lips around the fork. I couldn't get how everything she did was so sexy...it was insane.

"How is it?" I asked as she shifted her body so that her ass was resting against my thigh now and I had a better view of her body.

"Delicious." She swallowed and licked her top lip, making me die a little.

"My baby is so good at cooking." I smirked and bent over her, sucking the extra cream from the corner of her mouth.  
Kori leaned her back against my chest as my hand grasped her waist tighter, "Since I'm going to be your lunch, you get to be my dessert..."

"I already said that I wanted you for both," I whispered, her body slipping off of mine until her feet were both planted back on the ground. My hands moved to her waist, lifting her up effortlessly and setting her down on the counter next to our breakfast.

I stepped between her legs, placing my hands back on her thighs as she shook her head slowly. "Let me make you cum Noah," She whispered, trying to give me her best pout but smirking instead. Ugh.

"How are you so hot?" I asked her, grinning and sliding my hands up her thighs.  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't done anything yet."

"Let me finish my breakfast first," I said quietly and yanked at the zipper of her hoodie, stopping above her bellybutton once I realized that she had nothing on underneath it. "Kor..." A groan escaped my mouth, my eyebrow cocked as I watched her take the can of whipped cream and spray a line of it down her neck and between her breasts. One of these days she was going to give me a heart attack.

"Go ahead," She tilted her head back, biting down on her bottom lip until my tongue was between her breasts and running straight up her body. Her moans softly filled the silent kitchen as I sucked on the spot underneath her chin, biting down gently and then cupping her cheek and pressing my lips against her. She deepened the kiss, wrapping both of her legs around my body and slipping her tongue into my mouth to taste the whipped cream.

"Where's your room?" I muttered against her lips, failing miserably at controlling myself. I wasn't surprised though, since she'd been staying with Gabs we already had sex on every possible space in the living room, every flat surface in the kitchen, the bathroom counter, the shower, once Gab's bed.

"That would be the couch," She said seriously, but I didn't realize that the two times we fucked on it. My guess was that I was too busy making her scream to care where we were.

"Uhm." I muttered unintelligently and picked her up, grabbing her ass as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I was always too distracted to notice."

"I loved that baby." She whispered into my ear before biting my lobe, causing a shiver to run up my spine. It was like every single inch of my body was aching for her.

"I bet." I grinned and walked out of the kitchen, my eyes dropping down on her naked breasts a moment as she pressed her chest against mine.

She set her forehead against mine, biting back a smirk, "I plan on distracting you a lot." She said but then stopped as we walked into the living room and realized we weren't alone.

I shot Gabs an innocent smile, pulling my head back from Kori's as she glanced at her best friend, "Kori made extra waffles for you." I said causally, trying to ignore the fact that my girlfriend was half naked against me and we had guilty written all over our faces.

"Uh, really." She said flatly, raising one eyebrow and staring at Kori.

"They're delicious. You'd better go until they're still hot." Kor smiled just as innocently.

"I don't know about that." She snorted and got up from the leather chair, glaring at us before heading out of the living room.

I sighed and took a seat on the couch, feeling more than annoyed. That girl had to be the worst cock block ever. "She said she was in her room."

"I know." She said quietly, straddling my lap and tracing my jaw with her index finger, "Are you pouting cutie?"

I shook my head and zipped her hoodie up, knowing that we weren't going to do anything for the next few hours and having her nips staring at me was too much of a torture. "Do you really sleep here baby?" I asked instead, changing the subject and hoping to forget how hard I was for her.

"It's not bad." She nodded and bit her lip, giving me a small smile before snaking her arms around my waist as she set her head against my shoulder.

I looked around, noticing a pile of boxes in a corner of the room, "Is Gabs looking for a bigger place?" I glanced down at her, running my palm flat up and down her back.

"What's with all these questions Noah?" She tilted her head back to stare at me with a silly grin on her face.

I bent my head down and kissed her lips, that was still allowed fortunately. "Nothing. I was just wondering..." I trailed off, not sure if this was the right time to bring the subject up, "I want you to live with me."

Kori blinked at me, a smile working its way onto her face and getting bigger and bigger. "Really?" She toned her smile down and quirked an eyebrow, probably surprised since really, we never even brought up the idea of living together and I had make clear more than once while we were just friends that I wasn't the kind of guy who's willing to share his space. But things changed. And she was at my place quite often, she even had some of her things there.

"Really," I said in a soft voice, my eyes staring intently into hers as I waited for an answer. I wasn't sure if she was going to say yes, maybe it was too soon or maybe she didn't want to live with another guy after the awful experience she had with Luca, even if I was nothing like him and I'd treat her like a queen.

She parted her lips, running her tongue across them slowly before breaking into another grin. "Are you sure?" She asked again and this time I nodded, smiling back at her.

"Am I sure that I want to wake up next to my gorgeous girlfriend every morning?" I pressed against her back, her body leaning into mine. I hated waking up and not having her around, it got me in a bad mood...also it forced me to skip breakfast, she had spoiled me to the point I hardly made coffee.

She kissed my neck, letting her lips trail kisses up to my ear where she nibbled on my lobe. "I'd be able to have you every night..." She said in a whisper, "And wake you up with ."

"Ugh," I groaned, her hips shifting against mine as she pulled her head back to look at me once more.

"I love when I make you groan," She said seriously, making sure to keep her voice low enough that Gabs wouldn't hear.

My head leaned back against the couch and my eyes dropped down to her thighs for a second, the hoodie having rode up them to expose her panties. "Is that a yes then?" I asked while she moved one hand up my body to play with my hair.

"I want you to be sure it's what you want first..." She trailed off, her cheeks flushing and making her look adorable.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure, Kor," I smiled at her and her smile matched mine.

She nodded her head slowly, "Then yes. I would love to live with you."

"Good." I said quietly and slid my hands underneath her hoodie, one stopping on the small of her back as the other ran up her spine. "I wouldn't have taken a no as answer."

"Then what would you have done?" Her smiled turned into a smirk as she bit her lip.

"I would have asked you my key back." I bit back a grin even if it was hard considering the expression on her face.

"Noah!" Her mouth dropped open as her eyes widened then she started pouting, "That would have been mean."

I smirked and looked up her, cupping the back of her neck to pull her head closer to mine, "But you wouldn't have ever said no."

She tugged at my hair gently, forcing me to tilt my head to the side, "Are you sure?" She asked slowly and raised one eyebrow.

"No, but I guess we'll never know." I said quietly and stared at her, she was so gorgeous and I was so in love with her I could spend hours just staring at her in adoration.

"True." She smiled and leaned her head down, kissing my jaw and trailing up to my ear where she stopped to purr like the sexy kitten she was, "I can't wait baby."

I dropped my hands on her ass, my fingers sliding under the thin fabric of her panties as I tried to keep that innocent, "How long am I going to wait instead?" I asked and it came out as a sigh.

She pulled her head back as she sat straighter, looking down at me through her dark lashes, "Are you impatient already?"

I shrugged, "I was just asking."

"I need to talk to Gabs first." She reasoned as her fingers let go of my hair and her hands trailed down my neck to stop on my collarbone.

"I know." I nodded, nod adding anything more. Since Gabs and Coult had that weird broke up thing Kori had always been there for her, but now two months had gone...I didn't really know if that was enough time for Gabs to feel better, but I knew that it was more than enough for me to wait one more day.

"But..." Kori trailed off, leaning back in my arms, "If you're good I might make an exception and stay they night with you tonight."

I grinned, "If I'm good? I think you will no matter what."

"Then you might as well be bad," She smirked and her eyes flicked down to her cleavage and then back to my green eyes, a devious smile on my face so I'd take the hint.

My head tilted towards her body, my lips on her collarbone and kissing her softly before my teeth were yanking at her zipper. I took her breast in my mouth, my tongue swirling around her nipple and leaving her moaning quietly for more. How I wished she could scream instead, but I was sure that Gabs wouldn't like it.

"Baby," She breathed out and my head pulled back away from her body, one of my hands moving away from the grasp I had on her to pull her hoodies zipper back up.

"Just think, if we had our own place I wouldn't have to stop..."

She pressed her body against mine, kissing my lips hard before I could say another word. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, her body grinding down on my lap until she broke the kiss but left her lips lingering against mine, "I'll talk to her first thing tomorrow."

"Good idea." I grinned and kept quiet for a moment, trying to hear what kind of sound was coming from the kitchen. My guess was that she was still eating, or at leas I could hope she was going to keep herself busy for a while. "But I can't wait until tomorrow to have you."

"You don't have to silly, just a few hours." She whispered, pulling her head back as her eyes scanned mine.

"Still too long." I said in a hushed voice and pressed my lips against hers to keep her from talking, picking her up as I stood up and headed to the hallway, careful to be quiet.

She didn't pulled back but looked at me with one eyebrow cocked, "What do you have in mind?"

I kept a straight face, keeping my voice low as I nuzzled her neck, "I need to take a shower."

"Noah!" She said in a barely audible tone as she tightened her legs around my waist, "Gabs going to kill us."

I shrugged and opened the door of the bathroom just to close it again behind us once we were inside the tiny room. I smirked, setting Kori down on her feet before locking the door and pressing her body against her as my hand slid into her panties quickly, "As long as she won't stop us I'm fine with that."


	35. Take a bite of my heart tonight

**WARNING!**

* * *

I bent over and set the box on my bedroom floor, glancing up at Kori as she watched me closely. "This was the last one." I said casually and smiled, knowing that now she was officially living with me. We had spent the whole weekend finishing packing and taking her things to my apartment and if a part of me was more than happy to have her as much as I wanted her now, I was a little worried too. I had never lived with anyone, except for my brother when we were younger, and right now that we had boxes all over my room I felt I little overwhelmed.

She nodded slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed as her eyes looked around. "I have no idea of where I'm going to put all these things." She sighed, crossing her legs and sliding her hands between them.

"I was wondering the same." I said cautiously, not wanting to worry her or upset her either. I thought that it was an objective problem.

Her eyes hot up in my direction, a pout slowly forming on her lips and making me realize that I was failing miserably. "I was hoping you'd give me a better answer. A helpful one maybe." She shrugged.

I walked over her then I climber onto the bed and sat next to her, setting each of my legs next to hers and wrapping my arms around her waist to press her back against my chest. "Can I have a second chance?" I asked, nuzzling her neck and inhaling the scent of her skin.

"I have no idea of where I'm going to put all these things." She repeated again, relaxing her body into my arms.

"We'll make room for everything." I paused, pushing her hair off her shoulder to press my lips against her skin, "I just need to figure out how."

"Or I can get rid of a few things..." Kori trailed off, her eyes still taking in the boxes.

I already had a ridiculous amount of clothes in my closet, so much that over the duration of our relationship her overnight clothes had piled up into having her own small spot. But that was going to change. "We'll make it work baby," I said quietly, pressing my lips to her neck again and this time sending a shiver throughout her body.

"Good," She grinned, adjusting her body against mine and running her hand back and forth across my arm. "I was starting to get scared that you'd regret asking me to move in..."

My hand moved up her body, missing her chest by inches as my fingers found her chin and tilted her face towards me. "I promise that's not going to happen," I said and smiled, the nerves from earlier slowly starting to disappear. I knew that, I was sure, we had been through two awful relationships, break ups and we risked our friendship to start what we were now: a perfect couple. A few clothes couldn't be that hard to handle.

"You should wait until you see my shoes to make any promises," She joked.

"I'm still going to want you here, Kor," I said in a soft tone.

She turned in my arms, straddling my waist as her arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you," She said and smiled, her smile just getting wider and wider as I stared back at her with admiration on my face.

"I know," I grinned back and the pout returned back to her lips, my grin widened.

"Try again..." She trailed off, leaning her chest against mine to feel my body beneath hers.

"What did you say? I forgot." I said trying to keep a straight face as my arms sneaked around her tiny waist.

"I love you." She bit back at smirk, probably amused by how silly I was being. I had never been like that, I was discovering a new side of my personality and I guessed it came along with how happy I was.

"I love you too." I grinned and tilted my head slightly to run my tongue across her lips before sliding it into her mouth, deepening the kiss and groaning when she grinded her hips against me.

"This was the right answer." I smiled and pulled her head back, giving me an innocent face when I knew there was nothing innocent about her, I was sure that if I slid my hand into her panties she'd be soaking wet. Her sexiness, just as her beauty, was very distracting.

"I know." I said again, grinning and looking over her shoulder almost hoping the boxes would disappear magically. "We should unpack."

She shifted against my lap, her hands running down my chest as she stared at me. "Are we in a hurry?"

"I don't like when my room is messy." I paused and smiled before correcting myself, "Our room."

"Our room..." She repeated and bit her lip, her gorgeous eyes sparking as they bore into mine, "I like how that sound."

I nodded in agreement and slid my hand under her top, caressing her back mindlessly. "We should start with that box." I said pointing the one next to the bed.

She raised one eyebrow, tossing her head in that direction before looking back at me, "The lingerie one?"

"Do you have a box full of lingerie?" I asked wide eyed, surprised by the amount and feeling even more lucky than usual too, "Then yes. You should try on some in the process, maybe there are bras that don't fit you anymore..." I trailed off, keeping a straight face.

"Maybe." Kori stared at the serious look on my face, a smirk forming on hers as she leaned back a little to let her eyes caress my body, "I would have more than just one box, but my boyfriend has the tendency of ripping my panties off of me..."

"Oops," I said, a smirk replacing the serious face as I thought of how sexy her face was every time I did that. Or always.

She shook her head and gave the bottom of my shirt a small tug as she pushed her hips against mine and left them there, "You're not sorry."

"I am instead," My hands moved to her hips, grasping them tightly. "Do you want me to stop ruining your lingerie?"

"No," She said seriously, staring into my eyes. "I like it."

"I can tell," I said slowly, my eyes following her body as she set her hands on my thighs and pushed herself off my lap and onto her feet, her body situated between my legs.

"Where are you going?" I asked, missing her weight on me instantly.

"You said that you didn't like our room dirty," She smiled.

My hands stopped her from moving away, my grip on her waist keeping her in place before pulling her back towards the edge of the bed. "Are you in a hurry now?" I asked with an amused face, pushing the bottom of her shirt up and tilting my head to a side to press soft kisses against her bare skin, my eyes not once leaving hers.

A moan escaped her lips,. "I thought you wanted me to try lingerie on for you?" She breathed out, watching me open my mouth further to bite down, a frustrated groan leaving her mouth this time.

I nibbled at her skin before smirking, loving the sexy look on her face and how her already dark eyes got darker with lust. Those, or pretty much everything about her, drove me insane and I was sure that there was no way it could change. I was madly in love with her, it couldn't be any different. "How can you do that if you're still fully dressed?" I asked even if her outfit still allowed me to see her peeking out of her short shorts and her shirt was pretty much see through.

"Good point." She bit her lip and I could tell she was holding her breath, waiting for my next move.

"I'm full of those." I said quietly as I slid my hands up her sides and further up on her ribs, lifting her shirt in the process and exposing her flat stomach, my tongue running up her skin slowly."

"Really? Like what?" She moaned softly, her arms lifting up to allow me to peel her shirt off before tossing in to a side as she kept starting at me. Her eyes were hypnotizing and even if she asked me to do the craziest thing I'd do it. I'd anything for her...or to her.

I took my time to take in her perfect breasts as my hands cupped them, squeezing them softly when my eyes moved back to her perfect face. "Like we should have rules now that we live together." I bit back a smirk, parting my lips to bit down on her soft flesh, causing another moan to escape her throat but louder this time.

"Like what?" She swallowed and watched me closely as I got up on my feet and snaked my hands on her back.

"Like no underwear." I grinned, unclasping her bra and pulling the straps down her shoulders, forcing myself to not just rip everything she was wearing off. The only reason why I wasn't doing that it was that this one particular bra left pretty much nothing to my imagination. And I loved that, it was so fucking sexy.

Kori nodded her head and watched me pull the tiny fabric away from her body, tossing it aside before returning both of my hands back to her body. She bit her lip, keeping her eyes on mine as one palm ran flat up her chest, cupping her breast and then brushing my thumb back and forth over her nipple. "My underwear are still on..." She trailed off, biting back a smirk as I lowered my head to take her breast in my mouth.

My hands worked on her shorts quickly, pushing them down as my tongue swirled around her nipple and I sucked hard. I was going crazy for how good her skin tasted. "Noah," She said in a breathy moan, my eyes flicking back up to meet hers.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked as I pulled back, knowing how bad she was aching for me by the look on her face. A cocky smirk was already playing on my lips, mostly because I was aching for her just as much and I wouldn't ever stop.

"I want you to follow your own rules," She tugged on my shirt, my hand reaching behind my own body to yank my shirt off in one swift move.

"I didn't say that the rules applied to me," I said seriously and grinned, hooking my thumbs in the sides of her panties and instead of pushing them down, pulled her closer to me.

"You only told me one rule... what are the others?" She asked, her hands unbuckling my belt and slipping it out of the loops.

"You're not allowed to sleep dressed." I grinned, taking my belt away from her hand as an idea popped into my head.

She bit her lip, pressing her body against me, "Anything you want." She said in a low sexy tone that got me crazy.

I cocked my head to the side, reaching for her wrists and forcing them behind her back, "Anything Kor? Are you sure?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes. Should I prove you?" She said seriously, looking up at me through her thick lashes as her breasts heaved up and down against my chest. Fuck she was so sexy.

I nodded, my eyes dropped down on her chest as I used my belt to tie her wrists together. I took a step back, taking in her body and looking into her eyes again as a huge grin made its way on to my face. "Lay down on your back baby." I said quietly, staring at her as she did so. She had to know how hot she was, and that made her even sexier.

"What now?" She asked, the look on her face so innocent that it almost seemed real. But her almost naked body? It was far from being innocent.

"Now you don't have to worry about anything." I grinned as I climbed on to the bed, hovering over her body by setting my hands by each side of her, her hard nips brushing against my chest and making me die a little. "I love you." I whispered before pressing my lips against hers as I stared into her gorgeous eyes, being a little cheesy in a moment that was everything but that.

She moaned against my mouth, arching her back and wrapping her legs around my waist to lower my body against hers. "I do too." She said in a breathy voice and smirked as I ground my hips against her, feeling my jeans getting uncomfortably tighter. "You're so hard baby."

"Let me check if you're ." I smirked as I unhooked her legs from around me, moving down her body until my head was between her legs. I grabbed her thighs and bent my head down, opening my mouth to yank with my teeth the fabric of her panties to the side before running my tongue flat up her pussy. She was so fucking wet and so fucking delicious.

"Oh my god, Noah," Kor muttered under her breath, watching as I lifted my head up to smirk at her.

My palms ran flat up her things, fingers slipping into the sides of her panties and then I started pulling them down slowly. Another shiver ran through her body, lasting until the material was completely off her body and leaving her naked beneath me. "You're so wet," I said in a hushed tone, tilting my head back down to run my tongue up her thighs.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and she groaned as I teased her, licking her thighs and nipping at her skin. "Why aren't you naked with me?" She asked and pouted, her eyes back on my chest.

"My rules don't apply to me," My grin getting wider as I looked at the expression on her face, the pout still on her lips as her teeth practically tore shreds through them.

"Please..." She trailed off, lifting her chest up and moaning quietly as I pressed my lips back against her leg.

"Maybe," I said simply, licking my way up to her pussy and slipping my tongue inside. Moans left her mouth, loud and long ones. I used one hand to push her legs further apart, both hands moving to my jeans to unbutton and then unzip them quickly. I honestly had no idea of how I was resisting her for that long.

She watched silently and eagerly, still moaning every time my tongue slipped deeper. "Baby..." She breathed out as I shed my jeans from my body, my boxers the next to go, springing my dick to life as my body returned back to hers. "I think that you should me," She pleaded.

"Not yet," I shook my head, kneeling between her legs and caressing her body gently with my hand. It ran along the curve of her body, stopping at her breast as my head tilted down to capture it with my mouth. "You said that I could do anything I wanted."

She parted her lips to speak, just as I distracted her by getting a good grip on my and stroking it slowly. "Anything..." She said in a daze, repeating what she had promised earlier.

My body inched closer to her and I used my hand to rub my back and forth across her cl.t, the tip slipping inside of her just barely and making her moan for more. The expression on her face, her perfect body, the way she moaned or how she was for me...everything about her killed me. "Kor," I muttered against her skin and her eyes fluttered back open, my tongue flicking against her nipple and making yet another moan leave her mouth.

"You're killing me," She said seriously, thrusting her chest up to get closer to me.

"If you die you won't cum baby." I grinned before taking her breast in my mouth, my eyes not leaving hers as I bit down hard and causing a loud moan to escape her throat.

"Then make me cum Noah, please..." She trailed off, looking down at me and I could tell I couldn't go on teasing her. Mostly because I was teasing myself too.

I propped myself up on my palms as I set each of them by her sides, tilting my head down to watch my dick enter her slowly. "Fuck baby you're so tight." I said between my teeth and glanced up at her again as I filled her completely, the head of my hitting her sensitive spot and making her scream. She felt so fucking good that a few thrusts and I'd come...but that wasn't in my plans, I wanted to make that last way longer.

She lifted her chest up, pushing it against mine as she stared at me, her leg wrapping around my hips and desperately trying to make them move.

"Let me touch you...free my hands." She moaned, the frustration showing in her voice and the way her body moved beneath mine.

"No." I said simply and maybe a little roughly too, groaning and sliding out of her, my hands grabbing her hips tightly as I got on my knees and turned her body. "Be patient baby." I breathed out, lifting her hips to angle her body the way I wanted, my eyes staring at her perfect ass. I spanked her, once and firmly, my free hand wrapping around my dick to guide it inside of her as I let out a loud groan that matched her moan, her pussy spasming around my dick as I fucked her.

She tossed her head over her shoulder, her eyes filled with lust as she arched her back, "Harder." She managed to say and smirked, finally happy of how I wasn't holding back anymore.

"I don't want to hurt you." I grinned back at her, my eyes on hers as I wrapped my hand around her wrists, giving her arms a tug to force her to lift her chest from the bed, allowing me to hold her in place by setting my other hand on her chest. I was afraid I was going to break her at some point, but she was driving me insane, my mind totally blank as I increased the pace of my thrusts, fucking her harder and deeper than ever.

"Noah!" Kor gasped, my pounding inside of her to the point where I had no idea of how I could kept that pace or how she could stand on her legs. Her pussy was spasming like crazy, making me aching for more.

My lips pressed against her neck, nipping at her skin before pressing a soft kiss over the spot I had just bitten. "Too hard?" I whispered against her skin, yet another shiver running down her spine as she tossed her head back against my chest.

"Harder," She muttered under her breath and even if I wasn't sure if it was possible, I was still going to try.

My teeth sunk into her skin, my hand which was resting on her hip slipped down between her legs to rub her cl.t roughly. "Stop holding back..." I groaned and moved my hand up her belly button and between her breasts, leaving a wet trail in its wake. My fingers rested on her chin, her hands getting rid of the belt wrapped around her wrist before her own hand cradled mine and brought it to her lips. She was so fucking hot I was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm not," She managed to breath out, pressing a soft kiss against my fingers and then taking them in her mouth, sucking them clean and biting down once I started fucking her harder. She let go of my hand, reaching for my head as my hand moved back to her hip. Her fingers tangled in my hair, bringing my head down to meet hers as She kissed me hard, her pussy spasming one last time before she was coming long and hard. Her lips didn't leave mine though, her tongue slipped inside of my mouth to deepen the kiss, my mouth swallowing her screams as she kept coming.

My pace slowed down as I broke the kiss, feather soft kisses trailing down her chin and down her neck as I kept fucking her. "You're going to kill me one of these days Kor," I nipped and sucked, moving down to her shoulder blade and pushing her hair back with my nose to kiss her skin.

"No," She said simply, biting her lip as she set her head back against my chest. My thumb rolled over her nipple, pinching it as I sped my pace back up, my body rocking against his until I was coming inside of her, harder and longer than ever. "Fuck," She moaned out as I kept thrusting inside of her to ride my orgasm out.

"I say yes instead." I groaned as I had nothing more to release, both of our bodies falling on the bed. "You're something Kor."

She took a deep breath, smiling and sliding from under my body to lay next to me, her hands running through her hair. "Something is too generic."

"Something unbelievable." I said almost chocking on my own words, setting my hands flat on my stomach as I turned my head to look at her.

"But I'm real...and the way you were groaning? Really believable." She grinned and rolled over onto her side, wrapping her leg around my waist and closing the distance between our bodies, proving me once again how we couldn't resist each other.

"Good point." I smirked, staring at her face and at her bright pink cheeks before leaning into her, my lips pressing against hers.

"Uhm." She muttered against my mouth and dropped her hand down on mine, intertwining her fingers with mine. "Are you tired baby?"

I pulled my head back, furrowing my brows, "What? No." I shook my head. I had to say our sexy time had been pretty intense, but I could do that over again. And again. And again for the rest of the day and the night.

"Good." She bit back a grin, boring her eyes into mine, "Because I still have to try my lingerie."

I pushed her hair off her face with my free hand, letting a smirk playing on my lips, "Are you sure you're able to walk?"

She wrinkled her nose, squeezing my hand, "Of course I am."

"Then I'm not done with you..." I trailed off, pausing before lowering my voice, "Start with the things you don't like, because I'm going to rip everything off of you."


	36. Chapter 36

_**"And I can tell just what you want, you don't want to be alone, and I can't say it's what you know but you've known it the whole time"**_

Coulter." I said walking into my cousin's office, which lately had turned in his permanent home. Sometimes I wondered if I ever came back to his apartment.

He looked up from his computer and took off his glasses. "I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked grinning at me.

I laughed. "So funny." I rolled my eyes and came to sit down next to him.

"No I'm serious. You look familiar, but the guy I knew fell head over heels for the girl next door and then fell off the face of the planet."

I smirked at him and nodded towards his computer. I couldn't deny that, so I'd better change the subject. "Why are you doing bar inventory for 2014?" I asked him seriously.

He shrugged. "Because I did the inventory for this year and next year." He told me seriously, but we both knew that wasn't the real reason. He had to keep himself busy to not think about what had happened with Gabs.

I just looked at him and shook my head. "Take a break Coult. As impressed as I am that you kept the place running while I was gone and managed to get 3 years of paperwork done in just a few months? You need a life."

"I don't need anything."

"Oh you do. You need me." I smirked, looking at him from the corner of my eye and trying to make the moment light. I had no intention to bring Gabs up, not now though.

He turned his head in my direction and shot me a blank stare. "Yeah and how long before Kori pops out and you forget that I exist?"

I raised one eyebrow, knowing he was right. I had the tendency of ignoring anything and anyone when my girlfriend was around...but she was so hot and perfect, he couldn't really blame me. "You sound jealous." I joked.

"Damn, I am!" He sighed but then grinned, letting me know that we were in the same mood.

"I thought so." I kept a straight face and ran a hand through my hair, "Kori's home. No one will interrupt us."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, "Home? Like your home?" He asked, surprised.

"Yep." I nodded, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. "She's living with me now."

"I told you. I don't know you, you can't be my cousin." He said seriously and shook his head.

I laughed, getting up and glancing at him, "Let's go eat idiot."

"I already ate." Coult said, nodding towards the sandwich on the table next to him.

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "That's a pathetic dinner."

"I had scotch too." He smirked and I did too.

"Drinking on the job? I should fire you." I chuckled, making him laugh.

"Well you won't need me for paperwork now that I've done it for the next two years."

"You should be more of a slacker, I'll have no more need for you now." I replied.

He sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I'll go eat with you, but I think that you might spontaneously combust without Kori sucking your face for more than an hour." He teased me.

I shrugged. "It will be difficult, but I think I'll survive."

He shook his head as he followed me out of the building, locking up behind him. "You are an entirely different person Noah." He told me.

I nodded, looking over at him and wanting to tell him what he was a different person too, but not in a good way. "Is it bad?" I asked instead opening the door to our favorite place and letting him walk in first.

"No. It's great. I'm happy for you really. But I do reserve the right to say I set you two up at your wedding." He smirked.

"It's not happening anytime soon." I rolled my eyes, not really thinking about it as we walked to our usual table. Sometimes we seemed an old married couple, but lately I had been neglecting our friendship and I missed that.

"But it will eventually?" He raised one eyebrow at me, taking a seat as I did too.

"Do we have to talk about it now?" I glanced at him, shifting against my chair uncomfortably.

He shrugged, staring at me. "No, but still...you changed so much I wouldn't be surprised."

"I didn't change that much Coult." I smirked at him, shaking my head as a waiter walked over us and we ordered.

"Sure?" He teased me as the grin on his face got wider.

"If I will you'll be the first one to know it." I smirked and joked with him, even if there was a little truth in my words. "But I warn you, you couldn't come to my wedding without a date."

"Thank god is not happening." He muttered under his breath, grabbing the bottle of wine as it got set on our table and filling both our glasses.

"You need to go out more...meet new people..." I said carefully, genuinely worried for how much of a loner he had begun.

He downed his glass of wine and stared at me blankly, "No thanks."

I sighed, sipping my wine slowly, "You're still not over Gabs, right?"

"She didn't even give me a chance to be with her." Coult said bitterly. "There's nothing to get over."

I shook my head. The tone of his voice? It said the same. "That is such bullshit."

He glared back at me. "Just because you're living happily ever after doesn't mean you know what the you're talking about with all relationships Noah." He said coldly.

I widened my eyes. "I'm not pretending to know everything." I said. "But I do know you."

"You haven't even said two words to me in months." He replied and even if he sounded like a girl I knew he was right, I knew how it felt...he had done exactly the same when he had got married.

"Okay….I deserved that." I agreed, eating some of my dinner.

He ran his tongue across his lips and sighed. "I didn't mean to be an asshole."

I shook my head. "No you're right. I got caught up with things with Kori. I'm not sorry about that in any way. But I should have been there for you too man."

He shrugged. "It's not like I was dying." He said under his breath.

"Why can't you just tell her you want her?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Because it's all or nothing for her. If I'm not in love right now she doesn't want me. It's ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous, you're right." I said honestly. Girls could be really complicated, thank god Kor didn't fit the category because I was awful at understanding girls.

"It doesn't make it any better though." He admitted, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

I nodded, eating silently my food and trying to think of a solution. I hated seeing Coult like that and I felt so bad about it to the point that I almost felt guilty to be that happy when he was that upset. "Did you talk to her?" I asked eventually.

He just glared at me, not saying a word as he took a long sip from his glass. If look could kill...

I shrugged, "I was just wondering...but okay, I got it."

"Are you going to try to convince me how I should talk to her now?" He raised one eyebrow at me, an annoyed look back on his face. It was like I was always the bad one in conversations, which wasn't true, but even when it was I did it for his own good.

"Nope." I shook my head, reaching from my glass and rolling it between my palms, "If you really liked her you wouldn't give up on her this easily...but you did, so you were right and it was just a crush or something like that."

"Reverse psychology doesn't work on me. That's bullshit." He gave me an amused look.  
"I'm being honest there. You've been months without even talking to her." I paused, knowing that my point would touch him, "If you really liked her? You'd be dying to do something instead of locking yourself in your office."

"What is it I'm supposed to do? She's on vacation!" Coulter snapped back.

"Well last time you lost a woman you became the world's biggest so you could try that again."

He rolled his eyes. "You are the world's biggest Noah." He said, taking a sip of his beer as I glared at him. "Well you were!" He adapted.

"I was just giving you an option." I shrugged, taking a bite of my pasta and making him glare at me. Again.

"I don't want to get laid Noah." He spat, obviously annoyed we were even having this conversation. But what was new?

"Sure." I said, my signature smirk appearing on my face because, honestly, unless he was becoming asexual there was no way I could believe him.

"If I wanted that? I wouldn't be sitting here with you. I'd be doing something about it."

"Still it's been months since you and Gabby…..ended whatever the hell you were doing. You can't be happy with celibacy again." I reasoned and he looked down at his plate away from my eyes and I dropped my fork. I knew what it means when he acted like that. "Are you fucking someone?!" I made a face, hoping to be wrong. "I swear to god Coult if you say it's Melanie I will fire you."

"First of all? You can't fire me for having a relationship, it's completely unrelated to business."

"I can do whatever the hell I want it's my clu-" I started, annoyed to no end because I knew how his ex wife was toxic for him, but he wasn't listening.

"Secondly? No I'm not sleeping with my ex-wife. I'm not that stupid."

"Could have fooled me." I said under my breath. "I know you're not telling me something though Coulter I saw it in your face. I may have been an absent friend for a while but I still know you better then anyone."

He just shrugged. "I went on a few dates." He replied.

"And?" I asked him, waiting for more.

He took a second and then sighed. "They weren't Gabby." He said finally.

"Are we talking about the part where they're not good enough at sucking your dick-"

"Noah." He glared at me once again.

I smirked, loving how he could get annoyed over nothing. "I was just wondering." I shrugged innocently.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and staring at me, looking lost in a thought. A dirty one I bet. "Gabs was epic." He said eventually, proving me right once more.

"That's what Donovan said too." I said casually, taking a bite of my pasta and avoiding his gaze on purpose. I knew which buttons to push and I also knew that making him explode was the only way to make him reason too. Coult was weird like that.

"Don't ever bring him up again." He said narrowing his gaze on me, his fingers wrapping around his fork tightly and for a moment I thought he was going to stab it in my face.

"Why?" I shrugged, keeping a straight face, "I was just stating a fact."

"You know what I-" He started but cut himself off, blinking his eyes at me before snorting, "Whatever."

I swallowed my last bite of pasta and leaned my back against the chair, raising one eyebrow at him, "Do you really want her to end up with a Donovan?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "You shouldn't use your brother as bad example."

"Even if he's my brother I can say he's awful with girls." I said quietly, "You didn't answer my question though. Is that what you want? Her ending up with another shitty man when she could be with you instead?"

"Gabby won't end up with Donovan. He doesn't even like her." He rolled his eyes and I shrugged, obviously she couldn't end up with my brother because he wasn't interested in her anymore, but the city we lived in was full of Donovans.

"You could have fooled me with the way he was talking about how she moved her hips when he."

He slammed his fist down on the table making my pasta fly off of it. What the hell? "Shut the up!" He almost yelled, sighing and ordering me a replacement.

I shrugged, keeping my calm. "You say you don't want to be with her….but you sure are acting jealous for a guy who doesn't care."

He groaned. "I never said I didn't fucking care. I just didn't tell her I loved her!"

"It sounds like she heard the first part." I said. "Now I have to wait for the chef and I'm hungry. Give me yours."

He shoved his plate over to me and leaned back against his chair. "Well if that's what she heard it was wrong." He said softly.

I looked up. "And what's right?"

"What's right….is we probably slept together too soon after Melanie…who the hell ends up with their rebound girl?"

I shrugged. "I did."

He smirked. "Kori's going to love being called that."

"It's not about labels. I don't think of her like that. I just think of her as the woman I love more than anything in the world. Who cares how you met or how you got together or about anything else? If she makes you happy? Don't worry about it."

He looked back at me. "You've gotten wise with your lovesickness." He said after a few moments.

"Bullshit I've always been wise." I replied, smiling and downing my beer.

"Yeah. A wiseass."


	37. Chapter 37

_**"If you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you"**_

I kicked the door of the terrace open with one foot, paying attention to not spill the drinks I was holding in my hands as I walked over Kori. She turned her head in my direction, smiling as she shifted her body against the chair. "You're such in a great mood today." She pointed out, probably referring to the huge grin I had plastered on my face.

I set the glasses down on the table, keeping my eyes on her as I sat next to her, "I'm always in a great mood when I'm with you." I said honestly, leaning into her and kissing her chastely before pulling my head back. Of course the fact that we were on the rooftop of my club in such an amazing sunny day helped, but really, all I needed to be in a good mood was my perfect girlfriend. Coulter was right when he said I was all a different person, but I liked this new side of me, it made me feel better.

"Cheesy." She bit her bottom lip and looked at me through her dark sunglasses before reaching for the sandwich in front of her and studying it.

"Just honest." I said casually and gave her an amused look when her nose wrinkled, "What's wrong?"

She pushed her glasses on top of her head, raising one eyebrow at me, "Did you make this?"

"I'm glad you have so much faith in my nonexistent cooking skills but no." I grinned, grabbing my glass and taking a sip as I waited for her to add more.

"Tomatoes." She made a disgusted face, her tongue sticking out as she shut her eyes tightly and pushed the sandwich towards me like it was poisoned.

I let out a light laugh, not able to get over how cute she was. "That must be mine then." I grabbed it from her hand and waited for her to pick the other one before sinking my teeth into the bread. One of the many effects Kori had on me was to make me forget about everything, including how hungry I was...exactly like now. Fortunately she was better than me and take care of feeding me properly, with actual food and with her too.

"What are we celebrating baby?" She asked after swallowing, a smile back on her face as she stretched out her leg and wrapped it around mine.

"What?" I blinked my eyes at her.

"You don't usually take me out for dinner." She pointed out but the tone of her voice was still soft to let me know that she wasn't complaining and I really hoped she wasn't, I always wanted to do everything perfectly for her.

"I could but someone likes waking up really late." I kept a straight face and I felt her foot kicking my leg, "Ouch!"

She faked a pout and looked at me through her long lashes, "I'm sorry but my boss makes me work until late night and I need to sleep in the morning."

I dropped my hand on her leg, running it up and down her thigh mindlessly, "He sounds like an awful man." I smirked at her before taking another bite.

Kori grinned, watching me chew and then swallow my sandwich, tilting her head up to give me another soft kiss on my lips. "He's perfect instead," He whispered and pulled her head back, picking at the crust of her bread and pulling off a small piece before placing it in her mouth.

My hand gave her thigh a small squeeze and she grinned at me after swallowing the bite, looking at me in adoration which was exactly how I always looked at her. There were no words enough to describe how much I loved her or how perfect she was. "Perfect?" I grinned back and watched as she lifted her sandwich up to take a bite of it. "Are we talking about you gorgeous?"

She swallowed and parted her lips to respond, just as I leaned my head over to take a bite of her sandwich. "Noah!" Her mouth fell open and she tried to fake a glare but ended up smirking instead. "I take it back... you're no longer perfect."

"You can't take it back," I shook my head.

"I can..." She trailed off, dipping her index finger in the excess mayo and leaving a streak across my cheek. "Such a messy eater," She shook her head, struggling to keep a straight face.

"You better do something about that Kor," I said as she cuddled up to my side, leaning her body against mine and letting her tongue lick the mayo from my cheek before she pressed her lips against mine again.

She worked her way onto my lap, setting both of our sandwiches on the other side of my body to give her enough room. "Is that better?"

I leaned my head back against the chair, setting both of my palms flat on her thighs as I nodded, "Much."

She leaned into me and kissed her way up my neck, letting her teeth nip at my skin on the way. "You taste like a sandwich baby," She smirked against my skin and tilted her head up to look at me through her lashes, grinning even wider.

"Not tomatoes I hope," I cupped her chin and guided her head to my lips, it was like they were magnetic and couldn't last more than a few minutes away from each other.

She wrapped both arms around my shoulders and broke the kiss, staring into my eyes, "No... You're always delicious," She grinned and let her hand play with my hair. "How was your dinner with Coult last night?"

"Delicious." I smirked and watched her roll her eyes as her grin stayed in place, "It was good. I guess."

She furrowed her brows at me, leaning her body back to set her elbows on the table behind her, "You guess? Aren't you going to tell me more?" She asked, seeming genuinely interested.

I shrugged, my hands inching up her thighs and stopping a moment on her hips before sliding under her top. "Do you want me to?" I questioned casually, more focused on how sexy her body was than on talking. My eyes took in her breasts, squeezed together by a black bra I could see through her tank top, and moved up to her face again eventually to meet hers.

"Of course I do, I'm still your best friend, remember?" She cocked her head to the side as she breathed regularly, causing her boobs to heave up and down...and I got distracted again. Ops.

"My best friend and my girlfriend? Isn't that too much?" I smirked and slid my hands on her back, caressing her soft skin as I stared into her gorgeous dark eyes.

She pursed her lips together and shook her head vigorously, her hair floating in the air in the process and making her look even more beautiful if it was possible. "No." She said simply and her lips curved into a smile.

I leaned into her and pressed a kiss on those perfect lips, knowing that I wasn't going to kiss her for all the time I'd talk. Which was about one minute, but it still felt like too long. "It went well, better than I expected..." I trailed off, thinking of my conversation with my cousin, "He was mad at me, of course, I can't really blame him...I've been a shitty friend lately."

"Why's that baby? You and coulter are..." She paused, looking like she was thinking about the right definition, "Like an old married couple." She ended the sentence, smirking.

"Lies." I grinned and pinched her side, not wanting to answer. The reason why I had neglected my best friend? I was too busy being obsessed with Kor. "By the way he wants to know where Gabs is...and I'm sure you know that."

"Why? Is he going to run to Spain and confess his love to her?" Kori joked, biting back a smirk. I didn't know as a fact what Kori thought about this thing between Gabs and Coulter, but if I knew her a little? She had to feel bed for both of them.

"Spain, huh?" I grinned at her, my other hand sliding underneath her top so both of my hands were planted firmly on her hips and suddenly I imagined us to be in Spain, on a beach...naked.

She nodded, "It was never a secret. She went back home."

"Such a logic girl I have," My grin widened as I looked at her, still thinking of how I wanted to go away with her and forget about work for a month if not more. It was crazy how I had turned from the biggest workaholic to the biggest slacker.

Her eyes moved from my eyes to my chest and then back up to my eyes, "If you went back home for any reason, I'd go after you..."

My grasp tightened as I pulled her body against me, moving a hand up her body to tilt her chin up and press a quick kiss against her lips. Being without her for mote than one day? No way. "If I were to go back home? I'd bring you with me," I said seriously, meaning it.

"I hope so," She said while cuddling against my chest, I loved the way her body fit in my arms. "Is Coult mad at me?"

"What? No..." I trailed off but my voice wasn't really convincing. He wasn't mad at her, but he assumed she was on Gab's side and that meant that no matter how my cousin and Kor used to be close, he'd never ask anything to her about that subject. "No one could ever be mad at you baby."

"I'm not choosing sides. What Gabs did? I don't blame Coult for freaking out..." She shrugged with a small pout playing on her lips, making me wonder what she was thinking. "Why's he mad at you?"

"He's not anymore." I said quietly and rand my fingers through her long hair as I wrapped my arm tighter around her tiny waist. "And no pouting cutie." I added, smirking as I bent my head down to press a soft kiss against her lips.  
She let me kiss her and looked up at me with her big dark eyes, "That doesn't answer my question silly." She smirked and buried her face into my chest.

I grinned for how cute she was and kept playing with her hair, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the sunlight hitting my face. "He wasn't really mad...more like upset."

"What's the difference?" I heard her asking and I could tell she was biting back a grin.

I peeked an eye open an glanced down at her, catching her watching me and causing her to hide against my chest again. I closed my eye again, smirking wider and melting for how cute my girlfriend was. "I kind of neglected him lately." Like pretty much everything else in my life, I added in my head.

"How so baby?" She asked quietly, her hand running up and down my side, making me feel so relaxed and peaceful I could easily fall asleep.

I shrugged, my mind going backwards in time until the time when Kori and I got together. It seemed to me that a lifetime had passed since that moment, I was a different moment and even if I had really nothing to complain about I knew that I couldn't lock everyone out of my life just because I was so lucky to have the most perfect girlfriend ever, mostly not Coult. "I'm obsessed with you Kor. I spent every second with you and even when we work it's hard to stay away from you for more than thirty minutes." I paused, making sure that the tone of my voice was soft enough to let her know that I wasn't blaming anything on her and I wasn't complaining either, "And I'm totally okay with that. But I guess I should have taken more care of a friend going through a hard time...so I guess now I have to make time for him because I have a lot to make up for."

Kori pulled her head back, adjusting her body on my lap as she sat in a straighter position. She tilted her head down to press her lips against mine, not stopping until both of my eyes were open and my arms were wrapped tightly around her. "You're the perfect man Noah," She whispered against my lips, pressing one more soft kiss against them and leaning back in my arms. "And I'm sorry that I distract you... but honestly? I feel the same exact way about you."

I grinned and shook my head, "You don't have to be sorry."

"I do instead," She faked another pout while struggling to keep a straight face, "Maybe if I was less sexy, you wouldn't want to be all over me 24/7."

"It's impossible," I grinned and slid my hand up her shirt to caress her ribcage.

"Which part? Me being less sexy or you not wanting to be all over me?" She smirked, biting her lip as my palm ran flat up her chest towards her breast.

"Both," My hand slipped under one of her bra cups to knead her breast.

She let out a sigh, leaning into my hand. "I'm addicted to you," She whispered and leaned down to kiss my neck, pressing feather soft kisses up it before biting gently and nipping at my skin.

"Are you?" I asked and pinched her nipple hard enough to elicit a moan from her.

"You have no idea," She said back quietly and pulled her head back to look at me again. "You and Coult should have a guys night every week. He can come over and I'll go out... or you guys can go to the bar and you can watch him strike out with girls," She added a small smile to let me know that she was serious.

I slid my hand out from under her bra, trailing my fingers down her stomach as I looked at her. "Uhm..." I mumbled, processing her words. The thought of one night a week with Coulter? Sounded amazing, but a night without Kori? Eh.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly and stared into my eyes, smiling wider as she traced my jaw with the tip of her index finger.

"I don't know how much I like the idea of you going out while I'm home with Coult." I admitted, leaning my back against the chair and not breaking the eye contact.

She raised one eyebrow slowly, a silly grin appearing on her lips as she ran her hands up my chest, "Are you jealous baby?"

"No." I answered quickly, making her furrow her brows, "I mean, yes. I'm jealous but not because I don't trust you, I don't trust the other people and you're way too hot to go out without me."

She smirked wider, looking pretty amused as she leaned into me and pressed a soft kiss against my lips. "You're so sexy when you're jealous."

"I'm silly instead." I faked a pout, knowing that I had literally zero reasons to be jealous.

"That too." She grinned at my pout and kissed me again, my lips turning into a smirk as she sucked on them before pulling her head back. "The idea of you playing wingman to Coult doesn't make me exactly happy." She sighed, looking down at her hands as they played with the fabric of my t-shirt.

I reached for her chin, lifting her head up gently and smirking like an idiot because she had basically admitted she was just as jealous as I was. "It's not going to happen baby. He doesn't want other girls...he wants Gabs."

"Then he should do something about that..." Kori trailed off, staring into my eyes before smiling wide. Sometimes I wished I could live in her head and know all the things that crossed her mind, I was sure I'd love her even more if possible.

"Maybe he will," I replied, my hands slung loosely behind her back as she studied my face.

"He's going to go find her, isn't he?" I asked slowly, the thought sounded ridiculous... like a movie even.

I shrugged, not sure about that either, "He's taking a vacation. That's all he's telling me."

She sighed and cuddled back up against me, letting her head rest against my chest. "I think it's be romantic. Silly, but romantic," She said seriously, her eyes staring at nothing really and her bottom lip sticking up in a small pout, an expression she had every time she was thinking hard.

"What are you thinking about baby?" I asked quietly, holding her body in my arms and loving how she fit them perfectly.

"I was trying to think of when I first fell for you," She said seriously, slipping a hand up my shirt and running her palm flat across my abs.

I laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head, pulling back as she tilted her head back to look at me again. "When did you fall for me Kor?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe it was when you watched me change in your office," She joked with a smirk playing on her lips. "I like your pervy side... It's sexy."

"Everything about me is sexy." I smirked, using the words she always said to me. In all honesty I thought she was way too good to me and her compliments made my ego bigger every day...but she liked that too. Only god knew what I had done to deserve the most perfect girl on earth and got her so crazy about me.

"Cocky." She bit back a grin and moved her hands to my sides to slide them up my ribcage, her finger tips brushing against my bones slowly as her eyes didn't leave mine.

"You love that too." My grin widened as I leaned my head down and stopped a few inches from my face, glancing at her lips before looking into her eyes again.

She kept quiet a couple seconds, contemplating my words, then closed the little distance between us and pressed a kiss on my mouth. "True." She whispered and smiled, "When did you fall for me Noah?"

I shrugged and pushed her hair out of her face, "I don't know. I can't remember the exact moment." I said honestly, noticing how she was waiting for my answer, "But I suspect that I had always been in love with you, even if I didn't realize that."

"Really?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes." I paused and bit back a smirk, "I've always been good to you-"

"Because we were good friends." She cut me off, raising one eyebrow.

"True. But how's it possible to be friends with a girl as hot as you are Kor? Unless you're gay or secretly in love with her, it can't happen."

Kori bit back a smirk and nodded her head, her hands still all over my chest. "You make a very good point baby," She said slowly and let a grin play on her lips.

My eyes studied mine before moving down to her lips as I tangled a hand in her hair and guided her head back down to mine. She moaned softly as my tongue ran across her lips and slipped inside of her mouth. "Don't I always?" I said against her lips, groaning as her hips shifted against mine.

"It's cute how you've always been in love with me," She said grinning wider, capturing my bottom lip and sucking on it.

My hands slid up her back to unclasp her bra, my head pulling back with an innocent face forced on it. "Did I say that? I don't remember," I joked with her as her mouth fell open and her hands moved up her back to fix her bra, until I grabbed her wrists and pulled her body back against mine.

"You didn't need to," She whispered and looked up at me through her lashes.

"No?" I asked and kissed her forehead, wrapping both arms around her tightly.

She shook her head and smiled at me, "You only gave me two options and you're definitely not gay."


	38. Chapter 38

_**"With my everything I'd give anything to be with you."**_

I walked over my gorgeous girlfriend, keeping my eyes on her as she bobbed her head, lost in her own music that made the whole club dance. Once I was close to her I placed a hand on the small of her back, gently, to not distract her from her work and she turned her head slightly just to give me a smile. I smiled back, widely like every time I saw her. No matter how much time we spent together, and it was close to 24/7, she had that effect on me always. I glanced at my watch, getting impatient as the seconds passed and wondering how long I had to wait before having my Kori all for me. It was my club though...wasn't I supposed to get all I wanted when I wanted it? My eye caught the other DJ as I motioned him to come where I was, there was no need to tell him what he had to do, he already knew...I almost felt guilty about it. He smiled gently at Kor, placing a hand on her arm and shouting something in her ear that made her nod her head before she turned to me.

She set her hands on my shoulders, lifting herself up onto her tip toes to press her lips against my ear, "I was having fun." She said loudly and pulled her head back just to pout at me.

I set my hand on her back and pressed her body against me, tilting my head down, "I was missing you." I faked a pout as I looked at her.

She broke into a wide smile, sliding her hands up my neck and tangling her fingers with my hair to pull my head down, "Silly." She said simply and pressed her lips against mine, hard, as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Come with me." I murmured against her mouth before pulling away regretfully and reaching for her hand.

"Are we going home yet?" She asked loudly to top the music as her fingers locked with mine and she followed me.

"Yet? It's 3 in the morning!" I raised one eyebrow, glancing at her, "And no gorgeous."

She stuck her tongue out but didn't ask for more, letting me lead her up the stairs. Since the beginning of spring Coulter and I had decided to open the roof terrace to our customers, like we did every year, but for that night I had to make sure to keep it closed for "technical reasons". Kori raised one eyebrow suspiciously, her hand squeezing mine, "What's going on Noah?" She asked as a smirk crept on her lips.

"Nothing." I said innocently and opened the door, letting her go first and enjoy not only the beautiful view of Milan at night, but also the candles all over the floor to replace all the lights, huge pillows where the stools and tables usually were and a bottle of vodka in a bucket of ice. Vodka, not champagne, because she liked it more. It was no one's birthday, neither our anniversary, mostly because I had no idea if we had one and when, but when someone like me got to be with an amazing girl like Kori? There was no reason needed to celebrate.

"You do know that it isn't my birthday, right?" Kori spun around slowly, nearly pressing her body up against mine.

I closed the distance between us and reached down to tuck her hair behind her ears, my eyes lingering on hers and they looked even more gorgeous than usual with the candles creating such surreal atmosphere. "Of course I know that gorgeous," I grinned at her before faking a frown, "You don't think I'm that bad of a boyfriend do you? Forgetting my own girls birthday..."

She shook her head and leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my waist in what probably looked like a hug. "You're the best actually," She said seriously, not able to hide the huge smile on her face. "I'm just not sure what I did to deserve all of this."

"It's nothing," I said simply and smiled again.

She pulled back, turning in my arms and letting her eyes move from candle to candle, the pillows I had set up, and even the alcohol. "Lies..." She trailed off, setting her hands on top of my arms as they wrapped around her waist tightly.

I pressed a soft kiss against her neck, just one quick and chaste one but it was enough to have her shivering in my arms. "I'd never lie to you Kor," I whispered and nuzzled her neck.

She turned her head and kissed my cheek and then my mouth, letting her lips linger against mine. "This is perfect," She smiled. "You are perfect."

"Really? I have a club full of people right now who can describe me in many words and none of them would use perfect," I grinned at her, guiding a hand towards hers and letting go of her body in favor of leading her over to the pillows. I sat down first, pulling her onto my lap and wrapping a hand back around her.

"You're the one lying now," She wrinkled her nose as she looked at me. "Every single girl in the club right now would kill me at the chance of having a night with you."

"So dramatic," I said with a small laugh.

"They want you because you look like walking sex and have a reputation for being a complete sex god... if they knew you did things like this for me?" She motioned around us and widened her eyes, "I'd be a goner for sure!"

He laughed again. "You're cute baby," I kissed right underneath her chin, nipping at her skin as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. "You spoil me..." She trailed off and stared at me.

I shrugged, "It's only fair since you spoil me all the time."

She grinned slowly, a blush creeping across her cheeks, "Waking you up with my lips wrapped around your really doesn't compare to this."

I parted my lips to talk but then I raised one eyebrow, "I was talking of innocent things." I said eventually, biting back a grin.

She blinked her eyes at me, "Ops." She said before burying her face in my chest. She was just as adorable as sexy, which was a lot.

"I bet you're not really sorry cutie." I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and tilted my head down, waiting for her to stop hiding her gorgeous face from me.

"No." She said against my chest before pulling her head back and look at me with the silliest expression on her face. "How do I spoil you then?"

"You take care of me." I said simply because it was that simple. I couldn't stay without her ever, I was too used to having her always around and now that we lived together it felt weird even when she went out for a few ours. It was crazy how love could change people, it was crazy how it had changed me, a year ago I wouldn't ever let my girlfriend live with me because I thought I needed my space, now instead I just needed Kori and nothing else.

"I love doing that." She paused to wrap her arms around my neck and kissed my lips chastely, "It's only fair because you take care of me too."

"Waking you up with my head between your legs?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Noah!" She broke into a huge grin and widened her gorgeous dark eyes at me.

"I was just saying." I said casually and moved one hand up her back, stopping on her neck to pull her closer to me and kiss her. I tangled my fingers with her hair, angling her head as she parted her lips and allowed my tongue to slip into her mouth, making the kiss deeper and more passionate than the precious one.

She suck on my bottom lip as she pulled away, the look on her face priceless for how sexy and cute she was. "We're pretty good at spoiling each other."

"I agree." I grinned and couldn't fight the urge to kiss her again quickly, catching her off guard. "We need to discuss something baby."

She frowned and stared at me, "Is that why you took me here?"

I shook my head and brushed my thumb against her lips, "No...and don't pout cutie."

"It doesn't sound good Noah." She sighed, her pout getting even worse and making me melt.

"I'm going to close the club for three weeks and I was hoping that my girlfriend would come somewhere with me...does it still sound bad?" I looked into her eyes, smiling as I pushed her hair behind her ear.

Kori stared at me and blinked, seeming surprised but excited. It seemed like just an eternity since we went to visit her parents in Australia, when really only a few months had passed but still, I wanted to have more time alone with my baby, far from the city and the club too. I knew three weeks were a lot, but who stayed in Milan in August? No one. "Kor?" I broke the silence since she hadn't said even one word and her face was blank. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She grinned and leaned into my body, my arms wrapped tightly around her and let her relax. "Three weeks? Can you do that? Just close the club?"

"Is that your biggest concern?" I grinned slowly and let my hands slide down to her ass, adjusting her body carefully.

"No. But I am worried about you falling behind in your work... and finances," She wrinkled her nose.

She had to know that she was a huge distraction when it came to the club or anything else, even Coulter, I always put her first but it didn't mean that I was stupid, I knew the limits and I wouldn't let our relationship ruin the business I had built with so much work. Everything I did, I did it because I could. My hand spanked her ass firmly and my grin widened. "See? You're taking care of me without even trying," I said quietly and smiled at her, loving that she worried though. "If you're really that worried, we can just stay here..."

"Well, if you think the club will be fine being closed," She said quickly and I grinned again, my hands back on her booty. "I love having you all to myself."

"Do you?" I craned my neck to nuzzle hers, breathing against her skin and making her shiver all over.

She nodded, running a hand down my collarbone and then my chest, not stopping until her hand was resting on my belt. "I want you so bad right now," She breathed out, rubbing her hand against the erection I had hidden under my jeans.

I suppressed a groan, not pulling my head back as I pressed soft kisses against her neck, "Aren't you curious where I'm taking you?"

"No."

I pulled my head back and grinned at her, "No? Not even a little?"

"Okay... A lot," She admitted and smiled, moving her hand back to my belt regretfully. "Where are we going?"

I stared into her gorgeous dark eyes, my grin getting wider as I slid my hand under her - , "I'm not going to tell you."

"Baby." She looked at me through her lashes and pouted, wrapping her arms back around my neck.

"Don't you have faith in me?" I teased her and tried to pout like her but failed because I couldn't stop smirking. That was the effect she had on me, I was always grinning or smiling or groaning.

"I do but I'm curious." She kept pouting stubbornly, propping herself up on her knees and basically giving me a great view of her boobs before lowering herself onto my lap again, the friction against my erection almost killing me.

"You'll love it." I said casually, too distracted by her perfect sexy body to give her a decent answer as my hands ran up her sides and stopped by the sides of her breasts to push them up together.

I lowered my head, ready to sink my teeth into the soft skin of her chest, but she pulled away lightly and looked down at me as she grinded her hips against mine again. Ugh. "I need to know what I have to pack baby." She said trying to keep a straight face when she had to know that she was killing me, literally. My jeans felt uncomfortable and way too tight, but when she wanted something from me she knew exactly how to get it...and I'd do anything for her, mostly when she was that hot.

"Almost nothing, we're going with my bike." I said quietly and I didn't know if she was going to like the idea.

She raised one eyebrow, slowly, probably processing my words. "But where?" She asked again and this time I had to tell her.

I slid my hands down back on her ribs, "Ireland to visit my parents, then somewhere where you're going to be in a bikini most of the time."

A smirk made its way on her gorgeous face and she cocked her head to the side, "Ireland?" She repeated, biting down on her lip, "It will to be a long trip, my booty might get sore."

I grinned again, happy that she hadn't say no, and I dropped my hands down onto her ass, "I'll take care of that baby."

"I'm sure of it," Kori smirked and unclasped her hands which were held together behind my back. Her right hand slid across my back and up my neck until she was cupping my cheek, trying to contain the smirk which had turned into a huge grin, "You always do."

My eyes studied hers and I smiled back at me, the genuine kind of smile that I couldn't stop anytime I was with her. "What are you thinking about right now gorgeous?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"I'm thinking about you..." She trailed off and leaned her head down to kiss me but I still noticed how pink her cheeks were turning. Like I knew that I wasn't the only thing on her mind, I knew her too well to not notice when she wasn't telling me everything. But if she wasn't telling me then it hadn't to be anything important and with her all over me my brain was having a hard time to function. She deepened the kiss as my hands crept up to her hips, pressing her harder against my erection and leaving her moaning into my mouth. Her lips left mine and she immediately trailed open mouthed kisses along my jawline, sinking her teeth into my neck and sucking hard. She knew how to distract me, perfectly.

"Kor..." I groaned, not a fan of hickies but I loved when she sucked on me regardless. I tightened my grasp on her before lifting her up and laying her down flat on her back, my body hovering over hers as I ran my hands up her thighs to push her legs apart and work my body between them. "Why are you blushing?"

She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing my shirt and pulling my lips back to hers. She tugged on my bottom lip, sucking and distracting me again as my hands pushed the bottom of her shirt up past her ribcage. " ," She breathed out, watching the top of my head travel downwards between her breasts and to her flat chest.

My hands slid up and under her bra cups, kneading her breasts slowly as I watched her eyes fill with lust. "What are you really thinking about?" I asked again.

"Right now or five minutes ago?" She arched her back to press her boobs into my hands, my thumbs rolling over her nipples until they were hard.

I grinned at her response, "Both."

"Right now all I can think about is how bad I want you..."

I lowered my head to her stomach, not letting my eyes leave hers as I licked from her belly bottom up to her breasts. I pushed her shirt and bra up and took her breast in my mouth, kneading the other as she moaned for more. "And?" I pressed on and she was blushing again.

"I'm nervous about meeting your parents," She said in almost a whisper.

I stopped and pulled my head back, my lips leaving her breast as my hand did too. I couldn't even hear about them while I was all over a half naked Kori, let alone talk about them. "You don't have to be nervous baby." I said quietly as I pulled her shirt down, covering her perfect body regretfully. Worst timing ever. But if she was thinking about it? Well, I wanted to know before actually fucking her.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at me and pouted, her hands reaching for my face to pull me closer to her.

I raised one eyebrow, propping myself up on the palm of my hands as I hovered over her tiny body and bore my eyes into hers. "Why are you sorry?" I asked, but all she did was shrug. I smirked at her adorable face and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, causing her to wrinkle it. "My parents are going to love you." I said honestly, I knew them and I knew Kori, I was sure they'd like her.

She ran her hands down my neck and let them trail down my shoulders before stopping them on my triceps. "Is Donnie going to be there too?" She asked, looking lost in a thought.

"I don't know, maybe. Or maybe not." I paused, trying to guess where she was trying to go with that, "Why?"

"He doesn't like me and if he'll be there your parents are going to like me even less."

I shook my head and smirked at how cute she was being for worrying but at the same time I didn't want her to worry because honestly? She had no reasons to. "First of all, Donnie likes you but even if he doesn't it could be good because it means he'd never hit on you." I started and watched her face change, her pout slowly turning into a small grin, "To not add that my parents would never be affected by his opinions since he's so unreliable."

"Moms always have a weak spot for their sons and they always end up disliking their girlfriends." She protested as the frown reappeared.

"Even if you were an awful girl, and you're not, she'd still like you because she'd see how you make me happy." I said quietly and smiled, hoping to convince her, "And you're perfect so there's no way she could not like you." I added.

"Okay." She bit back a smirk and blushed a little, "I'm still sorry though."

"Why?" I blinked my eyes at her, not knowing what could possibly be wrong now.

"I kind of killed the mood." She made a face.

I grinned widely and shook my head before lowering my body against hers again to make her feel how my erection was still there, "You didn't. It was just a pause."

Kori bit down on her lip and stared into my eyes. "How are you so hot?" She whispered and lifted her hips up to feel me again.

I faked a pout, knowing how she loved when I was silly. "I thought you said that I was perfect instead," I said while trying not to grin, but grinning instead, and wide.

"Perfect... and super hot," She said back and popped the button on my jeans and then started on the zipper, pushing them down past my ass. My dick sprung to life and she sighed. She killed me. " Noah," She said in a hushed tone.

I grinned and parted my lips to speak, but she wrapped a leg around my waist and flipped my body so that I was laying on my back with her sitting on top of me. My hands crept up her thighs, pushing the bottom of her skirt up until lace was peeking out from underneath it. "I'm the hot one?" I said in a low voice, watching as she knelt with my body between her legs. She was beyond hot, she was a sex goddess.

"Definitely..." She trailed off, letting her hands push my shirt up far enough for her to kiss my chest. The friction from my rubbing against her clothed pussy nearly killed me and if her moans weren't muffled against my chest? Someone from the club would probably be up the steps to check on us. "Why three weeks?" She looked at me through her lashes and I wondered why she was bringing that up again when I was obviously not able to get into any kind of conversation, too focused on how turned on she was getting me. To not add that it made me also wonder what kind of boyfriend Luca had to be, three weeks maybe were a long time, but I was pretty positive that he wouldn't make any time to stay with Kori. My eyes followed her body as she kissed down the middle of my stomach, feather soft kisses mixed with a few bites. "Kor..." I groaned, her hand distracting the both of us as she jacked me off slowly, making me harder and harder at her touch. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine as I groaned again, her lips on my happy trail and I knew where she was headed. "You're so distracting."

"Oops," She let go of me, setting both palms on either side of my body and smiling innocent. I smiled back at her before she leaned back closer to me and kissed me slowly, melting against my lips. "I can't help myself sometimes," She whispered, pressing one more chaste kiss against me and pulling her head back.

My hands moved up to her hips with my fingertips touching her skin, "What were you asking again?"

"Why three weeks? Isn't that a little long for a vacation?"

"I want to spend time with my girl," I grinned, eyeing her as she crept back down my body. "Can you blame me?"

"With no distractions?" She grinned, letting her tongue lightly caress the length of my dick.

I tilted my head up, watching her, "Just you..."

"Your favorite distraction," She smirked and wrapped her lips around the tip of my dick, sucking softly.

I propped myself up on my elbows, tilting my head to stare at her as she made a popping noise before licking her lips. "My favorite everything." I said in a daze but still meaning it, wondering what her next move could be but knowing I was going to love it anyway. Anything she did to me made me feel like I was suddenly in a wicked paradise where I ended up coming harder and harder each time.

She looked at me through her thick lashes, her hand reaching for my balls to knead them gently, "That's what I'd say about you too baby." She said in the sexiest tone every and parted her lips as she lowered her head, this time taking all my dick in her mouth as deep as possible. "Fuck Kor." I muttered unintelligently and reached down for her head, my fingers tangling with her hair as I tossed my head back on the cushion. The tip of my dick hit the back of her throat repeatedly with the way she let me move her head up and down, making me die a little every time. I didn't know if I liked more how it felt to be deep in her mouth or the fact that she was letting me control her...probably both, it was the best mix. And I wasn't going to last long. "You're epic baby." I groaned louder as I glanced down at my sexy girlfriend and she looked up at me. That was the best possible view ever.

She pulled her head back slowly and ran her tongue flat along the length of my dick before giving me a wicked grin. "Am I?" She asked and tilted her head to the side, her hand stoking me steadily.

I bit back a grin, "Yes. And you're going to be epic a lot on our vacation." I added."

"I can't wait." She whispered and her hand left my dick regretfully to push the neckline of her shirt down to free her boobs and almost giving me a heart attack for how hot and perfect she was. I reached for one of her breasts, taking her already hard nip between my index finger and my thumb to pinch it. "Noah!" She moaned and widened her eyes at me before smirking wide and slapping my hand away, "Don't distract me...it's my turn to spoil you and I'm not done yet."

"I can't help touching you." I said honestly, watching her as she adjusted her body and set her between her breasts. Dear god. "What did I do to deserve this?"

She gave me an innocent look that didn't match her acting. "Nothing." She smirked before sticking her tongue out and flickering the tip of my dick every time it appeared from between her boobs.

I groaned loud, going literally insane for how good she felt, "Lucky me." I muttered before groaning again, feeling like I couldn't hold back anymore.

Kori moaned, flicking her tongue against the head of my . I was so close...so fucking close. "Lucky me instead," She breathed out and pushed her breasts together, moving them up and down and up and down.

My head fell back again and her lips parted, licking my slowly as her moves around me quickened. "Kor..." I trailed off in a groan, my eyes shut tightly.

"Watch me," She whispered, grinning at me as my eyes opened and met hers. I swear, anytime I watched her she got hotter and hotter and her eyes which were already dark got even darker.

"Let me touch you," I said back in a low voice and this time when I reached for her, she leaned into my touch. My thumb rolled over her nipple before pinching it hard, she kneaded her other breast as my hand copied hers, her mouth wrapping tightly around my and taking all of me in her mouth once more.

She pulled back, repeating the motion over and over again, each time faster than the last. I was going to die or have one of the best orgasms of my life. My groans grew louder as she let go of her chest and tightened her hand around my base and pumped me. "Kori," I said her name again, this time it got lost between my groans as I came. So fucking hard. My eyes stayed in hers as she kept moving against me and making sure she swallowed every last drop. Ugh.

She pulled her head back and licked up the side of my , cleaning me before crawling on top of my body to conceal mine under hers. "You taste so good," She whispered and kissed underneath my chin.

"I'm not sweet like you..." My hands made fists with the bottom of her skirt, pulling it up slowly. It was crazy how I had just come and I wanted her even more than before.

She held her breath and moved her hips to let my erection rub against her clothed pussy.

"You don't like the candles and the vodka?" I grinned and shot her an amused look. No matter what her answer was going to be, I had no intention to leave that place before being done with my epically hot girlfriend.

"I love them," She said honestly, making me feel actually glad to set everything up.

My hand inched its way between her thighs, "But?"

"But I can't be quiet like you," She bit into her bottom lip, holding her breath all over as I wrapped my hand around her thong and tugged hard enough to tear the skimpy material off of her.

I rolled her onto her back, my body pressed into her and making her moan, "I'm more than okay with that."


	39. Loving you forever, can't be wrong

I slowed down my motorbike, squeezing the brakes abruptly and causing Kori's chest to bump into my back. "Noah!" I heard her muffled groan as we came to a stop and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. For some reason I always found that joke funny, not for the joke itself but for the effect it had on my gorgeous girlfriend.

I turned the engine off and pulled my helmet off, glancing over my shoulder at Kor with an amused expression on my face, "What?" I asked innocently.

"This is not funny." She muttered under her breath and pinched my sides hard before getting off my bike.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her, keeping a straight face, "I can't hear you!"

She took her helmet off and for a moment I thought she was going to use it to him me, she just snorted loudly instead. "This is not funny."

"I think it is instead." I shrugged and let a huge grin play on my lips as she used her free hand to run her fingers through her hair.

"You're silly." She sighed eventually, taking a step closer to me as I reached for her.

"I blame it on you." I whispered and set my hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to me to kiss her soft lips.

She smiled against my mouth, looking into my eyes before pulling away as I got off the bike. "I like it."

"I know you do." I wrinkled my nose at her and smiled again, like an idiot, completely lost in how gorgeous she was.

She sighed again and faked a pout before giving in to the smile tugging at her lips, "My ass is sore."

I broke into a laugh and reached for her hand, tangling my fingers with hers, "Not my fault I hope gorgeous."

She bit back a smirk but blushed, looking up at me as we walked side by side, "Not this time." She paused and I wondered if her thought were as dirty as mine right now, "It's the motorbike."

"We've been riding less than three hours." I raised one eyebrow at her. If she was complaining about such a short time? There was no way she could make it all the way to Ireland.

"Still." She shrugged and looked in front of us, staring at the little restaurant on the beach but not adding another word.

"I'll take care of that later." I said quietly, the silence killing me since I always got nervous anytime I planned something for us without telling her. It was just less than 24 hours to spend in a tiny town on the sea, a night out together to relax and plan our vacation together.

"I hope so," Kori said, biting into her bottom lip, looking lost in a thought.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She tilted her head up to smile at me, my eyes scanning her over and making her grin wider, "Just the usual. Me on all fours while you take care of my booty."

I let out a small laugh, eyes moving to a couple passing us on the way to their car. "Such dirty words for such a pretty little thing," I replied, pressing another quick kiss against her lips.

"Oops," She shrugged her shoulders lightly, trying to bite back a grin. "Where are we?"

"Don't you trust me?" I asked with an amused smile, her eyes slowly taking in our surrounding and I had to force myself to not get even more nervous than I already was. There was no reason to be nervous, right?

"Always," She said seriously, eyes back in front of her on the restaurant again. "Especially when it involves food."

I grinned wider and squeezed her hand, "Hungry?"

"For you," She leaned her side into mine. "And maybe pizza... or soup. I'm not picky."

I ran a hand through my hair, messing it up just slightly. "I liked your first answer more," I said with a smirk, her hand slipping down to the pocket of my jeans and resting against my booty.

"You'll be my dessert..." She trailed off, looking away.

I pulled her body into his as we stopped in front of the restaurant, a hand pressed against her ass to keep her in place, "You'll be mine instead."

She ran her tongue across her lips slowly and looked at me, processing my words, "Deal. But first you have to tell me what our plan is."

"For the future?" I asked, smirking widely as I pulled away from her regretfully but still holding her hand, always needing a contact with her even if it was the smallest.

"It depends on what you mean with future." She raised one eyebrow at me, probably wondering where this was going.

"I mean...I think we're going to eat." I kept smirking, glancing at her as she sighed but I didn't give her the chance of adding more and I tugged at her arm to lead her into the restaurant instead. I had never been to that place before, but the hours spent on Google looking for the best for my girlfriend seemed worthy now considering how nice the place looked.

A woman approached us, smiling and showing us our table before disappearing. Kori looked around, her eyes stopping on the open window next to us which offered a great view of the beach and the sea. "Is this what you were hiding from me a few days ago?" She asked eventually, smiling as her gaze moved back to my eyes.

"Kind of." I said vaguely, shrugging my shoulders like it was nothing.

She reached for my hand from across the table and bit back a smirk, "Kind of? Tell me more Noah." She said raising one eyebrow at me.

I leaned my back against my chair, staring at her as I used my thumb to trace circles on the palm of her hand, "It's part of the plan."

"The plan I asked you about less than five minutes ago and you're all mysterious about?" She tilted her head do the side, causing her dark hair to fall over her shoulder as a gorgeous smile appeared on her lips.

"Exactly." I nodded, my smile matching hers, "There's not so much to say baby, we're going to eat then I'll take you somewhere to sleep and we'll go back home tomorrow morning."

"Somewhere? Vague again." She pouted this time, looking more adorable than usual.

I brought her hand to my mouth, kissing it gently as I looked up at her, "What's the point of surprises if I tell you everything?"

Kori pursed her lips together and let out a small sigh, "Fine."

"Fine?" I asked, looking as amused as other. Despite how good I knew her I still couldn't understand if she loved surprises or hated them, probably a little of both.

She shrugged her shoulders and opened the menu set in front of her with her free hand, eyes scanning the menu. "What are you getting?" She asked and let her eyes flick up to meet mine, the silly grin on my face widening.

"I already ordered for us," I told her, reaching across the table to shut her menu since we wouldn't be needing it. As if on cue, the waitress appeared at our table, greeting us before placing glasses of wine in front of us. I had covered everything, literally. I was a control freak sometimes.

"Thank you," She said after she told us that our food would be right out and then left. "Well aren't you just full of surprises?" Kor asked me as she lifted her glass up and took a slow sip, a grin appearing on her face as she set the glass back down.

"You deserve it," I said simply because it was that simple to me. She was my everything and I'd do anything for her.

"I deserve you," She said seriously and smiled. "Are you sure you want to eat?"

I smirked, the glass of wine pressed to my lips as I swallowed the liquor and then set it down on the table. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Of course," She replied and I knew what was going on in her mind.

I stared into her eyes, the innocent face not fitting her at all and not fooling me either. "Like what?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Oh I don't know...something involving you." She shrugged nonchalantly, bringing her glass to her lips again in an attempt of hiding the smirk on her face even if it was useless.

"Isn't that a little vague?" I grinned myself, leaning into her from across the table and getting impatient about the food since I couldn't wait to be alone with her.

"Maybe." She swallowed her sip of wine and bit her lip, looking sexy as usual and making me wish I could read her mind which, I was sure, was filled with dirty thoughts.

I parted my lips but reclosed them eventually when the waitress set our plates in front of us, my eyes leaving Kori's face to glance up at the girl, "Thank you." I said quietly.

Kori moved her gaze on the pasta in front of her then glanced at the steak in my plate, "You're boring when it comes to pick your own food." She said with a silly grin on her lips.

"What?! How do you dare Miss King? Way to be thankful." I widened my eyes in mock offense, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I'm thankful for my pasta." She paused, reaching for her fork, "But my man always eat steak anytime we eat out."

"I'm a big guy I need meat." I shrugged, breaking eye contact as I cut a piece and brought it to my mouth.

She kept quiet, giving me an amused look as she licked the extra sauce off the corner of her lips. "Did you get offended baby?" She asked eventually.

"Yes." I nodded and faked a pout before breaking into a huge grin, making her grin too. I had no idea how I had got like that, it was a whole new person since I was with her.

"Cutie." She swallowed and tuck her hair behind her ear, looking like she was in the middle her thoughts again.

"We're going to a small hotel later." I said, trying to guess her thought, "And I planned this short trip to test your on my bike."

"How am I doing so far?" Kori asked, tilting her head to the side and using her fork to push a few noodles around on my plate. I never got why she did that. She stabbed a few, smirking wider as she brought them up to her lips and chewed slowly.

I grinned back, "Honestly? Terrible."

"Noah!" I watched with the amused expression back on my face, shrugging my shoulders, "We can't stop every three hours for me to massage your booty."

She seemed to contemplate my words, a small sigh escaping her as she stabbed another forkful of the pasta, "Too bad. I think I'd enjoy that."

"You're naughty Kor," I said, leaning back in my seat, watching her chew and swallow her food before doing the same. We'd stop for a massage and end up fucking, we weren't able to control ourselves.

"You'd enjoy it too," She said seriously.

"Would I?" I asked quietly as she nodded her head, looking more than positive of her answer.

"You know it," She said in a cocky tone and bit down on her lip, looking back at her plate.

I laughed from across the table, her eyes flicking back up to find my eyebrow cocked as I tried concealing the grin on my face. "You're blushing baby," I told her and smirked wide.

"My thoughts are naughty," She said nonchalantly and shrugged. "You said it yourself, I'm a naughty girl."

"I like it..." I trailed off, setting my fork down and taking a sip of wine as I looked at her with a smirk on my lips.

She raised one eyebrow at me, reading my expression, "But?"

I shrugged, smirking wider, "But nothing, I love it."  
She narrowed her gaze on me before breaking into a grin, "You better."

I pursed my lips together, trying to not laugh, "But-"

"Noah!" She faked a pout, her brows furrowed together as she looked at me through her thick lashes, "But what?"

"I wouldn't ever have thought you could be like this." I said honestly, trying to not think about all the things she did to me every night. Or day. We weren't pick about the time.

"Are you complaining?" She asked quietly, the look on her face impossible to read and I couldn't understand if she was getting offended or she was just being a silly cutie.

"Never." I reached for her hand from across the table, bringing it to my mouth and biting her index finger gently, "I was surprised at first."

"Did I strike you as innocent Noah?"

I shook my head, my thoughts going back to when we were friends and the skimpy clothes she had always been wearing. Definitely not innocent. "Not at all...but still. Best surprise ever." I grinned before pressing a kiss where I had just bitten.

Kori leaned her elbows on the table, staring into my eyes and grinning slowly, "You're just as naughty."

"Am I?" I asked, both eyebrows shooting up as I tried to act innocent.

"Yes," She said simply, nodding her head. "Best surprise ever... After this one of course."

"Do you like your pasta gorgeous?"

"Not as much as I'm going to love my dessert," She said seriously and bit her lip to keep herself from grinning.

My head leaned down just slightly, biting her finger again but this time a little harder, "I already took care of that too."

"Of course you did," She replied. "Is it ice cream?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Did you get it to go?"

I faked another hurt expression, my smile still peeking through, "You don't like the restaurant?"

"I love it instead," She smiled at me, leaning across the table to press a soft kiss against my lips. "I love you."


	40. Chapter 40

_**"I can't do without you for too long, you're my situation, you're my kinda lover."**_

I stopped my bike in front of my parent's house, giving it a glance as I waited for Kor to get off the bike. "This one?" She asked, her words muffled, and she took off her helmet as I did.

I nodded and got off the bike too, running a hand through my hair. "Yes." I said quietly. The last week had been crazy, I couldn't even count how many hours we had been riding my Ducati, like I couldn't count how many places we had seen. So far it had been the best week of my life and as the days passed I realized I was more and more in love with Kori, if it was possible.

"Are you tired baby?" She cut into my thoughts, cocking her head to the side.

"No." I smiled, noticing the expression on her face. She looked nervous and I knew she was as a fact, she made a big deal of meeting my parents when I knew, I was sure, they were going to love her. It was impossible to not love her, she was literally perfect. "Are you?"

"A little sore." She admitted, massaging the back of her neck slowly.

"I'll take care of that." I grinned, reaching for the backpack she was carrying and tossing it over my shoulder before leaning into her to kiss her.

"Don't give me dirty thoughts, I'm about to meet your parents." She said seriously, setting her hands on my chest and pushing me away a little as a smirk crept on her lips.

"I did nothing." I said innocently and reached for her hand, leading her to the front door, "Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so." She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath as I knocked on the wooden door. No answer. "Did you tell them we were about to come?" She asked as I tried again.

"Of course I did." I said casually, sliding my hand into the pocket of my jeans to fish a key out of it, "I guess they're out running errands or something like that."

"Mhm." She mumbled, biting her lip and following me as I opened the door and walked into the house I had been living in for most of my life. Nothing seemed to be different, even the smell of flowers was the same and I was sure there were roses on the table of the kitchen, even if I couldn't see it.

I offered Kori a smile, feeling really happy to be home and with her too, "I guess you have to wait a little." I grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I hate waiting." She pouted.

"I know. But I'm sure they'll be back soon." I smiled wider for how adorable she was before kissing her quickly, "I'll show you my old room in the meantime. If you want."

"I've had fantasies that started like this," Kori bit back a smirk, or tried to, the corners of her lips curving on their own.

I let out a small laugh, weaving through the living room and starting for the stairs, leaving out the part where I had had million of fantasies like that. "Now you're giving me dirty thoughts," I replied, stopping to look over my shoulder at her as she came to a stop, eying every picture on the wall slowly. My mom loved pictures, she said it was her way to keep us closer to her, but it didn't really make sense to me and I didn't like having embarrassing pictures of myself all over the house. Unfortunately, Kori seemed to love it instead.

"Is this you?" She grinned wider and pointed at a picture on the wall with a much younger me getting a haircut, the look on my face horrified and tears in my eyes. What was the point of even taking a picture like that?

"Donovan actually," I responded, lying obviously since it looked nothing like his brother.

"Lies," She said before glancing sideways at me. "You were cute baby."

I lifted an eyebrow, "But not anymore?"

She shook her head and wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing her body against mine and nipping at my neck slowly, "You're sexy now."

"I know," I said smugly and smirked, using my fingers to tilt her head up to meet my gaze and kiss her again.

She grinned as she kissed me, pulling her head back and looking at my prom date. Blonde. My taste in women had got definitely better. "You were hot even when you were younger," He said, his eyes moving to my senior picture where I had a suit on. "You should dress up more often..."

I gave a tug to her hand, guiding her up the stairs with her body still close to mine. Every time we were together it was like we were magnets, always touching...I was obsessed with her and her perfect body. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked, reaching a hand around to pull her body into mine, leaning her back against a door as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Nothing," She said honestly.

"Good," I replied simply, pushing the door open and flicking the light switch on as she kept staring into my eyes.

"What?" I grinned, my eyes leaving mine to look behind her into the room.

"Nothing," She said with an innocent smile and pulled away from me to look around the room, his old bedroom which looked untouched, still intact with a bed, a desk, everything a high school boy could possibly want. "So this is your old room?"

"No, it's Donovan's." I said struggling to keep a straight face, it was obvious it was my room.

She grinned to herself and shook her head, "Silly." She sighed and walked to my desk, her eyes landing on another picture, which was framed and the only one in my room. "You and Donovan look so close here." She pointed out.

I tossed the backpack I was still carrying on the floor, walking over Kori and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, "We were." I said casually, holding her as tight as I could as I tilted my head down and pressing a kiss on her neck.

"It's cute." She tossed her head over her shoulder to glance at me, an adorable smile on her face that made me smile too.

"You're cute." I grinned and kissed her lips quickly, "Now, are you done looking at pictures?"

"It depends on what else I can do." She turned into my arms, the look on her face far from innocent as she bit her lip.

"I have a few ideas." I grinned wide and picked her up effortlessly, her legs wrapping around my waist instantly as I pushed her against the wall.

"Mind to share?" She whispered, staring into my eyes in a way that killed me for how sexy it was. Whatever she did, Kori was always the sexiest girl on earth and that made of me the luckiest man ever.

"I have to confess you a thing." I said seriously, placing a trail of kisses up her neck and stopping behind her ear, "I have fantasies too about this room."

"I can't say I'm surprised." She breathed out, her arms wrapping around my neck tightly.

"They all start like this..." I trailed off, biting down on her soft skin and making her moan lightly. Ugh, best sound ever. My lips moved to hers and I kissed her hard, my tongue sliding between her lips as I deepened the kiss and my hips pressed against hers, her body pressed between mine and the wall as my hands ran up her thighs.

"Noah." She said in a hushed voice as we finally broke the kiss, "I don't want to get caught."

"We won't." I reassured her, setting her back down on her feet just to turn her in my arms again. My hands grasped her hips and I pressed her against me, "I want you so bad Kor."

"I can tell." She moaned quietly when my hands ran up her sides to stop on her breasts, cupping and massaging them roughly as she arched her back against me.

"You're so sexy you drive me crazy." I groaned into her ear, ready to rip her clothes off her body when a voice echoed through the house.

"Mary?" My father yelled from his bedroom. "I fell asleep! Is Noah here already?"

"Oh dear god." I muttered under my breath, my hands leaving Kori's body to ran through my hair. Talking about bad timing, my dad had to have the worst. Couldn't he sleep a little more?

"Your dad?" Kori wrinkled her nose, turning around and looking up at me while trying not to pout.

I nodded, not really thrilled, mostly because now I had a boner to hide. "I guess we're not alone after all."

"I guess so," She smiled and leaned her body into mine, stealing one more kiss that got me in a good mood again before we heard another voice.

"Mary?" My dad interrupted again, louder this time.

I sighed, pulling away from her and setting my forehead against hers. It was crazy how I had never enough of spending time alone with Kori. "I'm here," I yelled back, the both of us quiet enough to hear feet shuffling against the ground.

"Noah? Is that you?"

"We're in my old room," I responded, "Me and Kori. Mom's not home."

"Maybe she is instead," She pointed out, since we originally had no idea that his dad was home.

My dad emerged in the hallway, a smile on his face. "It's great to have you home again," He grinned wider, walking into the room as Kor took a step backwards and watched us hug. "It's about time... it's been too long!"

"It has," I replied as I hugged my dad back, the man pulling back and looking at my face as if he were trying to memorize it. I almost felt guilty about that, but the past year had been so busy I hadn't been able to visit my parents...or maybe I was just too focus on my perfect girlfriend to even think about something or someone that wasn't her.

"Even Donnie visits more than you," He shook his head and let out a sigh, noticing her standing off to the side. "You must be Kori."

She shuffled towards him, holding her hand out for him to shake, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Edwards."

He enveloped her in a big hug, "Call me Edward."

I raised one eyebrow at my dad, amused like every time he introduced himself to someone, "That's not even your name."

My dad pulled away from Kori and looked a little dumbfounded, shooting me a blank stare. "It instead." He pointed out.

"Whatever you say, Cian." I teased him, knowing how much he hated that name and I couldn't really blame him.

He ignored me and looked at Kori instead, smiling, "We heard a lot about you, I'm glad Noah finally decided to take you here."

She smiled back, causing my eyes to move on her face and look at her almost as if I was hypnotized, "I'm glad too, it's been a long trip but worthy, it's really nice here."

"My son is obsessed with his bike, he should have let you take a plane." He pointed out.

"It was fine, we saw so many places." She responded politely, then a small smirk played on her lips, "Even if I'm sure that my legs need to recover now after so many hours on the road."

I kept staring at her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me to press a kiss on the top of her head, "You're making me feel guilty...I'll be your slave to make up for all the time spent on my bike." I grinned.

"You'd better take his offer, he's usually the one who likes being served." My dad grinned, shaking his head and obviously pleased with himself and his little revenge. Of course spilling details about my teenage years was fair just because I had called him by his own name.

"Really?" Kor smirked wider than ever, obviously amused.

"Not anymore." I said flatly and changed the subject as I looked at my dad, "Where's mom?"

"She was supposed to be home." He shrugged. He obviously had no clue. "Maybe I should call her." He added as an afterthought.

"Good idea, I'm hungry." I said as I realized that my stomach was almost aching for the lack of food.

"I can make something," I offered, breaking the silence before my stomach could growl in response. I didn't want to make any bad impressions and if his dad liked me? Then I had a better chance at his mother liking me also.

"Nonsense!" Edward shook his head and smiled wide, "You're a guest this week. Mary probably ran to the store, so you two can relax for the time being."

"Why don't you give her a call?" Noah suggested, his dad already halfway through the door before waving a hand in response and then disappearing.

I grinned, wrapping both arms around his waist and pressing my body into his. "I like your dad," I said honestly, smiling and letting out the deep breath I had been holding.

"I told you that you have nothing to worry about," He kissed my forehead and then pushed my stray hairs out of my face.

"I still haven't met your mom yet," I shrugged, nervous all over again.

"She's going to love you too," He smiled, pressing another kiss against my forehead and making me wrinkle my nose. "What's that face for?"

"She might hate me instead..." I trailed off and sighed, remembering how silly I thought Noah was being when he met my parents. It was the same thing... but my parents were so chill. Didn't mothers rarely ever approve of their sons girlfriends?

"It's impossible," He replied, grasping my waist with both hands and guiding me over to the bed where he urged me to sit.

I sat down on the bed, pushing my legs apart so he could stand in between them, "Should I change? Maybe I shouldn't wear something that makes my boobs look so big."

"I like your boobs instead," Noah grinned, hooking his index finger in the top of my shirt and pulling it away from my skin.

I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his, "I want your mom to like me. I don't want to make a bad first impression."

"Even if you were half naked you'd make a great impression anyway." I grinned, joking as I hoped that could help her to relax. It wasn't going to happen, but I still tried.

"Not funny." She furrowed her brows and pouted, looking up at me with the most adorable face ever.

I smirked and bent over her, kissing her lips softly as I got free of her hand to tug at the hem of her shirt. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"Noah, not again." She widened her eyes at me, but lifting her arms up and allowing me to peel it off her body.

"Didn't you say you wanted to change?" I asked innocently, not really caring of what she was wearing but more than happy to get to see her in her lingerie even if it was for a few moments only.

"Right, that's the only reason." She smirked and got up, brushing past me and walking over the backpack.

"Mhm." I mumbled unintelligently, staring at her ass as she bent over. Every inch of her body was perfect and it matched her personality...she was just perfect, in everything.

She got up in a straight position again, turning to me and putting on another shirt. "What about this one?"

I looked her over, not seeing that much difference except for the color. "It fits you perfectly." I said and it was true, but then again everything was perfect on her body. Or off.

"I should iron it though..." She trailed off, looking down at the piece of fabric.

I sighed and grabbed her hand, forcing her out of the room, "You should do nothing instead. Just me." I bit back a smirk.

"But Noah-"

"No buts." I let the smirk play on my lips this time and picked her up, tossing her body over my shoulder effortlessly.

"Noah!" She groaned and kept a low tone, "Let me go!"

"Behave." I grinned and spanked her ass firmly as I walked down the stairs. And then, the door opened and my mom was furrowing her brows at me.

"Noah?" She asked, looking confused.

I set Kori back on her feet, knowing she was going to make me pay for that later, "Hi mom." I stepped closer to her and gave her my best smile, squeezing her in a hug.

"Hi!" She responded with enthusiasm before pulling away from me and looking at my girlfriend, her smile still on her lips, "You must be Kori."

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you," Kori replied cheerfully, going in for the hug which she reciprocated.

"Noah's told me so much about you."

"Mary? Is that you?" My shouted out from the kitchen.

"Noah's here!" She laughed as she pulled away from Kori, her eyes taking her in but not in a judgmental way as my father had joined us in the living room. "Yes, I know," She grinned at her husband, "You're a little late on the news."

"As always," He smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"I'll wait for dinner," Kor smiled and looked up at me, smiling wider as pulled her body against mine.

"I'm starving. Is dinner ready?" Everything was going good and I could focus on my needs now.

She shook her head, "Did you leave your manners behind in Italy?"

I shrugged, "I must've lost them someplace between Italy and Ireland. It was a long ride and I can't remember."

She let out a sigh as my girlfriend wrinkled her nose at me, grinning when I tilted my head down to nip at the tip of her nose. "Dinner's almost ready! No need to eat the poor girl!" She joked.

"But you can later on," Kor whispered to me as she nuzzled my neck, both of my parents already moving towards the kitchen after my dad took the few bags my mom had brought back home. "I'll be your dessert."

I wrapped both arms around her and grinned, "I'm surprised... I thought you'd make me pay for earlier."

"You mean my ass being the first thing your mom saw when she walked in?" She narrowed her gaze in me as I shrugged innocently.

"I see nothing bad in that." I said keeping a straight face or at least trying to.

"Way to make a good impression." She sighed, setting her head on my chest and sliding her hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"My mom likes you already, maybe you should thank your ass instead...or maybe I should." I grinned, glancing down at her and waiting for her to look at me, which she didn't.

"Don't be silly Noah." She said quietly and squeezed my ass...who was the silly one now?

I reached for her chin and forced her to tilt her head up, "You got me like that, you can't really complain." I smirked and kissed her chastely, my lips lingering on hers.

"I wasn't complaining." Her grin matched mine, her hands moving back on my waist as I bit down on her lip with no warning, "Noah!"

I pulled my head back and shrugged, letting go of her regretfully, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I got that..." She trailed off as she reached for my hand, her fingers tangling with mine, "And that's why we should to to the kitchen."

"You heard my mom, dinner is not ready yet." I said flatly, not moving of an inch despite my girlfriend's attempt to tug at my arm.

"I know, but if we stay here you'll end up eating me." She bit down on her lip, failing at stopping the wicked grin forming on her mouth.

"So what?" I asked and let out a small laugh, finally following her into the kitchen where my mom was staring at the oven intently. "Do you need help?"  
She tossed her head over her shoulder and gave me an amused look, "From you? No, thank you."

"Why? I'm good at helping." I protested and ignored the smirk on Kori's lips as I pulled her body closer to mine.

"You could burn water for how bad you are."

I groaned and rolled my eyes even though I knew my mom had a point. "I always help Kori..." I trailed off and looked at her, her brow raised,  
"Okay, not always. But I'm great at setting the table. And eating."

Kori nodded her head as my mom looked in her direction, "He's right about the eating part... I have no idea how he stays in such good shape."

"Really? I have a few ideas," My dad responded, Kori's cheeks flushing in embarrassment while I wondered if my dad was suddenly crazy.

"Cian!" My mom shook her head, already busy with setting the table, her hands full.

My dad shrugged in response, "What? Noah has always been athletic."

I let out the breath I was holding and Kori did too, guessing I was just having a dirty mind like always. My dad couldn't ever even think something like that.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go wash up?" She gave her husband a full once over, a smile playing on her lips. "Wash your face. You look like you just woke up."

"Good observation my brilliant wife. I just did," He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I am a smart woman," She set the last plate on the table and turned away from us all to return to the stove.  
Kor looked up at me and grinned, leaning her back against my chest and making me wish I could read her mind. "I thought you were going to help set the table," She quirked an eyebrow.

"I offered but my help was denied," I said with a hurt expression on my face, breaking into a grin as my mom laughed in the background.

"Noah hasn't changed a bit," She shook her head. "I ought to show you his old pictures. He was bald the first three years of his life."

Kor grinned wider, "I bet he was still adorable."

"I was never bald. She's lying," I shook my head, not liking where this was going.

"Are you calling your mother a liar?" She asked with a fake pout playing on her lips.

"Just because you are lying." I pointed out with an eyebrow lifted, her pout not impressing me even a bit. I knew my mom and her tricks, they didn't work on me anymore. "I usually call you the best mom ever...trust me, I don't like calling you a liar. Actually, I'm disappointed."

She broke into a huge grin and shook her head, glancing at me before giving us her back again, "Oh Noah..." She sighed.

"What?" I asked as I struggled to keep a straight face, noticing how Kor seemed amused by the little show.

"You're impossible sometimes." She said with a light laugh, "Is he like this with you too Kori?"

My girlfriend bit back a smirk and looked at me from the corner of her eye, "Sometimes he's even worse."

I widened my eyes but grinned eventually, my hand dropping on Kor's ass quickly to pinch it and making her twitch.

"You must be a saint." My mom said quietly, smiling at the two of us.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Kori, feeling like my life was finally perfect, "She really is."


	41. I believe in a thing called love

"Noah!" My mother's voice echoed through the house and to the garden, making me wince and open my eyes.

I sighed loudly, getting up from the bench where I was laying and heading back to the porch. "What are you doing?" I stopped and raised one eyebrow at Kori who was laying on the grass, half naked. Not exactly half naked, but I was seeing enough skin to get turned on.

"Sunbathing." She answered quietly, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand and looking up at me with a big smile on her face.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" I asked with my head cocked, my eyes taking in her long legs and her tight waist before stopping on her boobs which were covered by a bikini top.

"Your mom said it's fine, I wanted to help her but she said she didn't need me..." She trailed off, shrugging.

I kneeled down next to her, grinning for how adorable she was. I was beyond happy, the days with my family were going great and I couldn't ask for more. "Did she say it was okay to show your breasts like that and making me want to fuck you right here?" I raised one eyebrow as my eyes dropped on her cleavage once again, it was hard to not look even harder to not touch.

She propped herself up on her elbows, lifting her torso as she bit down on her lip like she wasn't already sexy enough. "That's not what I meant dirty boy." She smirked and leaned into me, her face just a few inches for mine.

I closed the distance between us by pressing my lips against hers, smiling before cupping her cheek with one hand to pull her deeper into the kiss. "Oops." I whispered against her mouth, my eyes boring into hers as I felt my smile getting wider...I probably looked like an idiot.

"Noah!" My mom's voice interrupt me again, this time a lot closer than before.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered under my breath and glanced up at her, noticing how she was looking at me...half amused, half annoyed. "What?"

"I need help." She sighed, pushing her hair back with her forearm, her hands looking like they had just been through a war for how red they were. How long had she been cooking?

Kor got up before me and smiled at my mom, "I can help." She offered, looking so cute that I just wanted to hold her in my arm forever. I didn't know how it was possible, but I fell for her more and more everyday.

My mom shook her head firmly and smiled too, "Thank you Kor, but I need Noah to take a pan which is on the higher shelf...you can keep relaxing." She said quietly.

I glanced at Kori then back at my mom, happy that the two woman seemed to get along, "What happened to my relax?" I asked as I struggled to keep a straight face. Truth was since we had stepped into my parents house I hadn't done anything. Literally anything except for Kor, it was amazing.

"I wouldn't want to spoil you since you're going back to the real world in a week," My mom grinned at me before heading back inside the house. "You have five minutes before I come back out and drag you inside."

Kori smirked at me, wrapping both arms around my shoulder, "I like her."

"I like being spoiled," I nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses down it to her shoulder.

She bit her lip and tilted her head, watching my head move along her skin. "I'm the one being spoiled instead..." She trailed off in a small sigh.

"You're right," I stopped and pulled back with a smirk on my face. "My turn."

Her grin widened as she leaned her body into mine, slipping her hand under my shirt and then running it up and down my back, "We should stay another week."

"Are you trying to distract me gorgeous?" Because it was working.

She pursed her lips together and shook her head slowly, "No... but your body is distracting me instead." She dropped her hand down to my ass and gave it a firm spank before grinning wide again.

"Mine?" I lifted an eyebrow and looked down at the thin material between her breasts, pulling at it with my index finger and giving her breasts really impressive cleavage. Dear god. Huge was not enough to describe that. "If my dad were home, you'd probably give him a heart attack."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist, shaking her head again, "Do you think it's been five minutes yet? I want to see your mom drag you in the house like the bad boy you are."

"Not happening." I kept a straight face, shaking my head as I looked down at my tiny girlfriend.

"Why?" She asked with a pout on her face, setting her chin against my chest as she stared at me with the most adorable look in her eyes.

I tilted my head down and pressed my lips on hers, "Because I'm not a bad boy." I whispered as I dropped my hands on her ass, biting back a grin or at least trying to. It was hard not smile or grin when I was so happy all the time.

She widened her eyes, faking surprise, "Noah! You're lying!"

"Oops." I let the grin play on my lips and moved my hands back to her face, cupping it and kissing her hard while I forced her to walk backwards toward the house.

"I love you." She said softly as she pulled away.

I pressed another quick kiss on her lips, "I know." I smirked before walking into the house and toward the kitchen where my mom was cooking for one million people apparently. "What do you need?" I asked casually.

She just pointed at one pan and I reached for it, wondering if I could go back to my girlfriend now. "Thank you Noah." She smiled and grabbed it from my hand, stopping a moment as she stared at me, "She's different, isn't she?"

I blinked my eyes at my mom, taken aback. We rarely talked about my sentimental life and she knew pretty much nothing about my relationships, but I guess it was true what they said, that mom always knew everything. "Uhm what?" I mumbled unintelligently.

Kori walked into the room with the perfect timing, her smile in place as always as she set her hands on her hips, "Can I do something? I was starting to feel guilty for being the only one relaxing."

I looked at her in adoration and shook my head, "Guests can't do anything."

"Well said." My mom agreed with enthusiasm before grinning at me, "And I was right."

"Uhm," I repeated, looking at Kori and grinning. She was really different, she was the only woman my eyes were able to see and not just for the present, I wanted her with me forever.

She bit into her lip to keep the biggest smile from appearing on her face, looking more adorable than usual. "I'm sure there is something I can do," She tried again, genuinely wanting to help I was sure but she needed to be lazy since once we'd be back home she'd also go back to take care of me and that wasn't an easy task. I honestly had no idea of how I managed to live before being with her.

"Kor, you've done plenty," My mom replied and looked at me. "You've made my son happier than I've ever seen him. I should be thanking you." Apparently my mom was a cheesy woman...now I understood where I had got that from.

Kori blushed, her cheeks bright pink. "It's only fair since he's made me so happy," She said, smiling wide as I slipped my arm around her waist.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" I asked my mom before pressing a kiss against her bare shoulder.

She lifted an eyebrow at us and then smiled, shaking her head, "You can go get ready for dinner. Your family is coming over tonight. They want to see you before you leave, because who knows if it'll be another five years that you come home again?" She sighed with her smile slowly disappearing, looking sad and like she missed me. To be honest, to see her like that made my heart ache a little.

"Are you going to have enough time to get ready?" I asked and she smiled more genuine again.

"I'll manage, don't worry about me," She turned around and opened the oven to check on whatever she had in there. The whole room smelled of food and I couldn't wait to eat whatever delicious thing my mom was making.

"Do we have enough time to shower?" Kori whispered to me as we left the room and started for the stairs.

"I think we don't baby." I said with a sigh, squeezing her against my side as we slowly made our way to my room. It was crazy how the days had passed quickly and I couldn't believe we were about to go back home already.

"Meh." She wrapped her arm around my waist and looked up at me with the cutest pout on her face.

I smiled, not able to have any other facial expression when she was being so adorable, and led her into the bedroom before kicking the door closed. "We'll have a super long shower tonight." I promised.

She bit her lip and pulled away from me to slump on the bed, "How long?"

"Three orgasms long." I grinned as I walked over her, cupping her face with my hands and staring into her dark eyes.

"Oh. I thought longer." She kept a straight face that didn't last more than one second before breaking into a laugh, her hands clutching at my shirt to pull me down to her.

"At some point you won't be able to stand on your feet anymore and I'll have to carry you to bed." I bent over her and pressed my lips against hers even though we were both still smirking like idiots.

"We'll see that." She murmured before sinking her teeth into my bottom lip, hard, making me groan. "Now I need your advice though."

I pulled away from her and climbed on the bed, laying down as I rested my head against a pillow, "About what baby?"

She slid her legs under her ass and turned her body to me, "I don't know what to wear tonight." She said seriously.

"That bikini is perfect." I grinned and reached for her, my hands on her waist as I pulled her against me.

"Noah! Your family is going to be there...I don't want your mom to stop liking me and never inviting me again."

"My mom already told me we can come here whenever we want." I said quietly, nuzzling her neck and squeezing her tiny body before my hands ran up her ribs to cup her breasts. Which, side note, were huge, "But you're right, no bikini." I smirked as I slid my hands under the thin fabric.

"Whenever we want?" Kori smiled wide from either my words and the way I was touching him...or both.

"Yes," I said from against her neck, pressing a soft kiss against it as she reached behind her back to untie the bikini top and toss it onto the floor. "Are you trying to distract me Kor?"

"Maybe," She admitted as she pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. Pressing her chest against mine, she tilted her head down to kiss me hard, her lips only leaving mine to kiss down my neck and then push my shirt up to kiss my chest too. Definitely distracting. Ugh. "I didn't think I could be any happier, but I think I fall harder for you every day," She said in a whisper.

I grasped her hips and rolled her onto her back, holding her wrists above her head to keep her from moving beneath me. "I love you," I said back, running my free hand up her chest to cup her breast as she arched her body up and into my hand. Even the way she moved was so effortlessly sexy. "But if you keep using your body to distract me? We'll never leave this bedroom," I added a smirk.

Her infamous pout returned to her lips as she lifted her hips up into mine, "Is it a bad thing?"

"My family might miss me," I grinned, keeping my eyes locked on hers as I lowered my head and used my tongue to flick her nipple over and over again.

"Baby," She breathed out, trying to pout but grinning instead. She bit into her lip and watched me take her breast into my mouth, sucking and biting.

"You're distracting me instead..."

I shook my head, moving over to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. "I'm the good one instead," I grinned, pressing soft kisses between her breasts and down the middle of her stomach, not able to stop myself from wanting more.

"Noah... no," Her eyes widened.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow, grinning and using my free hand to massage her through her clothes.

"If you touch me again, I'm not going to let you leave this room until we've both -"

"Noah!" A voice cut her off, her eyes even wider at the voice downstairs. "Are you almost ready? You have ten minutes!"  
I froze against her body but let a smirk play on my lips eventually, "Until we've both?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." She sighed and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It always does." I grinned at her silly attitude as my mouth made its way up her stomach again, placing a trail of kisses in the process.

"Guess." She bit her lip, the pout fading slowly to be replaced by a small smirk.

"Come at least twice." I said seriously and slapped her arms away from her chest before cupping her breasts and pushing them together to place a kiss on each nipple.

She suppressed a moan and looked down at me, "You're making it hard for me to want to get ready."

"It's only fair since you're making me hard." I sighed as I lifted myself up in a sitting position, kissing her lips noisily before got up and ran my hands through my hair.

Her eyes drifted from my face and down my body, widening as she stared at my boner, "Baby you can't go to dinner like that."

"Then I suggest you to wear something Kor or it'd never get better." I said with a hint of frustration in my voice. Of course I was happy to be with my family...but couldn't that wait a few hours more, just the time to fuck my girlfriend senseless?

"Good idea." She agreed as she stood up, her hands dropping on the button of her shorts to unzip them before pushing them down her legs and stepping out of them.

I raised one eyebrow, taking in her perfect ass, "I said wear something, not kill me slowly." I pointed out, in a daze. I was addicted to her and whenever I had her around I couldn't even think straight.

"Sorry!" She smirked and reached for a piece of fabric on the chair, which, I realized once she slid it onto her body, was a long dress that made her look even more tiny than she already was. "Better?" She smiled.

I nodded but couldn't help walking over her, cupping her jaw to kiss her once again when my mom's voice interrupt us again. How did she do that? "I's ready!" She yelled.

"We're coming!" I said just as loud. Dear god.

Kori pulled away from me and grabbed one of my t-shirts, tossing it to me and sighing as we walked out the room, "I wish."


	42. Chapter 42

**WARNING!**

* * *

_**"Oh when you're cold, I'll be there hold you tight to me"**_

I turned the engine off, the bike going back to its sleep as I felt Kori climbing off from behind me. I took my helmet off and ran a hand through my hair, my eyes closing as Kori turned on the light of my private garage where I kept my baby safe. "Uhm." I mumbled unintelligently, feeling exhausted from the late night ride but at the same time not really happy to be back. At least now I had my girlfriend all for me though.

"Tired cutie?" She asked softly, her finger tips brushing against my eyebrow and all the way down my jaw after lingering against my cheekbone.

I peeked one eye open and smirked at her, "You almost got me blind."

She faked a pout before kissing me quickly, "I'm sorry cutie." She whispered before letting a grin play on her perfect lips.

I hooked my helmet to the bar and wrapped my arm around her, pressing her body against mine as I nuzzled her neck, "I'm tired." I admitted, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of her skin, "And I don't want to work tomorrow, I'll miss you."

She ran her hands through my hair, her fingers tangling with it as she held my head close to her, "I miss you always..." She trailed off, "But we had to come back eventually."

I nodded and pulled my head back regretfully, a big smile appearing on my face as soon as my eyes met hers. "It's been the best vacation of my life, I feel like I should thank you." I said honestly, thinking about how perfect our days together had been.

"You don't have to thank me silly." She bit her lip and set her forehead against mine, her gorgeous dark eyes boring into mine.

"I think I should instead." I grinned and grabbed her by her hips, picking her up and setting her on the bike.

She adjusted her body so that she was straddling the saddle and facing me. "If you insist..."

"Oh I do." I grinned and leaned into her to kiss her as my hand reached for the zipper of her leather jacket and pulled it down.

"How do you plan on thanking me?" Kori asked, lifting her hands up as I peeled both the coat and her top off, wasting no time.

My hands ran down her spine, unclasping her bra in the process and stopping on her lower back to inch her body closer to mine. She held her breath, a shiver running through her and killing me like always. "Isn't it obvious?" I grinned, dropping my gaze down to her chest as I tossed her bra onto the ground and cupped one of her breast in my hand. "Cold baby?"

She let out a deep breath. "Yes," She said with a pout, "Keep me warm please."

My hands clasped together behind her as I leaned her body back and lowered my head, darting my tongue out to tease her nipples one at a time. "Like this?" I breathed against my skin and then took my breast in his mouth, sucking and making me moan. "It's a good start..." I trailed off with my eyes wide, watching his head move against her chest. I pulled my head back and grinned, dropping my hands down to her ass to pull her closer to me, "You look good on my bike."

"Just then?" She set her hands behind her, grinning as my gaze dropped down her body and stopped on her zipper.

She lifted her hips up and let me undo them, letting the lace from her panties peek through. So hot. "Not just then," I replied, grabbing at her wrist and bringing her hand up to my lips, pressing a soft kiss and then watching as she wrapped both arms around my neck.

"Thank you baby," She whispered and leaned her body into mine, kissing my neck slowly and kissing all the way along my jawline towards my lips where she deepened the kiss.

"Uhm," I whispered against her lips as she pulled my shirt over my head and then returned her hands back to my shoulders, my chest warm against hers.

She kissed me again, hard enough to leave me breathless. "You should have waited until we got home to seduce me," She smirked, tilting her head back slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked with a huge grin on my face, my body motionless against hers and the garage silent except for out breaths already labored in anticipation.

She bit her lip and shook her head slowly, "No, you already know that." She said softly, the tone of her voice enough to make me harder for how sexy it was. But again, everything about Kori was sexy.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't really resist a second longer..." I trailed off, forcing her to lean her back against the bike and I had to stop a moment to appreciate the view. Ugh.

She stretched her arms out, her hands grabbing the handlebar as her eyes didn't leave mine. "I'm sure you're not sorry Noah and I'm not either."

She pointed out.

"I'm not sorry." I breathed out as I leaned over her once again, running my hands up her ribs and cupping her breasts as my mouth found her neck and bit her.

"Mhmm." She moaned unintelligently, her chest leaning into my touch.

I sat in a straightened position again as my lips left her skin regretfully. "And if I'm not wrong you made me promise I'd fuck you on my bike someday." I added as I grabbed the top of her jeans and gave it a firm tug, dragging them past her ass with her thong and waiting for her to lift her legs up in the air to allow me to peel them off.

"Is it the day today?" She asked with a wicked grin on her perfect lips, making me grin just as much as she tossed each of her legs by the sides of the bike, laying naked and wide spread. Too bad I couldn't take a picture of that.

I bore my eyes into hers, one of my hand massaging her thigh as the other dropped between her legs. "What do you think baby?" I cocked my head to the side as my thumb rubbed her clit slowly.

"Oh my god Noah," Kori replied in a whisper, closing her eyes as I kept touching her and teasing her.

"Open your eyes," I said back, my thumb disappearing and two of my fingers pressing hard against her cl.t before slipping inside of her.

Her chest heaved up and off the bike as she kept her eyes closed and moaned loud, not even paying attention to my words but to how I was touching her instead. " ," She muttered much louder, using one of her hands to cup her breast as I moved my fingers back and forth slowly.

"Kor," I said in a firm voice, stopping my fingers inside of her while waiting for my eyes to flutter open and lock on mine. A grin appeared on my face as she grinned back, moaning as my fingers started pumping her again.

"I'm waiting," She managed to say as her smirk widened, her eyes dropping down my body.

I shook my head with a big grin on my face, lowering my head while my fingers kept moving. Pressing a soft kiss on her inner thigh, I licked my way closer to her pussy as her eyes followed mine with anticipation. "So impatient," I muttered under my breath, pulling my fingers out of her and pressing my thumb back against her cl.t while I slipped my tongue inside of her.

"Noah!" She let out in a loud moan, her head laying flat against the bike.

"You're so wet." I groaned against her and watched her closely, her body unable to stay still but kept moving and asking for more. Dear god how had I managed to stay away from the sexiest girl in the world for six years?

"Mhm." She moaned again as she tossed her legs over my shoulders.

I dropped my hands on her sides, pushing my tongue as deep into her as possible before pulling out and running my tongue flat up her pussy. "I want you to come with me." I said hurriedly, not able to resist a second longer, my torso lifting up in a straighter position as she whimpered.

She pouted and looked at me, her hand travelling down her stomach and all the way between her legs, "Tease." She bit her lip as her fingers started playing with her clit. Ugh.

"You're not any better." I said quietly, lost in her view as I unbuttoned my jeans frantically and realized that I couldn't take them off. I climbed off the bike, pushing the blue fabric down my legs along with my boxers, taking my shoes off before stepping out of the jeans. It was like I was so impatient that my body refused to function properly and I had lost my coordination. I caught Kori's eyes on me, pooling with lust and not leaving me until I was back on the bike, aligning her hips with mine and slipping inside of her quickly. "Oh fuck." I muttered under my breath, feeling her clench around me immediately.

Kori bit down on her lip, skimming her fingernails up my chest and draping her arms around my neck loosely. My hips moved with her slowly, savoring every inch I got deeper as I filled her completely. "God..." She trailed off in a moan, left in a daze as I kept moving slowly inside of her while my hand cupped her breast.

"Noah instead," I smirked, pressing my lips against the front of her neck and biting down.

"Noah!" Her eyes widened as her hips rested against the bike from my other hand holding them firmly.

"That's better," I said in a low voice, the kind of voice that drove her crazy and I knew it.

She let out more moans, her eyes dropping down my chest all the way to where our bodies met. It was hypnotic the way I kept hitting my spot, moving slow enough to tease her but nearly killing me. "Fuck, you feel so perfect," She grinned, watching my slide almost all the way out of her only to slam back inside almost immediately. And I hit her spot. Again. "Fuck!"

"Are you close?" I whispered as she tightened against me, her pussy spasming and I hoped she was since I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold back. She was just too hot. Her body, the way she felt, the look into her eyes...her moans.

She parted her lips while my hand dropped between her legs, rubbing circles against her cl.t. "Baby," She said quickly, a loud moan rippling through her right before she came, letting her screams echo throughout the small garage which was mostly empty.

I groaned and kept up my pace, leaning down and cupping her face with my free hand, my lips pressing against hers to kiss her hard as I came too. I swallowed her moans and mine together as I kissed her, my orgasm seeming never ending and my heart was about to jump out of my chest for how fast it was beating. When I didn't have anything more in me and I regained some breath I pulled my head back slightly, looking into her gorgeous eyes. "Holy shit Kor." I managed to say.

She swallowed and nodded, her breathing just as ragged as mine. "Such a language." She whispered then smiled, looking even more beautiful than usual.

"I was having trouble with words." I said with a smirk, staring at her in adoration before grabbing her hips and easing myself out of her, making her whimper softly. "I love you." I smiled eventually, kissing her once.

"I love you too." She said softly, turning her head to watch me as I got off the bike, "I don't know if I can manage to go upstairs, my legs feel like jelly."

I let out a small laugh and glanced up at her as I picked up my clothes from the ground and got dressed rather quickly. "I'll take care of that baby."

She bit her lip, her eyes twinkling, "Will you carry me?" She asked innocently, the tone of her voice soft like velvet.

I nodded my head and reached for my hoodie, handing it to her, "I will, I feel guilty for your sore legs." I grinned, not feeling sorry even a bit. Honestly, I couldn't wait to do that again.

"Lies." She grinned and her head disappeared into the piece of cloth to appear again a second later, her hair messy and her hands still nowhere to be seen. She was such a tiny sexy thing. She held out her arms, giving me one of those smiles that always made my heart skip a beat, "I'm ready."

I picked her up effortlessly, holding her body against mine gently, like she was the most precious thing in my life...and she really was. I nuzzled her neck, inhaling her familiar scent and impatient to have her again in our bed, "It's good to be home."

"It's going to suck not having you all to myself instead," Kori said with a small pout forming on her lips and even if for some people that could sound needy it didn't to me because I felt the same way...well, maybe we were both needy or maybe we were just too addicted to each other.

I looked down at her and grinned, her pout disappearing instantly since my smile had that effect on her and I was proud of that. "Should we go back to Ireland? Take another vacation?" I joked, but secretly wishing that could be real instead.

"You're silly," She said and tilted her head up to kiss my lips chastely, leaving her lips pressed to mine, "But if that was a real offer? Yes please."

I walked toward the door and flipped the lights off, a grin on my face the entire time. "I should probably get back to work sooner or later," I replied finally as we started toward the apartment.

"Later please," She said seriously and smirked, her arm wrapped around my neck loosely.

"Is tomorrow okay?" I asked with my grin widening.

She thought about it for a moment and nodded her head, "Yes... but only because I'm working tomorrow also."

"Your boss is making you work right after getting back from your vacation?"

"He's terrible like that," She bit down on her lip to keep herself from grinning which was too bad considering how much I loved her silly grin.

I let out a small laugh. "Sounds like it," I said as we walked into the open elevator, me hitting the close button before pressing the one to our floor.

"Good thing he's so sexy," She said in a serious tone.

I glanced sideways at her then back at the buttons as they unlit one by one, "Yeah?"

"Only the sexiest man alive," She told me.

"It sounds like you have a crush on him." I said before the elevator binged and the doors opened, my eyes not leaving Kori's as I carried her to where my apartment was. I knew that hallways by memory and I didn't even need to look at where I was going, but after all this time? It felt weird. Maybe it was time for a change...a new place to live with my gorgeous and perfect girlfriend.

"You're right." She sighed and rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes but smirking anyway.

I grinned at her face before stopping at the door, fishing for the key in my jeans pocket and opening it, "You had it pretty bad, uhm?" I asked as I closed the door behind us.

She peeked one eye open and glanced up at me, shutting it again a second later. "I think I fell for him. I wonder if he feels the same."

I headed straight to the bedroom, turning a few lights on in the process. "I'm jealous...I wonder why you still see me if you love this other guy." I said trying to keep a straight face as I set her on the bed. I swear I had never been this silly in my life, or so happy.

"The sex is great." She said seriously and adjusted her body on the bed, getting in a sitting position.

I looked at her for a moment, lost once again in how fucking adorable she was. And sexy, of course. "Way to hurt my feelings Korinna. I love you instead." I grinned and stood next to her, lost in her eyes like an idiot.

She jumped on her feet al of a sudden and without I could even realize it, she was wrapped around me like a koala. "I love you too sexy boss of my heart." She smirked and nuzzled my neck before pressing a kiss on it.

"You better." I smiled and gave her ass a spank, "Now, shower and bed."

She tilted her head back quickly and bit back a smirk, nodding, "_Si capo_."


	43. Chapter 43

_**"I choose to be happy, you and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky"**_

I felt a well known tiny body pressed against my back, her hands cupped over my eyes and she leaned close to me. "Guess who," Kori whispered in my ear and pressed kisses up and down my neck, making me wish we were alone already. After a whole year together the effect she had on me was always the same if not even more intense, maybe it was because when we first started fooling around I had been wanting to wait to sleep with her, and now every minute not spent with my hands on her was a waste.

I reached up for her wrist, pulling it down to my mouth and biting gently on her skin. "I don't know, but you're lucky since it's my girlfriends night off," I replied and tilted my head in her direction.

She wrinkled her nose before smirking, "Her fault for letting such a sexy man leave the house alone."

"Sexy, huh?" I raised an eyebrow while she tilted her head and grinned wider.

"Very..." She trailed off and wrapped both arms around my neck, working her way to leaning into my chest. Her eyes finally locked on mine and she smiled for some reason, but my instinct told me it had something to so do with the shirt I was wearing, the one she gave me this morning. "I like your shirt."

Apparently I was getting better at reading her mind. "Meh," I replied with a grin and shrugged it off.

"Noah!"

My index finger landed on her chin as her mouth fell open, my head leaning down to capture her lips with mine in a hard kiss, the kind I had been craving the whole day while I was working and she wasn't with me. "My girl gave it to me..." I trailed off and dropped my hands down her back, landing on her ass. A year ago I wouldn't be able to do that while at the club, afraid that my reputation could ruin Kori's, while now I couldn't help myself.

"This girlfriend you keep speaking of has good taste," She pressed another kiss against my lips and pulled back regretfully, taking my hand in hers as it left her body.

"In shirts?" I teased her, letting her leading me toward the staircase.

She tossed her head over her shoulder, shooting me a grin, "In men."

"In man, singular." I corrected her, giving a tug at her arm to pull her against me again. After a whole day without her I couldn't resist even one minute without having her against me. It wasn't just that the physical attraction between us was crazy, it was more than that, I needed her to feel complete, to give a sense to my life.

"Of course." She bit her lip and let me kiss her again, our fingers tangling together as our lips locked and our eyes stared at each other.

I pulled my head back regretfully as a smirk appeared on my face, "My girl tastes good. Delicious actually." I added.

She bit down on her lip as we walked up the stairs that let to the rooftop terrace, "I know, I tasted her more than once."

I groaned, the thought only making me want to slip my hand under her shirt but I forced myself to behave. At least for a while. "Where are you taking me sexy baby?" I asked instead, changing the subject in order to distract myself from my dirty thoughts. Also I was curious to know where this was going.

"Guess." She answered simply as we stopped in front of the dark wooden door.

"We're going home." I joked, feeling as silly as happy as I tilted my head down to nuzzle her neck, making her giggle lightly.

"No, you're bad at guessing." She said playing along with me and opening the door.

I followed her out, my eyes widening a little as I realized that the terrace was barely recognizable. In a way it looked like I had set it for Kor a few months ago, just even better and with a twist that was very...very Kori. "What are we celebrating?" I asked as I tried to keep a straight face, my eyes studying the lights, the candles, the cushions and the round table in the middle of the terrace which was set for two of course.

"Christmas." She rolled her eyes but smirked a second later.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pressing my chest against her back, "I thought it was our first anniversary instead." I said softly, feeling my heart explode for how happy I was. One year had passed already and I had barely noticed, life with Kori was so simple and amazing that time flied.

"One year." She nodded her head before turning it to the side to glance up at me, the look on her face adorable.

"This is perfect Kor, you really surprised me in the best possible way." I said honestly, smiling wide like an idiot since no one had ever surprised me before.

She ran her tongue over her lip, catching it between her teeth and grinning even wider. "Not too cheesy?" She asked, leaning his head against my chest and wrinkling her nose to be silly.

I grinned at her question and shook my head, tilting my head down to kiss her forehead, "A little, but I love that about you."

"Just that?" She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together.

"No," I whispered and kissed her cheek and then her jawline. Kori held her breath and tilted her head to a side as my lips moved along her neck. "Your breasts too."

"Noah!" She grinned and I pulled back, still grinning at her as she bit her lip and shook her head. We could be cheesy, but we could be naughty too...we were a good mix.

"Everything about you."

"About us you mean," She corrected me again. "Are you hungry?"

"Did you cook?" My eyebrows shot up as she nodded her head.

"It's my night to spoil you... Of course I cooked," She pressed a kiss against my arm, giving it a little tug and leading me over to the table.

I sat down on one of the cushions, bringing her down on my lap with my arms wrapping tight around her waist. This night couldn't get more perfect I had all I wanted and the best part was that I could have that everyday. I was such a lucky man. "Shouldn't we be spoiling each other?" I asked, nuzzling her neck again inhaling her sweet scent which always got me in a daze.

"You have all night to spoil me," She replied and smirked up at me through her lashes. She had no idea of how much I was going to do that, my plan was to get her sore in the best way. "How was work?" She asked with a smile since she always asked. I loved that she did that, it showed that she cared about the other big passion of my life after her, she was always genuinely interested and since she worked there too she knew what I was talking about. I swear she was the perfect girlfriend.

I reached for the fork on the table and stabbed into some of the lettuce on my plate, chewing and then smiling, "Good."

"Good," She replied, watching me try the lasagna next which tasted like heaven.

I swallowed and lifted an eyebrow carefully, "Are you going to eat or just watch me silly girl?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was planning on eating, but maybe I'll just watch you instead."

I grinned and shook my head, setting my chin on her shoulder to watch her closely, "Not happening gorgeous."

She bit her bottom lip, looking at me through her thick lashes, "Why's that?" She asked with a silly smirk on her face.

"Because it'd be creepy." I teased her, wrapping my arm around her tiny waist to squeeze her against me, "And because this table is set for two."

"Good point." She agreed but then her lips curved into a pout, "But I'd miss you, you'd be too far from me."

I let out a small laugh because she was really fucking adorable, "Well that's pretty cheesy."

Her pout slowly turned into a grin, "It doesn't make it less true."

"I guess so." I nodded and stabbed a piece of lasagna with my fork before bringing it to Kori's mouth, knowing how she'd like that more than lettuce. Honestly though, lasagna beat any other food. "How's that?" I asked her while watching her munching her food.

"Delicious." She said after swallowing, her tongue licking her top lip in a way that almost got me killed. How could she be so sexy yet so cute at the same time? But mostly, how did I resist so long before making her mine? "More." She demanded softly. I swear it was like food porn.

I fed her another bite, smirking wider, "My girlfriend is such a good cook." I said in all honesty. She was more than good actually, without her I was stuck on sad food forever.

"Lucky you for having you in your kitchen." She said triumphantly, sneaking her arm around my neck and making one of her silly faces that got me grin like an idiot all the times.

I nodded in agreement, thinking about when we weren't together. It was weird because in a way I felt like I had always been with her, like my life before her didn't happen, but I also felt like this year together had passed in a heartbeat. "It's been an amazing year Kor." I said seriously, still lost in my thought.

"The first of many?" She asked with a smile on her gorgeous face.

"I hope so baby." I answered with a smile bigger than hers before bringing a piece of lasagna to my mouth this time.

Kori smirked while watching me eat. "I know so..." She trailed off, reaching for the bottle in the middle of the table and pouring us each a glass.

"As long as you keep cooking for me like this? I agree," My hand left her body regretfully to lift the glass up and bring it to my lips. I had never thought about marriage, but I knew that if I was ever going to have a wife I wanted her to be Kori...we still had time though.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "You were crazy for me even before you knew I could cook."

"You think so?" I grinned and set the glass down while she ran her fingertip over the rim of her, her eyes still not leaving me. When we weren't all over each other we still couldn't take our eyes away from each other and it made sense considering how obsessed we were about us.  
She nodded, "You were crazy for me from the start... it's why you'd watch me change all the time."

"I watched you because you were naughty and liked getting naked in front of me," I nuzzled her neck, biting down on her skin and making her moan slightly. "You were such a tease..."

"Because I wanted you," She admitted in almost a whisper.

"Like I said," I nipped at her skin, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, "naughty."

"You're distracting me baby," She turned her head towards mine, setting her glass down and tangling both hands in my hair to guide my lips to hers. She leaned into me and kissed me softly at first, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue into my mouth. "Mmm... Delicious," She muttered against my lips, grinning and stealing another kiss.

I leaned into her again, capturing her lips one more time with my teeth before pulling my head back. "I think you're distracting me instead." I said with a smirk.

She shifted against my lap, probably trying to kill me since she had to know the effect she had on me. "Why's that?" She asked with her best fake innocent face.

"Because your lips taste better than mine." I answered seriously, my hand inching down her side and stopping on her hip.

"Just my lips?"

I groaned, shaking my head, "Everything." I said before nuzzling her neck and whispering in her ear, "But mostly your pussy."

She tilted her head down to smirk at me, no trace of innocent in her face anymore, "Who's being the naughty one now?"

"Me." I admitted before leaning my back against the chair and watching her closely, "But I'm done now."

"Oh." She pouted, her long lashes fluttering as she bore her eyes into mine. They were hypnotizing and I'd say yes to anything she asked. "I thought you were starting instead."

I reached for the fork again and took another bite of lasagna, "I don't want this food to go to waste since you cooked it..." I trailed off, "And I need energy for later."

"What happens later?" She asked as she grabbed my wrist to lead the piece of food into her mouth.

"I'll take you home and I'll fuck you in any possible way. I'll get you sore." I said seriously.

Her eyes widened a little as she swallowed before licking the corner of her mouth, "Is it a promise?"

I nodded but didn't add more, my hand sliding into the pocket of my jacket to produce a small box. "I almost forgot this." I smiled, giving it to her.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Kori smiled back and took the box from my hand, looking curious at lease.

"No? I think I can return it if you don't want it," I reached for it, but she moved her hand quickly so the box was out of my reach.

"Too late. It's mine now," She smirked and kissed my forehead, pulling back and setting the box on her lap. She played with the ribbon on the box,  
"I forgot your present at home. I was in a hurry to get everything set up perfectly."

I grinned back at her, tilting her chin towards my face, "You mean this isn't my present?" I motioned around us while she shook her head, my hand inching its way from her hip to her thigh. "Open your present baby."

"Alright silly man," She grinned and pulled the ribbon off to open the box, finding a necklace with ruby red crystals and resin stones fastened together with a black satin ribbon. I wasn't good at picking presents but fortunately I was sneaky enough to notice whenever Kori saw something that she liked.

"Do you like it?" I asked in a soft voice, waiting for her answer.

"It's gorgeous!" She smiled and left it on her lap so she could wrap both arms around my neck in a hug. "I feel so spoiled."

"You deserve it," I pulled my head back and smiled at her.

"Will you put it on me?" She asked, already dropping her hands onto her lap to pick it up so I could help her get it on.

I took the necklace from her as she pulled her hair over to one side, while I tied the ribbon behind her neck. I pressed feather soft kisses down the side of her neck, sending shivers through her body. Ugh. "Thank you," She said quietly, smiling and biting into her lip, looking sexier than ever.

"You're welcome baby." I said and placed another kiss on her neck before pulling my head back, "What now?"

"I don't know." She answered with a shrug, a wicked glimmer in her eyes as she looked at me.

I ran my thumb in circles against the smooth skin of her thigh that felt like silk, exactly like every inch of her perfect body. "Didn't you make a dessert?" I asked while trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably and grinning wide instead.

She shook her head, the look on her face matching mine. "I didn't mean to make one."

My grin got wider if possible as I leaned into her, brushing my nose against hers, "No? That's too bad because I'm dying for something sweet."

"I didn't say you won't have one." She paused, looking at me through her lashes, "I'll give it to you when we'll be home."

"When are we going? I'm impatient." I said seriously since I couldn't wait a second longer to make her mine. I was obsessed and I couldn't mind less, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me.  
She pulled her head back and brushed her thumb against my bottom lip, "It's up to you..." She trailed off in a sexy voice that alone made my dick twitch.

"I still have a few things to do here before going."

"Really?" She asked with a pout.

"No." I grinned, then kissed the tip of her thumb, "We can go and make of this night an unforgettable one."


	44. Chapter 44

_**"Can you read my mind, read my mind, follow along to the end of the song"**_

"You look…..strange." I said, walking up to Coulter and handing him a beer as he surveyed the club. It was pretty busy for a weeknight, then again, the closer you got to the holidays the more people seemed to want to get drunk and laid.

"Thanks. You look stupid as usual." He said, scoffing at me and grabbing the bottle from my hand.

"Hurting my feelings as usual. What is your pretty little head thinking about?"

He shrugged. "I'm wondering if we're going to run out of vodka before Christmas."

I smirked. "Are you so mopey about Gabby that you've decided to take up drinking Cosmopolitans?"

He narrowed his eyes on me. "No." And then he grinned like a moron. "Definitely not."

My brows shot up. "What is that face about?" I asked pointing at his head and moving my hand in a circle.

"Just that I have nothing to mope about."

I stared at him for a moment then let a big grin play on my lips, "I know."

His brows raised in surprise as his eyes widened a little as well, "You know?" His words echoed mine and I had to admit that his face right now was kind of priceless.

"I know." I said again, giving him an amused look as I enjoyed the moment. I was genuinely happy that he was back being his usual self but mostly I was happy that I could have my best friend back. I had missed him, despite how cheesy that sounded.

"What do you know?" He asked and his eyes narrowed a little as he took a step closer to me, studying my face suspiciously.

"About Gabs." I said simply and shrugged, my grin turning into a smile. My cousin had always been a great guy and he deserved his happy ending more than anything, his only problem was that he was way too stubborn and Gabs was too, so I wasn't surprised that it had taken them literally forever to work things out.

"That's still generic." He commented but smirked too this time.

"I don't know much, Kori didn't tell me much...we got sidetracked at some point." I said quietly, forcing myself to not think about my girlfriend on her knees. Ugh.

"But what did she say?" Coult pressed again.

I rose a brow at him "You sound like a teenage girl who was just asked to a dance."

He rolled his eyes. "Did she tell Kori we were together…or…."

I shrugged. "Basically I just heard giddy squeals on the phone." I laughed and shook my head.

His grin widened. "She was giddy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Now you look like a teenage girl too." I commented taking a sip of my beer. "So what did happen?" I added, wanting to know more not because I liked gossiping, but he was my cousin and my best friend, after months of hearing him whine I wanted the good part now.

"Well first she yelled at me. Then she wouldn't stop hitting me…and then-"

"You made up?" I smirked at him and he returned the look taking a sip of his beer.

"Pretty much." He admitted, leaving it at that.

"Do you love her?" I asked him, forcing his hand and making him look back at me.

He nodded. "I do." He admitted, surprising me.

"Well I guess my I told you so would just cancel out yours then wouldn't it?" I asked, still looking across the club at Kori who was blowing me a seductive kiss and making my cousin roll his eyes.

"How is it that we can both see what each other wants but it takes ourselves so much longer?" He questioned.

I laughed. "It took YOU so much longer. I've been with Kor for months."

"Oh blah blah."

I laughed again, amused by his language and his mood in general. It was good to see him like this, just weird since he was almost...cute. And I'd never call Coulter cute. "You know I'm right and the fact that you can't even give me a decent answer? It proves me right."

"It took you two six years to get together." He narrowed his eyes on me, obviously not wanting to admit that he was wrong.

"At least when we found out about our feelings we just got together without losing too much time." I shrugged and took my last sip of beer before setting the empty bottle on the counter.

"How long have you two been together? It feels like yesterday." He rolled his eyes, probably trying to find a way to prove his point but failing miserably.

"One year and one month." I corrected him, thinking about the great way Kori and I had celebrated our first year together...why couldn't everyday be our anniversary?

Coulter let a huge grin play on his lips as he watched me closely, "Are you counting the days too?" He teased me.

I groaned, "Shut up idiot." I said flatly.

"The hours maybe?" He pressed on, amused by his own words.

"Too many to count." I sighed and grinned, knowing that there was no way to win in this conversation.

"I bet." He agreed then his smirk turned into a smile, "You two are cute together."

"Cute." I repeated and made a face, not sure about hearing that word from my cousin.

He elbowed me playfully, chuckling like a school girl, "Oh come on, it was a compliment."

I ignored him and bit back a smirk instead, "When am I going to see you and Gabs being all cute? I can't wait to mock you."

Coulter shook his head and smirked. "You and Kori were more disgusting than cute for like a year. I still have 12 more months of that before we get cute" He grinned back at me and I shook my head. "Though now you're disgustingly cute so not much has changed." He laughed and reached over the bar to pick up a couple more beers.

"There is nothing disgusting about Kori." I said as I looked back at her again, thinking that I found her delicious actually.

He nodded. "No. I was talking about the time I walked in on both of you and got an eye full of your bare ass but nothing good of Kori's" He gave me a look and I shrugged. That was why I always knocked on doors.

"I admit you're missing out, not that Gabby is bad too look at." I reasoned, they looked quite alike...only Kori was one million times better. "But stop trying to see my girlfriend naked now. You're not single anymore, and Gabriella is a jealous woman."

"First of all? I've heard very detailed descriptions of your girlfriend naked from Gabs." He grinned, "Secondly? I'm still single, Gabby still hasn't dumped her new "boyfriend" she's afraid of hurting his feelings or something."

"That tiny guy she brought back from Spain? She was actually dating him?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Apparently….she's feeling all guilty about cheating on him….."

"I'm sure he means nothing to her."

He nodded. "Still it's been like a week…..get it done already and be with me."

I gave him a wide grin, still mocking him though I was genuinely happy too. "Are you going to ask her to move In tomorrow too?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up. I'm surprised you and Kori didn't elope the last time you went off together."

"Oh come on you know I'd never get married without you on my side." I joked along with him since there was no other way to confront this kind of subject.

"Is it going to happen soon?" He asked, still in the mood for teasing me apparently, "You know I'm always busy at work, I might take a day off."

"Ha." I said flatly and rolled my eyes before taking a long sip from my beer. "By the time I'll be married? You won't be working here anymore."

"Meaning?" He raised one eyebrow at me.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Meaning it won't happen anytime soon."

"I see..." He trailed off, his face still amused no matter what I was going to say, "Unless you knock her up."

I groaned and glared at my cousin, not finding this thing funny anymore. "Shut up."

"Oh is that any chance?"

"Do you want me to punch you in the face?"

"You always say that but never do it." He grinned then smiled more genuinely, "What are you guys doing for Christmas?"

"Our parents are coming. And don't even try to tease me any further." I warned him, "Kori's going to cook a big dinner, you and Gabs are more than welcome to come...if you'll be together by then." I added, now it was my turn to torture him a little.

"Will there be room for the terrible twosome?"

I smirked and looked over at him. That might be hard to handle, but nice anyway. "Your sisters are coming?"

He nodded. "This time? I'm putting them up in a hotel." He said seriously.

"You're going to pretend that's because you don't want to deal with them but we all know its so you'll be able to be alone with Gabby whenever you want."

He nodded again. "I'm not going to pretend that's not why at all." He grinned. "I just got her back I'm planning on being with her as much as I can."

"So where is she now then?" I teased right before Gabby blew past the front door and walked up to him. Talking about perfect timing.

She grinned at him and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss against his lips. "Hey gorgeous…." She said pulling away.

"Hey Gabby." I said, smirking from next to me while Gabby didn't even turn her head to look at me.

"Noah." She smiled before kissing Coult again. "How much longer do you have to work…."

He shrugged. "I close tonight but if you want to help me finish my paperwork…" He trailed off grinning at me.

"Oh god. Please just go home and do that…I don't need you two fucking all over the liquor order forms." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled as I finally walked up towards Kori. I poked her side, making her jump a little, "Hi cutie."

She wrinkled her nose a little and turned to me, her hands grasping at bottom of my shirt to pull me against her, "Can we go home?" She asked in a purr. There was no way I could resist her when she was so sexy all the time.

I shook my head slowly, not sure about how she'd react to the change of program. "I have to close." I said simply.

"I thought it was Coulter's turn." She pointed out with an eyebrow raised as a pout slowly made its way on her lips.

I nodded toward my cousin and Gabs, who were still kissing like teens. "It was but he's too distracted." I sighed and cupped Kori's face in my hands, smiling as I tilted my head down to kiss her softly. "He deserved to go home." I explained, thinking about all the times when he had done the same for me.

"Don't I?" She pouted more, pressing her body against mine.

"You can go baby." I smirked, pushing her hair off her face and kissing her again. I couldn't help myself.

She bit my lip before pulling her head back, a smirk creeping on her mouth, "And miss the chance to have you fucking me on the bar counter? Never."


	45. Chapter 45

_**"I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah."**_

"Hey." Kori's voice cut into my thoughts as her arms wrapped from behind around my neck and I could literally feel her breasts leaning against my head. The perks of having a busty girlfriend. "What are you doing?" She asked softly as she bent over me to press a kiss on my cheek.

I turned my head to her, our lips too close to not making her kiss quickly before I smiled. "Nothing." I answered quietly then reached for her tiny body, forcing her to walk around the chair and sit on my lap.

Her dark eyes studied the screen of my laptop then she looked back at me, a silly adorable expression on her face as she gave me a suspicious look. "You're hiding something from me." She pointed out.

"Are you playing Sherlock Holmes?" I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, adjusting her on my lap as I watched the pout slowly forming on her lips. "Pouty Sherlock?"

She broke in a grin immediately, sighing as she shook her head, "My boyfriend's so silly."

"I am, your fault for both." I kept a straight face as I stared at her. During the last year I had changed a lot, but I couldn't be happier to be a devoted boyfriend and a silly man too.

"Maybe..." She trailed off, biting back a smirk before her expression changed. Again. "Don't you try to sidetrack me."

"Uhm?" I mumbled unintelligently as I raised one eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again and brushed her nose against mine as she smiled, "You never leave me all alone for more then ten minutes."

"You're making me sound needy."

She shrugged, looping one arm around my neck, "I don't mind that."

I smirked and dropped my hand on her ass, giving it a squeeze as I stared at her, "You love it instead."

"You're doing it again." She sighed but her smirk matched mine.

I leaned my chin on her shoulder as I adjusted her back against my chest, my free hand moving the mouse to make appear a few sites I was looking at. "I was thinking that after our parents will be gone we could take a few days off and go to the mountains." I explained quietly.

She side glanced at me, "And do what?"

"Ski, eat, fuck...the usual." I joked then shrugged, "It was just an idea."

"Spending time alone with you is always a good idea," Kori said seriously and grinned wide, tilting her head back up and kissing me slowly.

She usually loved my ideas, but I guessed I was always nervous about them since I wanted to give her the best. Always. I wanted her to feel as spoiled and loved as possible, she deserved that. I broke the kiss but left my lips lingering against hers, "Does that sound good to you?"

She nodded her head, pulling it back and grinning at me, "I don't know about the skiing part, but I'm really good at the other two options."

"Eating and fucking?" I broke into a grin, tightening my arms around her as I enjoyed the warm feeling I got every time I held her.

"Really good at the second one..." She trailed off, nuzzling my neck as my phone started vibrating against her ass. She let out a quiet groan, looking up at me with innocent eyes as I reached into my pocket to pull my phone out and stare at the screen. "It's your night off," She reminded me, letting a smile appear on her lips to know that she wasn't nagging or getting mad. The club was my life, it had always been, but nothing would ever come before Kori since she was my everything now. Despite my devotion and love for my job my girlfriend was always my top priority.

I broke the gaze I had on her and glanced down, ignoring the call and setting my phone on the desk. She lifted an eyebrow and I wrapped both arms back around her tiny waist to pull her back into me. "It was my cousin," I said finally.

"You should call him back. There might be an emergency," She said seriously, knowing that Coulter often seemed to stress over tiny things.

"He's probably calling to gossip about Gabs," I replied with an annoyed expression that left her grinning. I loved my cousin like a brother, but all the unnecessary drama going on between him and Gabs was starting to get old.

"Do you guys gossip?" She smirked.

I grinned, moving my hands back to her ass as her body turned into mine, "We're getting off track here..."

"You're getting handsy and distracting me," She leaned her chest into mine, her intoxicating scent filling my nostrils and making me want to kiss every inch of her soft skin. I was sure it'd be hard for any guy to resist a girl like Kori, but for me? It was impossible.

I slid my hand up the front of her neck, cupping her chin and tilting her head back to expose her neck. "It's easy to distract you," I replied and scraped my teeth down her neck, making her moan. "See?"

"Mmm... yes," She agreed in a breathy tone, moving her head back to look at me and grin. "Tell me more about the trip and will there be a hot tub?"

I raised one eyebrow at her, giving her an amused look. "A hot tub?"

She shrugged and bit back a grin, looping her arms loosely around my neck, "What's so amusing about that?"

"Nothing." I smirked wider, staring into her dark eyes which were saying more than her mouths. I was becoming good at reading her, or at least I knew when my girl had something naughty on her mind. Which was a lot, lucky me.

"You're making fun of me." She faked a pout and poked my side, making me groan.

"I'm not." I said softly and leaned into her, nuzzling her neck before pressing a kiss on her skin, "I love that you always have thoughts."

"I wasn't." She retorted and tried to suppress a moan, but I could still hear it vibrate in her throat.

I pulled my head back and looked at her with a huge grin on my face, "Why did you ask about the hot tub?"

She shot me her best fake look as she battered her long dark lashes at me, always knowing which buttons to push. "I like taking baths."

"Alone?" I asked quietly, setting my back against the chair as I watched her closely.

"Alone..." She trailed off then a grin appeared on her lips, "Or with you."

"I guessed so." I let my grin match hers as I reached for the mouse, moving it until a window I had hidden earlier popped out, "First option." I explained as Kori turned towards the laptop, studying the pictures on the site.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, her brows furrowing, "Where is this place?"

"Switzerland." I answered quietly, trying to get her reaction from her body language.

"It looks nice, but maybe too fancy." She paused and shot me a grin, "What if I'm too loud and they kick us out?"

I let out a laugh and closed the window to open another one. "You're right. We need a place with more privacy...like this one." I nodded to the screen, pictures of a small chalet made of wood popping out of the site, followed by the ones which showed the beautiful surroundings. And a hot tub on the outside, surrounded by snow. The con was that it was a little isolated, the pro was that it was a little isolated.

"So you were saving the best for last," Kori replied and smirked at me, looking back at the screen and setting her hand on top of mine to move the mouse around and see more pictures.

My free hand wrapped tightly around her waist and I set my chin on her shoulder, "Do you like this one?" I asked quietly, hoping that my idea of Christmas was like hers.

"No, I love this one instead," She said seriously, biting back the smirk as it kept growing and spreading across her face.

"What's that look for?"

She glanced sideways at me before leaning her back against my chest and relaxing in my arms. If I could I'd spend ever second of my day with her like this against me, I loved how her body felt in my arms. "I want to make snow angels with you... and build a snow man," She tilted her head back to smile at me, smiling even wider when she saw the amused expression on my face as I struggled not to laugh. "What?!"

"Do you want me to make you hot chocolate also?"

"Actually? Yes," She wrinkled her nose as I tilted my head down to kiss it.

"You're silly," I said as I pulled my head back, giving her a silly look that left her amused.

"I have to be since we match,"

She set her arm on top of mine while turning back to look at the screen. "The hot tub looks nice. I can't wait to take advantage of that..."

"We have a bath silly girl," I nuzzled her neck with my nose before kissing it softly and making a shiver run through her.

"Is that an invitation?" She said hopeful, sneaking a glance at me and smirking.

"No, it was a reminder." I said seriously and leaned my back against the chair, my arm still around her to make sure her body would follow mine.

"No?" She tilted her head just to slightly to allow me to notice the pout on her lips.

I gave her an amused look and bent my head to kiss her but when my lips touched hers she got them pursed in a straight line. "Excuse me?" I raised one eyebrow as my amusement grew. She had to be the silliest girl on earth and I was grateful for that, not even a second was ever boring with her.

"No invitation no kisses." She explained, her voice quiet and serious.

I smirked wide and tried again, pressing my mouth against hers one more time and letting it linger as I stared at her. After a few seconds her gave up, her lips parting to let me kiss her softly before I pulled back. "I won."

"You cheated." She sighed and shook her head.

"You always do, it's only fair."

Her eyes widened as she gave me her best innocent face, but I knew her too well. "Never! How would I do that?"

I faked a pout even though I knew it was far from look like Kori's special one. "Like this." I answered as my smirk returned on my mouth.

"Oops." She grinned and shifted her body in my arms until her side was leaning against me and her arm snaked around my waist.

"You're not sorry." I said as I pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

She ignored me and set her cheek on my chest. "So...the bath..." She trailed off.

I let out a small laugh, glancing down at her, "You never give up, don't you?"

"Not usually," Kori admitted, biting down on her bottom lip to conceal her smirk. She stared up at me through her lashes and blinked, a pout forming on her lips and I struggled to not give in already. She knew me and she knew exactly how to get her way, but I knew her tricks way to well too.

Instead I reached for her chin to keep her head in place, her lips parting for another kiss when I bit down on her bottom lip and sucked. Moans left her mouth and I pulled back with a smug look on my face, "Stop distracting me. I'm trying to book a place before everything is booked up."

She snugged back against me and looked at the screen again, "I say the chalet... It's perfect."

"You're perfect," I said in a soft voice and kissed the side of her neck, shivers running through her all over again.

"You're making my nips hard," She replied with a grin, running her finger tips up and down my arm as my hand moved the mouse around.

"So distracting," I said with another kiss before pulling my head away regretfully and focusing on the screen again. I had such a hot girlfriend that it was nearly impossible to not give her all my attention for more than 30 seconds, but I couldn't really complain about since my life was completely devoted to her and make her happy now.

She remained quiet with a smile on her face as I booked our holiday getaway. "What do you want for Christmas?" She tilted her head back towards me, my eyes flicking back and forth between the screen and my credit card.

"Nothing," I said quietly, still typing the numbers out.

She pouted. "There must be something," She said seriously.

I ignored her a moment, finalizing the reservation and opening my e-mail to check if I had got the confirmation from the hotel. I felt a bony finger poking my side and I finally turned my head to Kori. "What?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's impossible that you don't want anything." She repeated again, using different words to express the same concept.

"It's not that I don't want anything, it's that I already have all I want." I smiled at her before kissing her nose, making her wrinkle it.

She sighed, looking far from resigned, "Maybe you should think harder and something would come to your mind."

I raised one eyebrow, staring at her and her expression reminded me the one she had in an old photo that her mom had shown me. She was adorable and the thought made me grin, "What if I asked you the same thing stubborn girl?"

"What?" She blinked her dark eyes at me, looking clueless.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." She bit down on her lip to conceal the smirk already forming as she wrapped one arm around my neck and leaned into me.

My eyes glanced at her lips as I tried to fight the urge to kiss her and smirked instead, "You have me already." I said quietly.

She kisses me chastely before pulling her head slightly to look at me, "I don't want anything else."

"There must be something." I retorted, using her own words against her as my smirk widened.

Her mouth opened a little before she went for a huge pout instead of arguing. "Does it mean I won't get anything for Christmas?"

I pressed a nosy kiss on her lips, giving her an amused look, "You'll see." I said simply, not wanting to add more.

"I thought the trip to the snow was my present," Kori said honestly.

I shook my head, sliding my hand up the back of her shirt, "More like a present to myself... and you're included."

"I'm always included," She shifted on my lap, letting her legs dangle off the chair as she straddled me.

I honestly couldn't wait for the holidays and despite how happy I was to have both of our parents here, it was the thought of having her alone in the middle of nowhere that made me really excited. I couldn't remember the last time I had been in such a good mood about Christmas and it was all because of Kori, she made me happier and happier everyday. "But really, I have you..." She trailed off and kissed the front of my neck. "My parents are coming to visit for the first time and you're taking me on vacation. I don't need anything else."

"I have you," I repeated, my fingers working on her bras clasp. "My parent's are coming to visit for the first time and I'm taking you on vacation... I don't need anything else."

She pulled her head back with an eyebrow raised, pursing her lips together at the huge grin I had on my face. "I'll get you a present instead," She said sternly, moving her hands to my chest as my hands moved up and down her spine.

"What are you going to get me?" I adjusted my back against my seat while keeping my hands and eyes on her.

"Maybe I'll ask Coulter to go shopping with me," She shrugged.

I grinned wide, "Good luck. He'll either whine about Gabs not leaving her boyfriend for him yet or he'll be giddy like a schoolgirl gushing about her."

"Sounds like you two had a fun night together," She replied and slid her hands up my chest and tangled them both in my hair.

"It was fun until it lasted." I shrugged as I let her play with my hair. I'd let her do anything she wanted to me, I was literally at her mercy.

"Meaning?" She asked with an amused expression on her pretty face as she forced me to tilt my head to the side, her fingertips moving up and down the side of my neck.

"He resisted about fifteen minutes away from Gabs." I sighed, staring into her eyes like I was in a daze. I was so crazy about this girl...my cousin was right, I was whipped.

Her grin widened and I felt her nails sink into my skin, "Because you're so good at resisting me instead?" She questioned.

I ran my hands up her sides, tracing her ribs before going back to her hips, loving how soft her skin was, "I got better." I smirked.

She pouted a little as she furrowed her brows, "I don't know if it's good."

"You're sidetracking me gorgeous." I grinned at her cute face.

"I'm assuming you had fun with Coulter because you two are in love and you had missed him and you're happy that he's back to his usual self and-"

"Are you making fun of me baby?" I cut her off.

"No, never." She faked a straight face but I could see the smirk struggling to appear on her lips.

"Bad Kor." I grinned and leaned into her, tickling her sides with no mercy and causing her to giggle like a crazy baby. How in love was I supposed to be if I thought that the sound of her giggling while she wriggled in my hold was the best thing on earth? Sometimes I felt like I couldn't believe that myself.

"Noah!" Kori wiggled in my hold, the grin on her face huge as she set both hands on my chest and I finally stopped. She let out a small huff and shook her head, "Thank god you two are related or I'd be worried."

"What was that?" I asked with an eyebrow lifted, fingers tickling her just slightly. "You want more tickles?"

"No!" She said quickly with wide eyes, wrapping both arms around my waist and leaning into me. "No more please."

"Since you said please..." I trailed off, sliding my palms flat up the sides of her shirt and resting my hands on her back.

She pulled her head back just an inch to smile at me, "I wish we were on vacation now."

December was always a busy month, but this year it seemed even worse than usual, even though not necessarily in a bad way. I smirked at her which only made her smile even wider, "What would we be doing differently if we were at the chalet right now?"

"For starters? We'd be naked," She said seriously, probably trying to trick me into that. How long would it take to change that? A second.

"Yeah?" I lifted an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Would we be cold too?"

She let out a small laugh and shook her head, "No silly. We'd be naked together by the fire... and kissing." She trailed kisses along the side of my neck, stopping at the spot behind my ear to scrape her teeth against my skin, "Like this."

"I know what you're doing." I groaned, trying to fight the reaction my body was having to her but it was useless. She knew exactly what my weakness were.

"I'm kissing you." She whispered against my ear before pressing his lips on my skin again, being her usual tease.

I dropped my hands on her ass mindlessly, inhaling deeply before groaning quietly. "You're making it sound innocent."

She pulled her head back a little, looking at me with her bambi eyes, "It is innocent."

I grinned and leaned into her, my hands reaching for her shirt to pull it off her body, "Lies." I said simply, knowing that she couldn't ever be innocent. Never.

"You're making it dirty!" She covered her breasts, faking a shocked face as her eyes widened a little.

I grinned wide as I set my forehead against hers, "If it's dirty we should take a hot bath and get clean."

She shrugged her shoulders, pouting a little. Not only she was getting what she wanted, but she managed to make it look like I wanted it in first place. Which was kind of true anyway, who could possibly resist a girl like Kori? "I don't know, maybe..." She trailed off.

I shook my head a little for how silly she was being and I picked her up effortlessly, giving up like I always did. Her arms looped around my neck immediately as I smiled into her eyes. "We should give it a try anyway."


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm not going to separate who's talking by line breaks in the next few chapters. Just to see how it looks and if you guys like it better. Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot. =]**

* * *

_**"I know I could share it if you want me to, if your going my way I'll go with you"**_

I ran my hand through my hair as I shifted on the couch, trying to focus on the gorgeous view inside of me instead of listening to my cousin. For a moment I was even tempted to throw my phone away, but my work was important and if Coulter was willing to hear me give him orders even thousand miles away I'd do it "We'll be back on Monday," I told him and rolled my eyes when he kept complaining about everything. Nothing went wrong when I was there, I went away a few days and suddenly everything fell out of place. "It's three days Coulter. You'll survive." "I can't blame him. You're a hard man to be away from," Kori grinned, crossing her arms across her chest as I realized that she had joined me. "I'll call you back." She shook her head, "You won't... We only have three more days and you'll be all mine for every minute of those days." Coult groaned since Kori was talking loud enough for him to ear, and before I could say a word she was already making her way across the room to me and reaching for the phone. "The cells going off, so call the landline if there's an emergency," She told him and hung up. "Oops." I grinned and pulled her onto my lap, "You're not sorry." "I'm not," She admitted and tilted her head down to nuzzle my neck. "He deserved it. He acts like a jealous girlfriend sometimes." I grinned, pulling my head back and tilting her head up with my fingers. My eyes grazed her body before locking on her eyes where I held her gaze, her body shivering. "I told him that he needs to be better at sharing, but..." I trailed off with a shrug. "You're lucky I think you two are so cute together or I'd be the jealous girlfriend instead," She grinned and pressed her chest against mine. "You have nothing to worry about," I said while keeping a serious face, her grin widening since she loved how silly I was sometimes. Always her fault thought.  
"I know," She nodded her head, trying to force a straight face herself, "I do things he'd never do..." I widened my eyes to fake a shocked look, "Like what?" " ," She said and blushed. It killed me how she could do the naughtiest things to me, but blushed anytime she talked about them. "And other things..." "What are these other things you speak of?" She shook her head, "I'm not saying it."  
"No?" I echoed her, rising one eyebrow and giving her an amused look, "You rather prove it instead?"  
She bit down on her bottom lip, her face both sexy and naughty as she stared into my eyes, "I think so. Actions speak louder than words." She said eventually.  
I agreed silently as I nodded my head, my hands running up her smooth thighs, "Such a wise girlfriend I have. Are you planning on being wise right now?" I asked as I tried to keep a straight face but failing miserably since I was like an open book for Kori. That was one of the perks of your girlfriend being your best friend too and I couldn't complain, when I felt too lazy to talk she just read my thoughts and made me really happy. Well, she always did, I was hands down the happiest man on earth, the luckiest too.  
"Maybe..." She trailed off as her fingers played with the fabric of my t-shirt and she adjusted her head against my chest, her gaze lost in the beautiful view in front of us.  
I tilted my head down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, a sense of peace invading me as our breaths matched. I wished I could stay with her like that forever but unfortunately our already long vacation was coming to and end, my work like a ghost on us already. I loved my job and I loved Kori but if I had to choose one I had no doubts which I'd pick. "Why didn't you get dressed yet baby?" I asked quietly, realizing that she had nothing on but a skimpy pair of panties and one of my sweaters which was twice too big for her.  
"Why did I have to get dressed?" She retorted, still not looking at me but smirking.  
"Decency?" I joked since she was always half naked whenever we were home and that just made my view much more interesting.  
"What's that? I never heard of it." She played along, tilting her head up before setting her chin on my chest and shooting me a huge silly grin.  
"Neither did I." I said as my expression matched hers, my fingers reaching for her hair to play with it while I bowed my head down and pressed a soft kiss on her even softer lips. "I like you like this." I added.  
"I like your sweater." She retorted, murmuring against my mouth as she bore her dark eyes into mine.  
"Are you planning on going out like this? You'll get a cold." I pointed out, wondering if at this point we were really going for a walk. I wasn't lazy, not at all, but it was hard to go out when whatever I wanted was inside. She just shrugged and didn't answer, making me wonder if she was having my same change of heart. "I'm hungry. So either we go out or you cook something for me." I said quietly, knowing that I could've made something by myself, but Kori had made of me a very spoiled man and now she had to deal with the consequences. "Are your arms not working baby?" Kori asked with a small pout and ran her fingertips up and down one of my arms, letting them caress me the exact way she did every night. Sometimes I felt like my life was all about cuddling Kor, it was crazy.  
My head dipped down and I nuzzled her neck, grinning then laughing against her skin. "You're in a silly mood today," I said and kissed her skin once and then again, goose bumps spreading across her all over and making me want to never stop. "It's how you like me best," She grinned wide at me. "What do you want me to make you handsome?" "Can I have whatever I want?" I asked, tightening both arms around her waist. "Anything..." She trailed off, letting her eyes fall back on the view in front of us. I reached for her chin and tilted it back in my direction, pink spreading across her cheeks as I realized that we were walking that thin line between innocent and naughty. "Anything?" I lifted an eyebrow and she grinned slowly, catching the tip of her tongue between her teeth and biting down. "Yes," She nodded. "An omelet." I said as I forced myself to focus on the food since I knew that I could easily get distracted. If it was up to us we'd spend all day lost in each other, forgetting to eat, sleep or anything in the world. "Only if you come with me," She said and pulled back, still on my lap and not looking yet ready to leave my body. I grinned, helping her onto her feet and then pushing myself off the couch. "Don't I always?" I asked and slipped my hand into hers, leading the way down the hallway towards the kitchen. We had to take how many? 10 steps? Yet we couldn't break the physical contact between us.  
"You're being naughty today," She said with a straight face, lifting both eyebrows and trying to look as innocent as possible, a look that didn't suit her too well.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.  
"Lies." She sighed as she ran her hand through her long hair after leaving mine.  
I bent over the kitchen counter, leaning my forearms against the wooden surface as I let my eyes follow her. We had been staying at the chalet for not so long, yet she moved around like she had always lived there and for reason I found that cute. "Don't I always keep you company while you cook?" I asked, playing innocent since I was really lying. Sometimes I did but most of the time I was too busy catching up on work to stare at my gorgeous girlfriend while she made something delicious.  
She walked to the fridge and opened the door, grabbing the ingredients and setting them in front of me. "More like never." She answered with a pout.  
I faked a pout to mock her, still looking at her, "I'm a bad boyfriend."  
She let out a laugh, shaking her head while reaching for a bowl and giving it to me. Uhm? "You kill me when you pout." She confessed and a gorgeous smile crossed her face.  
"Don't die baby." I grinned and looked at the bowl suspiciously then glanced at Kori again as she gave me an amused look. "You said I had to come with you, no one talked about helping."  
"Ops." She smirked wider and cracked the eggs into the bowl before giving me a fork, "Beat them." I shot her a blank look, not adding a word. "Oh come on Noah!" She laughed and I finally started doing what she ordered me.  
"This is not fair gorgeous." I shook my head but grinned, loving the mood between us.  
"Make those strong arms work." She kept smirking and literally bounced around the counter to stop next to me and add milk and salt to the mix. "How did you live before me?"  
I shrugged, leaning into her to kiss her lips quickly, "I just survived." Kori grinned slowly and kissed me again before pulling her head back, her eyes falling onto my lips before moving up to my eyes. "You were too obsessed with work to even care," She said seriously but grinned to let me know that she wasn't judging me. Of course I knew that, but I also knew that she had a point there. I had used my club like an escape from my awful relationship and now that I was in a whole new and amazing relationship I still loved my club, but Kori came first, always. "And too serious to have any fun." "I always had fun with you," I used my free hand to pull her waist against me, my nose dipping into the nook of her neck and nibbling at her skin. "You didn't know what fun was until you met me," She grinned, fidgeting in my arms. "I didn't, huh?" I moved my hand to her side and tickled it.  
Her nose wrinkled and she groaned, "Noah!" "I can't hear you," I lied and moved the bowl aside to use both hand to tickle her. Her groaning had changed to laughter, more like a giggle. She was twitching and moving in my arms, only causing me to grant her with more tickles. She was adorable. "What did you say?" "Stop!" She managed to get out through her laughs, "No more! I hate being tickled!" "You're being awfully cute right now Kor," I retorted, ignoring her requests and sliding my hand under her tee for skin to skin tickles. She could barely handle herself and her laughter was echoing in the kitchen. "I'll do all the cooking if you stop," She tried bargaining, her eyes flashing up to meet mine. I shook my head as I grinned, turning her body in my arms so her back was pressed up against my chest and my fingers went back to work on her body, tickling relentlessly. "You told me I didn't know what fun was... this isn't fun?" "It's torture!" She gasped and I stopped, setting my hand on her stomach and pressing her body harder against mine. "I like you like this," I said in a low voice and kissed the side of her neck, her body shivering instantly and I was sure that I was forgiven already. She let out a deep breath and relaxed in my arms. "Now what did you just say about doing all the cooking?"  
Her head tilted up to shoot a grin at me, "You're bad."  
"You offered." I let my grin match hers as I kept nuzzling her neck, using my weapons to convince her even though I was sure that a please would be enough. She'd do anything for me and I was really lucky for that.  
"If you stopped tickling me." She paused and tilted her head to the side, giving me more access to her silky skin, "But you didn't."  
I sucked my way up to her ear before pulling back just enough to talk, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You're so adorable when you giggle like a crazy baby."  
She turned in my arms and widened her eyes at me. "A crazy baby?!" She repeated my words.  
I nodded, beyond amused by her facial expression, "Yes. Maybe I should film that and show you."  
"Now you're just making fun of me." She pouted as her arms wrapped around my neck.  
"Never." I said more seriously and kisses her lips because despite how cute her pout was I still liked her smile more, "I honestly think you're cute."  
"I know." She grinned again, lifting on her tiptoes to kiss me again, harder this time.  
I slid my hands down her back and cupped her before picking her up effortlessly and setting her on the kitchen counter. "Are we going to eat or not?" I asked eventually, smirking as she wrapped her legs around my hips.  
"I'm hungry but you're distracting me."  
"So I'm the one to blame?" I asked as I moved my hands up and down her smooth thighs while she bit her lip and nodded, "Are you letting me starve?"  
"All I can offer you is a dessert." She said seriously, staring into my eyes.  
I groaned quietly, the thought alone more tempting than anything else, "Aren't desserts supposed to be eaten for last?"  
"Should we eat something salty first?" She retorted, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Like an omelet?" I asked, playing her same game.  
"Like you instead," Kori moved her hands up my chest, massaging my abs with her palms. I knew what she wanted to and to be honest I wanted that too. Her eyes remained locked on mine as a hand dropped down to feel the length of me through my boxers, basically killing me with one touch only. "Or we can have eggs. Since that's what you seem to want," She added in a soft tone. "What do you want?" I leaned into her touch since it seemed like she couldn't stop feeling me but I couldn't complain. The fact that my body was her greatest weakness make me the luckiest man on earth. She pursed her lips together and grinned slowly, "Pancakes." I lifted an eyebrow, "Your body disagrees..." "Omelets take too long, but pancakes only take a minute," She moved her hands back up to wrap them around my waist. "You're so impatient," I said and leaned my head down to kiss her again, giving her just what we both needed. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her head back slowly, biting down on my bottom lip in the process. Ugh, what a tease. "Don't you like that?" She asked in a whisper, staring into my eyes again and smiling. "You make me impatient instead," I answered and grinned, dropping my eyes down to her legs where her shirt was riding up. Her legs were pushed apart and the lace peeking through tempted me to touch her. "Good," She said simply, setting her hands on the counter so they were on either side of her. My body pulled away and I walked over to the cupboard, pushing around a few things and scratching the back of my head since I wasn't sure about where to start. "Where's the pancake mix?" I asked and tossed her a look over my shoulder. She grinned and pointed to the top shelf, reaching for the bowl of eggs and stirring them. "Since when is my boyfriend such a tease?" She lifted an eyebrow and watched me get another bowl.  
"You're the tease baby." I said seriously as I stopped doing whatever I was doing to stare at her.  
"But I did nothing." She bit down on her lip, not even looking at me or I was sure she'd start grinning and prove me that I was right.  
I poured the mix in the bowl then added some milk, stirring it slowly. "Right, nothing but touching me and leaving me aching for more." I pointed out.  
She widened her eyes a little, setting her hands on her hips. "Are you aching baby?"  
I turned to her and tried to keep a straight face even though it was hard. But I was harder. "What do you think?"  
Her eyes moved from my face to my chest then all the way down the bulge in my jeans. "I think yes." She said slowly, licking her top lip in such a sexy way that I was sure I was getting even harder.  
"I told you." I shrugged and played the victim, trying to not grin and turning back to the other side to finish stirring the ingredients.  
I felt her arms wrapping around my waist and her chest pressing against my back, "I'm sorry...should I make up for that?"  
I shook my head, setting a pan on the stove and greasing it before pouring some mix. "No. It's too late." I said and glanced at her from over my shoulder because I was too curious to see the expression on her face. Cute and tempting, like I knew it'd be. "You lost your chance."  
She let a huge pout play on her lips as her hands lingered on the belt of my pants, teasing me some more, "No, please." "I hope that your pancake will be enough to console you." I said back but I was starting grinning already, I couldn't act too serious for longer than 3 minutes, mostly when I was everything but serious.  
"It couldn't ever compare baby." I turned towards her and picked her up to set her on the counter, "Just because I made it?" I asked as I flipped the pancake before grabbing a plate.  
"You're a terrific cook Noah." She tried to keep a straight face but burst into a silly laugh instead.  
I slid the pancake onto the plate, poured some syrup on it and handed it to her, "You must be courageous to eat this then." I smirked, hoping she'd be quick so that I could eat her instead.  
"Won't you eat also?" Kori asked and stabbed the fork into the pancake, bringing it closer to her face and smelling it. I turned the flame off and moved between her legs, catching her eye as she took a bite and chewed. My hands fell onto her thighs and ran up and down, over and over again. "I'll eat," I said simply and she swallowed thickly. "You're distracting me," She admitted and grinned at me, he had to know that despite my moves were still on the innocent side my thoughts were definitely far from innocent. "Oops," I smirked back, still staring and making her blush. "Do you want a bite?" She asked and cut another small piece and brought it to her mouth, chewing while I shook my head. "No," I replied, sliding my hands up higher to play with the lace on her panties. I was itching to touch more, the few minutes that separated me from what I wanted seemed never ending.  
She swallowed again and breathed out, "I thought you were hungry." This time I grinned and shrugged, tugging at her panties and pulling them down her long legs. I let them drop onto the ground and then returned to my place between her legs, pushing her thighs further apart. "I am," I said cryptically. "You're being silly," She said, choosing the wrong word. "You have syrup on your lip," I leaned in and kissed her slowly, pulling back and sucking on her bottom lip to make sure the syrup was gone. And to tease her.  
She let out a soft moan and stared at me, her eyes moving from the smirk on my face to my eyes, "Are we done in the kitchen?"  
"No." I answered quietly, dropping my hands on her knees as I shook my head, my eyes not leaving hers. The impatience was showing on her face and it was the hottest thing to look at.  
"No?" She echoed me, sitting motionless and for a moment I was afraid she'd stop breathing too.  
I glanced at her plate then back at her face, "You're not done eating." I pointed out, trying to not smirk too wide but it was hard. I was loving every second of this wait.  
"I'm full already." She retorted in monotone, looking like she was in a daze. She set the plate on a side and wrapped her arms around my neck loosely, her hand running up the back of my neck and playing with my hair while she stared at me with her dark hypnotizing eyes.  
I shook my head and I slipped my hands under her shirt, feeling her soft skin as I moved them up her sides, barely touching her breasts before sliding them all the way back down her body. "But we're not done in the kitchen." I said eventually, grinning as I felt a shiver ran through her body.  
"Why not?" She asked with a pout, shifting on the counter.  
I pulled back enough to bend over her, my eyes staring at hers as I started kissing up her thigh, "It's my turn to eat now."


	47. Chapter 47

**As of 07/28/2013, this account is inactive.**

**ALL FUTURE WRITINGS WILL BE POSTED AT THE SITE BELOW:**

**_Archive of Our Own website - username shelbydoobie_**


End file.
